


Smell of Submission

by WildKitsune



Series: Sense of Submission [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Dark Harry, F/F, F/M, Harems, Manipulation, Multi, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 100,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitsune/pseuds/WildKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was in control now, powerful, no one would take that away. He’d have her, she’d take convincing, and he’d enjoy the challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Birthday Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- Huge thanks to Eclectic Pet for being an awesome beta!

Harry looked around at the collection of boxes and letters that had arrived at exactly midnight.  Ron had given him a new wizard chess set, Mrs Weasley had sent cake and other treats she knew Harry would like.  The Twins had sent a collection of their newest products.

Only Hermione’s present really needed further examination.  The object was four inches long and made of the softest leather Harry had ever felt.  It looked like a bracelet of some kind really, but he had to look at Hermione’s note to be sure.

_Harry,_

_Happy Birthday!  I’m already at the Burrow with Ron, so we will see you in a few days when you get here!  I hope you like your present, it is a wand sheath!  Your strap it around the inside of your wrist and it will hold any sized wand.  I thought it was pretty amazing!  I hope you like it._

_~Hermione_

Harry looked back to the object and smiled, when he put it against the inside of his wrist it wrapped around magically and it didn’t feel like he was wearing anything at all.  Leave it to Hermione to buy him something so useful for his birthday.

He slid his wand inside and found it fit perfectly, though he hadn’t really doubted it would.  Hermione would never displease him in that way.  He blinked at the thought then shook it off before going to pack up the rest of his presents.

* * *

 

In the few days that had passed since his birthday Harry had not once taken the wand sheath off.  He realized quickly how it made him feel powerful.  The Dursleys were quickly cowed by him and were tripping over themselves not to anger him.  It started to make him wonder what power he would have over his fellow wizards.

He made his own way to the Burrow this year. He had decided to take the Knight Bus and not have to bother any of the Order members.  A little witch that he hadn’t caught the name of kept him company on the ride, and quite a ride she was.  She smelled so good and worked so hard to please him.

She was the first girl Harry had ever been with and he didn’t even care about her name.  He knew there was something obviously wrong with him, but he really couldn’t bring himself to care.  He felt so in control, so powerful, and no one would take that away from him.

* * *

 

When he got to the Burrow he smiled, knowing somewhere deep in his soul this was going to be his best year ever.  His friends came rushing out of the house to meet him with huge smiles on their faces.

It didn’t take him long to realize how good Hermione smelled, she smelled like the girl on the bus.  He decided at that moment he would have her, but somehow he knew she would take more convincing.

As his friends led him back into the house full of Weasleys he noticed something odd.  With so many people all in a room at once he realized his mind started to put them into two categories.  Those who smelled good, and those who did not.  He wasn’t sure what made a person smell good, it seemed so random.  He found that Hermione, Ginny, Arthur, and Percy all smelled good.  The rest in the room didn’t smell bad, they just smelled too much like himself to really focus on.

He had to stop and wonder what the four had in common with the little witch on the bus.  Would they all be willing to please him in the same way?  The way he wanted Hermione to please him.  He frowned at that idea as he looked to Arthur and Percy, no he didn’t want them to please him in that way, maybe he would find other ways they could serve him.

“Hermione, can I talk to you?”  he asked deciding he needed to focus on one thing at a time.

“Sure Harry.”  She said and he headed up the stairs to Ron’s room where he knew he would be staying.  Unfortunately, Ron decided to follow them up to see what his two friends were up to.  Harry would have to be more subtle around his best mate.

When the three of them got to Ron’s room Harry looked between the two best friends he had had since his first year.  He knew Ron fancied Hermione and he wasn’t sure if he cared.  What would his friend do if he were to take the delicious little know it all for himself?

He would have to really think about what he was going to do.  Ron was much too useful to hurt in that way.

“So what did you want Harry?”  Hermione finally asked as they all settled into the room.

“Oh, I wanted to tell you that I thought your present was just brilliant!  Where did you find something so cool?”  he asked praising her in a way he knew she would like.

“What she get you?”  Ron asked with a frown before Hermione could answer.

“I got him a wand sheath.  I showed it to you already.”  She said rolling her eyes at Ron’s stupid question.  “You were with me when I bought it remember?”

“Yeah, but I thought it had to be something different cause he said it was brilliant and I thought it was boring.”  Ron said with a huff.

“I got it at this little place in Diagon Alley…”  Hermione started and Ron interrupted her with a cough.

_cough_ “Knockturn Alley.” _cough_  Ron said as if he was clearing his throat.

“It was not in Knockturn Alley!”  Hermione snapped and narrowed her eyes at Ron.

“Okay okay… but it was on the very edge between the two.”  Ron said putting his hands up in surrender.

“Well maybe, but they had the most interesting things!”  Hermione said her eyes lighting up as she thought of the store.

“Some of them were pretty creepy actually, like that dead hand thing holding the candle!”  Ron said with a shiver.

“Yes well that was kind of disturbing, but what about that beautiful pensive made completely of little red gems?”  Hermione countered.

Harry let them bicker back and forth that way for a few minutes before he stepped in.  He studied the way the communicated and realized that though Ron was like him, he would never be able to control Hermione the way she should be controlled.

“Would you take me there when we go get out school supplies?”  Harry asked cutting off the argument between his two friends.

“Of course Harry.”  Hermione said with a big smile.

“Count me out.”  Ron said crossing his arms over his chest.

“You sure Ron?”  Harry asked as he hid the pleasure at his friend's decision.

“Oh I am sure mate, and once you see that place, you will be sure too.”  Ron said with a firm nod.

After enjoying being shown around the Twin’s joke shop Harry grinned at Hermione and took her hand.  “Lets go check out that other shop now.”  I said in a tone that was almost an order, just to see how she would react.

“Okay Harry.”  She responded blushing very slightly and telling Ginny where they were going so she could tell the others.

As they were walking to towards the store they noticed Draco heading in the same direction.  He was looking around him suspiciously and Harry figured the little git was heading to Knockturn Alley.

“Do you think we should follow him?”  Hermione asked softly and looked to Harry with a frown.

Sniffing the air Harry could tell Draco smelled like him, he would not serve Harry in any way.  “No, we have always known the little git is shady, what is Knockturn Alley going to prove?”  He asked and smiled at Hermione as she nodded.

The shop’s name was Curious and Curiosity and Hermione had been right that it had many interesting and useful things.  He saw more than one book he would like to read and a few objects he couldn’t help but wonder on their use.

“This place is really cool Hermione.”  Harry praised her as he moved his hand to her back.  “Some of these books seem like they would be really interesting.”  he said as he flipped through a stack to draw her attention.

“Yeah I thought so, but Ron didn’t really give me much time to really look through them.”  She complained and he could see her fingers twitch with the want to get a closer look.

“Well I think we can look around for a while here, I wanted to ask the owner something about your gift anyway.  If you pick one out I’ll get it for you.”  He said letting his hand run slowly down her back.

She blushed and looked down for a moment.  “Oh you don’t have to do that Harry.” She said but she looked very pleased at the idea.

“I want to.  You stay here and find one.”  he ordered her before pulling away to find the proprietor.

The man behind the counter looked so old and dusty Harry wasn’t sure if he was still alive until the man scratched his own nose.

“I have a few questions.”  Harry said sniffing the air and finding the man smelled like himself.

“What can I do for the Great Harry Potter?”  the man asked dryly as he noticed the scar on his forehead.

“You can tell me where and how you got this.”  Harry said as he showed the man the wand sheath.

The man’s eyebrows rose in shock for a moment.  “Harry Potter is wearing the Wand Sheath of Ivan the Bold.  How very interesting.”  The man said and rubbed his chin.  “What would you like to know Mr Potter?”  the man asked and tilted his head.

“Ever since I put it on, people have had odd smells.”  he explained and glanced over his shoulder to make sure Hermione was still busy.

“Ah yes, it is said that Ivan could smell the will of those around him.”  The man said with a smirk.

“The will?”  Harry asked with a frown.

“The simplest way to put it is he had the ability to tell whether someone was Dominant, or Submissive.”  The man said rubbing his chin.  “I have a book on him somewhere around here.”  he added after a moment.

“So when people smell good it would only mean they are submissive?”  Harry asked glancing back to Hermione once again.

“Only if you yourself are dominant.”  The man said as if Harry could be anything but.  Harry growled at the man to show him his place.

The man chuckled and put his hands up.  “Yes I can see you are a dominant, does the girl belong to you?”  The man asked looking to Hermione as well.

“She will.”  Harry said and stepped between the man’s view of Hermione.

“Let me find that book, I think you will find it very helpful in understanding your new wand sheath.  That is, unless you wish to sell it back to me?”

“It’s mine.”  Harry growled and the man just chuckled.

“Yes this is very interesting indeed.”  The man said with a smile and went to collect the book for Harry.

* * *

 

After buying the book for himself, and one for Hermione called _Meditation for the Busy Mind_ they left the store and headed back towards the Leaky Cauldron to meet up with everyone else.  Before they got there Harry pulled Hermione into a dead end where no one would be able to see them and pushed her up against the wall.

“Harry what are you doing?”  She asked with a deep frown as she looked at her friend.

“Something I have wanted to do all summer.” He told her and pressed his body against hers before taking her lips in a dominant kiss.  At first she was too stunned to do anything, but the moment that wore off she melted into the kiss and let him have complete control

“Harry…”  She said breathlessly as he pulled back from her lips.

“You are **not** to tell Ron about this.”  he ordered as he looked into her eyes.  He smiled as he noticed how much she was blushing.

“But Harry…”  She started but he put his finger to her lips before she could continue.

“No Hermione, it would hurt him, we are going to keep this to ourselves and that is the end of it.  Do you understand me?”  he asked her as he pressed his body a little more firmly against hers.

“Yes Harry.”  She said and looked away feeling odd about looking him in the eyes when he was being so very forceful.


	2. Back to School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- Huge thanks to Eclectic Pet for being an awesome beta!

Over the next few days Harry didn’t have a lot of time to get Hermione alone so he spent most of his time trying to act as normal as he could.  He read his new book, played quidditch, chess, and joked with the Weasleys and acted as much like his old self as he could.

“Do you sleep in that thing?”  Ron asks as he motions to the wand sheath.

“I guess.”  Harry says with a shrug like it was not a big deal if he did.  “It is just so comfortable that I forget I am wearing it.  Also seems like a good habit to get into if we are going to be fighting a war soon.”

“Yeah I guess you are right.”  Ron said with a nod.  “Maybe I should get myself one, just not one from that creepy shop.”  He adds with a shiver.

“It wasn’t that bad Ron.”  Harry says shaking his head as he pulls out the book about Ivan the Bold.  “Just a bit of an oddities shop.  So are you ready for school?”  He asked to change the subject.

“Oh yeah, I am glad to get out of here, and with you as Captain of the team this year.  Harry it is going to be amazing!”  He said as he fell back on his bed.

“Yeah I think you are right Ron.  This is going to be the best yet.”  Harry said as he laid back on his own bed and starts to read.

“What are you reading anyway mate?” Ron asks watching Harry.

“Just a book about this dark wizard from history.”  Harry told him but did not take his eyes off the page.

“Why you reading that?”  Ron asked making a face at the idea of reading when one didn’t have to.

“Research.”  Harry answered simply.  “This guy was a lot more scary than Voldemort.”  Harry said with a smile.  “He ruled through love.”

“Doesn’t that mean he wasn’t dark?”  Ron asked making a face.

“Think of it this way Ron.  He had an army of wizards and witches that loved him.  That were completely devoted to him in every way.  He may have been good, but he was also very scary.”  Harry told his friend with a smile.

“Sounds kind of like You-Know-Who.”  Ron said with a shiver.

“Voldemort wishes he were Ivan.”  Harry says firmly.  “We should get some sleep, early day tomorrow.”

* * *

 

Harry made his way down the center of the train looking for a compartment for his friends and him to sit in.  Ron and Hermione had gone to the Prefects meeting so he knew he would be alone for awhile while they did their rounds and such.

Once again he found himself sitting with Neville, Ginny, and Luna.  This year Dean joined them and sat very close to Ginny.  A wide smile on his face.

“Hey Ginny.”  he said before he even looked at the other’s in the compartment.  Harry shook his head at the new boy smelt good to him.  Knowing that, he did not think the obvious couple would last long.

He also found the Luna smelt good, and filed that information for use later.  He had to focus on Hermione for now, she would need to learn her place before he had to worry about others to please him.

What surprised Harry the most was the fact that Neville did not smell like a submissive.  He was oddly impressed by his soft spoken friend.  He would have to get him a girl, show him the pleasures of bending another to his will.  Maybe Luna, or better yet Ginny.  He knew the shy boy has a thing for the outspoken Weasley, he took her to the Yule Ball a few years ago after all.

He was still lost in thought of his plans for the year when Ron and Hermione entered the cabin.

“Not enough seats?”  Ron asked looking around and finding only one free seat between Harry and Luna.

“No worries someone can just sit on the floor.”  Harry says with a smile.  “Hermione, why don’t you?  I mean it would give you more room to spread out and read.  Or work on meditating from you book.”

Hermione looked put out for a moment at the idea of sitting on the floor, but she really couldn’t argue with Harry logic.

“I did want to practice my meditation.”  She said half in thought.

“You can even use my legs as a backrest.”  he said as he smiled and looked into her eyes.  She flushed a moment and nodded.

Ron blinked for a moment and shrugged before sitting next to Harry.  He wasn’t about to argue with be given the last seat.

While they sat and talked about the coming year Harry idly played with Hermione hair.  He wanted her to feel soothed and safe in her rightful place at his feet.  About midway through the trip Harry decided he needed to try something on her again.  He leaned over as if he was asking her to move so he could get up.

“Meet me by the bathroom in three minutes.”  he told her before getting to his feet and heading out to wait for her.

He decided to actually use the bathroom before she could get there and had just stepped back out when she arrived at the door, her cheeks a bit flushed.

“Harry we can’t be doing this.”  She said as if she knew exactly what Harry wanted.

“Not out in the open.”  He said before pulling her back into the men’s bathroom.  He pushed her back against the door and smiled as she flushed.

“I mean it Harry.  What has gotten into you lately?”  She asked with worry in her eyes.

“I’ve grown up Hermione, and so have you.”  he said before kissing her neck.

“What about Ron?”  She said keeping her body stiff and refusing to melt into him this time.

Harry sighed and looked back into her eyes.  “I agree this with have to be handled with care.  We wouldn’t want to upset him.  We are his best friends and he would be a third wheel if we let him know how much we like each other.”

“Harry I don’t...”  She started with a blush and he stepped back from her so he could look her in the eyes.

“Like me that way?”  he asked as he cupped her cheek and shook his head.  “Would you rather I was Ron?  Should I go get him?”  Harry pressed and she shook her head quickly.

“I know that last year and that whole mess with Cho was a big mistake.  I have had the summer to think about it and I want you.”  he said thinking that he could probably easily get Cho on her knees now.

“What about Ginny?”  Hermione asked flushing all the more.  He frowns at the odd question.

“You like Ginny?”  he asked blinking a few times, he had never even thought of the idea of her being into girls.

“No!  I mean not that there is anything wrong with that I just, I am not really into that sort of thing myself.  I mean Ginny really likes you and I wouldn’t want for her to think I was…”  He cuts her off with a kiss and makes her submit to it before pulling back.

“Good girl.”  he praises her before licking her lip and then looking back into her eyes.  “I am not interested in Ginny in that way.  She is with Dean now anyway.”  he told her seriously.  “Plus we are going to keep this between you and me until we know exactly what we want.  Okay?”  he asked as he let his hands moved to her waist.

“Okay.”  She said as she let out a slow breath.

“Good girl.”  he praised again, giving her the positive reinforcement she was always seeking.

“Now I want to you find a way for us to take a carriage alone up to the castle.  I am going to stay back and say I am sick or something.  I want you to talk Ron into going back without you.  Do you understand?”  He asked keeping eye contact with her the whole time.

“Yes.”  She said flushing a bit and bit her bottom lip as if she wanted to ask a question.  She only held it in for a moment before it came bursting from her lips.  “Harry why are you being so.. so… direct all of the sudden?”  She asked and then flushed again.

He smiled and kissed her lips softly this time before taking a step back.  “Because you like it.”  he told her firmly before heading back to the compartment with his friends.

A few minutes later when Hermione returned from the bathroom he saw that she had changed into her school uniform.  He had to admit he enjoyed the pleated skirts the girl’s wore.  He decided maybe he would start shorting Hermione when she wasn’t paying attention.  While he was enjoying that thought he caught a new scent from her and frowned.  It made her smell better than she usually did, but he wasn’t sure what it was from.  Then he noticed she was also a bit more flushed than she should be.  He would have to ask her about what she had done in the bathroom after he left to understand this new sign better.

* * *

 

When he finally got off the train she was standing by the last of the carriages just like he had told her to.  He smiled as he crossed the deserted platform.

“Good girl.”  he said again with a smile as he helped her up into the carriage before following her.  With a slight flick of his wand to took half an inch off her skirt, then sat down beside her innocently.

“Can you stop saying that Harry?  You make me feel like I am some kind of dog.”  She said sounding only half put out.

“You are no kind of dog Hermione.”  he said as she sat very close to her, his hand moved to settle on her knee.  “I think you are one of the loveliest women in our year.”  he said changing the subject without agreeing to her silly demand.  “Would you let me see more of you?”  he asked as the carriage started to move.

“Harry don’t you think we are getting ahead of ourselves?”  She asked flushing again in the most delicious way.  “I don’t even know what this is?  Are we like.. dating?”  She asked with a frown.

“Something like that.  We just aren't telling anyone about it yet.”  Harry said as he let his hand slide up her leg.  “Hermione stop thinking so much, isn’t that what your meditation book says?”  he asked with a smile.

She swallowed hard as she looked back into his eyes.  “I just, you know I don’t have much experience with this.  Victor Krum is the…”  Harry frowns at the mention of the Quidditch player’s name.

“What did you two do together.  I know you are vague with Ron, but I demand to know.”  he said squeezing her thigh.

She flushed and looked down at his hand.  “All we did was snog, and he liked to touch my breasts, but we broke up before we actually did anything serious.”  She said looking down as she couldn’t find it in her to look Harry in the eyes.

“Well he is to keep his hands off now.  You are mine.”  Harry says firmly and picks Hermione chin up to force her to look at him.  “Mine.”  he says again and she blushes deeply.

“I am a person Harry I don’t belong to anyone.”  She said back firmly, but she can’t quite meet his eyes.

“I know you are a person Hermione, but are you really asking me to share you with Krum?”  Harry asked to turn her statement back on her, keep her on the defensive.

“No!”  Hermione flushed and pulled her chin from his hand.  She opens her mouth to say something else but Harry interrupts her.

“Good.  Than we understand each other.”  he said firmly then he decides it is best to change the subject.  “So Hermione..”  he started as he thought of the way he wanted to ask his question.  “When you came back from the bathroom you were very flush..”  he added and waited for her to fill in the rest.

“Oh.”  She whimpers and flushes again before scooting away from him.  He frowned and tilted his head to look at her.

“Why?” He pressed as she didn’t seem to wait to give him an answer.  “Hermione tell me.  There are no secrets between us, right?”  he asked with a deep frown.

She took a deep breath and looked anywhere but at Harry.  “Harry don’t ask me that.  I can’t talk about it.”  She said and bit her lower lip.

Realization came to Harry and made him smile broadly.  So he had already gotten to her enough to have to get some relief on the train.  This was going to be a very fun year.  “Fine, as long as you are okay.”  he said innocently and moved towards her again.  “We have a few more minutes ride, I want to taste your lips again.”  he said and before she could argue he took her lips for his own.

This time she melted into his body easily.  She would give herself much more freely now that she thought they were dating.  His hands explored her body a bit, never touching anywhere she would get too upset over, he knew he still had to take this slowly.


	3. A Distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- Huge thanks to Eclectic Pet for being an awesome beta!

Harry was very pleased with the seating arrangement once they got to the Great Hall.  Hermione next to him and Ron across the table.  This meant that he could touch her leg every so often during the meal just to keep her senses focused on him, and Ron was too busy stuffing his face to notice.

By the time they had gotten to dinner he had shortened her skirt by two inches with her none the wiser.  While sitting those two inches did wonders to expose the creamy skin of her thighs to him.

Dumbledore made his speech, announcing the staff changes to the entire school and introducing the ridiculous Slughorn to everyone.  Harry had been invited into his Slug club, and he thought he could make useful connections there so he would put up with the fool for now.

He spend some time during the meal sniffing out other Gryffindors.  He found that more Gryffindor’s were dominant than submissive, which didn’t really surprise him.  He couldn’t really get a good read on the other tables, but he was sure he would get to them later.  He was also starting to notice other things about his fellow students that he had never picked up before.

It was like he could almost read in each of his friends what they desired above all else.  Ron, wanted to be noticed, he wanted out of Harry and his brother’s shadows.  Neville on the other hand wants close friends and a whole family.

Harry thought about this new information and stored it away in his mind for later use.  It was when he got to Lavender Brown that a wonderful idea formed in his head.  She desired Ron, and was doing her best to show him right there in front of everyone at the table.  Yes, she was also dominant, and things wouldn’t work for very long between her and his best friend, but she would be a great distraction for Ron while he worked on taming Hermione.

“Ron.”  He leaned forward so only Ron could hear him.  “Lavender keeps looking at you.”  he said motioning with his head.  Hopefully Ron would only need that little push for now, he was a teenage boy after all, no matter how dense he was.

He sat back and watched Ron for the rest of the meal.  His friend kept looking over at Lavender and then back to his plate as if he wasn’t sure what to do with the girl’s interest.

Looking to Hermione Harry suppressed a smirk as he noticed how annoyed she was getting.  Now that wouldn’t do at all.  He let his hand move far enough up her legs his fingers brushed her knickers.  Itw as a bold move, but he needed her focused on him, and boy did that get her attention.

She turned red and her eyes flew open wide.  Her hand moved to his to push it back down her leg, but not remove it, he noticed with a satisfied smirk.  He let his hand rest on her knee for the remainder of the meal.

When Hermione and Ron left to complete their Perfect duties Harry decided to walk back alone.

* * *

 

On his way back to the common room Harry passed a small group of Slytherin girls.  He immediately recognized Pansy and her gang of airheads.  He did a quick inventory of the group and found that Pansy was the only dominant among them.  He started to wonder how Slytherin girls would taste as he heard one of the girls drop her bag behind him.  He glanced back to see that all her friends were just leaving her there to collect her things alone.

He slowed down and waited for the two of them to be the only ones the hall before heading back to help her.  “Why would they leave you?”  he asked as he knelt down beside her.

She looked up and sneered as she saw who he was.  “None of your business.”  The blond snapped and his hand moved to her chin before he could stop it.

He made her look into his eyes so she could see his displeasure.  “You will not talk to me like that again”  he said firmly which made the girl pale a bit.

“S-sorry.”  She said taken back by his treatment of her.

“Good, now answer my question”  he commanded as he let go of her chin and helped her with the rest of her things.

“I’ve, I can’t tell you.  You’re Harry Potter.”  She said as if he didn’t know, and she wasn’t quite sure it was true.

Once they were both standing again he made sure they were still alone.  “You have me at a disadvantage, tell me your name”  he said as he kept eye contact with her.

“Daphne” she said, swallowing and looking down under his gaze.

“Well Daphne, I am Harry Potter, so I wouldn’t be spreading around what you are about to do for me.”  he said and pulled her into a dark alcove.

Her breath hitched and her eyes went wide as he pushed her back against the wall and ran his hands down her sides.

“I’m not…”  She started and he cut her off with a dominating kiss, pressing his body more firmly against hers.

“I thought you Slytherin girls liked power” he said when he pulled back.  “It would be of benefit for you to please me and keep your mouth shut about it” he told her firmly.

“What benefit?”  She asked meekly as he was quickly cowing her with his actions.  She was much easier than Hermione because she already accepted her submissive role.

“Besides one of the best orgasms of your life?”  He asked and nipped at her neck.  “You can feel how powerful I am Daphne, can’t you?  I’m the Chosen One, the one who will bring down Voldemort.”  He said the name without fear, but he laughed when it made her flinch.  “If you are under my protection you don't have to fear him.”

She let out a soft whimper when he reached up her skirt and started to pull her knickers down her legs.  “Do you want to be a consort of the Chosen One Daphne?”  He asked biting at her skin, but he knew he already had her.

“Yes…”  She moaned and pushed herself back against him.

“Good girl.”  He praised and stepped back.  “On your knees and show me how talented you are.”  he ordered with a smirk on his lips.

She was shaking when she dropped to her knees, he could tell he was the first to take the girl in hand like she truly wanted to be taken.  She fumbled with his pants for a moment before she found his half excited member inside.

Her hand and tongue did wonders to get him fully aroused and he found he had to put a hand on the wall behind her in order to keep his balance.  Her tongue was very talented indeed.  He wondered why he had never done anything like this before.  The feeling of being wrapped in hot lips was quickly becoming one of his favorites.

“That is a good girl.”  he praised as she took his head into her throat.  She had to have done this before to be able to do such a thing.  He sighed with regret that he hadn’t been her first, but at least he wouldn’t have to work so hard to train this one.

When he felt himself nearing completion he pulled back.  He had promised her an orgasm after all, and it wouldn’t do to go back on his word so soon.  He pulled her up into a standing position by her hair and she moaned at the treatment.

He smiled and pushed her back against the wall, his hand moving between her legs to find her more than ready for him.  “Did the taste of my cock turn you on Daphne?”  He asked as he lined himself up with her.

“Yes.”  She moaned as her back arched with need.

“Yes what?”  he asked as he teased her body and mind a little.

“Yes Master.”  She moaned and whimpered, her eyes opening so she could look at him.  He could feel her body shaking with need, and he somehow knew that in that moment she wanted nothing more than to be filled with him.

“Are you on a potion to keep from getting pregnant?”  He asked teasing her a bit more.  He wouldn’t take her until he was sure it was safe.

“Yes Master.”  She said and her voice quivered as his actions were driving her to insanity.

“Why did your friends leave you behind?”  he asked his first question again now that she was completely under his control.

“Pansy is mad at me, she thinks I fooled around with Draco.”  She said and whimpered as she tried to push her body back against him.

“Did you?”  he asked wondering if he would want something his old enemy had had first.

“No, it was Tracey.”  She said and as she tried to move against him and take what he was teasing her with.

“Good to know.”  Harry said with a chuckle and then plunged himself into her.  She let out a scream that he smothered with a kiss as he started to take her as his own.  He lifted her legs to wrap around his back so he could get a better angle into her, then reached down between them and rubbed the spot the girl on the Knight Bus had shown him.  Soon Daphne was twitching in his arms.

When they had both reached satisfaction he let her drop to the ground, but was careful not to let her hurt herself.  “You are mine now Daphne, so until I say otherwise only my cock gets to pleasure you.  Do you understand?” he asked narrowing his eyes at her.

“Yes Master.” She told him still panting.

“And if you tell anyone about us, I mean anyone, you will be punished” he reminded her firmly.  “I will not have you getting in the way of my plans.  Do you understand me?”  He asked in a firm note in his voice.

She whimpered and nodded not looking up at him to show her full submission.  “Yes Master.”

Walking down the hall a few minutes later Harry smiled and thought of what a nice distraction Daphne had been.


	4. Meditation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- Huge thanks to Eclectic Pet for being an awesome beta!

After only a few days of some well placed comments to both Lavender and Ron they seemed to be glued together at the lips whenever they could be.  Each was trying to take charge Harry noticed with a grin.  They wouldn’t last, but it would keep Ron distracted for a while at least.  He would have to get Ron someone better when he had more time on his hands to think about it. 

With Ron out of the way he could give his full attention to Hermione.  She was upset at him for taking the suggestions from the book in Potions class, and her current tactic was trying to deny him any further snogging sessions until he turned the book in.  Harry was not about to turn in such a useful tool, and he couldn’t let her win with this little ploy she was trying.  She needed to learn that he was the one in charge.

He had started to get very annoyed with her stubbornness on the subject.  He knew he needed to teach her a lesson but he was at a loss as to how until he came to a particularly interested part in his book on Ivan.  He had to admit the old wizard was a genius, and the book had more than paid for itself now.

The chapter Harry had gotten to explained out Ivan the Great used to give small gifts to those who were resistant to their own inner need to submit to him.  The small tokens he would give always held the same spell.  The spells effects never lasted long, only a week or so, just long enough to do its damage and then disappear like it was never there.

The spell was simple. It made whoever held the object think about the person who had cast the spell in the first place.  It would build slowly, the victim every so often would find themselves side tracked with thoughts of the caster.  By the end of the week though the victim would be able to think of nothing else.  The key was to strike and corner the person, use the seeming obsession against them and then let it pass.

Harry was sure that it was dark magic, but he didn’t see a reason to care.  A useful spell was a useful spell.  The next morning at breakfast while Hermione wasn’t looking Harry cast the spell on the book he had bought her.  She was reading it again for some reason, but it made a perfect object for the spell.  And since she had had it for a while now, she wouldn’t even think of checking it for spells.

Only three days later Hermione found him in the common room after her Prefect rounds.  “Harry can we talk?”  She said looking around to make sure no one else is in the room.  “I miss you.”  She admitted with a blush.

“We’ve been together every day since school started Hermione.”  Harry told her innocently.

She licked her lips and looked around again.  “I don’t mean like that Harry, I mean I…”  She flushed and looked away.  “Can you please just get rid of that book so we can stop having this fight?”  She asked narrowing her eyes.

“No.”  Harry told her firmly and then took her hand.  “Come here” he said and pulled her down into his lap before she could protest.  At first she was stiff, unsure of sitting this way, but after a moments he rested her head on his shoulder.  “Hermione, what kind of relationship would we have if I got rid of something I thought was interesting or useful just because you are put out by the fact I did better than you in a subject for once?”

“Harry I..”  She started but he put his fingers to her lips to stop her and she fell silent.

“They are just notes from whatever student had the book before Hermione.  That isn’t cheating, muggles do things like that at univeristy all the time” he pointed out to her as he let his hand rest on her thigh.  “I want this fight to be over as much as you do my sweet.”  he said trying out the pet name to see if she responded to it.  “But this relationship isn’t going to work if I start it out by giving in to you.”

Hermione was silent for a long while as she thought over his words.  “You may have a point Harry, I still think you should be careful with the book at least.”  She said looking up to him a bit meekly.  “When did you grow up so much?”  She asked as she tried to lighten the mood.

“When I realized I have lost too much in this life already, and I refuse to lose even one more thing” he said playing on her empathy for his loss of Sirius just this last year.

“How have you been anyway?”  She asked softly, she was now sitting comfortably on his lap like it was where she naturally belonged.  “We never talked about… it.”

Harry sighed sadly as he thought about the loss of his godfather.  “It is my fault Hermione, but I am learning to live with that, and as I said I am growing up so it doesn’t happen again.”  With that he took her lips in a deep kiss as he pulled her body against his.

After a long moment he pulled back from the kiss and looked into her eyes.  “Lets talk about something else, how is your meditating going?  You must have read that book like seven times by now.”  he said in a teasing tone as his hand moved up and down her thigh gently.

“Oh the book has some very interesting ideas in it, but I really just can’t get my mind to turn off.”  She said with a sigh as she let herself just enjoy this sweet moment between them.

“Would you like my help?”  he offered thinking of several ways to get her to stop thinking, most of which he was not about to mention to her just yet.

“I don’t know if you could Harry, meditation is a very personal thing.” She explained to him in the  _ I already know everything  _ tone of hers.

“Well let me have a look at the book for a few days and see.  What is the harm?”  He offered with a grin.  In the past he would mostly have let things go when she got that tone, but now all it did was make him want to spank her.  He would have to start keeping a tally of everything he needed to punish her for later.

She was silent for a moment then she sighed and nodded.  “Well I guess it couldn’t hurt.”  She said grudgingly.  They sat and talked like that, with her curled in his lap late into the evening.  Finally after another round of heated snogging they both went to bed.

* * *

 

The next day when Hermione gave him the book he took the first moment he could to take the spell off so he wouldn’t start obsessing over himself.  He decided he should actually read it like he had told Hermione, he hoped he could find a way to help her so he could once again put her in her place.

He was taking every spare moment he could to rush through the book and found himself already half way through it by Defence Against the Dark Arts that day.  He sat down in class early and pulled out the book as he had done so many times that day.

He was so focused on the book he did not notice the dour man that walked up behind him.  “Meditation, Mr Potter?”  Snape asked sounding surprised.  “I did not think you were interested in disciplines of the mind.”  he added with a sneer.

Harry looked up to the man and frowned.  “My interests have changed lately Professor.”  he said looking the man in the eyes.  He would not back down from the other dominant, he would not show weakness.  Then it suddenly struck him that Snape was a valuable resource he had never really bothered to use before.  “Professor do you know of any better writings on meditation?”  He so seriously the professor was taken back for a moment.

“Mr Potter wishes to further his education beyond what is minimally required?  Has Miss Granger been drugging you?”  The man asked dryly.

The old Harry would have gotten emotional and snapped back at the professor at this point, but he found he had the ability to step back from emotion and keep a cool head.  He wondered if it was another power the sheath was giving him.

“No professor, I was just trying to help a friend.  She needs to learn how to relax more and I told her I would help.”  Harry said still keeping eye contact with the dark man in front of him.

The professor actually blinked as Harry didn’t rise to his bait.  It seemed so very out of character for the Potter he had grown to know and dislike.  “I assume it is Miss Granger you are speaking of?”  The older man asked, but it was more of a statement.

Harry decided to answer anyway.  “Yes professor, I fear if she doesn’t slow down a bit she is going to burn out before we graduate.”  Harry said like a concerned friend.

“I have heard you have gotten much better at potions this year.”  The professor says seeming to change the subject as he walked away towards the only book shelf in the room.  “I imagine you couldn’t have gotten much worse.”

Harry still didn’t rise to the bait, he realized this was a power play.  If Snape could get him to lose his cool than the professor would show he was superior.  “I’ve been focusing a lot more in all my subjects professor.”  he answered simply.

“Then you should not have a problem with the ones in this book” The man said coming back with a small red tome.  “The potion on page 13 will help supplement the information in the book you are reading.”

Harry looked down at the title of the book:  _ Potions for the Mind and Body. _  He smiled and looked up at the professor.  “Thank you sir.”  he said just as Ron and Hermione entered the room.  They both looked at Harry as if he had grown two heads for a moment before coming to sit down next around him.

First Ron sat beside him and Hermione sat at the desk behind, but when Lavender entered she insisted the seating arrangement change and had Hermione sitting beside him.

“What was that about?”  Hermione asked under her breath.

“He gave me something to help you meditate.”  Harry answered truthfully.  Hermione blushed and looked down.  He knew she was pleased he was taking such an interest in her needs.

* * *

 

She felt slightly sick every time she saw Ron and Lavender together.  She had liked Ron since fourth year and it was odd to be with Harry now.  Before he kissed her back in Diagon Alley she hadn’t really thought of him that way.

Now though she couldn’t keep herself from thinking of him that way.  He had changed so much over the summer, he was confident and commanding.  He complimented her when she needed but he also was very straight forward with her when he felt she was wrong.

The way he was constantly touching her was another thing.  She had never really been a person to over seek out affection, but the way Harry stroked her leg, or held her in his lap made her feel wanted and safe.

The way Harry was with her made her realize that her feelings for Ron were nothing but a silly crush, they would never work out in the end, Ron couldn’t challenge her the way Harry could.

She was so surprised when Harry went so far to help her with his new project of learning to meditate properly.  When he came back a few days after with the drops he had made from a  book Professor Snape had given him she was absolutely amazed.

“What do they do?”  Hermione asked looking at the small vial Harry had give her.

“The book says it helps to slow down and relax the mind.  It says you should only use it the first few times you try.  It will help train your mind to do it on its own after a while.”  Harry told her and showed her the passage in the book.

“Does it have any side effects?”  Hermione asked looking over the passage Harry showed her.

“Well yes.  You should only take it around people you trust, because when you are under its influence you are susceptible to suggestions like someone who has been hypnotised.”  Harry told her honestly.  “You should take it while you are alone either because there is a chance that for odd behavior like sleep walking.  It could be dangerous if you aren't supervised.”

“Would you look after me?” Hermione asked with a small smile on her lips.  Harry had been her best friend for years, and now they were dating, who would be a better choice than one of her most trusted friends.

A smile came to Harry’s lips as he nodded.  “I even promise not to make you cluck like a chicken.”  he told her teasingly.

* * *

 

They decided to try the drops out after everyone had gone to bed.  So they wouldn’t be disturbed they even decided to go to the Room of Requirement.  Harry passed by the door three times and waited for the room to appear with a grin on his lips.

When he opened the door for Hermione they found what looks like a small one room flat.  There was a bed, a sofa, even a table with chairs and a small kitchen.

“This will do quite nicely.”  Harry said wishing he could think of a reason to tie Hermione down to the bed.  “So you just need to relax and just let your mind wander while I make some warm tea to put the drops in.”  Harry told her and lead her to sit down on the sofa.

Once the tea was ready he poured it into a small cup for him and added a drop from the vial.  “So we will start with one drop, it should only last an hour.”  he told her.

He could tell she was feeling odd about letting him instruct her the way he was, but he wasn’t about to go easy on her either.  His brain just kept telling him how she needed to learn her place.

“Harry are you sure you read everything correctly?”  She asked unable to hold back her concern any longer.

“You read it too Hermione, did I miss anything?”  he asked with a kind smile on his lips.

“No.”  She said with a sigh and looked at him a little sheepishly.  “Thanks for doing this with me.”  She said before leaning up to give him a chaste kiss on his lips.

‘What are boyfriends for?”  Harry asked as he handed her the cup of tea to drink.  “So just relax, sip the tea and look into the fire.  Act as the book has been saying and you should find it easier.”  he told her before taking a seat next to her so he could watch her closely.  he made himself a cup of tea as well as he waited for the drops to take affect.

Once she had been in a daze looking at the fire for more than ten minutes Harry decided the drops were working.

“Hermione, can you hear me?”  he asked as he moved closer to her so he could use a very low soothing voice.  She nodded her head as if she was half asleep.

“Tell me Hermione, how far did you really do with Viktor Krum?”  Harry asked figuring he should start this out easy to make sure she was fully under.

“We snogged and I let him touch my breasts over my shirt.”  She said in a dazed tone.

“How far did you want to go with him?”  Harry asked wanting to get as much information about her only last relationship that he could.

“I never really thought of him that way.”  She answered and Harry smiled.

“Who have you thought of… that way?”  Harry asked curiously.

“Ron, Malfoy, Snape, and Harry.”  She said and even her dazed mind made her flush at the admission.

“Malfoy and Snape?”  Harry asked sounding surprised.  “You’ve had fantasies about them?”  He asked darkly curious now.

“Yes.”  She said and her breath deepened with the thought.

“Tell me about your fantasy with Malfoy.”  He commanded her firmly enjoying the effect all this had on her.  To have her fantasizing about not one but two men that have been nothing but cruel to her was a key insight, he needed to know more.

“He is very rough with me.  He makes it clear that he is only out for his own pleasure.”  She told Harry softly.  “He makes me call myself dirty names.”  She flushed and shifted in her seat.

Harry chuckles at how dark Hermione’s tastes already run.  “Do you touch yourself while you think about him doing these things to you Hermione?”  he asked as his hand moved to her thigh gently stroking her leg.

“No.”  She shaking her head as if to accentuate the point.

“Why not?”  Harry asked puzzled for a moment by her answer.

“Those fantasies aren't right.”  She told him with a sense of finality in her dreamy voice.

Harry decided to come back to that later and looked at the clock to see how much time he would have.  “Hermione, what kind of fantasies to you have about Ron and Harry?”  he asked as he wanted to know if they were different.

“Ron is always sweet and gentle, he makes love to me on rose covered beds.”  She told Harry and then takes in a deep breath.  “I just started to dream about Harry.”  She continued a moment later.  “He presses me up against the wall and takes me rough and hard.”  She said panting in a way she did not when talking about Ron.

“Do you touch yourself for either of them?”  Harry asked with a smile, he could already tell he turned her on more than Ron.

“Both.”  She told him and shifted again in her seat.

“Hermione our time is almost up.  From now on you are going to be more honest with yourself.  You are going to accept your dark fantasies as normal and acceptable.  You are only going to think about what truly turns you on whenever you masterubate. Do you understand?”  Harry asked with a smile.

“Yes.”  Hermione answered.

“Good girl.”  Harry said and then had another idea that made him smile.  “Also whenever when someone praises you with the words good girl, it will turn you on slightly.  Do you understand?”  he asked in the same soothing tone.

“Yes.”

“Good girl.”  he said just to watch her twitch the slightest bit.  “Now you are not going to remember any of this conversation.  All you will remember is having the most relaxing quiet meditation of your life.  When you come out you will feel refreshed and at ease.”  He added softly.

Once he was sure he was done with her me moved back away from her, sipped his tea and read his book while he wanted for her to come out of the trance herself.


	5. Part of the Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- Huge thanks to Eclectic Pet for being an awesome beta!

When Hermione started to shake her head and blink Harry looked up from his book with a slow smile.  “How do you feel?”  He asked with all the innocence he could muster.

“Good actually.”  Hermione said with a smile of her own.  “I think this is really going to help me this year.”  She said and then turned to Harry with a bit of a blush on her cheeks.  “You watched over me the whole time?”  She asked warmly.

“Well I told you I would.”  Harry said setting the book aside and moving next to her on the couch.

“The one odd thing is I am feeling sort of…”  She started, then blushed and shook her head.  “Never mind.”

“Hermione you can tell me anything.”  Harry said as he let his hand rest on her knee.  “What are you feeling?”

Hermione cleared her throat and looked up into Harry’s eyes.  “Sort of turned on actually, do you think that is normal?”

Harry just smiled and shrugged.  “The book didn’t say, but it doesn’t sound like a bad thing.”  he said and leaned in to place a soft kiss on her neck.

“Harry!”  She snapped, but she didn’t move away or try and push him back.

“What?”  Harry asked as he stopped and looked into her eyes.  “I am not going to pretend I don’t desire you Hermione, I am a 16 year old boy.”  He told her as if she needed reminding.  “You walk around all day in these short skirts, showing off your beautiful legs.”  As he spoke he ran his fingers up the inside of her thigh.

Hermione blushed all the more and looked away from him, unable to take all the praise.  “I’m not ready for any of that Harry.”  She told him in a soft voice.

“I would never do more than you could handle Hermione.”  He promised and let his fingers stop midway up her thigh, he just messaged the skin of her leg.  “But I know you like snogging.”  he added and before she could answer he leaned in and took her mouth in a commanding kiss.

* * *

 

By the end of the week Harry had shortened all of Hermione shirts by at least two inches, and though seemed to go unnoticed by the smart little witch, many of the boys in their classes seemed to be well aware.

The only male that didn’t seem to notice was Ron, who was still well caught in Lavender lips.  Harry wondered if she was putting out with how fully she had Ron’s attention.

Saturday’s breakfast was spent watching as Hermione tried not to watch Ron and Lavender.  It annoyed Harry that she seemed to still have feeling for his best mate, even now that she had his attention.  He would have to find a way to nip that ridiculousness in the bud.

When a genius idea formed his his head a slow smile came to his lips.  He needed to make her realize she could lose him if she kept acting lovesick over Ron.  He turned to look around the Gryffindor table to see who would make the best incentive.  Someone he who he could control without as much work as Hermione took.

His eyes landed on the youngest Weasley, she had been trying very hard not to be caught looking at him.  Hermione had her Weasley, maybe he would get one of his own.  It made it better because she was still dating Dean, so maybe he could get a bit of a distraction out of her without her going to the whole school about it.

“Hey Ginny, Ron told me you were planning to try out for Chaser this year.”  Harry said as he turned to the younger girl with a smile.  He could feel Hermione’s attention already shift completely to him.  “Do you want to go get some practice in today?”  He offered wondering exactly what she would do for him to make the team.

Ginny smiled back and nodded.  “Yeah I have been practicing all summer for it!”  Ginny told him excitedly.  “I would love to go flying, but I don’t want you to show many any favoritism or anything because of my brother.”

“Oh don’t worry, you will only get on the team if you really earn it.”  Harry gave her the dark promise and let his hands drift down to her breasts for his a moment.  They weren’t as developed as Hermione’s but he had to admit they had a lovely shape to them.

“We could all go to the pitch.”  Hermione cut in with an almost panicked tone to her voice, Harry wanted to laugh but kept the urge in check, well that wasn’t very hard.

“Nah, Lav lav and me are going to do some…”  Ron cleared his throat before he looked back to at his girlfriend.  “...things this morning, but we can go this afternoon!”  He added so everyone knew he was still planning on playing quidditch this year.

“Hermione you told me you wanted to catch up on reading this morning.”  Harry said giving her his full attention again.

“I could bring the books out to the pitch.”  She answered with a frown.

“You don’t have to do that, I know you don’t actually like Quidditch.  We will all just meet up again for lunch.”  Harry said in a tone that left no room for argument.

Hermione sighed and frowned deeply but said no more about it.

* * *

 

They had been flying for the better part of an hour and Harry had to admit she was good.  Maybe even good enough to play professionally one day, but he wasn’t about to tell her that.  He had actually spent the hour pointing out every time little thing she did wrong, and some things that he just made up.

When they landed to take a bit of a break Ginny was rosy faced from flying and from all the corrections Harry had had to make.  “Do you think I am good enough?”  Ginny asked a bit worried.

“It depends on who else tries out, but you may have a chance.”  Harry said with a noncommittal shrug.  He then looked around to make sure they were still alone.  He wanted to see just how submissive little Ginny was, and it would not do for them to have witnesses.

“So tell me Ginny, how are you and Dean going?”  he asked in a friendly tone as they moved to the side lines to sit down for a bit.

“Oh you know, we are okay I guess.”  She said and flushed a bit.

“Okay, you guess?  That is not a glowing appraisal of a boyfriend.”  Harry told her with a frown.

“Well he is sort of, timid is all.”  Ginny said as she sat down.  “Sometimes I want him to take the lead you know?”  She added and looked to the ground.

“I can see that, it is in your nature to want your man to be forceful.”  Harry said as if it was obvious to anyone who looked.

“I.. I.. Don’t know about that.”  Ginny said glancing up to him and then looking back to the ground.

Harry was on her in a flash, he pushed her back against the bench and moved over her.  He didn’t touch her sexually, he just tell her feel the power in his body.

“Are you sure now?”  he asked darkly as he looked down at her.  Her eyes widened as she looked up at him, it was the last the thing she had expected him to do.  “How does this make you feel?”

She was panting under him and he could tell she was more than a bit aroused by their new position, but he needed for her to say it.

“Harry I…”  She started and he could tell she was going to deny it so he cut her off by taking her hands and pinning them above her head.

“Don’t lie Ginny.  How long have you wanted me to do this?”  he asked a wide smirk forming on his lips.

She was breathing harder than before and her hips tried to move up against his own without thinking about it.  “Since forever.”  She told him breathlessly.

“You know what Ron would do to me if he saw us like this?”  Harry asked as he leaned down and let his lips trail up the column of her neck.

“Fuck Ron!”  Ginny said with a gasp as she let her eyes close.

“He is my best mate Ginny, he will not find out about this.”  he told her and firmly pressed his body down on hers.  “I’ll give you everything you ever wanted, but you have to listen to me completely.”

She whimpered and bit her lower lip.  He could see the battle going on inside of her, but he was already sure which side would win.

“You are to keep dating Dean, you and me will only ever be sexual.”  he told her as he moved both her wrists to one of his hands and let the other caress her cheek.

“I want more.”  She tried to demand but she wasn’t fighting him any longer.

“You take what I give you or you get nothing at all.”  He told her firmly.  “I am the one in charge.”  He added and let his hand move down to the hem of her shirt.

“I want to be in charge.”  She told him weakly.

“No you don’t, if you did you wouldn’t be squirming like a slag under me.”  Harry said meanly and enjoyed her whimper.  “I bet that is what you really want, to spread your legs for any man willing to tie you up.”

She didn’t answer, but the fact she was panting under him spoke volumes.  “I’m going to help you explore this side of yourself my sweet, just to be honest with both yourself and me.”  he told her with a grin.

“Okay Harry.” She said with her breath catching a bit as she felt his hand move under her shirt.

He leaned down so she would feel the hot breath on her ear as he whispered.  “Call me Master.”  he said simply and felt the shiver run through her body.  “Tell me slut, have you ever let a man fuck you?”  Harry asked, still in a whisper.

“No Master, Deans never tried.”  She told him breathlessly.

Harry chuckled and shook his head.  “And he never will, if you want to feel his cock you will have to take it.”  He said and bit her ear lightly.  “Do you want to feel my cock, slut?”  he asked and pressed himself against her so she would feel his excitement.

She gasped and her back arched at the feel of him.  “Yes Master.”  She said with an almost begging tone to her voice.

“Not here, we are too exposed.  Not that it matters for a slut like you, but I have a different sort of reputation to keep.”  He said and enjoyed the fact that every time he even implied that she was a whore it just turned her on more.

“Where?”  She asked with a whimper.

“Men’s locker room, that way I can wash up after.”  he said and got up off of her and headed towards the locker room without looking back at her.  She followed like he knew she would.  

Once inside the confines of the men’s room Harry turned on her again and pressed her up against one of the lockers so he could kiss her neck.  His hands moved to her jeans and started to push them down over her ass.

When he had her pants and around her ankles he looked down at the innocent body he was about to violate and smiled.  Her sweet little mound was covered in pink cotton, and the sight made his manhood twitch a bit.

“Whores don’t really need things like knickers.”  He told her and with one good yank ripped them from her body.  She whimpered but did nothing else to protest the action.  “If you want to wear them again you will get my permission, do you understand slut?”

She swallowed hard and looked back at him, she nodded but when he frowned at her she spoke quickly.  “Yes Master, I understand.”

“This may hurt a bit, but you will thank me for the pain.”  he undid his own pants and pulled out his excitement.  Her breath caught in her throat as she looked down at his shaft, her eyes going wide a bit.

He took a step closer to her, positioning himself between her legs and lifting her thighs around him as her jeans still bound her ankles.  “This is your last chance not to be my personal whore.”  He told her as he looked into her eyes.  “Once I take you, your body will belong to me to do with as I see fit.”

“W-what are you going to do to me?”  She asked looking back into his eyes as she worked to keep herself balanced.

He chuckled and looked right back into her eyes.  “With you?”  he asked as if he wasn’t sure himself for a moment.  “What do you think the word whore means?”  He asked and before she could answer he thrust into her all at once.

She screamed in pain as he took her innocence, but even then she remembered what he had told her before.  “Thank you Master.”  She said the moment she caught her breath.  Since she remembered her place, he was merciful and held still for a bit so she could get used to his size. 

When he was sure she was ready for more he started a heated pace into her.  She moaned and whimpered against him as she was mixed with feelings of pleasure and pain.  In all her life she had never thought her first time would be in a boy’s locker room by a Harry Potter that was promising to sell her body.  But when the first signs of her peak started to shake through her she felt this was better than she could have ever imagined.

* * *

 

Harry left Ginny on the floor of the locker room so he could take a shower before lunch.  She was still sitting against the locker where he had left her when he came out to get dressed.  Inwardly he sighed and walked over to the younger girl.  It wouldn’t do him any good if she was felt hurt by what they had just done.

“Are you okay Ginny?”  he asked as he knelt down in front of her.

She wouldn’t look up at him.  “What did we just do?”  She asked in a soft voice and pulled her knees against her breasts more tightly.

“We just had amazing sex.”  He told her firmly and moved his hand under her chin so she would look into his eye.  “I thought it was what you wanted.”  he said “You never told me to stop, never really pushed me away…”

“I liked it.”  She admitted in a small voice.  “Are you really going to make me be a slut now?”  She asked as her eyes started to water.

“Do you want me to?”  Harry asked point blank.

“Harry!”  She said and then pulled her chin away from his hand.  “I mean…”

“You mean Harry.”  He told her firmly.  “Ginny, I am serious, what do you want?  I mean you obviously have some dark fantasies, but they can stay that way, as fantasies or roles you play out during sex without them actually being true.”

“So it is just part of the sex?”  She asked meekly and looked up at him again.

“Exactly.”  he told her and smiled at her as he ran his hand through her hair.  “Now go get cleaned up and think about it, think about what you really want.”

* * *

 

When Harry finds Hermione in the back of the library alone with no one else around her, he snuck up behind her so he could kiss her on the neck before she could protest.

“Missed you.”  He said as she jumped and looked up at him with wide eyes

“You scared me Harry.”  She said and put her hand on her heart.

“But you’re cute when you jump.” He told her and moved into the seat next to hers. “What is my good girl working on?”  He asked naturally as he looked over to see what book she was reading.

He smiled when he noticed her shift in the chair but said nothing about it.

“I was reading about the meaning of dreams actually.”  She told him and held the book out for him to see.  “Wizards have a lot more to say on the subject that muggles ever did.”

“I didn’t think you liked Divination.”  Harry asked as he looked over the book.

“Only some dreams are considered Divination, others are closer to self Legilimency.”  She explained in her know it all tone.

“I see.” He said looking over the book she was reading and then looking back to her.  “Why are you interested in this now?”  he asked her curiously.

“Well, while I was meditating the other night I had the most vivid dream...thing.  I wanted to know if it could mean anything.”  She said before taking the book back so she could continue reading.

Harry sat and watched her for a few minutes and idly played with the ends of her hair as he did.  “You would look lovely with your hair up.”  He said slightly under his breath, but loud enough at he was sure she heard him.

“What?”  She stopped reading to look over at him with a frown.

“I was just thinking how pretty you would look if you wore your hair up or styled more often.”  he said like he didn’t really care one way or the other.  “I mean you have such a beautiful face and i don’t get to see it that often.”  he told he with a smile.

She blushed and pushed her hair up and out of her face.  “Harry you know I don’t have time for things like that.”  She said and batted the complement away.

“How about if I get someone to do it for you every morning?”  he asked playfully.  “You could sit and read and they could pamper you like you deserve.”

She flushed a bit deeper and looked back at him.  “Oh?  You know someone that would be willing to be my personal stylist?”  She asked with a laugh.

“Bet I could talk Ginny into it.”  he said with a knowing smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed.  “Fine.”  She says with a laugh.  “If you can talk her into it then I will let her do it.”  She said in a tone that meant she didn’t believe that he could do it.

“That is my good girl.”  he said and pushed some hair behind her ear.  This time she let out a small moan, but he pretended not to hear it.  “So tell me about this dream you are interpreting.”  He said quickly changing the subject.

“Oh, that?  It was silly.” She said and turned back to her book so she wouldn’t have to say any more.

“Well obviously not completely silly if you are researching it.”  Harry pointed out with a smirk.  “Why don’t you want to tell me?”  he asked pushing a bit.

“It was a…”  She licked her lips before saying it as quickly as she could.  “itwasasexdream.”  She said without pause.

It took Harry a moment to figure out what she said and then he laughed and shook his head.  “I am pretty sure sex dreams are normal for teens our age.  Was there something special about this one?”  he asked curiously.

“I don’t want to talk about it Harry, I am not nearly ready to do the kind of things I did in the dream, and anyway I don’t think you would be interested anyway.”  She said and took in a slow breath to calm herself.

“Oh now you have to tell me Hermione.”  he said moving in closer to her.  “You have my curiosity all peaked.”  he said and settled his hand on the inside of her thigh.

“Promise not to judge?”  She asked looking at him suspiciously.

“I promise Hermione.  If you can’t tell me, who can you tell?”  he asked as he squeezed her leg.

She sighed and set the book down.  “So it was very vivid and I was trapped in the Slytherin common room.”  She said looking around meekly.

“Wait who is this dream about?”  he asked keeping his tone neutral.

She swallowed hard and blushed before looking down to her lap.  “I don’t want to tell you.”  She said unable to bring herself to say the word, she just felt Harry would be so mad.

“Malfoy.”  he answered his own question.

“How did you know?”  She asked looking back up to him with wide eyes.

“Who else would it be from Slytherin?”  he asked and set his hand on top of hers.  “So what happened in the dream?”  he pressed again.

“Well lets just say the Slytherin Prince did things to me that in the dream I really liked, but I don’t think I would like them for real.” She said as she turned beet red.

“Come on Hermione, unless you tell me what he did how am I going to know what to stay away from?”  he asked her playfully.  Her eyes shot up to him and she shook her head.

“You would never do anything like the things he did in the dream.”  She told Harry still shaking her head.

“Try me.”  he said not letting her off the hook.

“Well he tied me up completely in a kneeling position and made me give him…” She cleared her throat and looked around to make sure they were alone.  “Make me pleasure him with my mouth.”

Harry shook his head and took the book away from her.  “Hermione there is no secret meaning to your dream, it was just a little dark fantasy.  Everyone had them.”  he told her and made her look into his eyes.  “Sometimes I fantasize about tying you up and pleasing you with my mouth.”  he told her in a soft voice.  “Teasing you until you were just begging for me to take you.”

He was pretty sure she had stopped breathing at his admission.  After a moment of just looking back at him with wide eyes she finally spoke.  “And it is normal?”  She asked shyly.

“Completely.”


	6. Birth of a Dark Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- Huge thanks to Eclectic Pet for being an awesome beta!

The next morning Harry waited in a small alcove he knew that all Gryffindor’s passed as they went down for meals.  He hoped he could get Ginny alone once again.  When the redhead passed with only a single other girl from her year he stepped out and cleared his throat.

“Ginny, can I talk to you for a moment?”  he asked innocently and gave the other girl a charming smile.  He could smell her submissiveness, but she was not his type in form, so he would leave her be for now.

“Sure.”  Ginny said with a smile and told her friend to go down without her.  Once the closet was clear Harry pulled her into the alcove so they could talk in privacy.  He pressed her roughly against the wall as a simple show of his control.

“It would please me if starting tomorrow you would help Hermione get her hair under control in the morning.”  He said as he looked into her eyes.

“Really Master?”  She asked, she could tell by his stance she would be punished for calling him anything else.  “Is she going to let me?”

Harry chuckled and ran his hand down her side.  “Yes, she has promised she will.  Though she will more than likely wish to read while you are doing it.  You will let her and not complain.”  he told Ginny firmly.

“I’ve been trying to get her to do something with it for years Master.”  She admitted with a smile.  “I think she would be so pretty if she just put a bit of work in, and then maybe my brother would notice her.”

“You should start pushing her a bit more to explore her feminine side.  Tell her how much it would please her boyfriend, if she were to have one.”  Harry told her as he lightly stroked her side and kept her eyes locked on his.

“Yes Master.”  She said and bit her lower lip as she hoped they could have a tryst before they went down to breakfast.

“Good slut.”  he said and let his hand run all the way down to the edge of her skirt.  “Did you follow my other order?”  he asked as his hand snaked under her skirt and felt his way up the back of her leg.  He found something cotton covering her butt and frowned.

She blushed and looked down as she realized her mistake.  “I am sorry Master, I did not realize it was an order.”  She told him breathlessly.

“You are going to have to be punished.”  Harry told her dryly as he took hold of the material and with one good yank, tore it from her body.  

“Master?”  She flushed and swallowed hard, he could tell she wanted the punishment, but at the same time was very nervous about it.

He decided he would sooth her first, he didn’t want his little slut to go off and run to a teacher that Harry Potter had raped her or some other nonsense.  “Do not worry slut.”  he told her as he ran his hand over her toned ass.  “I will be easy on you as you did not realize that my orders should be followed.”

“Thank you Master.”  She said and looked back into his eyes.  He almost chuckled as he could feel her disappointment, but at the same time she calmed a bit.

“Turn around and put your hands on the wall.”  he ordered and stepped back from her.  He looked out of the alcove to make sure no one was watching before he turned back to his slut.  “For each sound you make you will get another spank.  I think five will due for your disobedience this time.”  he told her as he pushed her skirt up over her butt.

He positioned himself so he could whisper in her ear as he spanked her bottom.  “A slut needs to learn her place.” he said oh so softly.

_ SPANK. _

She whimpered at the feel of his hand meeting her bottom, which only made him smile.  “That’s one more my little whore.” He told her firmly.

_ SPANK. _

This time she squeezed her eyes shut and made no sound.  She learned quickly it seemed.  “Better my sweet little slag.”

_ SPANK. _

She was starting to tremble and he smirked as he knew she was getting aroused by his words as well as her punishment.  “Do you like that my little strumpet?”  he asked before smacking her again.

_ SPANK. _

She blushed more and shook her head, he could see the tears were starting to leak down her cheeks.  “Should I add a seventh for lying to your Master my little trollop?”  He asked playfully.

_ SPANK. _

She shook her head more quickly than before and he could see her jaw tighten as she killed the whimper in her throat.  “Then tell me the truth my little slapper, are you enjoying this?”

_ SPANK. _

She took in a long slow breath and nodded as her face turned the same color as her hair.  Harry hand his hand over her pink little bottom and smiled.  “Good slut, you are learning.”  he told her as his let his fingers move between her legs to feel her state of arousal.  When he found her more than ready to be fucked he chuckled and shook his head.

When he stepped back from her she looked to him in confusion and spread her legs a bit for him.  He just chuckled more.  “I am not going to give you release after a punishment.  I want you to think about the price of disobeying me.  Think about it while you spend all of breakfast, wet, wanting, and smelling of sex.”

* * *

 

Harry sat next to Hermione at breakfast as was becoming normal.  This was simply going to be the way they sat for this year and he had no problem with that in the least.  He enjoyed being able to touch her under the table with no one being the wiser, and by the way she smiled and twitched she liked it just as much.

As he spooned oatmeal into his mouth with one hand, and gently caressed his pet’s knee with the other Harry found himself making plans.  He needed plans, until now he really only had plans to make plans.

What did he really want, when all things were said and done?  He wanted Hermione at his feet, that he was sure of, but what else?  Dumbledore had told him he would have to kill Voldemort himself, and in the beginning that had really bothered him, but now it seemed like an opportunity.

If Harry did defeat Voldemort, if he himself was the one that took down the snake faced bastard, then he why couldn’t he just take his place?  Harry didn’t care about blood purity, it seemed like such a stupid thing when one compared his lovely pet to someone like Goyle.  Would the Death Eaters follow another Dark Wizard with a new cause?

He was sure some of them would follow him if he gave them a reason.  Others he would have to take down like their mad Master, but if he played his cards right he just felt he could do that to.  

His eyes scanned the Slytherin table.  He couldn't tell from here who was dominant, but he knew a few already.  Draco for one was most definitely dominant, and a leader.  He had to be mixed up with Voldemort of course, with how close his father was to the Dark Lord.  Harry wondered if he could use that, could turn Draco against his Master and gain an ally among the Death Eaters.

Harry then looked up to Snape, and was surprised to see worry in the professor’s eyes as the older man looked down in Draco’s direction.  He knew Snape was a spy for Dumbledore, before he had always questioned Snape’s loyalty to the Headmaster, but now he had to wonder why Dumbledore was so sure of it.

It was odd, his professor was obviously dominant, he had smelt it on him in the classes they had had together, but now that he focused on Snape’s desires, all he could find was a need to protect Draco, as well as a need to protect Harry himself.  It was the latter that really got his attention.

“Harry?  Are you done mate?”  Ron asked from across the table, which pulled Harry out of his thoughts.

“Sorry I got distracted.”  Harry said and put his spoon down.  “I was thinking about how I was going to organize tryouts next week.”  he told his friend with a smile.

“Oh yeah, captain has a lot on his plate.”  Ron said seriously as they group of them got up.

While they were headed out of the Great Hall Hermione leaned into him and asked soft enough so no one could hear.  “Why were you looking at Professor Snape that way?”

He just smiled at her and smiled.  “I was thinking it is time to bury the hatchet and I was trying to think of a peace offering.”

Hermione smiled at him and shook her head.  “You really have matured this year Harry, I’m proud of you.”

* * *

 

That afternoon after lunch Harry split off from the group.  Her told Hermione he wanted to go talk to Snape before he lost his nerve and it was something he needed to do alone.  She encouraged him to go, and told him she would keep an eye on Ron, just in case.

Now he found himself at the professor’s door, and wondered if he would actually be in his office on a Sunday.  Well at least there was no harm in trying.  He knocked on the door firmly.

“Enter.”  The low voice of the dark professor came from the other side.

When Harry opened the door he found the professor grading papers at his desk, he had to wonder if the older man ever took a break from work.

“What can I do for you Potter?”  He asked with a sneer of his face.

“I came to return the book you lent me.”  He said holding the book of potions up for the other man to see.

“Sit it on the desk and leave.”  The man said and turned back to his work.

“Actually, I was hoping we could talk Professor.”  Harry said keeping his back straight as he walked into the office.

“What would we have to talk about Potter?”  The man asked sitting back in his own chair as he studied the boy in front of him.

“Well for one, I want to know why you have been risking your life for me for the last fifteen years.”  Harry asked boldly.

“Risking my life for  _ you _ Potter?”  Snape said with an ironic smile already well in place.  “How your ego grows with each passing year.”

“So then tell me honestly why you changed sides when you did?  Why my parents deaths made you turn from Voldemort when you hated my father so very much?”  Harry asked not rising to Snape’s bait.

“I was under the impression that the Headmaster told you what I owed your father.”  Snape replied simply.

“I have been giving that some thought lately Professor and that doesn’t add up.  What did you really owe my father?  With the way you act it more than simply one life debt.  One life debt has been paid many times over.”  Harry said still holding the Professor’s eyes.

The old Potions Master couldn’t help but be impressed at not only the boy’s observation, but the fact he seemed to no longer be letting his emotions drive his actions.  “Well Potter.”  he started as he decided what he would actually tell the boy.  “It seems you have a brain after all, I was beginning to wonder.”

“Please answer my question Professor, I feel I have a right to know.”  Harry told him firmly.

“I defected from the Dark Lord before your parents died.  I am the one that warned the Headmaster that they were in danger in the first place.  It was important to me that your parents lived, but I failed and they died anyway.”  He said in more than a hint of regret in his tone.  “Protecting you is my penance for that failure.”

“That still doesn’t tell me why Professor.”  Harry stated with a frown.

“Has anyone ever told you, you have your mother’s eyes?”

* * *

 

“How did it go?”  Hermione asked when he got back to the common room.  She was sitting across from Ron and Lavender with a book in her lap.  The couple were of course lip licked and distracted.

“Do they ever breath?”  Harry asked as he took took the seat next to Hermione.  He wanted her in his lap, but he was pretty sure that would draw unwanted notice.

“Yeah, ever so often the pull back and pant a few times.”  Hermione said with a shrug and looked at him again.  “So how did it go?”  She asked again.

“I think we will work things out.” Harry said with a smile.  Inwardly he was pleased and felt he could easily get the professor on his side rather than the Headmaster’s.  It would just take time and patience.  “This year is a new start.”  He added with a smile.

“What are you two on about?”  Ron asked as he had finally come up for air.

“Harry is working things out with Professor Snape.” Hermione answered happily.

“WHAT?  WHY?”  Ron shouted as he looked at his friend as if he had just grown a second head.

Harry sighed and shook his head.  “Think about it Ron.  He has proven he is on our side time and time again.  It is stupid for me to keep this fight going when the only reason he hates me is because my father was a bully.”

Ron frowned deeply before nodding slowly.  “But he is still a greasy git.”  He pointed out as if Harry had forgotten.

“Yeah, but if last year taught me anything is that we need to start building alliances, not putting up walls.  Do remember the sorting hat’s song from last year?”  Harry asked him with a frown.

Ron shook his head.  “Only that it sounded like it didn’t want to sort anyone.”  he said with a  frown.

“It was saying we all need to work together, that the houses shouldn’t fight.”  Hermione piped in in her know-it-all way.

“Exactly.”  Harry praised her for getting the right answer and smiled before he turned back to Ron.  “We need to work together, and that means Professor Snape can’t be our enemy any longer.”

“I still don’t like it.”  Ron grumbled and frowned.

Harry sighed and shook his head.  “You don’t have to like it.  Just be my friend and have my back?”  he asked with a half smile.

“Always mate.”  Ron said firmly and Lavender cleared her throat.

“Won won you said we could go for a walk.”  She told him with a pout.

“Yeah.”  Ron said and frowned before he turned back to his friends.  “See you guys at dinner?”  he asked as he got up.

“See you later Won won.”  Harry mimicked with a smirk, and Ron made a face as he followed Lavender out of the common room.

Harry turned to Hermione once their friend was gone and smiled.  “What should we do while they are gone?”  He asked as he looked into her eyes.

“We could go to the library?”  She offered her standard response.

“Yeah, it should be pretty empty today.”  Harry agreed and got to his feet.

Hermione blushed slightly as she understood why he made the comment.  Yes she was a very smart little pet.

* * *

 

Half an hour later they were sitting on the floor in the back of the library.  Harry had his back against the a wall, and Hermione was laying to the side with her head rested in his lap.  Harry was still reading about Ivan, while Hermione had picked up a new book on dreams.

“Why are you so interested in him anyway?”  Hermione asked after they had been reading a little while.

Harry looked down at her and set the book aside.  “Well it is just, even though he was considered Dark, he was still actually very good for his time.  He reminds me a lot of Alexander the Great.  Ruthless leader, but even the people he conquered ended up loving him.”

Hermione frowned and tilted her head as she thought about that.  “Did he use the Imperius curse on people?”  She asked curiously.

“No.  It hadn’t been invented in his time.  He was just that charming and manipulative.  He was much more subtle, and he wasn’t mad like Voldemort is.  He just wanted to rule, actually he was never defeated.  He died of old age and his kingdom fell apart after that.”

“Why was he considered dark?”  Hermione asked as she set her own book aside, she seemed more than interested.  She always did like to learn new things.

“He had appetites that were not well received in those days.  Not very well received now to tell the truth.”  he said and smiled down as her pushed some hair from her face.  “He enjoyed both men and women, and many of them.  Though all those who served him in that way were completely willing and well satisfied, outsiders felt he was some kind of demon for his behavior.”

Hermione nodded slowly as she thought about what Harry was telling her.  “You sound like you respect him.”  She said with a frown.

“I’ll loan you the book after I am done.” he told her with a smile.  “I think you would respect him too.  Can you really disregard a man for having dark sexual desires when he only finds willing partners to practice them with?”  he asked clearly.  “It would be like me saying you were dark because of the things you fantasize about.  Or calling me dark because of the things I would like to do to you.”

Hermione blushed and sat up so she could look him in the eyes.  “Harry?”  She asked and licked her lips.  “Would you tell me about the things you think about doing to me?”  She asked a little meekly.

Harry smiled and played with her hair a bit.  “I don’t know Hermione, I don’t want to scare you away, they are only fantasies after all.”

“You won’t scare me away.”  She promised and bit her lower lip.

Harry looked over her for a moment and then around the secluded area they were held up in.  “You would need to prove that Hermione.  Do something that I could hold over you first.”  he said forcing himself not to smile.

The little book worm blushed and tilted her head.  “Like what?”  She asked as she bit her lower lip.

“Something perverted.”  he said with a smile and then rubbed his chin as he if was thinking about it.  “Like let me watch you masterbate, right here in the back of the library.”

She flushed crimson at his idea and turned away.  “Harry!”  She whispered in shock.  “That’s… that’s… what if someone saw?”  She asked looking around.

“Kind of makes it more exciting.”  He answered and drew her into a soft kiss before sitting back against the wall.  “But if you can’t do that, I don’t think you are ready for the kind of fantasies I have about you.”

She smiled into the kiss and sighed when he pulled away.  “Just for a little bit, or would you want me to get myself to… you know?”  She asked and looked around again.  He smiled as her curiosity got the better of her.

“You would have to actually come.”  Harry said and ran his fingers down her neck.  “I bet your face looks divine when you are on the edge.”  he murmured to himself.

She smiled and looked to the floor at his words.  “Okay.”  She said very softly and frowned as she tied to decide how she was going to sit.  Finally she decided to lay down with her head back in his lap.  “You’ll tell me if you hear anything right?”  She asked as she unbuttoned her jeans.

“Yes.”  he said and pushed her to push her jeans and knickers down a bit, he insisted he wanted a good view of what her fingers would be doing.

She closed her eyes and took in a few slow breaths to calm herself.  Her right hand moved down her body and between her legs as her left pushed up her shirt and moved the fabric of her bra aside.

Her breathing slowly deepened as her fingers moved in circles between her legs.  She spread her legs a little to give herself more room.  Her other hand was circling around the nipple, it only passed over the rouge colored nib every so often and very lightly.

Harry kept his hands to himself, he wanted to know exactly how his pet liked to be touched and this was the best way to do it.  “Thanks a good girl.”  he couldn’t help but praise her as she squirmed against her own fingers.  She moaned softly at his words.

The hand between her legs started to move faster and more erratic.  Two fingers moving in waves made her hips buck a bit.  The hand at her breast down tugged and pulled at the nipple lightly.  She licked her lips and swallowed as her toes started to curl.

“Yes, that is it, be a good girl, come for me.”  Harry whispered to her softly.  She moaned again and whimpered, her body trembling on the floor.

“Harry…”  She gasped as she tugged on her on her breast roughly before she stuffed her hand on her mouth so she wouldn’t scream.  Every single muscle in her body seemed to tighten as once, and a moment later she seemed like jelly on the floor.

Finally Harry touched her by running a hand through her hair.  “Such a good girl.”


	7. Opening Moves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- Huge thanks to Eclectic Pet for being an awesome beta!

At breakfast the next morning he enjoyed the view as Hermione entered the Great Hall.  Her usual unruly mane was tamed into soft curls, and pinned up out of her beautiful face.  He watched as many other boys in the room kept track of her, wondering who she was until the tell tail signs of recognition dawned in their eyes.  Many of them wanted her, and she was all his.  He would have to think of a way to reward his slut for doing such a good job.

When Hermione sat down next to him she seemed very self conscious, she could feel the eyes on her as well and it was making her the sweetest color pink.

“What did you do to yourself ‘Mione?”  Ron asked as he pulled his lips away from Lavender’s, Harry could see the hunger in his friends eyes and that too pleased him.  Let his friend covet what belonged to him, he would never taste his sweet pet.

“I let Ginny do my hair, it is no big deal.”  She snapped and pulled out a book to hide her face behind.

“You actually look like a  _ girl _ .”  Ron said mimicking his own words from fourth year.

“Noticed that did you Ronald?”  Hermione snapped from behind her book.  “Twice in the same decade, it must be a record.”

Harry stayed out of the fight for now, and just placed a hand on Hermione thigh so she would know, not only that he was there for her, but that she belonged to him and did not need Ron.

“Yeah yeah, I thought you said looking like a girl was too much work?”  Ron asked as Lavender worked to regain his attention.

Hermione sighed and set down the book to look back at Ron.  “It is, but Ginny made a compelling offer: I let her make me more girly and I can read while she does.  No work for me.”

Ron turned on his sister like she had betrayed some kind of trust.  “Why did you do that?”  he asked with a frown.  Ginny’s eyes moved to Harry for only a moment, but fortunately no one seemed to notice.

“I was tired of people making fun of one of my best friends.  She would be one of the prettiest girls in the school if she put a little work into it.”

“You do look beautiful today Hermione.”  Harry offered innocently as he moved his hand up under her skirt.

“I’m not saying she doesn’t look good.”  Ron cut in with a frown.  “I am just saying she doesn’t look like… Hermione.”  he added with a pout.

“RONALD! CAN YOU STOP OGLING THE KNOW IT ALL AND PAY ATTENTION TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND!?”  Lander screamed at the top of her lungs after her fifth attempt to get his attention back on her.

Ron turned bright red and slowly turned to look at Lavender.  As did everyone else in the Great Hall.  Harry kept the smile off his face at how much he was amused by her jealousy.

As she realized the scene she just made Lavender stomped out of the hall to get away from every pair of eyes in the school.  Ron looked back to his friends as if he was about to have a panic attack.

“You should go after her.”  Ginny pointed out softly.  “To either break up with the loon or apologize.”

Ron nodded and rushed out of the room after Lavender while Ginny scooted down to sit across from Harry and Hermione.  “Which do you think he picks?”  Ginny asked with a smile as the dull roar of students started up once again.

“I say he breaks up with her.”  Harry said and looked sideways at his pet to see her reaction.

“Do you really think he was ogling me?”  She asked with a frown on her face, her mind still caught on that one aspect of the event.

Ginny burst into giggles that halted abruptly when she realized that Harry was not pleased with Hermione’s question.

“Why do you care?”  Harry asked in a cold tone as he withdrew his touch from her leg.

Hermione frowned and twitched under his disapproval but for some reason she decided it was a good idea not to back down.  “Just curious.”  She said and straightened her back to give herself a posture of control.

“Yes.” Harry answered, his tone still cold.  “He was ogling you along with most of the males in this room.”  He said with a wave of his hand towards the rest of the room.  With that Harry got to his feet so he would be looking down at her with his next statement.  He kept his cold eyes on Hermione.  “Ginny, I’ll walk you to your first class.”

Ginny looked between the two for a moment before nodding.  “Okay Harry.”  She said softly as she got to her feet and both left the Great Hall as well.

“What’s with Harry?”  Neville leaned over and asked as he watched the two go.

Hermione blushed and resisted the urge to follow her boyfriend.  She knew he was upset and jealous of her attention to Ron and he just needed to let off some steam.  A walk would do him good.  She turned to Neville to answer his question.

“Just upset because of Ron.”  She said honestly.

* * *

 

Harry checked the clock and knew they had another twenty minutes before the first class.  So on the way to the room he pulled Ginny into an empty classroom and locked the door.

“Harry?  Are you and Hermione a thing?”  Ginny asked shyly as he turned back to her.

“Down on your knees whore.”  Harry said ignoring her question.

She swallowed hard and dropped her to knees.  She bowed her head and blushed a bit.  “Sorry Master.”  She said as she knew better than to call him Harry at moments like these.

“You did well with her this morning.”  Harry told the kneeling girl.  “What would you like for your reward?”  he asked lifting her chin so she would look up at him.

“A reward?”  She asked and smiled.

“Yes my slut.  I am a caring Master, you will always be rewarded when you please me.”  He told her as his hands moved back into her hair gently before grasping it painfully tight.  “Lift your skirt and show me what is mine.”  he told her firmly.

She swallowed hard unable to look away she pulled her skirt up high enough to show the red curls between her legs.  She had been listened this time and wore no knickers.

“Yes, you definitely deserve a reward.”  he said and pulled her head so it was pressed nose against the bulge in his pants.  “Do you want this slag?”

“Yes Master.”  She answered and licked him as she smelled his musky scent through the fabric of his uniform.

Harry chuckled and let her hair go.  “Then take it out.”  he ordered her and licked his own lips as he watched the younger girl eagerly obey him.

Once she had his semi erect shaft freed from his pants she licked her lips and them him without another word.  He groaned as her novice tongue lapped at his manhood.

“You did not ask for permission to lick it whore.”  he stated as it took much of his will to pull back away from her, his cock now fully hard.

“I am sorry Master.” She said lowering his head. “I thought you would like it.”

He smirked and looked down at her.  “That is beside the point.  I will let you continue only because this is your reward, know for the future I will not be so lenient.”  He said and moved back within her reach.

“Thank you Master.”  She said with a nod before going back to licking and sucking on him.

“I think we will have to find you a teacher slag.  Someone to show you just how to please me, or any man I share you with.”  he said as his hand moved to the back of her head.  “Actually I have a perfect someone in mind.”  he added after a moment.

Ginny listened to his words and nervous bubbles flipped in her stomach.  She wrapped her lips around sucked on him as she took his cock as deeply into her mouth as she could stand.  When she started to gag a bit as the enlarged head of his member hit the back of her throat she pulled back quickly to get a breath.

Harry was no help at all, he just tell her lick and suck as test to see what made him groan.  After about ten minutes of the attention he frowned down at her.  “Play time is over my little minx.  Unbutton your shirt, we need to get to class.”  He said as he pulled back from her and took himself in hand.

He pumped the shaft slowly at first to keep myself hard until her simple cotton bra was revealed.  “Look at me slut” he ordered before moving his hand faster on himself.  He looked down into her sweet little eyes as he pleasured his rod.  When he finally reached his end, he emptied himself on her breasts and stomach.

Harry smiled down at the mess he had made of her.  She looked the picture of a used whore with her messy hair, puffy lips and cum covered chest.  “Did you like that slag?”  he asked with a smirk.

She blushed and looked to the floor, he could tell just by looking at her how turned on she was by what they had just done.  “Yes Master.”

He used a scourgify spell to clean his fluid off of her shirt and bra, but left it on her skin.  “After your next class you will go to the loo and get yourself off while you think about me.  Only after you orgasm may you clean yourself completely, do you understand me my little fuck toy?”

Her breath deepened with his words and she nodded quickly.  He wondered if she would be able to pay attention in class with his cum drying on her skin.

* * *

 

“We are going to the library.”  Harry stated to his friends as he got to his feet and gave Hermione a poignant look.  He had given her the silent treatment the whole day during class.  He wanted her to truly feel his displeasure at her fascination with the lesser boy.  She had spent the day working to lighten his mood, every time they were alone she would apologize for her slight.

She followed him down the hall in silence as she could still feel the coldness coming off her boyfriend.  She was so focused on his moods that it took her a new minutes before she noticed they were not headed for the library after all.

“Where are we going?”  Hermione asked with a frown.

“Someplace private.”  He said without stopping.

“Harry will you please talk to me?”  Hermione asked softly as his behavior all day had made her so nervous she felt nauseated that he was still upset with her.

“Yes.”  He said and after a moment's pause he added.  “Once we are someplace private.”

She follows him in silence until they reached the hall with the Room of Requirement.  Harry passes up and down the hall several times, but nothing happens.  With a deeper frown he kicked the wall and sighed.

“Someone must already be in there.”  She told him softly.

A moment later he had her pressed up against the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, he kissed her with all the passion and dominance he possessed and she melted into his form.  Once he was sure he had taken her breath away he pulled back just enough to look into her eyes.

“You are mine.”  he told her firmly.  “Not his, mine.”

Still panting from this kiss and looked back into Harry’s eyes and blushed at the way he looked at her.  She wanted to argue, to tell him she was an intelligent being that didn’t belong to anyone, but something in his eyes made the words catch in her throat.  Something in his eyes sent a quiver right down to her very core.

“You wanted to know my fantasies, what I really want to do to you when we are alone?”  he asked and she could only nod dumbly in the face of such passion.  “I want to tie you up and spank you for each smart ass comment you make in a day.  I want to explore your body and learn how to manipulate and pleasure and punish it better than you can yourself.  I want to be able to make you a simpering pile of goo with a word.  I want to own you Hermione, if just when we are alone.”  He told her honestly as she got redder and redder.

“Harry…”  She said breathlessly as her body reacted to his words without her permission.  “Harry that is… “  She said unable to find a word for what she thought of what he was admitting to her.

“Kind of hot, even if she is a mudblood.”  a familiar voice drawled from behind them.

Harry had his back pressing her to the wall and his wand drawn a moment later.  Draco put his hands up, his usual smirk well in place on his lips.  “Didn’t know you had it in you Scarhead.”

“Hermione, go to the library, I will meet you there in a bit.”  Harry ordered as he kept his wand trained on Draco.

“Harry…”  Hermione started and he cut her off.

“Go now.”  he ordered in a tone that left her no room for argument.  She struggled for a moment with herself but then followed his command.  She didn’t like leaving him alone to deal with Malfoy, but she had already upset him so much that day.

Once they were alone Draco smirked, still not having drawn his own wand, and Harry narrowed his eyes.  “Why send your little whore away?  I was enjoying the show.”  Draco said in his usual arrogant tone.

“You call her that again and you and I will have more issues than a childhood rivalry.”  Harry said and slowly lowered his wand.

“We don’t have more issues than that already Potter?”  Draco asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

“Not yet, and I actually want to put that rivalry to rest Malfoy.”  This is the real reason he wanted Hermione to leave, she understood about him and Snape, she was not yet ready to understand was he was looking for out of Draco.

Draco laughed and his eyes went cold.  “I think we past that when you got my father sent to Azkaban Potter.”  he sneered.

Harry studied him for a moment and found that what Draco wanted most was to protect his mother and keep himself safe.  It was interesting that there was nothing for his father in his desires and Harry was sure he could use it.  “I think I don’t think you care as much as you say you do.”  He told the other boy.  “I think your father’s own greed and stupidity sent him to Azkaban.”

It was Draco’s turn to pull his wand and soon had it in Harry’s face.  “Don’t talk about my family that way Potter.”  he said with narrowed eyes.

“We both know I am right, his following Voldemort…”  Harry paused as he noticed Draco flinch.  “Put him in jail and your mother and you in danger, did it?”  he asked pressing on the buttons he could see in the arrogant boy now.

“What’s it to you Potter, you going to ask me to go running to the old fool and beg for his protection?”  Draco asked with almost a hiss.

“Honestly Malfoy.  That is the last thing I want you to do.  I no longer trust Dumbledore and I am looking for new allies.”  Harry said and which made Draco step back and lower his wand, for nothing else than for confusion.

“You want to be my ally Potter?”  he asked but did not sound as if he believed his own words.

“I am going to take down your current Master.  Why do you think he is so frightened of me?  I am going to kill him once and for all.  Those who took my side before his final fall will have secured their place in my regime.”

Draco let out a laugh and shook his head as if he didn’t believe a thing that was coming out of Harry’s mouth.  “Your regime?  Like you plan to take over after the Dark Lord is gone?”  he asked in a tone that said he was waiting for someone to jump out and tell him this was all a joke.

“I am.”  Harry answered simply.

“Why would you trust me Potter?”  Draco asked as he could tell the other boy was really being serious.

“I don’t really, so I will not be telling you more than you need to know.  I need someone in with Voldemort to tell me who I can trust after he is gone and who needs to be taken out.”  Harry told him honestly.

“I don’t trust you Potter.  I am not saying that I serve him, but if I did what would stop you from going to the old fool the moment I admitted it?”  Draco asked and crossed his arms over his chest.

“That is a fair question.”  Harry said and rubbed his chin in thought.  “How about I give you something that you could hold over me.  Nothing major, but enough to ruin my reputation as the golden child around the school.”

“What did you have in mind?”  Draco asked curious to spite himself.

“I have to make sure it is ready before I do this, or it might ruin both of us.  Give me a couple of days and we can talk again.” Harry said as a wicked little idea formed in his head.  “But I need to know one thing to make sure this idea will work.”  Harry said and nodded to himself.

“What’s that Potter?”  Draco asked as his suspicions grew again.

“Two things actually.”  Harry restated and smirked.  “First, does Parkinson really have your balls in a jar?  And second, do you think you would enjoy having partial control of a redheaded slag?”


	8. Be My Slave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- Huge thanks to Eclectic Pet for being an awesome beta!

Harry went to the library to find Hermione after he gave Draco something to think about.  He smiled when he saw her sitting at one of the tables surrounded by her books, a few quills stuck in her hair as she always took out a second when she had forgotten about the first.

It wasn’t just her smell that drew him to her first he realized as he watched her without her knowledge.  She had it in her to be the perfect submissive, the perfect pet.  He would show her how much she begged for this in her every action, her every correction.  She wanted to live her life to please others, he would give her a life of pleasing him.

“Already nose deep in books I see.”  he teased as he walked over to her table.

She flushed and smiled up at him with a nod.  “How did things go with Malfoy?”  She asked and glanced hm over as if she expected to find an injury, or at least Malfoy’s blood.

“We came to an.. understanding.”  He said as she took the seat next to her then took her chin in his hand so she had to look him in the eyes.  “Now, as I need to know what you think of what I was telling you before.”  He said as he adopted a serious husky tone.

She swallowed her eyes looked anywhere but into his which were once again burning with passion.  “It sounded almost like you wanted me to be some kind of slave.”  She said lightly, but he knew she was trying to deny what she really wanted, trying to put an ugly word to it so she could convince herself it was bad.

He wouldn’t have that.  “Yes.”  he told her and cut off her argument.  “I want you to be my slave, to be mine completely.”

“But Harry you know how I feel about..”  She started to say before he put a finger to her lips.

“I know how you feel about slavery.”  he said and made her look into his eyes as he spoke.  “I think I understand why you are so against House Elves now.  It is that they are willing slaves, they want to serve and that reminds you of your own desire to serve.  Slavery is only bad when it is done against the unwilling, and with the Master mistreats his things.  Do you think I would mistreat you?”  he asked her as he let his finger trail down from her lips and along her jaw.

“Harry it is more complicated than that.”  She told him, but the red pigment of her cheeks told him he hit very close to home.

“No Hermione it is exactly that simple.”  he told her as he ran his thumb over her cheek.  “You desire to be owned Hermione.  I can see it in the way you react when I even say the words.  You just think you have to fight that part of yourself like it is wrong and dirty.”  He moved his hand up to tangle in her hair and kept his eyes locked on hers.  “You promised not to get scared away by my desires, well you should extend that to your own.”

“Harry I don’t…”  She started and he tugged her at her hair lightly to make her stop, she let out a low moan and then blushed at her own reaction.

“Good girl.”  he said just to add to the effect.  “Stop lying to yourself, it only makes you lie to me.  You do want this, you want to be owned and I want to own you.  I need to own you Hermione.” He said and tugged her head back so he could devour her lips and give her another small taste of his dominance.

When their lips parted she swallowed as she wanted to argue with him, but she was at a loss for what to say.

“Harry this is all very, intense.”  She told him finally coming up with her lame excuse.

“We have always been intense people.”  he countered as he let go of her hair.  “I have a proposition for you.  Something I think will please us both greatly in the end.  If you sign yourself over to be for the rest of the school year, become my willing slave, then I will not only willingly and publicly support Spew, I will become its spokesperson.  But only after the term is complete, and only if you do not wish for the contract to continue at that time.”

“Sign myself over like in a legal contract?  You know slavery is illegal?  Willing or otherside.”  She pointed out like her the little know it all couldn’t stop herself.

“It would be a legal and magical contract.  We would tell no one of it.  It would be between you and I.”  he said as his own ideas were running through his head.

“Magical contracts are very tricky Harry.”  She said but he could see she was considering this, if for no other reason that to get him as a spokesperson.

“I’ll do the research and I will bring it to you for approval.”  he said as a smile spread across his face, he wondered if any of his new Slytherin friends were familiar with magical contracts.  He wouldn’t put it past them, they were a cunning lot.

She was fidgeting in her seat as she thought over this idea of his.  “Well there is no harm in looking at the contact that you come up with.”  She said after a moment.  “But I would only do it for the elves.”  She said just to make things clear.

“For the elves.”  he said with a smirk.

* * *

 

_ Ron, _

_ I want to get some research done before breakfast.  I’ll meet you guys in the Great Hall. _

_ ~Harry _

He left the note stuck with a charm to his friend’s forehead and headed out of the dormitory.  They would assume his research was taking place in the library, but what he actually needed was to find a way to contact his little blond Slytherin slave.

He used his cloak to sneak down to a hiding place near the Slytherin common room entrance and pulled out his map to see where is slave was currently.  He had many things to ask her, but he also realized he had not tasted her since the first night, and he was failing in his duty to take care of his slave.

She was in the girl’s bathroom, which made him smile.  She was an early riser, it would make things easier for him.  He waited patiently as other Slytherins left for breakfast and frowned when the collection of dots around her informed him she was leaving with Parkinson and her gang of girls.

He needed to get his slave away from the others.  When the group of them passed he cast a simple severing charm on the strap of her bag.  It was an overdone trick to be sure, but only because how well it worked.

When her things fell to the floor the other girls snickered and kept moving.  The Parkinson didn’t seem to forgive easily, which was useful to him at the moment.  Once the hall was clear he moved out of his hiding spot.

“We need to find a better way to meet slave.”  he said as he looked down at her.

The moment she heard his voice she stopped gathering her things and looked up.  He could see the shot of excitement that went through her eyes as she looked at him.  She looked around and quickly shoved the rest of her things on her bag, no longer seeming to care about their organization.

“Miss me slave?”  he asked with a chuckle.

“Oh I have Master.  I was starting to think it had been a weird dream.”  She told him breathlessly.

He cupped her cheek as he helped her to her feet.  Without another word he lead her to a the first door he found.  He pushed her inside then closed the door behind them both before he lit his wand to see where they were.  It was a small closet full of cracked, melted, or otherwise broken cauldrons.  Harry wondered for a moment why they even kept this stuff around before he was reminded he was but alone by the clearing of his slave’s voice.

“How can I serve you Master?”  She asked and knelt down give front of him, she spread her legs in such a way that it made his member jump.

“I think we will start with another demonstration of your, oral skills.”  he said and took a step closer to her.  “I need a reminder.”

It seemed that was the only encouragement she needed, her hands were soon unfastening his pants to find him.  Her skilled hands and tongue going right to work on him like it was all she ever dreamed of doing.

His hand reached out and held a shelf behind her so he could keep his balance as she pleasured him.  The second hand moved to her blond hair and wrapped his around his fingers without restricting her movement.

While she was still bobbing onto his now very stiff rod he asked.  “How many have you done this to slave?”  She paused for a moment, torn between answering him and finishing her work.

She decided the former would be better for her this time.  “Four Master.”  She told him before going back to finish him off.

“You will be.. instructing my slut on how to please me.”  He told her and groaned as he felt his balls tighten before his peak.  She made quick work on him, but they did not have a lot of time so it was for the best.

When he was done she licked him clean of his seed and even placed him properly back in his pants.  “Do you wish to be a slut my slave?”  he asked curiously, he did not think that was what she wanted, but he wanted to make sure.

“No Master, I wish to be only yours.”  She told him and licked his her lips.  “Who is your slut Master?”  She asked curiously as she looked up at him.

“You will meet her tonight.  Meet me just after curfew in this closet, we will find a place to begin both your training.”  he said and helped her to her feet.

“Yes Master.”  She said with a smirk on her face.

“Yes my slave you will out-rank her.”  He said as if he could read her devious little mind.  “But it will only stay that way if you show me that you are useful.”  he added with a  frown.

“Yes Master.”  She said then bowed her head.

“Good girl.”  He said and with that he pulled his invisibility cloak on and opened and closed the door as if he had left her alone.  He moved out of her way just in case she left right after him, but he wanted to see what she would do.

She stood in the dark for a moment and he could hear the movement of cloth before a soft moan issued from her.

* * *

 

He told Hermione he was going to stay out late to do research on the contract tonight.  He passed a note to Ginny to be waiting in front of the Fat Lady five minutes before curfew. He looked at his plan for the evening from all angles he could think of then slipped on his cloak and waited for Ginny to appear.

When the redhead exited the common room wrapped in a changing robe her licked his lips and wondered what she had on under it.  he moved up behind her and whispered in her ear so the Fat Lady would not know he was there.

“Start walking towards the dungeons.” He ordered her.

He checked his map to make sure no one one going to come upon them the moment they entered a hallway without paintings.  When he was sure he was safe he pulled off the cloak and smiled at his slut.

“I’ve made up a room for our needs tonight.”  he told her and then led her to the out of the way classroom.  When he had found it that afternoon it had been covered in dust, so he knew it had not been used for a while.

“What are we doing tonight Master?”  Ginny asked as they entered the room.  He had spent an hour cleaning it and moving the desks left behind to line the walls.

“You are going to strip and hand me your clothes slut.”  he said sternly.

She blushed but complied quickly.  Under the robe she had worn a tank top and very short shorts.  As she pulled each item from her she held it out for him to take.  It did not take her long to disrobe.

He stuffed the clothes in his back with his cloak and smiled.  “Now, you are to kneel with your back to the door and your legs spread as wide as you can get them, hands behind her back and sticking your perky slut breasts out.”  he told her and pointed to a spot on the floor.

Once she was in position he walked around her once to make sure he liked the position as much as he had thought he would.  “Perect.  You are a very good whore.”  he told her and hand a hand over her head with praise.  “Now I am going to go get your new teacher.  She is going to show you how a man likes to be pleased.  She is my slave, but your Mistress, do you understand slag?”

“Yes Master.”  She told him breathlessly.

“If you have moved an inch when I get back you will be punished.”  he told her and eyes the spot he had her kneeling so he would remember.

“Yes Master.”

With that he left her there and locked the door behind him so no one would think anyone was inside, just to be sure.  Once that was done and went and retrieved his slave from the cauldron closet.

She was kneeling on the floor with her head down and a green silk robe wrapped around her form obviously waiting for him.  The robe was pushed off her milky thighs and left to hang between her legs.  Her hair was braided to the left side to expose the fight side of her neck.  Yes she was an experienced pleasure pet to be sure.

He licked his lips as she opened the door to find this treat and smiled.  “Well aren't you just a pretty little thing.”  he said as he played with the fantasy of taking her before they went back up to the waiting Ginny.

“I am at your service Master.”  She answered in a soft tone, obviously wishing to keep on his good side.

“You are trying to tempt you Master.”  he corrected her as he stepped up to her kneeling form.  “But it is going to have to wait, we have much to do tonight.”  he said and brushed her cheek softly with his hand.  “You will follow me under this.”  he said before wrapping his cloak around her.  “I do not think it would be wise for us to be seen together at this time, by anyone not serving me already anyway.”

“Yes Master.”  She said and wrapped the cloak around her firmly.

He then led her back to the classroom where he had left Ginny.  He kept checking the map to make sure they wouldn’t run into anyone who would report him.  Once they were outside the door he opened the lock and held his hand out for the cloak before motioning his slave inside.

Daphne looked at the kneeling girl and had to force herself not to giggle.  The picture of the pure little Gryffindor Princess kneeling in the altogether as she waited for him was just priceless.

Harry let Daphne exam her pupil as he relocked and Silencioed the door.  He wasn’t sure how loud he or the two girls would get in the night of fun.  Well fun for him at least.

“You said she was your slut Master?”  Daphne asked, her voice obviously recognized by Ginny at the way the younger girl twitched.

“Yes, but she is still unskilled.  You see I am the only one who has defiled her.”  Harry explained, testing to see if his whore would rise to the bait of them talking about her as if she wasn’t there.

“She has an okay body.”  Daphne said with a bit of a sniff, obviously a little jealous over Ginny’s athletic and toned form, compared to her own curvy body.  Women were dumb when it came to such things Harry decided right there.  Both their bodies were delicious and beautiful, but he figured that was a conversation for another day.

“Let me be concerned about her body, you just teach her how to use it.”  Harry told her in an authoritative tone.

“Yes Master.”  Daphne said and bowed her head not wishing to displease him any further.

Ginny couldn’t take any more.  “Master?  She’s a Slytherin.” She frowned deeply as she looked up to the blond that moved in front of her.

“Which means I am already better at pleasing Master than you.”  Daphne taunted.

“BUT…”  Ginny started but Harry’s sudden hold on her hair as he pulled her neck back to look at him turned her words into a whimper.

“What did I tell you slag?”  He asked as he looked down into her eyes, he was obviously angry with her.

Ginny whimpered and had to swallow before she could find her answer.  “That she is my Mistress?”  She asked with a flush on her cheeks.

“Do you have a problem with servicing Slytherins my little slut?”  He asked and let go of her hair, his whole focus was on Ginny for now, she was the important one for the moment.

“I…”  She started and then shook her head.  “Not if it pleases you Master.”  she told him breathlessly.

“And if I wished for you to give yourself to any Slytherin, you would?”  he asked a smirk forming on his lips.

Daphne leaned back against a wall and watched her Master at work.  He was raw in his skills, but he was a natural dominant.  She could help him refine what was already there, and she would put herself in a position directly at his feet.  The way he talked to the other girl was making the Slytherin desire him more than she already did.

“Yes Master.”  Ginny and looked over at the blond now smirking at her.

“Then you should know I have chosen who your second cock will belong to.”  Harry told and chuckled at her confused expressions.  “You can’t truly be a whore if you don’t fuck around.”  and laughed more cruley.  “Don’t you want to be my little cock whore?”  he asked as he gently pet the side of her face.

Ginny felt like she couldn’t breath.  Her body was responding to his words and screaming yes with each point he made.  The idea of actually being a slut excited her to no end, but it also frightened her.  With Harry’s protection and guidance she would have all her darkest fantasies come true.

“Would you like me to introduce her to the Slytherin Quidditch team Master?”  Daphne offered helpfully.

Ginny’s eyes widened and she looked up to her Master with a pleading expression.  She did not think she could handle so many boys at once, and the idea frightened her without exciting her.

Harry chuckled and shook his head.  “No slave, some of them will never have a right to touch even one of my whores.”  He said as he kept his eyes on Ginny.  “No, I have already chosen who will have her next.  Only those who have something to offer me will get to fuck my lovely slut.”

Ginny relaxed a little as she felt safe again with her Master’s words.  He would choose each of her partners carefully and she would be pleasing him, even when she pleased the other men.

“Would you like to know what Slytherin will be using you like I do?”  he asked his tone almost sweet.

“Yes Master.”  She said and tried to think of what Slytherins Harry could have possibly made friends with.

“I want Draco Malfoy as an ally in the upcoming war, and you will help be get what I want.”  Harry said as he enjoyed the shocked expression on his slut’s face.

“But Master… He… His father… they..”  She was shaking as she felt like he was personally handing her over to the Death Eaters.

As he watched her fear rise in her he knelt down in front of her and took both her cheeks into his hands gently.  “His father will never touch you.  He has wronged you too much to ever be given that gift.”  he told her in a soothing tone.  “Draco is not his father.  He will help us take down Voldemort.”  he told her as her pet the sides of her face.  “You will help bring him over to my side my sweet little slut.”

She calmed down slowly as he continued to murmur and repeat his intentions with Draco, how much she would please him by pleasing Draco.  Once she was calmed down he stepped back and looked to his slave.

“Now, start her training.”  he commanded and stepped back away from Ginny to watch the two enteract.

Daphne started her training with a wicked idea that would help the slut as well as her Master in the future.  She knelt down in front of Ginny and had the other girl lay down on the cold floor.  “I am sure your knees were killing you.”  She said as she worked to be a bit friendly with the twit.  Her hands massaged the Gryffindor’s abused knees gently.  “It is a good skill to have to stay on your knees for a long time.”  Daphne said as she set down her leg.

She then started to go over with words and soft touches the erogenous zones on a woman and then those on a man.  She spoke at length about what in her experience worked on not only turning a person on, but also brought many to the edge of pleasure.  She glanced up every so often to see if her Master was paying attention as well.  She smirked when she noticed his eyes glued to the two of them.  She could tell both of her pupils were absorbing her knowledge like a sponge.

When the late hour forced the lesson to stop Harry gave Ginny her clothes back and sent her back to Gryffindor tower with his invisibility cloak.  Once the younger girl was on her way he turned to his slave.

“This has been a very enlightening evening.”  he complimented her with a smile on his face.

“Thank you Master.”  She answered as she glowed with pride.

“You are such a useful slave.”  He told her and brushed his hand over her beaming cheek.

“You are too kind Master.”  She said feeling she was moving him exactly where she wanted him.  She would be his favorite in the end.

“Would you like to be help me with one more thing this evening?” He asked and she moved to her knees in front of him before he said another word.  He chuckled and shook his head.  “No my slave.  I want to know if you know anything about magical contracts.”  he told her as he brushed his fingers into her hair.

“Oh.” She said blushing a bit.  “I don’t know a lot about that.”  She said and bit her lower lip.  “But Tracy Davis does.”  She added as she did not wish to disappoint her Master now.

“You will introduce us.”  He said and leaned down to kiss his slave’s neck.


	9. Contracts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- Huge thanks to Eclectic Pet for being an awesome beta!

It takes a few days for his slave to organize it, but he finally has a meeting set up in the cleared out classroom he used with Ginny.  He fixed and moved two of the chairs to the center of the room.  With a simple enlarging spell he made his a bit more throne like without being obvious, just so he would be sitting higher than the girl.

Daphne led Tracy into the classroom and as a good slave she knelt at his feet as she waited for her friend to take the open seat. He took in a subtle breath and he could smell her submission, which always made him smile.  With the constant use of this gift he was starting to tell that people had different levels of the submissive or dominant smell to them.

Able to compare the two closely Tracy smelt more submissive than Daphne which made him smile more.  “Please, sit.”  He motioned to the chair and smiled at the raven haired beauty.

The girl takes a seat hesitantly and looks between her friend and Harry.  “You didn’t say it was  _ him _ that wanted the help.”  She spoke to her friend.

“Please refrain from speaking to my slave directly.”  Harry said just to watch Miss Davis’ eye grow wide.  He chuckled and added.  “She was ordered not to tell you who needed your help., and she is such a good slave…” he ran his fingers over Daphne’s hair.  “...that she listened.  If you are helpful as she says you will be she will even be rewarded.”  he said all the while not looking down at Daphne.

“What exactly do you need Potter?”  Tracey asked as her eyes locked on the gentle strokes he was giving her friend, as if mesmerized by them.

He would let the name go for now he decided, soon he would have her calling him Master anyway.  “I am looking to have a few different magical contracts written up.  I find myself collecting servants this year, and I feel it would be in everyone’s best interest if the structure of their commitment to me were well defined and  _ binding _ .”  As he used the word binding he tugged on Daphne’s hair just to hear both girls gasp and accentuate his point.

Tracey swallowed hard and looked up to Harry.  “My father is a magical solicitor, I’ve spent most of my summers since I came to school helping him with contracts, and other things.”  She tells Harry with a small smile.

“Then you would be able to help me write up some contracts?”  He asked a pleased smile spreading across his face.

“How many different types would you need?”  She asked as she moved to the edge of her seat.

“Well I was thinking I would need four kinds that would be reproduced multiple times as needed, and one very special one.”  He told her and he could tell she was interested.  “What would you like you for helping me with such a service?”  he asked and gave her a charming smile.

“What are you giving Daphne for her service?”  She asked shyly.

“Answer her slave.”  he told Daphne and leaned back with a smirk.

“Master is going to protect me when the war comes, he also gives me the best orgasms.”  She said without a hint of unease, which made Harry chuckle.

“She has entered a long term agreement with me, one of those I need a contract for.”  He said and moved to run his hand up and down Daphne’s neck slowly.  “You wouldn’t be expected to enter such a contract and I could not give you the same price, you understand?”  he asked with a smile.

“But… what if I wanted to enter into that kind of contract?”  She asked timidly as she looked between Daphne and Harry.

“If you were willing to make a long term commitment with me, then I could offer you similar benefits.”  he told her with ease.

“What are the types of contracts you needed exactly?”  She asked feeling a little more at ease.

“Most would all be slave contracts really, signing your service over to me.  The only difference is the flavor of service.  Slaves like Daphne here are devoted and useful for many things.  Pets are for keeping safe and training for my pleasure.  Sluts are to be used for their only true purpose where and with whom I wish.  The only non  _ slave _ contract would be that of my Allies, who will help be defeat Voldemort then... fix this country after we are done.”  He told the girl and waited for her answer.

“Why can’t pets be useful too?”  She asks after she pauses a moment to think about the terms he used.

He smiled and reached out to pet the side of her face.  “You wish to be my pet?  You understand pets are not above slaves or sluts?  That is not the way this works, each type of slave have their benefits and drawbacks.”  He said making sure she understood.

“What are they?”  She asked curiously shifting towards his touch.  It was odd, when she came into the room and saw him she felt like her friend was crazy, but now as she talked to him, he just had a way about him that drew her in.

He sighed and sat back.  “Well the benefit of being a slave is that you are more free to give your opinion than the other two, I am more likely to listen to you.  The drawback is that more is expected of you as well, you may not be completely safe when the war comes.  If I find that you can handle yourself I may have you fighting on my side.  Sluts have the benefit of being able to be used by any approved suitor at any time they wish, the downside of this is that they will be expected to please any suitor I wish, if they like it or not.  Now pets will be the most protected of my slaves, but as they are not fully considered… human… any longer they will not have nearly as many rights as the others.”

She licked her lips and frowned as she thought again.  “Could you give me an example of a right a pet will have taken away?”  She asked softly.

A smile spread across his face.  “The right to eat at a table, pets will eat from dishes on the floor at their Master’s feet.  Well at least they will when and where I can be more open about my servants.”  he said and licked his lips at the thought.  “Which would you like?”  He asked again.

“I… I want… “  She started and crossed her legs.  “I want to be your pet.”  She told him breathlessly.

“Did you hear that slave?  You brought me a pet, I don’t have one of those yet.”  he said and looked the girl up and down for a moment.  “Undress her for me so I can get a better look.”  He ordered and leaned back in his chair.

Daphne smiled and straightened her back at his praise, then crawled the short distance to her friend to start taking off her shoes and stockings.  Tracy's heart was racing as she let her friend undress her.

She stood once her shoes were removed and found that her skirt then shirt soon followed.  Only left in her non matching knickers and bra Daphne stood and moved behind her.

“Oh yes, my slave tells me you slept with Draco Malfoy, is that correct?”  Harry asks as he knickers are pulled down her shapely legs.  He smiles to find she seems to have no hair below the neck.

“Yes Po… Har…. Master.”  She said then flushed.

“Is it something you or he would like to do again?”  Harry asked ignoring the small slip up with time.

“I wouldn’t mind, but I don’t think he would be interested.”  She told him honestly as her friend unhooked her bra and slipped it slowly from her arms.

“Why not, you have a most pleasing figure.”  Harry said with a smile as he motioned to her form.

“It was just revenge sex at a party.  Just a quick tryst in the closet because Pansy was ignoring him to try and get her own way.”

Harry shook his head and chuckled.  “So no insights on the sorts of things he enjoys?”  he asked as his slave moved back to kneel by his side.

“No Master.” Tracey said and looked around as she resisted the urge to cover herself.

“No matter, I just thought I would ask.”  he said and got to his feet.  “Now, what kind of pet are you?”  he asked as he moved around her and pushed the chair away.  “Are you a little bitch in heat?”  he asked as he circled her.  “Humm, maybe a little pussy that likes to be licked?”  he added with a smirk.  “Or are you a pony that needs to be ridden?”

She couldn’t stop her race from racing with his words, and the way he was looking at her.  She didn’t think he was actually expecting an answer so she bit her tongue.  “How about a little bunny that needs to be kept in her  _ cage _ all day?”

He watched her for a reaction to each of his suggestions, when he received the same lustful pant for all of them he chuckled and turned to Daphne.  “What do you think slave?  What kind of pet do we have here?”

“I think she might be an owl Master, useful for more than just petting, but needs a confined place to sleep.”  She answered playfully.

“I think you are partly right slave.”  he said as he moved up behind her.  “I think she may be a rare breed that needs several sets of conditioning.” as he brushed her hair aside and licked the back of her neck, pleased when she shivered.  “Yes I think she is going to please me greatly.”  he said as he stepped away.  “What would my slave like for a reward?”  he asked as he went back to sit in his chair.

“Your pet lives in my dormitory Master.”  Daphne stated slowly.  “If it pleases you, I would like to…  _ take care _ of her when Master is not around.”  She asked boldly.

Tracy’s eyes widen and she looked between the two a little worried about exactly what Daphne meant.

Harry rubbed his chin and watched Tracy's reaction to the request.  “You may bind her, and pet her as much as you wish.  But you will not punish or penetrate her unless I say otherwise.  Do you understand slave?”  he asked as she turned to Daphne.

“Yes Master.  Thank you Master.”  She said as a devious smirk formed on her lips.

“Unfortunately that is all my time for the evening.  Pet, you will meet me here the same time tomorrow so we can start going over the details of the contracts.  The moment you enter this room you should be on all fours, do you understand?  Standing is not a privilege you will have.”  he said with a smirk.  “Slave you may penetrate her with your tongue this evening, I want you both to enjoy orgasms once you are back in your dorm.”

“Yes Master.”  They both said at once.

* * *

 

Daphne was smirking all the way back down to their dorm.  She loved to have power over the other girls, and she was glad her Master understood that.  Once they were back in the dorm she silently directed Tracy to her bed before she pulled the currents around and put a silencing spell on them.

“Daphne I don’t think I am into girls.”  Tracy told her the moment it was safe.  Daphne just laughed as she descended on her prey.

“Did you want me to disobey our Master?”  the blond asked as she started to pull Tracy’s clothes off once again.

“No… “  Tracy said shyly and looked anywhere but at the other girl.  “I can’t believe I just agreed to be Harry Potter’s pet.”  She said suddenly as the meeting played in her brain for the tenth time.

“I know how you feel, when he first fucked me in the hall it was like a dream.”  Daphne said then parted her friends top.

“Who else serves him?”  Tracy asked as she timidly decided to start undressing the other girl.

“Ginny is his little slut, he is having me train her to please Draco actually.”  Daphne said with a laugh and smiled that her friend was getting into this.  “You should see the way he treats her and she just gets hotter and hotter.”

Once all of Tracy’s clothes are gone she withdraws her wand again and casts a simple binding spell to tie her spread eagle to Daphne’s bed.  She sit back and smiles down at Tracy.  “You are going to need to get used to sleeping this way.”  She said with a smirk as she knelt between the other girl’s legs.

Tracy swallowed hard.  “But, what if sometime… sees?”  She asked as she felt her friend’s hot breath on her damp folds.

“Oh I think it would be best if we just told people we were together now.”  Daphne said before running just the tip of her tongue between her friend’s legs.

“But I’m not…”  Tracy gasped at the feel of the tongue.

“You’ll learn.”  Daphne said with a smirk as she teased the other girl playfully until she was wiggling against her bonds.  “You’re learning already.”  She chuckled before dipping her tongue inside the pet and really tasting her arousal.

“Daphne…”  The brunette gasped as her hips bucked.  “This isn’t fair.”  She moaned as her back arched.

“You’re right pet.”  Daphne said as she pulled back to lick her lips.  “I am supposed to get off too.”  She reminded her friend.  “Ready to eat your first pussy?”  She asked as she moved up and kissed her first so the bound girl could taste herself on Daphne’s lips.  The slave dominated the other girls lips, made her mouth belong to her and drew out a slow moan.

When she finally pulled back the bound girl looked up at her panting.  “But, Harry is my Master?”  She asked as the kiss had confused her.

“Yes, Harry is our Master.”  Daphne agreed.  “What do you think he would do to me if I tried to take that place?”  She asked and let a shiver go down her spine.  “But he has given me permission to play pet, so when he is not here, you serve me.”

She pet the girl’s raven locks away from her face, and ran her free hand down between her breasts to her stomach.  “Tonight, he wanted to reward you for making such a smart decision as becoming his pet, and he wanted to reward me for bringing you to him.  Unfortunately he had to go back to his own House before we could be rewarded, so he has given us permission to reward each other.  Do you understand now?”  Daphne asked softly.

“I… I think so.”  She said and licked her lips.  “So if I reward you well Master will be pleased with me?”  She asked softly and Daphne smiled widely.

“Very pleased.”  She said before kissing the girl again then pulling away so she could kneel over the girl’s lips.  “I think you will like this pet.”  She said as she leaned over and started the process of teasing the other girl once again.

Tracy opened her mouth as Daphne lowered herself on to her face.  She was about to awkwardly lick at the other girl, but was interrupted by her own moan.  “Come on pet, taste me.”  Daphne moaned before going back to her own work.

The bound girl leaned up and little and explored Daphne’s folds with her tongue.  The more she just let herself enjoy what Daphne was doing to her, the more eagerly she licked and sucked the flesh above her.  She had never thought of girls in this way before, but she could deny how close Daphne already had her to nirvana.

* * *

 

“Did you guys hear that Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis are going out now?”  Parvati asked the group as she took a seat near them for lunch.  Ron spit his juice all over the person across from him, which happened to be Hermione and Harry just looked at both of them a bit amused.

“We hadn’t heard that.”  Harry told the girl with a smile.  “Obviously.”  he added as he motioned to Ron.

“But.. but… they are both girls!”  Ron said as if the rest of the group had no idea.

“And?”  Hermione asked as her eyes narrowed in on Ron, she had just finished cleaning the juice off her person and was already not pleased with him.

“Well I didn’t think Slytherins would be that… open.”  The redhead backpedaled as quick as he could.

Harry was just amused, it was a smart move to tell people they were together, he would have to make sure they understood it was just a story though.  They both belonged to him, not each other.  His eyes moved to find the girls at the Slytherin table.  “Well Pansy doesn’t look to happy about it.”  He commented and motioned with his head.

“Yeah most purebloods don’t like the idea of same sex couples, you know they have that whole thing about continuing the bloodline.”  Hermione pointed out with a frown.

“Well then it is rather brave of them to come out.”  Harry said with a smile, and patted Hermione on the knee.

“Yeah, I would congratulate them or something but…”  She sighed and shrugged.  “I am sure they aren't so mad, I mean if they are already bucking the ideas of their house about one thing.  Why not go all the way?”  Harry asked with a smile.

“Maybe some day.”  Hermione said and help her head up.

“So Ron,”  Harry started as he turned back to his other friend.  “I haven't seen Lav lav around in a few days, did you actually break up with her, or you guys just fighting?”

“We broke up.  Do you really think I would keep dating her after what happened?”  Ron asked with a frown.

“I think we need to find you someone a bit more…”  Harry tried  to think of another word besides submissive.  He needed to find someone that will distract him for a while longer than Lavender lasted.  He sniffed Parvati and found her to actually be dominant as well, though not as much as Ron.

“Passive?”  Hermione offered with a laugh as she shook her head.  It was a perfect word for what he was looking for and Harry have her a smile for her reward.

“Exactly.  You need a good girl.”  he said as an extra reward for his precious pet.

“Did you have someone in mind?” Ron asked as he glanced to Hermione and then looked around the room.

“What about Luna?”  Harry asked as he motioned with his head.

“Loony?  Really? You have that low of standards for me?”  The  redhead asked him, and looked almost hurt.

“She is a bit odd, but you have to admit she is pretty.  And she is a lot more…”  Harry paused for effect.  “...docile.”  he said and then laughed as his friend looked over at the blond girl.

* * *

 

“See Master if you keep statmmmments a little sim-mple, but not overly broad it gives less wig-ggle room.”  Tracey explained to Harry as she leaned over the desk.  His hand had moved up between her and he was experimenting with what sound each touch drew from her.  Of course he had her working on the task completely naked so he could have his fun with distracting her.

“Okay so with what I gave you, you think you could have be drafts by tomorrow night?”  He asked as his fingers trailed up her spine.

“I think so Master.”  She said as she kept her eyes on her work.  “What about the special one?  You haven't told me anything about it.”

“That one is for a slave.”  he said as she started to takes notes.  “It will end on the last day of the school year...” he started but Tracy interrupted him.

“But you said not to put end dates on any of the rest.”  She told him with a frown.

“That is one of the reasons it is special.”  he told her and then smacked her ass hard for interrupting him.  She jumped and looked back down to her work.  “Now where was I?  Oh yes, ends the last day of school… add to it that I will become the poster boy for S.P.E.W if the contract isn’t renewed at that time.”

“Spew?  You mean Ganger’s thing with the House elves?”  Tracy asked with a frown.  “You are enslaving Granger?”  She asked as her eyes widened with realization.

“Why are you so surprised?”  he asked amused by her reaction.

‘Well she doesn’t seem very… submissive Master.  She would not serve you as well as Daphne does.”  She told him softly.

“Let me worry about that pet.”  he said with a charming smile.  “She will serve me the way I wish her to, and she will enjoy it just as much as you do.”  He ran his fingers down her cheek.  “You do enjoy serving me, don’t you pet?”  he asked as he took her arm and flipped her around so her butt was leaning back against the desk.

“Yes Master, you have already been so kind.”  She said as he lifted her onto the chest and spread her knees so he could step between her legs.

“Would you like me to fuck you on top of the notes you were just writing pet?  Leave ink stains on that pretty little ass of your?”

Her breath caught as he he looked into her eyes, her legs wrapped around his hips to pull him closer.  “If that would please you Master.”  She told him breathlessly.

“What would please you my pretty little pet?”  He asked curiously, as his hand slipped up into her hair.

“I’m a fox Master.”  She said suddenly as she felt the bulge in his pants rub against her.

“What?”  he asked with a rough yank on her hair so he could taste her neck.

“You asked last night, I am a fox… I am cunning and wild and fierce…  I wished to be captured… but not tamed.”  She told him breathlessly, then flushed.

He smiled and tilted her head back so he could look into her.  “I like that.”  he told her as he let go of her hair.  “Captured, but not tamed.”  he said and suddenly pushed her back on the desk.  “But you don’t seem very wild to me right now.”  he pointed out as he ran his hands down her chest and mover her pert breasts.

She looked up at him and swallowed, her body already trembling from how he manhandled her.  “I am just playing nice until I see my opening.”  She told him breathlessly.

He laughed again and shook his head as he leaned over her.  “Is that so?”  he asked as his hands moved down to his belt.  “What are you going to do if I give you an opening?”  he asked.

Instead of answering him with words she shifted under him and bit his neck hard enough to leave teeth marks.  He shot up and put his hand over the bite and then laughed.  “Well I guess you are a bit wild.”  he said.  “But you are still going to pay for that my little fox.”  he said and stepped back so he could turn her over onto her stomach.

He held her down against the desk my her neck with one hand as he loosened his pants with the other.  “I am going to fuck you like the animals fuck.  Show you who your Master is.” he told her and kicked her feet apart.  “Would you like that pet?”  he asked asked as his free hand moved over her ass.

“Yes Master.”  She told him as she licked her teeth.  “You tasted good.”  She said as she enjoyed the game now.

“Next time I will know to bring a muzzle for you.”  He said and spanked her ass a few times before he let her feel his hardened member.

She struggled back, wanting to feel it in side of her.  “Who is your Master?”  he asked as he pressed her harder to the desk.

“You Master.” She said breathlessly.

“Then why are you trying to take what I am not offering?”  he asked as his slapped her thigh.

“Because I want it Master.”  She told him and struggled again.

“Is my little fox in heat?”  he asked teasing her with his bone and enjoying the feel of her body brushing against his.

“Yes…” She moaned and swallowed.  “Please Master, fuck me?”  She started to beg.  With no regard for her pleasure at all he drove himself into her, with the wiggling and begging it was just becoming too much for him.

“Oh you are a splendid little bit… what are female foxes called?”  he asked as he thrust into her with another rough stroke.

She moaned under him and fought against his every thrust, just because it made it feel better.  “Vixens Master.”  She told him happily.

“Really?”  he asked with a laugh, yes he was going to really enjoy having a wild fox for a pet.  “So my little vixen, lets see if we can make you walk funny tomorrow.”


	10. Sign in Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- Huge thanks to Eclectic Pet for being an awesome beta!

Harry waited for Hermione to read over the contract Tracy had written up.  He had to admire his pet’s talent for the art, the contracts she had given him were perfect for his purposes.  He watched as Hermione seemed to flip through the pages for the fourth time, he could see she was wiggling in her seat a bit as she read and he wondered if this was turning her on.  He would be sure to find out once she signed.

“This is actually brilliant work Harry.”  She finally said and looked up to him with narrowed eyes.  “Did you really write it all on your own?”  She asked in a tone that told him she wouldn’t believe him if he said he did.

“No.  A new friend helped me.”  he admitted and smiled as Hermione twitched.

“Who knows about this Harry?”  She asked while she turned pink.

“Don’t worry, they are just as much sworn to secrecy as you will be.”  he said motioning to the silence clause in the contract.

“I did notice that bit, and that it only applied to me, why?”  She asked as she set the contract down and folded her arms over her breasts.

“A few reasons, but mostly practicality.  I might need some supplies for our fun every so often, and if I am bound so tightly to keep our secret, I may not be able to get what I need.  Also it is a Master’s right.”  he added the last bit to make her squirm.

He moved around the table and stood behind her.  He wanted to distract her brain a bit so he spoke softly in her ear, letting his breath tickle the small hairs on her neck. “What is your answer Hermione?  Do you want to let me fulfill your more true fantasies, or are you too much of a coward to take the plunge?”  he asked and nipped at her ear.

“I am not a coward.” She said as she tried to focus on anything but his touch.

“Then be my good girl…”  He said to make her moan before he nipped at the outer edge of her ear.  “Sign it.”

She picked up the quill and took in a slow breath.  He made this seem like such a good idea, and she trusted Harry wouldn’t mistreat her.  If she did this she could prove to him that this wasn’t the life for her.  She could prove she wants to free the House Elves simply because she felt everyone should be free.  She could hardly admit, even to herself that she also liked the idea that signing would please him.  She wanted to please him.

“Where is the ink?”  She asked a little breathless.

“Magical contracts are signed in blood.”  He told her and kissed the spot just under her ear.  She looked at the quill in her hand and realized it was like the one Umbridge used to use in detention.  She hadn’t really thought of the practical use of such an object until just at that moment.

She gasped as she signed her name and the cuts quickly healed once she was done.  Harry picked up the quill and signed just below her name.  A smile spread across his face.

“Such a good girl, you have pleased your Master.”  he told her and pulled away from her to roll up the contract and put it in his bag.

Hermione opened her eyes, though she was unsure when she had closed them and flushed.  “You won’t abuse this to get me to do your homework or anything like that will you…”  She opened her mouth to say his name but nothing came out.  She frowned and looked at him.

“We are alone slave, what should you be calling me?”  He asked with a smile.

She opened and closed her mouth a few more times, which gave Harry wicked ideas about what he wanted to put into it.

“Master.” She finally said and blushed very deeply now.  “It won’t let me call you anything but Master when we are alone?”  She asked only realizing now how powerful of a contract it was.

“That is correct slave.”  he said and brushed his hand along her cheek.  “But to answer your question I do not plan on having you do my homework.  It would be a waste of my power.”  he said as his thumb moved along her lips.  “Open your mouth slave.”  he said and glanced around the library to make sure they were still alone.

After swallowing hard Hermione parted her lips for him, and he inserted his thumb before pressing it against her tongue.  “Oh the fun we are going to have.”  he said breathlessly.  “Suck.”  He ordered as his eyes glowed with mischief.

She couldn’t look at anything but him with his finger stuck in her mouth like it was.  A blush rose more deeply on her cheeks at the idea of someone finding them while she sucked on the digit.  She obeyed him not being able to deny, even to herself, that the action was turning her on.

“Good girl.”  he said as he felt her suck and lick his thumb.  “I want you to close your eyes and imagine this is a… larger part of my anatomy.” He told her in a hushed voice.  “A part of me that is getting very hard for his slave.”

She closed her eyes and moaned as she let her mind wonder where he was directing it.  Her tongue moved against his thumb in ways she had read about in a romance novel, she wondered if she could please him by doing it to the real thing.

“Would you like to suck Master’s cock slave?”  he asked her in a hushed voice.  He wanted to see what dirty words would do to his treasure.

She moaned around the thumb and he watched as she wiggled in her seat.  He moved the thumb so he was now moving in and out of her mouth at a slow pace.  He leaned down to her ear and whispered. “That is exactly what you want to be isn’t it?  A cock slave, my cock slave.”  

When she moaned again he sat up and withdrew his finger from her mouth.  She opened her eyes slowly and he could see she was very much in need of some more physical attention.  He knew though, if he moved too fast, took too much, even now he could ruin what he wanted with her.

“I think we should find someplace more private, what do you think my sweet?”  he asked with a smile and she seemed to come back to herself, realize where they were.

“Hum.” She started and then nodded quickly.  He took her hand and lead her out of the library.  “The Astronomy tower is usually pretty abandoned this time of day.”  Harry said as he lead their way.

“Harry?”  She asked as a student passed them in the hall.  “Do you really want me to.. do that thing?”  She finished and looked over to him.

“Every guy enjoys that thing Hermione, if they tell you otherwise they are lying.”  he told her with a smirk.

“I don’t know if I am really….”  She tried to say his name again when she noticed no one was in the hall.  “...Master.”

He smirked, that particular game was going to be a fun one.  “You seemed more than ready back in the library.”  He pointed out and then stopped them.  “Would you prefer we go back?  I could have you kneel down surrounded by books while you enjoyed the taste of my cock.”  he said, her blush only making him grin.

“NO!”  She yelled a little louder then she meant to then looked around quickly.  “I mean no thank you Master.”  She said sarcastically.

“Sarcasm gets you punished.”  Harry told her with wicked grin.

“Punished?”  She asked, her eyes grew wide and Harry started to walk once again.

“Yes, all slaves get punished when they misbehave.  I wouldn’t be a good Master if I didn’t correct you when you were bad.”  he told her casually.

She was silent the rest of the way up to the tower.  After he made sure no one was around her turned to his slave.  “Which first?”  he asked with a smile.

“What do you mean Master?”  She asked as she fidgeted a bit.

“Would you like your punishment, or your reward first?”  He asked with a grin.

“What is my reward?” She asked a little confused.

“Sucking Master’s cock is always a reward.”  he told her and pet her cheek when she blushed.  “I only offered it because you were such a good girl.  You signed the contract, you sucked on Master’s thumb and made him hard.  You deserve to taste him.”

“What is my punishment?”  She asked as she tried to ignore the effect his words had on her.

“Well it is a first office, so I will be lenient.  Five spanks with my hand for each infraction.”  he said with a smirk.

“What other infractions do I have?”  She asked as her eyes widened.

“Well there was the sarcasm in the hall, that is five, then you questioned your Master, another five, oh and your hurt my feelings not thanking me for my offered reward, all together that is…”  he trailed off like he had to add them in his head.

“Fifteen?”  She asked with a whimper.

“Good girl.”  he said and she twitched, he was never going to get tired of that.  “So, reward or punishment first?”  he asked again.

He could see her mind as it worked on the problem.  She was nervous about both, but she knew she couldn’t back out now.  “Punishment.”  She said finally, as she wanted to stall the action that would take the most attention on her part.

Harry just smiled and lead her over to the ledge of the tower.  “Put your hands there slave.”  he ordered before he moved behind her.  “If you move out of position I add on five more.”  he said before he pulled her hips back a little so her butt was sticking out.  He reached in front of her and undid the button on her jeans before sliding them down her legs.  With them still around her ankles he spread her legs to shoulder with.

“I know you are a smart slave so I am only going to tell you all this once.  Before each punishment you will kiss and thank the tool I use for your discipline.  Then with each strike you will count, if you lose count we start over.  Today it is a simply spanking.”  he said and held his right hand down to her lips.

She took in a shuddered breath and kissed his palm.  “Thank you for my punishment.”  She said very softly.

He ran his hand over her cotton covered bottom.  “We are going to need to get you some better underwear.”  he said more to himself.  “Of maybe you just should go without.”  he added and smirked as she twitched.  He pushed the fabric down to reveal her ass to him, but let his stay around her legs.

After a bit more gentle rubbing his let her skin just hard enough to sting.  She gasped and took in a slow breath.  “One.”  She said slowly.  He hit her again on the other cheek and smiled as the shudder went down her spine.  “Two.”  She spoke in a strained voice.

He alternated cheeks with each strike and her legs were trembling by the time they for to the end.

“Fifteen.”  She said and sounded revealed that it was over.

“You took your punishment well slave.” he told her and rubbed his sore hand.  “I thought for sure my little Hermione would fight with me about it.”  he taunted her as he pulled up her knickers to over her red ass.  “I wonder…”  he said and moved his hand between her legs, ever so lightly running his finger over the crotch.  “did it make you hot?”

She gasped at the feel of his finger and shook her head.  “I’m just… I’m trying to get through this… for the elves.”  She told him and he laughed.

“I see, you were a good girl for he elves.” he said in a mocking tone.  “Down on your knees slave.  Are you going to suck my cock for the elves too?”  he asked with a smirk.

She moved to her knees, the rough stone of the floor scraping against them.  “Yes.”  She said not wishing to admit she was very turned on at the idea of doing this for him.

“Well then maybe we should tell them?  Should I call Dobby to come and witness your sacrifice?”  he asked with a chuckle as she shook her head vigorously.

He sighed and ran his fingers through her hair.  “This is a reward pet, I will not force it on you,”  he said in a regretful tone.  “If you do not wish it, you do not have to do it.”  he said and stepped back from him.

Hermione’s eyes widened and she only just caught the whimper that wanted to escape her throat.  She wanted it, she wanted to taste him, know what this felt like, but she didn’t want to have to admit that to him.

“We should head back anyway, Ron is probably looking for us by now.”  he said not showing her how much he wanted it.  He needed for her to admit what she wanted, if she felt like it was something he forced on her, she would never understand her own desires.

She knelt there for a long moment before getting to her feet and fixing her clothes.  “You are right Master.”  She was just too proud to admit the truth to him.

It was a very long day for Harry.  After his slave chose to deny them both pleasure he spent most of the day with Ron as the other boy went back and forth about weather Luna was girlfriend material.  Then he had a meeting with Dumbledore so the Headmaster could start teaching him what he would need to know to take down Voldemort.

By the time he got back to the common room everyone but Hermione and Ron were up in there beds.  He assumed his two friends were curious about what he learned from the Headmaster, though Ron had fallen asleep on the couch while they were waiting for them.

“How did it go Master?”  Hermione asked then glanced over to Ron.  “We are going to need to tell him about us soon…”  She said suddenly then turned back to him.

“It went well, Dumbledore is giving me more information about Voldemort so we can figure out his weakness I think.  Should be useful lessons this year.”  he told her and then looked to Ron.  “I think you are right, but I would prefer for him to be dating someone that pleased him before we do.”  Harry said as he thought about maybe approaching Luna about it to make the first move.

“That would probably be best.”  Hermione admitted.

“How did your first day as a slave feel?”  he asked with a smirk.  “Tell me the truth.”  he added after a moment.

“I…”  She started as she licked her lips.  “Isn’t it more important how it was for you, as my Master?”  She asked and made a face of displeasure.

Harry sighed and shook his head.  “No Hermione.  You are putting ideas in your own head because you want to not like it.  Should your main focus be on pleasing me because I am your Master?  Yes.  Does that mean your own feelings don’t matter?  No.  You will get pleasure by pleasing me.  You love to please people Hermione, you know I am right.  I bet it even turns you on a little every time I tell you you are a good girl.”  he said with a knowing smirk.  He knew it was a manipulation, but he didn’t really care.  “Why can’t you just let yourself relax and enjoy?”

“Because being a slave is degrading.”  She said firmly.

“And you wanted to be degraded.”  He countered and moved closer to her so he could put his hand on her leg.  “We talked about this before, why can’t you just admit you want to please me?”  he asked as moved his hand up her inner thigh.

“I do want to please you Master.”  She said and bit her lower lip.  “It is normal for a girlfriend to want to please their boyfriend.”  She said as she looked into his eyes.

“Fuck normal.  You want to please me, because it turns you on to please me.”  He told her while his hand settled on the crotch of her jeans.  “How turned on were you by just sucking my thumb?”  he asked while pressing the fabric against her mound.  “Imagine if you would have let yourself suck what you really wanted.”

“What if I wasn’t any good at it?”  She asked and then shook her head, that was not what she had wanted to counter with, why had those words come out of her mouth.

He chuckled and leaned in to kiss her neck while his fingers undid the button on her jeans.  He could feel her heart race and her breath deepened.  “Then you will have to practice, believe me… I won’t mind.”  he told her softly.

“Thats not what I…” She panted as she felt the zipper to her pants being lowered, and the fingers moving under the elastic of her knickers.  “What about Ron?”  She asked as her legs seemed to part on their own accord.

“You won’t be practicing on him, he needs to get his own slave.”  Harry answered as he felt the her opening herself for him.  His finger slowly ran up and down her slit.  “I am the only one who will ever touch you like this slave, I don’t plan on ever giving you up.”

“After the year…”  She moaned, her back falling back against the couch they were on.  “After the year..” She tried to start again, but his hand was being very distracting.

“After school ends you will be begging me to keep you slave.”  he told her as he pushed his middle finger inside he gently.  “This is what you want Hermione… I am just trying to show you that.”  He said as he moved his finger around in a circle.

She gasped loudly and her hips jumped against his hand.  When they saw Ron start to shift the parted from each other and Hermione moved a book in her lap to cover her open pants.

“Oh Harry you're back…”  Ron said sleepily.  “How did things go?”

It was now monday morning and Harry was not in a good mood.  Frustrated by having to use his own hand to finally get some release.  He was ready to take his need out on one of his slaves, or maybe he needed a new slave to fuck?

Hermione wasn’t even at breakfast for him to play with, she had a special assignment for Astronomy, something about morning stars.  He looked around the room to pick his next conquest.  He wasn’t sure exactly what he was looking for but if he didn’t take out his frustration soon he would hurt someone.

That was when he noticed little Miss Chang, the girl who got away.  The one he made a fool of himself with the year before.  She would be a perfect target, he only needed to make sure she was his type.  Ate his breakfast slowly and watched her, no one around him was paying attention to him so he made it seem as if he was just lost in thought.

When she got up from the bench he did the same, he collected his things.  Even if she left with friends, he would still be able to get a better read on her if he could get closer.  He casually headed for the door so they would reach at the same time.

He breathed in her submissive scent and placed her as less than Ginny, but more than Tracy.  She was heading to class alone it seemed so he followed a few paces behind her, he took out a book so it would seem like they were just headed in the same direction.

They turned a corner and they were alone, he smiled and licked his lips as he moved in to strike.  “Cho?”  he looked up from his book as if he was surprised to see here there.

She smiled at him sweetly.  “Harry, how are you doing this year?”  She asked and tucked some hair back behind her ear.

“Pretty good actually, how are you?” he asked as she tried to get a read on her desires.  She was still looking for someone to fill the gap Cedric left in her life.

“I’m okay I guess…” She said a bit awkwardly.  ‘Well.. have a good..”  She started and moved to keep going, but Harry stopped her train of thought by grabbing her wrist firmly, though not hard enough to hurt.

“Cho… about our date… last year…”  He started and looked into her eyes.  “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking since then.”

“We just weren’t right for each other Harry.”  She said with a kind smile.

“You know I have been doing a lot of growing since then.”  He told her as he stepped into her personal space.  He looked around to make sure they were still alone.  “And I would like another try at that first kiss.”  he said more softly so she had to really focus to hear him.

When she didn’t pull away he knew he had her attention.  He pulled her behind a statue so they could have some privacy while he pressed her against the wall and kissed her with all the built up frustration he had.

She melted a bit into his arms, and he smirked as he pulled away.  “I have a free period just before lunch.” he told her as his hands moved to rest on her hips.

“I have Charms that period.”  She said breathlessly.

“Skip it.”  he ordered and kissed her lightly on the lips again.

“I can’t just…”  She started to argue so he kissed her again his hands ran up her sides.

“Skip it.”  he ordered again more firmly this time.  “I want to see what makes you scream, meet me here.”  he told her with a smirk, seeing that he had her he pulled away and left her panting.  As he walked to his next class he promised himself she would be the last one until he had Hermione used to the idea of all his playthings.

Once he got to Potions he was already in a better mood, his favorite slave was sitting at their workstation waiting for him.  “How did your assignment go this morning?”  he asked and glanced around the room before sitting next to her.

“Really well..”  She started and he zoned the rest of her words out.  Instead he focused on the tiny wand movements he was using to carefully unbutton her shirt.  He had her bra clearly showing before she noticed.

Hermione looked around the class quickly before she moved to button them back up.  He catch her eye and shook his head slightly so she would know if she did she would be punished.  After a moments fight with herself she left the shirt open and shifted in her seat.

“Hermione, you missed a button.”  Ron said helpfully as he did not seem to notice the exchange between his friends

“I was hot.” She said softly and before the redhead could respond the Professor entered the room.

“Today I would like to you turn to page 104 in your books, we will be making the potion you find there.”  he told him with a twinkle in his eye as he looked around at the students.  Harry feeling suspicions turned to the page indicated.

“What does a Sensitizing Oil do?”  he asked with a frown.  Hermione was about to answer when Slughorn did instead, making everyone at their workstation jump.

“Ahh I am glad you asked Harry.”  He said patting him on the back.  The man was as submissive as they come, and harry really wanted nothing to do with the greedy old fool.

“Sensitizing Oil, when rubbed into a certain area increases that area’s ability to sense!”  he told the class happily.  “If you get your potion correct in the next hour I will be letting you take a small vial to lunch with you.  Just dab a bit on your tongue and your crisps taste twice as good, now off you go!”  The Professor ended excitedly.

Once they had all their ingredients out and started to prepare them for the potion Harry made sure that Slughorn wasn’t around before looking to her.  “So is he right?  Or does the stuff just work on taste?”  he asked curiously.

“It should work on any sense.”  Hermione said with a smile, glad to be able to tell Harry things still.  “Stick it in your ears and you can hear better, up your nose and you can smell better, drop it in your eyes and you wouldn’t need glasses for the rest of the day.”  She said and shook her head.

“What about touch?”  Ron asked curiously as he looked between his friends.

“Any skin the oil touches should be about to feel more keenly.”  She told Ron with a wider smile.  She then suddenly blushed and looked down.  “This is not a potion sixteen year old boys should be making.”  She suddenly mumbled under her breath.

Harry had to smirk as he watched her realize what most of the boys in the room were probably thinking of  _ actually _ doing with their sample of this potion.  “Why is that Hermione?”  He asked as he tried to embassies her a bit.

“I’m going to be saving mine if I do it right.”  Ron saved her from answering and looked back and forth between his two friends.  “Can you imagine putting a little bit on a girl’s fun bits?”  he asked with a wide grin.

“I  _ am _ a girl.  You do remember that sometimes yes?”  Hermione asked looking at the redhead sternly.

“Sometimes, yeah.  But most of the time, no.”  he said with a shrug.  “So you can put it on your blokes…. fun bits.”  he said with a wide grin and waved his hand at her.

“Maybe she wants to put it on her own, fun bits Ron?”  Harry said with a smirk, then looked at her with a clear message of that is what she would be doing whether she wanted to or not.

“Oh yeah, guess you aren't really interested in dating anyone.” Ron said as if he had just remembered the fact Hermione was a book worm.

“Actually I am dating someone.”  She said and straightened her back as she looked at Ron.

“I thought you said you and Victor weren’t a thing any more?”  Ron asked, his eyes narrowing at his know it all friend.

“We're not.  I mean we aren’t dating, but we are still friends.”  She answered and shook her head.  “Before you ask, I am not telling you.”  She said to cut Ron off.

“Why not?  Did you make him up?”  he asked and smirked at Harry for back up.

“I am sure Hermione could get any guy she wanted.”  Harry said with a shrug.  “So leave me out of this.”  he added and motioned between the two of them to focus on his potion.

Ron went quiet after that, so the three focused on their own work.  Every so often Harry would notice his best mate look around the room then back at Hermione.  He couldn’t help but smirk, Ron was obviously trying to figure out who Hermione’s new boy was.

By the end of class only three of the students had successfully brewed the potion in question.  Hermione of course, as well as Harry and Malfoy.  If he was honest Harry would have to thank whoever this Half-Blood Prince was for his success, but he didn’t plan on telling Slughorn that.

The Professor provided each of the students with a tiny flask to take some of the oil with them.  The moment his back was turned Harry enlarged his own and Hermione’s flask and he noticed Malfoy doing the same.

With a smile Harry finds Cho exactly where he told her to be.  Hermione is off at a class they don’t share so he will have the whole period to play with his newest girl.  He takes her hand once he is sure no one is around to witness them together then leads her down to the classroom he had been using for his other girls.

Once inside she seemed more nervous than she had been in the hall.  “Do you bring a lot of girls here?”  She asked as she must have noticed how clean it was.

“A few.”  Harry answered with a grin.  “I’m not looking for a girlfriend, I already have one of those.”  he told her honestly.  “If that is what you think this is, you should probably go.”  he added and opened the door for her.

“So what is it that you want?”  She asked as she looked between the door and him.

“Well that depends on you.”  Harry said as he left the door open and started to circle her.  “What is it that you really want?”  he asked a slow smirk came to his lips.

“You’re frightening me.”  She said softly.

He smiled and licked his lips.  “That is an odd answer, you like to be frightened?”  he asked and he could tell the answer was yes.

“No.”  She said and looked to the floor.  “You are so different from what I remember.”  She told him as she tried to keep her eyes on him.

“I’ve matured since we last really talked.”  He told her and stepped between her and the door again.  “So you want me to frighten you?”  he asked again with a smirk.  “Would you like to belong to me Cho?”  he asked as he drew his wand and had the door slam loudly and lock.

“You just said…”  She trained off as he took a step closer to her.

“I asked if you wanted to belong to me, not that I would belong to you in return.”  he said with a smirk.  “I can tell you want to belong to someone, would you like it to be me?”  He asked as he took another step closer.

Her breath was hitching in her throat and she found it was very hard to answer.  “I have become quite a collector you see.”  he told her as he left only a foot between them.  “I have a couple of slaves, a pet, and a slut that all serve my needs.”  he admitted, not telling her who they were.  ‘Would you like to be one of them?”  he asked as he let his eyes drink her in.

“W-what would I be?”  She asked and he could tell she was both excited by the conversation and frightened.

“What would you like to be?”  Harry countered with a smirk.  He wondered if the magic of the sheath helped them see themselves more clearly when he made these offers.

“I don’t know.. what.. what do they do for you?”  She asked and blushed deeply that she was even considering being a part of this harem of his.

She liked the attention she got for being on the arm of famous or popular boys.  Cedric had been her first taste and she could have been his forever if he hadn’t been ripped from her too soon.  She had spent most of last year mourning him, but it was nice to be seen as Harry’s for the short time they were together.  This past summer she had tried again and had been dating a minor league quidditch player before he dumped her for a girl with bigger curves.

He rubs his chin before answering.  “What do they do?  They all serve me in a different ways, would you like to see the contracts?”  he asked with a laugh, he had a sample of each in his bag.

“Contracts?”  She asked as her eyes widened.

“They are all magically bound to be.”  he told her and with another glance over her he pulled out the contract for a slut just to see her reaction.

As she looks it over she swallows, blushes and fidgets with each new duty she reads.  “So your… slut?  She has sex with anyone you ask her to?”  She asked nervously.

“Most of my girls will have sex with anyone I tell them to, sluts are the only ones who are allowed with minimal permission to go and seek out their own partners.”  He told her and grinned.  “It is their duty to bring me loyal allies, and keep them happy.  As my slut you would be able to be on the arm of many, interesting men.”  He told her as he wondered how experienced she was already.

“Can I think about it?”  She asked softly and he shakes his head.

“No, what is there to think about.  This is something you either are, or something you are not.”  He said as he pulled the quill from his bag.  “I am just asking you to be honest with yourself.”

“Who would you have me sleep with?”  She asked as she looked at the quill then back to him.

He chuckled.  “Who would I have you fuck?  Don’t know yet, anyone you would like to see put on the list?”  He asked as he made eye contact with him.

“I…” She started but then shook her head and blushed.

“Be honest, I won’t judge you.”  he told her as he placed the quill in her hand.

“I’ve always wanted to be with a professor.”  She told him softly and then looked away.  Harry smiled and wondered what Snape’s tastes were these days.

“I’ll see what I can do if you sign.”  He told her and motioned to the contract in her hand.

She took a deep breath and looked from him to the contract in her hand before signing it.  She gasped from the pain in her hand and was soon shaking as she got even more nervous about she had just committed herself to.

“Now first rule about my sluts.”  he said as he took the contract and quill and put them both away.  “They don’t really need knickers any more.”  he told her as his hand slid up her legs.  “If you are caught wearing them you are punished.”  He added as his hand ran over lacey fabric.  “Tell me my newest little whore, how many men have been inside you?”  he asked as he pulled the lace down her legs.

“Two.”  She said and looked away from him as she answered.

“Name them.”  he told her as he left the knickers around her ankles and stood back up.

“Cedric Diggory and Patrick Jones.”

“Who is Mr Jones?”  he asked as he moved a hand between her legs to feel her.

“A guy I dated over the summer.  After we had sex he dumped me for another one of his groupies.”  She told him with a whimper.

“So he used you like the proper slut that you are.”  Harry commented and chuckled as he saw her eyes start to water.  “Do your friends know how big of a slag you are?”  He asked as he drew his wand to shorten her shirt.

“N-no.”  She said and shook her head.

“You should get used to calling me Master.  You know with two sluts I should come up with a name for each of you, so you both know who I am talking to.” he said after a moment’s thought.  “What do you think your slut name should be?”

“I don’t know… Master.” She said breathlessly as she tried to pull at her skirt a bit while she felt him shorten it to midway up her thigh.

“I think I will call you Strumpet.”  he said as a broad smile formed on his lips.  “Do you like your new name?”  he asked as he watched her fidget.

“Not really…”  She said and gave up on the skirt when she felt her shirt start to tighten a bit around her form.  “Master?  What are you doing?”  She asked and looked up at him.

“Only helping your clothes to show off your assets a bit more.  You should make these alterations to all of your uniforms.”  he told her once her shirt was snugly wrapped around her chest.  “If you don’t do it yourself when I see you in the hall they will become a lot shorter and tighter than this.”  He warned her carefully and then stepped back to admire his work.  “As for not liking your name Strumpet, take off your robe and put your hands on the wall.”

She complied after a moment’s hesitation.  He pulled her hips back towards him and spread her legs the way he liked before he pushed up her skirt to reveal her perfect little ass.  He cast a sticking charm to keep her hands and feet in place.

“Now since this is your first punishment I will go light on you.”  He said with a smirk as he ran his hand over her unmarked skin.  He would have to get some toys to spank his girls with.

“What did I do wrong?”  She asked with a whimper and struggled against the charm.

“Well first, you were wearing knickers.”  he said and her head whipped back to look at him about to argue, he was having none of it though and cut her off before she started.  “Then you lied about not liking your new name, and now you are trying to get out on your punishment position.”  he said as he wanted to her struggling form.

She stopped moving and looked down.  “I am sorry Master.” She said as she tried to look as pitiful as she could, it was a tactic she had used as a child to get out of being punished.  Harry just laughed as her lip trembled.

“You will be.”  he said before he stepped back up to her.  “I would be a bad Master if I let you get away with such things.”  he told her as he decided how many to give her.  “I think five for each misdeed will be good for now.  Now you should know that sluts are not allowed to make a sound while they are being punished.  Each sound I hear from you is another spank added.  Let us begin.”

He started to redden her ass with his hand and had to add three before his newest slut got the hang of her punishment.  For the last three, the ones added for sound he leaned in close next to her body so he could speak into her ear.

“You know I can smell you Strumpet.”  He told as he used all his force to land a blow against her bottom.

_ SPANK. _

She had her eyes closed tight and she was biting her lips so no sound would escape.  “Like most little whores you are turned on my your punishment.”  He said before hitting her again.

_ SPANK. _

She swallowed the gasp that tried to escape from her lips.  “But don’t worry Strumpet, I am going to reward you for being a good little slut for your Master.”  He told her before he hit her bottom one final time.

_ SPANK. _

He looked down at his work and smiled at how beautifully pink she was.  His hand moved over her bottom and between her legs.  “I was right, my little fuck toy is very ready for Master’s cock.”  he told her and she finally let out a whimper.  “Oh?  Would you rather be called Fuck Toy than Strumpet?” He asked evilly as she just looked away unable to answer.  “How about Cock Toy?  Yeah I think I like the sound of that.”  he said as he undid his pants to free his more than ready member.

“Tell me what you think of Cock Toy, better or worse than Strumpet?”  he asked as he stepped behind her to run his shaft over her wetness.

“Master I’m not…” She started and let out a moan at the feel of him.

“A Cock Toy?  I think that is exactly what you are, but there is only one way to find out.”  he said before pushing himself into her wanting form.

Harry smiled and groaned as his newest slut’s back arched and she pushed back against him.  “Oh yes, obviously a Cock Toy.”  he moaned as he started to use her for his pleasure.


	11. Harry's Girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- Huge thanks to Eclectic Pet for being an awesome beta!

The night after his newest slut signed her contract Harry sent notes to all his girls to meet him in the empty classroom that he had claimed for his own.  He left Hermione studying in the library and told her he needed to think about quidditch tryouts that were coming up soon.

He arrived in the classroom before the rest of the girls so he could set up things the way he wanted.  He was gathering them for several reasons.  First Cock Toy needed to meet the rest of his girls and understand her place in the hierarchy among those who belonged to him.

The more important reason for meeting was that he wanted his girls to become comfortable with each other.  He felt it would only promote their happiness and more importantly his own if they were at least friendly to one another.

Harry moved all the chairs but the one he had enlarged to be his throne to the sides of the class again.  He sat in the middle and waited for his girls to arrive.

First to enter was of course Daphne, she smiled as she noticed this and moved in front of him to kneel and lower her head.  “Evening Master.”  She said calmly.  She was still wearing the school uniform, but had left the over robe in her room.

“Evening Slave.”  he said in a cold tone that made her flinch.  “Undress, fold your clothes and put them to the side of the room.”  he ordered her and smirked as she stood and started to follow his orders without a moment’s hesitation.

As she was undressing Ginny entered the room and watched the other girl for a moment before walking up to Harry and kneeling as Daphne had done before her.  “Master.”  She said and waited for his orders.

“Follow the Slave’s lead.”  he told her simply.  Ginny still blushed a little before doing as Daphne was.  They were both undressed and kneeling a meter from him when the next girl entered.

Cho looked at the girls kneeling at Harry’s feet and blushed red.  She was unsure what to do so she lingered at the door.

“Cock Toy, you should undress then fold your clothes, put them with the others, then come and kneel here.”  he told her then motioned to the place next to Ginny.  Tracy entered in time to hear most of his instructions to Cho so she did the same.

Harry smiled at how good Tracy was being, when she had put her clothes with the others and turned to move back to the group Harry cleared his throat.  “Pets should not be standing on two legs” he pointed out then turned his attention to Cho.

He waited to speak for Tracy to crawl over to the spot next to Daphne and kneel as the rest of the girls were.

“Everyone, this is Cock Toy.”  He motioned to Cho, who whimpered in embarrassment from her new name and the ease at which he said it.  “She is our newest slut.  That being said I have decided to call my other whore Fuck Toy.” He told the girl and smiled as Ginny also blushed.  “Do you like your new name Fuck Toy?”  he asked the redhead directly.

“Master…”  Ginny started with a whimper  “Please Master don’t make me answer to that name?”  She asked softly.

“But that is what you are.”  He told her and was more than amused as the girl fidgeted where she knelt.  “Come here.” he told her and pointed to the place just in front of him so he could give her his full attention.  Once she was closer he reached down and tangled his fingers in her hair so he could pull her head back roughly.  “Why don’t you wish to answer to your name my sweet little whore?”  he asked softly.

Ginny swallowed hard and took in a slow breath before she answered.  “Its humiliating Master.”  She said softly.

“But how does it make you feel?” He asked as he looked directly into her eyes.

Ginny blushed and whimpered.  “It… This… It turns me on Master.”  She admitted as she knew she couldn’t lie to him.

“Than I don’t see a problem, do you?”  he asked as he let go of her hair.  “Back to your place Fuck Toy.”

Once Ginny was back to her original position he addressed the room.  “I have decided that each of my different types of girls will kneel in a different way.  It will show the world when we can finally be in public what they are easily” he said and smiled as all his girls shifted at the thought of doing this in public.

“Sluts should kneel with their legs spread as widely as they can, their hands behind their backs, chins up, eyes down, and chests out.”  He said and waited for both his sluts to move into the position he wanted.  Ginny’s knees were about 60 centimeters apart, where Cho’s were no more that 30.  “Cock Toy if that is as wide as you can part your knees we will have to find a way to help you become more limber.”  he said and suddenly Cho spread her legs almost as wide as Ginny had them.

Once both of his sluts were in a position that pleased him he turned to Daphne.  “Slave, would you like a new name now, or wait till more slaves join your ranks?’  Harry asked with a smile.

“Whatever pleases Master most.”  She said without looking up at him.

“I think it would please me to call you Whip.”  He said with a smirk.  She looked at him a little confused but did not comment on her new name.  “All my slaves will be named for the tools they are” he said and smiled more as she pouted for a moment then hid her embarrassment at being called a tool.

“Yes Master, it is a lovely name.”  She told him softly.

“Now Whip, I want my slaves to kneel with their knees together, back straight, hands on thighs, palms up, chin up, eyes down.”  He told her and waited for her to readjust herself into the position he described.  “Yes I like that.”  Harry commented before turning his attention to Tracey.

“Now for my pretty little Vixen.”  He said in a more gentle tone than he had used with the others.  “Are you going to be a good pet today, or will I have to find you some rope?”  He asked playfully as he remembered the bite marks he had had to heal after their last game.

“I’ll be good Master.”  She said with a bit of a pout.

Harry chuckled and shook his head.  “Pets should spread their legs shoulder length, lean forward and put your hands on the floor between your knees, back arched, head up, eyes down.”  He told the last of his girls and waited for her to get into position.  “Is everyone comfortable?’  he asked as all four of them pouted at him.  “Good.”

He sat back and watched the girls in front of him.  After a while of just enjoying the view of how they each displayed themselves purely for his pleasure, he found that he was uncomfortably hard.  He turned to Cho and smirked as he motioned for her to move forward.

“I want to see how good you are with your mouth my little Cock Toy” he told her and then motioned for her to undo his pants.  Cho whimpered and looked back at the other girls.  “Sluts will do anything I wish, in front of anyone I wish.  You should all get comfortable with performing in front of each other”  He said as he looked to the rest of the girls as well.

Cho timidly moved forward and started to undo his pants so she could free him.  Her skin was turning redder and redder as her work progressed.  “Is my little Cock Toy whore embarrassed that she won’t be as skilled as some of my other girls?” Harry asked as he just sat back and relaxed.  “Tell me why you are blushing so badly Cock Toy.”

“Master, they are going to think…”  She started but Harry quickly cut her off.

“They are going to think you are a filthy Cock Toy whore who likes to give her Master head in front of his other girls?”  He asked and smirked as she turned bright red.  “That is because you are a filthy Cock Toy whore.”  Cho whimpered and shook her head.  “Do you know the punishment for lying Cock Toy?”  he asked and she looked at the ground again.

“Five spanks Master.”  She said as she remembered from her punishment before.

“So if I reach between your legs right now I will not find my Cock Toy is turned on by being called a filthy Cock Toy whore?”  He asked as she leaned forward and rested his hand on her shoulder.  She whimpered and looked to the floor.  “Tell me the truth Cock Toy.”

“I am… turned on Master.”  She said and quickly shot a look back to the other girls who were all smirking to themselves.

“What does that mean Cock Toy?”  Harry asked with his own smirk.

“That I am a filthy Cock Toy whore?”  She asked and shifted as she said the words.

“A filthy Cock Toy whore who…?”  he waited for her to finish what he started.

“A filthy Cock Toy whore who likes to suck her Master’s cock in front of his other girls.”  She repeated what he had said in the first place.

“Better.”  he said and sat back again.  “Now my little Cock Toy lets see how good of a cock sucker you are.”

Cho finished undoing his pants and then moved them down.  He lifted his butt to help her move them and his boxers down over his hips so she could free his member.  Once he was free she wrapped a small hand around the base and timidly lapped at the end of him.

Harry groaned and his eyes rolled back into his head a moment before he got used to the sensation.  She wrapped her lips a round and and started to suck more of him into her mouth.  Harry cleared his throat and looked to the other girls.

“Vixen, I need another copy of the slut contract to carry around with me.”  he told her as he tried to get some business done as he enjoyed Cho’s tongue pressing against his shaft.

“I will get you one by tomorrow Master.”  She said as she and the other girls watched Cho’s actions intently.

“Good.”  he said then turned his attention to Ginny.  “Fuck Toy, I want you to meet me by the Room of Requirement on Wednesday after curfew.  I am going to offer you to Draco then and we will see if he is willing to touch a whore like you.”

“Yes Master, should I wear something special?”  She asked and licked her lips as she watched Cho as if she wished she was the one sucking him off.

“Do something creative to entice him my little Fuck Toy.”  he said then groaned as he felt Cho take him into her throat a little.  He needed to work on controlling these reactions, it wouldn’t do for him to look out of control in front of his girls.

“Yes Master.”  She said and shifted in place.  Harry smirked as he watched his other slut get turned on as she watched her comrade suck him off.

“Would you like to help Cock Toy pleasure your Master, Fuck Toy?”  he asked as he watched Ginny shifted back and forth.

“May I Master?”  She asked and she looked like he had just offered her diamonds.

“She does have my cock pretty well in hand.” He started and Ginny actually looked disappointed.  “But I think I would enjoy if you pleasured my Cock Toy for me.”  he said and smirked as Ginny looked confused.  “Take your hand and pretend that her pussy is your own, then masterbate.”  he told her which made Cho choke on him and the other two girls giggle.

Ginny flushed and looked around for a moment before she looked back to him.  “You want me to touch her Master?”  She asked in a small voice.

“Yes Fuck Toy.  You are both filthy whores, and you should get to know each other as much as you can.”  he told her and motioned for her to move up behind Cho.  “Press your front against her back and them pretend her body is your own, touch it in the way you like to touch yourself.”

After she took a deep breath Ginny moved up behind the other girl and pressed her smaller breasts against Cho’s back.  Cho stopped her sucking and tensed as if she was an animal caught in a trap.

“Cock Toy, how are you doing?”  Harry asked as he brushed her cheek.  She pulled back from his hardened shafted to answer.

“I’m not gay Master.”  She said and kept her body tense as Ginny slipped one hand between her legs, and the other moved to breast.

“No my little Cock Toy, I know how much you like cock.”  he said with a sweet smile as he pet her cheek.  “But I want you to let yourself just focus on what her hands are doing to you, then tell me how it makes you feel.”

Cho closed her eyes and tried to relax as Ginny touched her.  She moaned softly then opened her eyes to look up at him.  “It feels good Master.”  She admitted as she was now panting.  “But… I’m not…”

“Whores are usually at least a little bi-sexual, my sweet little Cock Toy.  Just let yourself feel and be in the moment, stop thinking so much.”  He told her and waited a moment before he turned to look at Ginny and asked.  “How does she feel Fuck Toy?”

“She is so very wet Master, and I can feel her body pressing into my hands.”  Ginny said as she lightly played with Cho’s nipple.

“Good, are you enjoying yourself Fuck Toy?”  he asked as he watched his sluts pressed together for his enjoyment.

“Yes Master, she is so soft.”  She told him and blushed.  “I like to touch her and please you.”  She told him then kissed Cho’s shoulder without being asked.

“Perfect, now I think it is time for a little game.  If Cock Toy comes before I do I will be coming all over her face and breasts.  Once its dry I will let Fuck Toy pick who licks it off of her skin until she is clean again.  If I come first then I will let Cock Toy pick who I focus on next time.”  He watched as both girls got back to work, Cho on swallowing his cock, and Ginny on masterbating Cho, he swallowed his moan and cleared his own throat before he turned to his other girls.

“Do either of you know what Professor Snape likes in a girl?”  he asked with a bit of a strained voice but otherwise tried to ignore his two sluts, or at least pretend like he was ignoring them.

The two Slytherins looked to each other and then back to Harry.  Daphne spoke first.  “I’ve never heard of him sleeping with a student Master, but he always seems so lonely.  Actually Draco would know better than anyone as Professor Snape is his godfather.”

“I’ll have to ask him when I speak to him on Wednesday.”  He said and closed his eyes for a moment to enjoy the feel of a tongue lapping over the head of his shaft.  “Is there anything else you two think I should know about your House?”

Tracey looked to Daphne and then nodded before she looked at Harry with a bit of worry in her eyes.  “My old Master is upset that I am gay Master.”  She told him meekly.  “He wants me back and he is not taking no for an answer.”

“Who is your old Master pet?”  he asked curiously, then clutched the arm of his chair as he suddenly came down Cho’s throat.

Tracey wanted for him to sit back and watched as Cho swallowed then started to lick Harry’s cock clean.  “Theodore Nott is his name Master, he is in our year.”  She told him then looked to the ground.

“Tell him that you belong to my Whip now.”  Harry said as he pet Cho’s hair gently, he could feel that she was trembling from Ginny’s attention and that pleased him, even if the development with Nott did not.  “Is he someone worth bringing over to our side?  Maybe I would be willing to share you with him.”

Tracey swallowed hard and shook her head.  “Master he is wealthy Master, not nearly as much as the Malfoy family, but he will be inheriting quite a bit.  I am not sure what it would take to bring him to your side, his family is loyal to the Dark Lord if anything he ever told me in bed is true...”  She said and Harry could tell she wanted to ask him not to make such an offer.  “Master I will never lie to you, he is half way intelligent and he may serve you well as an ally.”

Harry frowned and moved Cho out of his way, he was pleased that even though he was done, Ginny continued to try and get Cho to come.  He motioned for Tracey to move closer to him as he fixed his pants.

“Why did you leave him my pet?”  he asked seriously.

“He did things I didn’t like Master.”  She said meekly as if she was being bad by saying such a thing.

“I will make you do plenty of things to don’t like.”  Harry reminded her in a deadly tone.  “You know your contract better than anyone.”

“Master I do know our contracts.”  Tracey started and swallowed hard.  “The things I feel that you will make us do that we don’t like.  It isn’t the same.  We will enjoy not liking them Master.”  She said as if her statement made perfect sense.

“My last master made me do things I did not enjoy even a tiny bit.  He made me pretend to be different mud… muggleborns from the school so he could beat me and pretend to rape them.”  She said and he watched as she started to tremble a little.  Harry frowned deeply as he could tell she was actually scared of Nott.

“I see.”  Harry said and thought for a moment as he a sudden urge to kill Nott tried to overpower him.  “Well we will have to see to Mr Nott, for now I want you to tell him you are under the protection of your Master, and if he so much as touches you, your Master will be forced to retaliate.”

“Yes Master.”  

“Do not tell him who I am, just call me ‘my Master’, do you understand?”  Harry added after a moment.

“Yes Master.”  Tracey said again.

There was a sudden loud moan coming from the two sluts which made everyone look over as Cho finally found release from Ginny’s actions.

Hermione sat on the same comfortable couch she had meditated on last time.  She was fidgeting a little as she couldn’t decide whether this was a good idea or not.  “Master, you know we have so much else going on.  I don’t think that meditation is actually that important.”  She said as he offered her the tea laced with the same drops they had used last time.

“I think you mental health is very important.”  He said and took her chin so he could look her in the eyes.  “Remember how relaxed you felt after last time?  This couple of hour break won’t hurt anything.”  he told her firmly.

“But…”  She started then stopped when his frown turned stern.

“This is one of the exact reasons I think you will do better with our new relationship.”  he told her firmly.  “You are always putting your needs below other people’s wants.  It is my responsibility as a good Master to know what your needs are and make sure they are met.  You need to relax, and this is the only way that has worked so far.  So you will be drinking this tea.”

She opened her mouth to argue more then closed his again and shook her head.  “Yes Master.”  She said softly as she finally took the tea, she really didn’t have a good argument for his point.

“Good girl, now drink up and do your breathing exercises.”  he told her then cupped her cheek and kissed her lips softly.  “I am going to do some work while you are relaxing.”  he said and smiled as he moved to the other side of the couch to get out a book he had to read for Charms.

Hermione smiled and sipped the tea slowly.  She sat in silence and watched Harry read for a while until the cup was done.  Once she had finished it she set the cup down and sat back on the couch to try and relax.  She closed her eyes and let herself drift into her meditative state.

Harry waited till he was sure she was in her trace again before setting his book down and moving closer to her.

“How is my good girl?”  he asked in a soothing voice.

She moaned softly as she had no reason to hold back in this state.  “Relaxed Master.”  She told him, her voice sounded like she was dreaming.

“Very good slave.”  he said and pet his hand over her knee.  “What should we talk about tonight?”  he was asking himself more than her, but in true Hermione fashion she answered anyway.

“My punishments and rewards.”  She said softly.

“Oh?  Have you been thinking about those?”  he asked her with a chuckle.

“Yes Master.”  She answered simply.

“Did you enjoy your punishment?”  Harry asked her curiously.

“Oh yes Master.  I have been thinking and dreaming about it.”

“Have you touched herself while thinking about it slave?”  he asked as he wanted to know as much about what turned her on as he could.

“Yes Master.”

“Thank makes you a very good girl.”  he said just to make her moan and let her know he was pleased with the reaction.  “Did you not like your reward?”  he pressed as they were on the subject.

“I wanted it Master.”  She told him honestly.  “I was just being stubborn.”

He smiled, he had hoped that was what the rejection was about.  “You are a very naughty girl for holding back on me.”  he told her sternly.

“Yes Master.”  She said 

“Good girl.”  he said just to make her moan again.  “Now, I want to know what you think about Ginny, and Cho.”  he asked as he figured he should start with the girls closest to her.

“They are both prettier than me Master.”  She said with a soft whimper.

He sighed as how stupid girls were again and shook his head.  “Why do you think that?”  he asked and she frowned as if she didn’t understand the question.

“Master I see the way boys look at them, no boy looks at me that way.”  She told him how she felt and what she noticed.

Harry sighed and shook his head.  “Hermione, you will start to notice the boys who are now looking at you the same way they looked at Cho and Ginny.”  he said as he didn’t wish to push too much, he wanted her to realize how beautiful she was on her own.

“Yes Master.”  she said in her daze.

“Now I want you to tell me how it would make you feel to watch me have sex with other girls, if you did not feel threatened by them in any way.”  he asked carefully.  He had already started to try and break down the moral constraints that modern society had placed on her, but he was far from done.

“I would be upset that you would have sex with other girls when you were so mad that I was pleased with the fact Ron was looking at me.”  She told him honestly.

Harry smiled to himself and shook his head, she was still thinking that their relationship should be fair and equal.  He would teach her differently, but for now he needed to know more.  “Is that all you would feel?”  he pressed.

“No Master, I would also feel humiliated that you would make me watch while you cheated on me.” She said and licked her lips.  “I would feel ashamed that I could not be enough to give you everything you wanted.”  She added then paused for a moment.  “And I think it would turn me on, but I don’t know why.”

“I want you to examine those feelings more.  Find the root of why you think it would be arousing.”  He ordered but kept his soothing tone.

She was silent for a long while before she finally answered him.  “It comes from the shame and humiliation Master.”  She told him softly.

Harry smiled and pet his hand over her cheek, if only he could get her to see herself the way he saw her.  The feelings of shame and humiliation were both a good and bad thing.  They were good because it turned both Hermione and himself on for her to feel that way.  They were bad because he knew Hermione well enough to know that she would try and fight what she was truly feeling because of them, she was just stubborn that way.  So the question now was what push could he give her to let her accept these aspects of both of them?

“Hermione, whenever you hear me say the words  _ think accept _ in that order, I want you to stop whatever you are doing and think about your actions and feelings.  You will recognize when your actions go against what you really want and accept you own feelings.  Do you understand?”

“Yes Master.”  She said simply

“Good girl.”  he said and smiled as she moaned.


	12. Allies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- Huge thanks to Eclectic Pet for being an awesome beta!

It was Wednesday night and Harry was standing outside of the Room of Requirement.  He had already set Ginny up inside and now he only had to wait to see if Draco would show.  Just in case the blond decided it would be better to betray him Harry decided to wear his cloak just in case a teacher or Filch showed up instead of the Slytherin.

At exactly eleven o'clock Draco entered the hallway, but he was not alone.  Next to him stood a dark skinned boy that Harry had seen before, but didn’t know the name of.  The two of them walked down the hall talking softly, unaware that anyone was around.

“He seems to be late, you sure this isn’t some kind of trap?”  the darker boy asked in a silky tone.

“It might be, but that is why I brought you.”  Draco replied as they moved towards the spot in front of where the door would appear.

“I still don’t know why you are trusting  _ him _ at all.  He seems to be nothing but a pig headed lion to me.”  The dark boy said as he leaned against the wall.

“You should have heard the things he was saying to Granger, Blaise.  Something is different about him and I want to know what.”  Draco said and looked up and down the hall.

“I came to a realization over the summer.”  Harry said as he pulled the cloak off and shoved it into his bag.

Both boys jumped and drew their wands as Harry seemed to appear out of nowhere.  Harry put his hands up so they could see his wand was still away and he meant no harm.  When they slowed their wands slowly Harry continued.

“As I was saying, I had a realization over the summer.  If I am going to survive, I need to take my life into my own hands.  I need control.”  Harry said then smiled and looked to Blaise.  “That being said, I don’t know you.”

“This is Blaise Zabini.”  Draco introduced him.  “You told me you wanted allies, Blaise can be almost as useful as myself if you can keep him happy.”  He added smugly.

“You want to be my ally?”  Harry asked the darker boy.

“That depends on two things really.”  The boy replied smoothly.  “What are your goals, and what is in it for me?”  He asked then leaned back against the wall to wait for his answer.

“At the moment I am taking down Voldemort.”  Harry said simply and smirked as both boys flinched at the name.  “After that I am still formulating my plan.”  he added more to himself.  “As for what is in it for you?  I plan to be very good to my knights, at the moment that means pleasure, in the future it will mean power and wealth.”

“Pleasure?”  Blaise asked and eyed Harry for a moment.  “I don’t play for that team.”  He said stiffly like it was a mistake many people had made before.

Harry laughed and shook his head.  “No, that is not what I am offering.  The pleasure is in that room.”  he said and motioned with his head to the empty wall.  “Though I only brought one tonight, you’ll have to share if you both want a go.”  He added and looked between the boys.

The other boys looked at each other and then back to Harry.  “Lets see what you got.”  Draco said and moved out of the way so Harry could open the door for them all.

Once the way was open Harry turned to the two Slytherins.  “Stay out here for a moment, I don’t want to scare her.”  he explained before entering the room.

The room he had left Ginny in was just a big empty space with a large beg in the center of it.  Candles covered the walls to give off an flickering light.  Ginny herself was laying at the end of the bed with her eyes closed, she must have fallen asleep while they were waiting.

She had worn her school uniform without the robe.  It looked like she had tried to look as innocent as possible, in her mary jane shoes and white knee highs.  She even tied her hair up into pigtails.

Gently Harry nudged her awake and she smiled up at him as she opened her eyes.  “You fell asleep my little Fuck Toy.”  he told her in a sweet tone.

“I’m sorry Master.”  She said and blushed as she moved to sit up.

“Do not worry, you will need your energy.”  he told her and pet the side of her face.  “Draco has brought a friend who wishes to play was well.”  He told her as he looked into her eyes.

She swallowed hard and bit her lower lip, he could tell she wanted to ask who, but she was holding back.  Harry played with the idea of telling her, but decided it would be more fun to make her wait.

“Are you ready my pretty whore?”  he asked and leaned down to kiss her lips sweetly.

“Yes Master.”  She said after his lips pulled away.  She positioned herself on the bed so she was laying on her stomach with her back to the door, then pulled a text book she had brought with her to her front so it would seem like she was studying.

Harry laughed and gave her ass one good swat before he headed to go get the two Slytherins.  He opened the door and smiled at them both.  “Now this is just a taste of what I am offering.  You will have to swear loyalty to me to get any more than this.”  he said and moved out of the way so the two boys could enter the room.  Harry closed the door as he let the Slytherins take in what he was offering.

Draco looked over the young girl on the bed and licked his lips.  His eyes moved from milky white thighs to a curved ass.  As his eyes made it to the red hair he realized he knew that particular shade.  “Weaseltte?”  he asked and looked between Harry and the girl.  Was Harry Fucking Potter really offering HIM the Weasel’s baby sister?

“I like to call her Fuck Toy myself.”  Harry said with a smirk, but stayed where he was by the door.

Ginny closed her book and rolled over so she could face the two new boys looking at her.  Harry noticed the relief in her eyes as she saw Blaise and he wondered who she had thought Draco may have brought.  Both boys were frozen in place like they didn’t know how to react to her so Ginny smiled at them both and bit her lower lip shyly.

“I thought you two were here to play?”  She asked in a meek tone.  When the boys still didn’t move Harry chuckled and shook his head.

“It looks like you may have to play alone my little Fuck Toy.”  he said and grinned.

Ginny blushed as she looked to her Master.  She took in a slow breath and sat up so that she could start unbuttoning her shirt in full view of all those in the room.  Once her shirt was open she laid back down and made a show of running her hand up her thigh to her center.

She moaned and arched her back as her fingers started to play with her body in a way she usually did completely alone.  Harry was glad his slut had understood the order and was complying so easily.

The other two boys seemed to come back to themselves as they watched the girl bring herself pleasure.  Draco cleared his throat and looked back to Harry.  “What can we do to her?”  He asked in a somewhat strained voice.

“Anything that won’t damage her.”  Harry said and looked between the two boys.  “If you two are ready then I will be heading to my dorm, send her back when you're done?”  He asked casually.

Blaise smirked as he looked between Harry and the girl.  “See you later Potter.”  he said as he moved closer to the bed.

Harry pulled out the cloak and slipped it on without the hood.  “Have fun.”  He said before opening the door and putting the hood up.

“We will.”  Draco said and turned his back to the door before heading to the girl still masterbating on the bed as well.

The next morning Harry was sitting in the Great Hall for breakfast when he noticed Ron kept looking over to the Ravenclaw table.  He smiled as he glanced over in the direction Ron was looking.

“So you are thinking about it now?”  Harry asked as he motioned his head towards Luna.  “You should make a move, I think she may like you.”  He told his friend.

“I don’t know…” Ron said as she sounded unsure.  “She is still really strange.”  He pointed out and looked back to his friend.

“In other words you have no clue how to pick up a girl?”  Harry offered with a smile.

“Hey!  Not like you are much better.”  Ron snapped as he turned a bit red.  “I least I’ve had a real girlfriend.”  Ron pointed out.

“Fair.”  Harry said with a shake of his head.  “Though you have to admit she was a bit…”  Harry glanced over to Lavender then back to Ron.  “Scary.”

“I could always ask her if she likes you?”  Hermione said as she rolled her eyes at the two boys.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her and she blushed and cleared her throat.  “That would be brilliant!” Ron said and smiled widely.  “But don’t do it while I am around, and don’t tell her I wanted to know.”  He added quickly.

Harry smiled broadly and shook his head.  “I think you should go do it now.”

“Are you kidding me, she will know we were talking about her!”  Ron exclaimed.

“That is the point, come on Ron I think she will like it.  I mean she is weird, you have to play into that.  Hermione, go and ask Luna if she likes Ron.”  he said in a commanding tone.

Hermione sighed and got to her feet.  “You owe me for this.”  She said to Ron before she glanced to Harry and walked across the room.

“Hey Harry?”  Ron asked the moment Hermione was out of earshot.

“Yeah?”  Harry turned back to his friend.

“What do you think has been up with Hermione lately?”  Ron asked as he glanced over to their friend.

“What do you mean?”  Harry frowned in what he hoped looked like confusion.

“I don’t know she has just been a bit more…”  he started as he was looking for the right word.  “...less bossy.”  He finally decided on.

“Maybe it is the mysterious boyfriend.”  Harry offered with a shrug.

“Maybe.”  Ron said as he thought for a moment.  “It is just… She acts so much more like a girl now, it is confusing.”  He explained with a frown.

Harry frowned as well.  “She is a friend Ron, and she is a girl, that doesn’t mean she has to be a girlfriend.”  He said as he tried to put that idea out of Ron’s head.

“Yeah, you’re right.”  Ron said with a sigh then looked over to where Luna and Hermione were talking.  “She just looks so soft.”  he added after a moment.

“Hermione or Luna?”  Harry asked as he hoped Ron was talking about the latter.

“Luna.”  Ron answered and looked back at his friend.  “Hermione is all… not soft.”  he said with a frown.  “She is too bossy for me anyway.  I think the guy should be in charge and I don’t see anyone taking charge of Hermione.”

Harry chuckled and shook his head.  “So why did you date Lavender?”  he asked with an amused grin.

“Are you going to keep bringing that up?”  Ron asked with a bit of a pout.  “I know it was a mistake, but I’ve learned from it.  Okay?”

Harry nodded and just smiled at his friend.

Hermione didn’t meet up with them until they were leaving to go to their first class.

“So how did it go?”  Ron asked nervously as they headed out to Herbology.

“She said she had never really thought about it before.”  Hermione started which make Ron’s shoulders slump.  “But after we talked a little she said she would have to kiss you to be sure.”

This made Ron smile and perk up.  “Really?  So… that.. that is a good sign right?  Does she want to meet somewhere… or?  How?”  He stuttered as a million thoughts went through his head.

“She said you would have to kiss her.”  Hermione explained.

“That sounds kind of bossy.”  Ron said as if he had stepped on a landmine.

“Just because a girl knows what she wants doesn’t make her bossy.”  Hermione snapped

When Ron moved on ahead to get away from an obviously annoyed Hermione Harry stepped behind her so he could speak into her ear.  “And just because a girl is bossy doesn’t mean she knows what she wants.”

It was a dull day in Herbology.  They sixth year students spent most of class helping Professor Sprout gather different plants for the first year class after them.  She said it would help review what they had learned over the years but is was mostly dull mindless work.

With that done it was on to Defence Against the Dark Arts, which for once Harry was looking forward to.  He thought it was about time for another chat with the dark professor, he could tell the man knew things about what both Voldemort and Dumbledore were up to, and Harry was tired of being caught in the middle.

Class went well enough as they started to learn about silent spells.  Harry thought it was a talent that would come in handy in the future so he listened closely as the Professor explained how it was done.

Ron and him were teamed up to practice, but by the end of class the best either could do was whisper their spells.

Once class was over he told Ron and Hermione to go on without him so he could have a private word with the Professor.  When the last student left Snape looked up at Harry still sitting at his desk.

“Do you need something Potter?”  The dower man asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

Harry thought for a moment of how he wanted to play this interaction, he decided  _ mostly _ honest would be his best bet.  “Professor Snape, I have been thinking a lot since our last talk.”  He said and slipped off his stool so he could approach the other man’s desk.

“Have you?  It seems you have done more of that in the last month than your first five years at this school put together.”  Severus quipped.

“I can see where you would get that impression Sir.”  Harry said, again not rising to the bait.  “But I wanted to tell you Sir, that I…”  he took in a deep breath and frowned as he looked at the other man.  “I forgive you.”

“You what Potter?”  The Professor asked as if searching for the mockery in the boy’s tone.

“For the actions taken by you that caused my parents deaths, I forgive you.”  Harry told him completely seriously.  “But only if you stop looking at me and seeing my father.  I know he wasn’t perfect.  I  _ understand _ the things he put you through.  I don’t know how much you know about my life outside of these halls…”

“You can stop right there Potter, what exactly is this about, what do you want from me?”  Snape asked, and he looked like he was on the edge of throttling something.

“Mostly?  I want us to be honest with each other Sir.  I am tired of living in the dark and being a pawn in someone elses game, aren’t you?”  Harry asked with a frown.

“I am not a pawn Potter.”  The man said as he shifted to a deadly calm.

“At most you’re a knight.”  Harry countered and crossed his arms over his chest.

The Professor opened his mouth to say something just as the next class started to enter the room.

“Later Potter, we will speak of this… later.”

#  **Chapter 13: Treasure**

Harry smiled over at Hermione as she meditated.  This time he had decided to just let her have some peace and worked on a scroll he had due for Transfiguration the next day.  She really was the most beautiful of his girls, the treasure of his collection.

When her eyes started to flutter, the first sign that she was coming back out of her trance he started to collect his things and waited for her to come back to herself.

“How long was I out Master?”  She asked as she looked around then smiled back to him.

“A couple of hours.”  he told her lightly and moved closer to her on the couch that they shared.

“We should head back to the common room, it is almost past curfew.”  She pointed out, but the predatory look in Harry’s eyes told her he had something else in mind.

“I have my cloak, we can head back in a little while.  We never get to just relax with one another.”  Harry said as he ran light fingers down her cheek.

She shivered and swallowed as she looked back into Harry’s eyes.  “We shouldn’t break the rules just because we can.”  She pointed out and straightened her back.

“My rules are the only ones you should care about at this moment.”  he countered before he leaned in and kissed her oh so softly.

She melted into the kiss for a moment before she shook it off.  “Master please… I’m a Prefect, there are certain things expected of me.”  She said as Harry moved in to cup the back of her head.

“Think accept.”  Harry told her as he looked into her eyes.  He waited as she frowned for a moment and started to think about what they were doing.  “What do you  _ really _ want to do Hermione?”  he asked seriously.

She licked her lips and blushed before she looked down for a moment.  “Master…”  She said a little breathlessly.  “I don’t like to break rules…”

“My rules are the only ones that matter.”  he told her again, more firmly this time.  “Who do you belong to?”  he asked as he ran her thumb lightly over her neck.

She closed her eyes and swallowed before she spoke.  “You Master.”  She said in a hushed tone.

“Forget school rules and tell me what you want right at this moment?”  he asked as he made her look him in the eyes.

“I want you to kiss me Master.”  She said and looked a bit nervous.

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her again.  This time her hands moved to his chest and she let herself really fall into the kiss.  Harry moved closer to her and took wrapped both his hands around the back of her head so he could control the kiss all the more.

By the time he let her lips go they were both breathless and smiling.  “Did you like that my slave?”  he asked as he let his hands run down her shoulders and over her arms.

“Yes Master.”  She admitted a bit shyly.

Harry smiled and shook his head.  “Hermione, you don’t have to be so shy about these things.”  Her told her before giving her a soft peck on the lips.  “I give you permission to just let yourself have fun.”

She laughed nervously and shook her head.  “How can you be so forward about them all the time?”  She asked as she looked into his eyes more willingly.  “Master you’ve changed so much over the last year.”  She added and then frowned.  “Sometimes you scare me.”  She admitted.

He smiled sadly and cupped her cheek to sooth her.  “I don’t mean to scare you Treasure.”  He told her softly and gave her another light kiss.  “A lot has happened to me over the year.  I’ve learned a lot about myself and I’ve made some hard choices.  I’m not wasting time any more, because I don’t know how much time I have left.”  he told her seriously.

She frowned back at him.  “Master you know, Ron and I will do anything in our power to help you take down you-know-who?”  She asked seriously.  “You won’t be in this alone.”

“Honestly my sweet?  I know, and I don’t plan to be.  That is one of the things I have decided.  I am no longer waiting around for Dumbledore to tell me what his plan is.  I am making one of my own.”  he told her honestly.

Hermione blinked at him a few times and then frowned more deeply.  “That doesn’t usually work in our favor Master.”  She pointed out.

“Only when we try and go last minute like we have always done before.  No this plan is to gather information.  As much information about what both Voldemort and Dumbledore are up to.  Then we will know where we stand.”

He worked very hard not to be insulted by the impressed look his slave was giving him at that moment.

“So where do I fit into your new plans?”  She asked curiously.

“Where you have always fit in Treasure.  You are the brains.”  he said with a smile before he kissed her again.  “Only now you have another job as well.”  he said as his lips trailed down her jaw.

“Oh?”  She asked as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of his lips on her skin.

“Yes.  In a few moments I was thinking of putting you in charge of moaning and panting.  Think you could handle that?”  he asked playfully as his hands moved to ehr shirt.

Both her hands moved to his and she turned her head so she could look into his eyes.  “I don’t know if I am ready Master.”  She said nervously.

“Think accept.”  he said again and rested his lips against her neck.  “You know I am not going to push you Hermione, but I can’t tell you this is something I don’t want.”

“I want it too Master… I just…”  She swallowed hard and took in a deep breath.  “I  _ do  _ want this.”  She said after a moment.  “Just, can we take it slow?”  She asked softly.

“As slow as you need my good girl.”  he told her and he could feel her shift at the words.  Harry slowly started to unbutton her shirt once again, and this time she let him.  “You say stop, and I stop.”  he promised before leaning in to kiss her once again.

His hands pushed her shirt off her chest and cupped her breasts over the cotton bra.  When he slowly pushed her back onto the couch he could feel her heart race at the pulse point of her neck.

Hermione closed her eyes and focused on the feel of his hands, it was so strange how much she craved his touch, but it was like he could light a fire in her that she had not known about before.  She liked the way he made her feel, and she didn’t want it to stop.  Her hands moved up to play with his hair as her hips rolled against him, wanting to be closer.

He took her actions as encouragement to continue what he was doing, so he slipped a hand under her bra to feel her perfect skin.  His fingers brushed over her excited little nipple and she moaned under him.

“Oh good girl…”  he told her and she let out another moan.  “Oh Treasure…”  he moaned back as his lips trailed down her chest and his hand pushed the fabric away from her breast.

“Master…”  Hermione gasped and she arched her back as she let her emotions carry her away for once.  Her hands grasped at his hair as she wasn’t sure what else she could do with them.

Harry ran his tongue around her nipple then lapping at it to make his slave shiver.  “Put your hands above your head and keep them there.”  he told her firmly as he pushed the fabric away from the other breast so he could taste that one as well.  “Let yourself just feel.. Let yourself lose control.”  he murmured softly as she complied to his first demand.

He tasted and played with her breasts until she was panting under him and making little whimpering sounds as she obviously wanted more but didn’t know how to voice it.  Harry sat up and looked down into his slaves eyes.

“Tell me what you want Treasure.”  he told as he started to unbutton his own shirt.

“Why do you keep calling me that Master?”  She asked as she looked up into his eyes.

He smiled and ran his fingers over her cheek.  “Because while we are like this, that is your name.”  he told her softly.  “You are my Treasure… My most valued possession.”  He watched as his words formed a mix of reactions in her.

He could see the anger at being called a thing, but there was also pride at being valued, and lust at being owned.  He decided not to let her think too much on it at the moment and suddenly pulled her up into a passionate kiss.

Hermione gasped as the sudden change in position but soon melted into his lips and settled her hands on his shoulders.  He took that moment he remove her shirt completely and toss it aside before going to the clasp of her bra.

“I think you will be more comfortable without these.”  he told her when he finally broke the kiss.  “If it were up to be you would walk around completely naked all the time.”

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head.  “That doesn’t sound very practical.”  She told him as he let her lay back down on the couch.

“Why do I have to be practical?”  he asked as he watched her hands go back above her head without him even having to tell her.  She was always a quick learner.

She opened her mouth to answer the question but Harry was tired of talking so he leaned down and took her lips in a kiss before she could talk back.  His hands moved slowly up and down her sides as his tongue explored the the inside of her mouth.

She moaned into the kiss and pushed herself up against his form.  Harry smiled against her lips before he started to kiss his way down her jaw again.  His lips whispered over her skin and this time he bypassed her breasts, which drew a whimper from her.

When he got to her stomach he ran his tongue around her navel then kissed her stomach just below it.  He looked up to see her head tilted back as she enjoyed what he was doing.  He carefully undid her skirt and started to slip it down her legs along with her knickers.

She tensed as she realized what was happening.  “Do you want me to stop Treasure?”  he asked softly as he kissed her hipbone.

She swallowed and looked back down at him before she shook her head. “No… I don’t want you to stop Master.”  She told him honestly.

He smiled up at her before he finished removing the last of her clothes.  “You are so beautiful my Treasure.”  he told her before he kissed the inside of her knee.  “I want to taste every inch of you.”  he said as he gave her skin soft kisses up the inside of her though.

“Master…”  She moaned and let her legs part easily for him.  “I want to touch you…” She told him breathlessly.

“Patience my Treasure.”  he told her lovingly as he made his way carefully up to her center.  He breathed in the smell of her excitement and smiled broadly up at her before lapping at her lazily.

“Oh…”  She gasped as her hips bucked.

Harry chuckled and moved his hands so he could hold her hips in place, then he let his tongue explore her folds to see what got her to jump and moan.   “That is my good girl.”  he told her and just enjoyed the sounds she made.

He mimicked movements she seemed to like and thinks he had seen her do to herself.  Soons he was shaking under him.  “Master!”  She moaned as she tried to tell him she was at the cusp of pleasure.

“Come Treasure… come for you Master.”  he ordered and she let out a cry of pleasure as her climax rushed through her body like a wave.

While she was still trembling with desire he kissed his way up for form, more quickly that he had moved down it.  He trapped her lips in a needful kiss and let her taste herself on his tongue.  All the while her hands stayed above her head.

When he felt her body start to cool he pulled away from the kiss and looked into her eyes.  “That was amazing my sweet.”  He praised her lovingly.

She swallowed and looked back up at him as she tried to catch her breath.  “Master, I… You didn’t…”  She was still trying to get her brain to work correctly after the orgasim he had given her.

“Don’t worry Treasure… We're not done yet.”  he told her with a smile and sat up.  “I want you to undress me.”  He said as he took her hands and put them on his shirt.

She smiled glad to be able to touch him down she undid his buttons eagerly without a word.  His shook his head and settled his hands on top of hers to still them.  “What do you say when I give you things you want?”  he asked in a teaching tone.

Hermione blushed and looked down.  She knew what he wanted, but was she really going to thank him for letting her touch him like it was some kind of privilege?  “Thank you Master.”  She said as she decided she would rather be rewarded than punished in that moment.

“Good girl.”  He responded and let go of her hands so she could continue.

Once he was free of his shirt she ran her hands over his defined chest.  Nervously she let her fingers settled on the button of his pants.  After she took a deep breath she undid the button and moved to push his pants down his legs.

He helped her remove them and then knelt back between her legs.  He smiled down at her as she looked over his form.  “Do you like what you see?”  he asked as he pet the side of her cheek and neck.

She swallowed and nodded as she looked back up into his eyes.  “Yes Master.”  She said and smiled nervously at him.

“We are going your pace tonight, my Treasure…”  he told her  “What do you want?”  he asked as he ran soothing hands over her form.

“I want you Master.”  She told him and licked her lips as she ran her hands over his chest.  “I want to feel you inside me.”

“Such a good girl.”  He cooed and leaned down to kiss her lips as he let her feel his own arousal.  “I want you too.”  he told her and took her lips in a dominant kiss as he lined his body up with hers.  He had wanted her longer than he could say, now that she wanted him too, he would not wait a moment longer.

She moaned into his lips, lost in his kiss enough to not be too nervous about what she knew would be coming next.  She felt a pressure against her core before it was suddenly joined by a feeling of being stretched a bit painfully.

She gasped and arched her back.  “Master!”  She cried out as she broke away from the kiss.

“Shh…”  Harry whispered as he stilled himself inside of her.  He kissed her neck and nipped at her ear.  He let her get used to him and calm down for a moment.  She was so tight around him, it felt like her body was gripping him.

She closed her eyes and soon felt herself become more relaxed as he kissed and pet her.  “You’re so big.”  She told him breathlessly.

Harry smiled and kissed the spot just below her ear.  “You know men really do like to hear that.”  he told her teasingly.  “Are you ready my sweet?”  he asked her softly.

“I… I think so?”  She said but did not sound sure about it.

“Don’t be brave my Treasure.. I want you to enjoy this, and the next part is going to hurt a bit more.”  he told her still trying to relax her.

“How… how do you know so much about it?”  She asked as she tried to look him in the eyes.  “Have you…” She blushed unable to even ask the question.

“You are not my first my sweet.”  he told her honestly.

“Who?” She asked always more curious than was good for her.

“I’m not telling you that, because it isn’t important.  Do you understand?”  he asked as he kissed her lips.

“Yes Master.”  She said with a frown as she tried to think of who he could have been with before her.

“Stop thinking about it Treasure.  You are my jewel, no one else is as important as you.”  He assured her before he kissed her nose.

She blushed as she had been caught so easily.  “I think I am ready now Master.”  She told him more confidently this time.

“Good girl.”  he said as slowly push himself more deeply into her from before he felt the barrier of her maidenhood.  “This is going to hurt my sweet… But it will be okay after a few moments.”  he promised and kissed her as he thrust into her body the rest of the way.

Hermione’s body arched as she cried out in pain again but this time she just pulled him closer.  She felt so wonderful around him, he thought he could live in this moment, and it was something he had not felt with any of his other girls.

He stilled himself again, though he just wanted to take and add to his own pleasure, he knew it would be better for her if she could get used to his side.

She want panting under him, her eyes unfocused as the new sensation of being filled made it hard to think about anything else.  He peppered her neck and face with soft kisses as he tried to relax her once again.  “You feel so wonderful my pet.  Do you know how much pleasure you are bringing your Master at this moment?”  he praised her lovingly.

She smiled at his words and relaxed under him.  “Master I…”  She moaned as the feeling started to change into pleasure.  It was a new experience for her to be at a loss of words.

He smiled and started to slowly pull out of her until only his head remained before pushing back into her once again.  His face was slow and lazy as he just let himself into the ride.  “How does that feel my Treasure?”  he asked as he pet the side of her face.

“Good Master.” She told him as she shook slightly under him.

“I want it to be good, I want you to enjoy tonight.”  he told her as shifted to a kneeling position and took a hold of her hips.  “I want you to feel the pleasure you are giving me.”

She moaned under him and her hips pushed themselves back against him.  With every thrust it felt better, her body started to sing at their joining.

“Such a good little slave.”  he told her as his pace started to pick up.  “Such a good girl…” he told her and she moaned as his words just added to her pleasure.  Her hands moved from his shoulders and scratched down his chest as she just wanted to be close to him.

Harry watched his slave bloom under him as he made love to her for the first time.  He wondered if this was the peak of anything he would feel or if it would only get better with time.  He was unsure if anything could feel better than what he was feeling at that moment.

When he could feel her body start to tense around him.  He leaned down and kissed her lips as he tried to tell her wordlessly how much he loved her, how much he needed to own her.


	13. Treasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- Huge thanks to Eclectic Pet for being an awesome beta!

Harry smiled over at Hermione as she meditated.  This time he had decided to just let her have some peace and worked on a scroll he had due for Transfiguration the next day.  She really was the most beautiful of his girls, the treasure of his collection.

When her eyes started to flutter, the first sign that she was coming back out of her trance he started to collect his things and waited for her to come back to herself.

“How long was I out Master?”  She asked as she looked around then smiled back to him.

“A couple of hours.”  he told her lightly and moved closer to her on the couch that they shared.

“We should head back to the common room, it is almost past curfew.”  She pointed out, but the predatory look in Harry’s eyes told her he had something else in mind.

“I have my cloak, we can head back in a little while.  We never get to just relax with one another.”  Harry said as he ran light fingers down her cheek.

She shivered and swallowed as she looked back into Harry’s eyes.  “We shouldn’t break the rules just because we can.”  She pointed out and straightened her back.

“My rules are the only ones you should care about at this moment.”  he countered before he leaned in and kissed her oh so softly.

She melted into the kiss for a moment before she shook it off.  “Master please… I’m a Prefect, there are certain things expected of me.”  She said as Harry moved in to cup the back of her head.

“Think accept.”  Harry told her as he looked into her eyes.  He waited as she frowned for a moment and started to think about what they were doing.  “What do you  _ really _ want to do Hermione?”  he asked seriously.

She licked her lips and blushed before she looked down for a moment.  “Master…”  She said a little breathlessly.  “I don’t like to break rules…”

“My rules are the only ones that matter.”  he told her again, more firmly this time.  “Who do you belong to?”  he asked as he ran her thumb lightly over her neck.

She closed her eyes and swallowed before she spoke.  “You Master.”  She said in a hushed tone.

“Forget school rules and tell me what you want right at this moment?”  he asked as he made her look him in the eyes.

“I want you to kiss me Master.”  She said and looked a bit nervous.

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her again.  This time her hands moved to his chest and she let herself really fall into the kiss.  Harry moved closer to her and took wrapped both his hands around the back of her head so he could control the kiss all the more.

By the time he let her lips go they were both breathless and smiling.  “Did you like that my slave?”  he asked as he let his hands run down her shoulders and over her arms.

“Yes Master.”  She admitted a bit shyly.

Harry smiled and shook his head.  “Hermione, you don’t have to be so shy about these things.”  Her told her before giving her a soft peck on the lips.  “I give you permission to just let yourself have fun.”

She laughed nervously and shook her head.  “How can you be so forward about them all the time?”  She asked as she looked into his eyes more willingly.  “Master you’ve changed so much over the last year.”  She added and then frowned.  “Sometimes you scare me.”  She admitted.

He smiled sadly and cupped her cheek to sooth her.  “I don’t mean to scare you Treasure.”  He told her softly and gave her another light kiss.  “A lot has happened to me over the year.  I’ve learned a lot about myself and I’ve made some hard choices.  I’m not wasting time any more, because I don’t know how much time I have left.”  he told her seriously.

She frowned back at him.  “Master you know, Ron and I will do anything in our power to help you take down you-know-who?”  She asked seriously.  “You won’t be in this alone.”

“Honestly my sweet?  I know, and I don’t plan to be.  That is one of the things I have decided.  I am no longer waiting around for Dumbledore to tell me what his plan is.  I am making one of my own.”  he told her honestly.

Hermione blinked at him a few times and then frowned more deeply.  “That doesn’t usually work in our favor Master.”  She pointed out.

“Only when we try and go last minute like we have always done before.  No this plan is to gather information.  As much information about what both Voldemort and Dumbledore are up to.  Then we will know where we stand.”

He worked very hard not to be insulted by the impressed look his slave was giving him at that moment.

“So where do I fit into your new plans?”  She asked curiously.

“Where you have always fit in Treasure.  You are the brains.”  he said with a smile before he kissed her again.  “Only now you have another job as well.”  he said as his lips trailed down her jaw.

“Oh?”  She asked as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of his lips on her skin.

“Yes.  In a few moments I was thinking of putting you in charge of moaning and panting.  Think you could handle that?”  he asked playfully as his hands moved to ehr shirt.

Both her hands moved to his and she turned her head so she could look into his eyes.  “I don’t know if I am ready Master.”  She said nervously.

“Think accept.”  he said again and rested his lips against her neck.  “You know I am not going to push you Hermione, but I can’t tell you this is something I don’t want.”

“I want it too Master… I just…”  She swallowed hard and took in a deep breath.  “I  _ do  _ want this.”  She said after a moment.  “Just, can we take it slow?”  She asked softly.

“As slow as you need my good girl.”  he told her and he could feel her shift at the words.  Harry slowly started to unbutton her shirt once again, and this time she let him.  “You say stop, and I stop.”  he promised before leaning in to kiss her once again.

His hands pushed her shirt off her chest and cupped her breasts over the cotton bra.  When he slowly pushed her back onto the couch he could feel her heart race at the pulse point of her neck.

Hermione closed her eyes and focused on the feel of his hands, it was so strange how much she craved his touch, but it was like he could light a fire in her that she had not known about before.  She liked the way he made her feel, and she didn’t want it to stop.  Her hands moved up to play with his hair as her hips rolled against him, wanting to be closer.

He took her actions as encouragement to continue what he was doing, so he slipped a hand under her bra to feel her perfect skin.  His fingers brushed over her excited little nipple and she moaned under him.

“Oh good girl…”  he told her and she let out another moan.  “Oh Treasure…”  he moaned back as his lips trailed down her chest and his hand pushed the fabric away from her breast.

“Master…”  Hermione gasped and she arched her back as she let her emotions carry her away for once.  Her hands grasped at his hair as she wasn’t sure what else she could do with them.

Harry ran his tongue around her nipple then lapping at it to make his slave shiver.  “Put your hands above your head and keep them there.”  he told her firmly as he pushed the fabric away from the other breast so he could taste that one as well.  “Let yourself just feel.. Let yourself lose control.”  he murmured softly as she complied to his first demand.

He tasted and played with her breasts until she was panting under him and making little whimpering sounds as she obviously wanted more but didn’t know how to voice it.  Harry sat up and looked down into his slaves eyes.

“Tell me what you want Treasure.”  he told as he started to unbutton his own shirt.

“Why do you keep calling me that Master?”  She asked as she looked up into his eyes.

He smiled and ran his fingers over her cheek.  “Because while we are like this, that is your name.”  he told her softly.  “You are my Treasure… My most valued possession.”  He watched as his words formed a mix of reactions in her.

He could see the anger at being called a thing, but there was also pride at being valued, and lust at being owned.  He decided not to let her think too much on it at the moment and suddenly pulled her up into a passionate kiss.

Hermione gasped as the sudden change in position but soon melted into his lips and settled her hands on his shoulders.  He took that moment he remove her shirt completely and toss it aside before going to the clasp of her bra.

“I think you will be more comfortable without these.”  he told her when he finally broke the kiss.  “If it were up to be you would walk around completely naked all the time.”

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head.  “That doesn’t sound very practical.”  She told him as he let her lay back down on the couch.

“Why do I have to be practical?”  he asked as he watched her hands go back above her head without him even having to tell her.  She was always a quick learner.

She opened her mouth to answer the question but Harry was tired of talking so he leaned down and took her lips in a kiss before she could talk back.  His hands moved slowly up and down her sides as his tongue explored the the inside of her mouth.

She moaned into the kiss and pushed herself up against his form.  Harry smiled against her lips before he started to kiss his way down her jaw again.  His lips whispered over her skin and this time he bypassed her breasts, which drew a whimper from her.

When he got to her stomach he ran his tongue around her navel then kissed her stomach just below it.  He looked up to see her head tilted back as she enjoyed what he was doing.  He carefully undid her skirt and started to slip it down her legs along with her knickers.

She tensed as she realized what was happening.  “Do you want me to stop Treasure?”  he asked softly as he kissed her hipbone.

She swallowed and looked back down at him before she shook her head. “No… I don’t want you to stop Master.”  She told him honestly.

He smiled up at her before he finished removing the last of her clothes.  “You are so beautiful my Treasure.”  he told her before he kissed the inside of her knee.  “I want to taste every inch of you.”  he said as he gave her skin soft kisses up the inside of her though.

“Master…”  She moaned and let her legs part easily for him.  “I want to touch you…” She told him breathlessly.

“Patience my Treasure.”  he told her lovingly as he made his way carefully up to her center.  He breathed in the smell of her excitement and smiled broadly up at her before lapping at her lazily.

“Oh…”  She gasped as her hips bucked.

Harry chuckled and moved his hands so he could hold her hips in place, then he let his tongue explore her folds to see what got her to jump and moan.   “That is my good girl.”  he told her and just enjoyed the sounds she made.

He mimicked movements she seemed to like and thinks he had seen her do to herself.  Soons he was shaking under him.  “Master!”  She moaned as she tried to tell him she was at the cusp of pleasure.

“Come Treasure… come for you Master.”  he ordered and she let out a cry of pleasure as her climax rushed through her body like a wave.

While she was still trembling with desire he kissed his way up for form, more quickly that he had moved down it.  He trapped her lips in a needful kiss and let her taste herself on his tongue.  All the while her hands stayed above her head.

When he felt her body start to cool he pulled away from the kiss and looked into her eyes.  “That was amazing my sweet.”  He praised her lovingly.

She swallowed and looked back up at him as she tried to catch her breath.  “Master, I… You didn’t…”  She was still trying to get her brain to work correctly after the orgasim he had given her.

“Don’t worry Treasure… We're not done yet.”  he told her with a smile and sat up.  “I want you to undress me.”  He said as he took her hands and put them on his shirt.

She smiled glad to be able to touch him down she undid his buttons eagerly without a word.  His shook his head and settled his hands on top of hers to still them.  “What do you say when I give you things you want?”  he asked in a teaching tone.

Hermione blushed and looked down.  She knew what he wanted, but was she really going to thank him for letting her touch him like it was some kind of privilege?  “Thank you Master.”  She said as she decided she would rather be rewarded than punished in that moment.

“Good girl.”  He responded and let go of her hands so she could continue.

Once he was free of his shirt she ran her hands over his defined chest.  Nervously she let her fingers settled on the button of his pants.  After she took a deep breath she undid the button and moved to push his pants down his legs.

He helped her remove them and then knelt back between her legs.  He smiled down at her as she looked over his form.  “Do you like what you see?”  he asked as he pet the side of her cheek and neck.

She swallowed and nodded as she looked back up into his eyes.  “Yes Master.”  She said and smiled nervously at him.

“We are going your pace tonight, my Treasure…”  he told her  “What do you want?”  he asked as he ran soothing hands over her form.

“I want you Master.”  She told him and licked her lips as she ran her hands over his chest.  “I want to feel you inside me.”

“Such a good girl.”  He cooed and leaned down to kiss her lips as he let her feel his own arousal.  “I want you too.”  he told her and took her lips in a dominant kiss as he lined his body up with hers.  He had wanted her longer than he could say, now that she wanted him too, he would not wait a moment longer.

She moaned into his lips, lost in his kiss enough to not be too nervous about what she knew would be coming next.  She felt a pressure against her core before it was suddenly joined by a feeling of being stretched a bit painfully.

She gasped and arched her back.  “Master!”  She cried out as she broke away from the kiss.

“Shh…”  Harry whispered as he stilled himself inside of her.  He kissed her neck and nipped at her ear.  He let her get used to him and calm down for a moment.  She was so tight around him, it felt like her body was gripping him.

She closed her eyes and soon felt herself become more relaxed as he kissed and pet her.  “You’re so big.”  She told him breathlessly.

Harry smiled and kissed the spot just below her ear.  “You know men really do like to hear that.”  he told her teasingly.  “Are you ready my sweet?”  he asked her softly.

“I… I think so?”  She said but did not sound sure about it.

“Don’t be brave my Treasure.. I want you to enjoy this, and the next part is going to hurt a bit more.”  he told her still trying to relax her.

“How… how do you know so much about it?”  She asked as she tried to look him in the eyes.  “Have you…” She blushed unable to even ask the question.

“You are not my first my sweet.”  he told her honestly.

“Who?” She asked always more curious than was good for her.

“I’m not telling you that, because it isn’t important.  Do you understand?”  he asked as he kissed her lips.

“Yes Master.”  She said with a frown as she tried to think of who he could have been with before her.

“Stop thinking about it Treasure.  You are my jewel, no one else is as important as you.”  He assured her before he kissed her nose.

She blushed as she had been caught so easily.  “I think I am ready now Master.”  She told him more confidently this time.

“Good girl.”  he said as slowly push himself more deeply into her from before he felt the barrier of her maidenhood.  “This is going to hurt my sweet… But it will be okay after a few moments.”  he promised and kissed her as he thrust into her body the rest of the way.

Hermione’s body arched as she cried out in pain again but this time she just pulled him closer.  She felt so wonderful around him, he thought he could live in this moment, and it was something he had not felt with any of his other girls.

He stilled himself again, though he just wanted to take and add to his own pleasure, he knew it would be better for her if she could get used to his side.

She want panting under him, her eyes unfocused as the new sensation of being filled made it hard to think about anything else.  He peppered her neck and face with soft kisses as he tried to relax her once again.  “You feel so wonderful my pet.  Do you know how much pleasure you are bringing your Master at this moment?”  he praised her lovingly.

She smiled at his words and relaxed under him.  “Master I…”  She moaned as the feeling started to change into pleasure.  It was a new experience for her to be at a loss of words.

He smiled and started to slowly pull out of her until only his head remained before pushing back into her once again.  His face was slow and lazy as he just let himself into the ride.  “How does that feel my Treasure?”  he asked as he pet the side of her face.

“Good Master.” She told him as she shook slightly under him.

“I want it to be good, I want you to enjoy tonight.”  he told her as shifted to a kneeling position and took a hold of her hips.  “I want you to feel the pleasure you are giving me.”

She moaned under him and her hips pushed themselves back against him.  With every thrust it felt better, her body started to sing at their joining.

“Such a good little slave.”  he told her as his pace started to pick up.  “Such a good girl…” he told her and she moaned as his words just added to her pleasure.  Her hands moved from his shoulders and scratched down his chest as she just wanted to be close to him.

Harry watched his slave bloom under him as he made love to her for the first time.  He wondered if this was the peak of anything he would feel or if it would only get better with time.  He was unsure if anything could feel better than what he was feeling at that moment.

When he could feel her body start to tense around him.  He leaned down and kissed her lips as he tried to tell her wordlessly how much he loved her, how much he needed to own her.


	14. Uses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- Huge thanks to Eclectic Pet for being an awesome beta!

Harry sat back in his chair and looked out over his girls.  He was starting to enjoy just looking at them as they knelt before him.  But he had not gathered them together tonight just enjoy the view.  Each one of his girls had more uses than just sex, each one had a brain and skills he planned to take advantage of.

Tonight he would offer them the chance to tell him what they could do.  He knew some of their skills already, but he wanted each to come up with a list for herself.  He smiled as he and cleared his throat to make sure their attention was completely on him.

“Tonight is not about sex my sweets.”  he told him and smirked at the disappointment he saw in a few of their eyes.  “As some of you know, I have big plans for our future.  Tonight I wish to talk about what each of you wish to offer me besides the use of your body.”  He said with a smirk.

He watched for a few moments and let his girls think about what they will say.  “Whip, you may go first.”

“Master, I feel my main skills are in organizing people, and gathering followers to your cause.”  Daphne told him with her head down.

“I would have to agree, you have done a wonderful job in this so far my sweet.”  He praised her before he turned to the next in line.  “Vixen, what do you feel you have to offer?”

“My knowledge about magical contracts has already come into great use for you Master.  Once we graduate I wish to continue my education in such things to serve you more in this regard.”  Tracey said and glanced up to see his reaction.

“That will serve my purposes well.”  he told her before he turned to Ginny.  “Fuck Toy?  Do you feel you have any use beyond that of a whore?”

Ginny blushed and licked her lips.  “Master I am a very capable witch.  My talents are mostly physical, I would like to fight at your side.”  She said and shifted as she felt a little dumb next to the two witches that went before her.

“I do not wish to overlook the dueling ability of my girls.  You will be one of my Knights when the time comes my little slut.”  He told her simply which made her smile proudly.  “Cock Toy, what is it you have to offer your Master?”  he asked as he turned to Cho.

She opened and closed her mouth a few times before clearing her throat.  “I’m a good flyer, but most of my talents are social Master.”  She said with a slight whimper.

“So you feel your best use to me is on your back with your legs spread?”  he asked teasingly.

“N-not exactly Master.”  She said and glanced up at him.  “I think my best use to you is similar to Whip.”  She told him before looking to the ground again.

“I see.”  he said still smirking.  “I think I understand what you mean sweet Cock Toy.”  he added after a moment.  “And in that regard I actually have a few missions for you.”  He told her before he turned back to his other girls.  “The rest of you are free for the rest of the evening.  Whip, Vixen, you will return tomorrow night so we can talk about what I will need from you in the near future.”  he said and with a wave of his hand all but Cho got up to leave the room.

Once they were alone he gave his attention back to his slut.  “Have you enjoyed serving me Cock Toy?”  he asked simply.

“Yes Master.”  She said as she looked up at him.  “Good, now crawl over here so we can speak my directly.”  he told her and smiled as he watched her crawl to him on all fours.

She knelt directly in front of him but kept her eyes down.  Harry reached down and started to play with one of her exposed nipples.  He enjoyed the way her breathing deepened at his soft touch.

“I have two missions for you slut.”  he told her as he dropped one of her breasts so he could play with the other.  “The first is I wish for you to seduce Neville Longbottom.”  he told her and watched as she frowned.

“Who, Master?”  She asked a bit confused.

“Neville, he was in the DA with us last year and he is a dear friend of mine.”  Harry told her before he said back and took his hands away.

She whimpered and bit her lower lip.  “Do you want me to have sex with him Master?”  She asked wondering at his request.

“Yes, and I want you to let him be in charge while you do.  Neville needs a confidence boost and I think a pretty girl begging him for more will be just the thing.”  he told her with a smile.

She frowned deeply and glanced up to him.  “But Master, why do you care?  If he is weak…”  She started and his hand darted out to grab her chin.

“You will never say that about any one of my friends ever again.  Do you understand whore?”  he asked in anger in his tone.

“Yes Master.”  She whimpered and closed her eyes.

“In fact I think that requires a real punishment.  One that you will not enjoy.”  he said seething as he let go of her jaw.

“I am sorry Master.”  She said as lowered her head as soon as she could.

“I am sure you are, but that does not mean you won’t still get get punished.”  he says in a cold tone.  He looked around as he tried to think of a way he could punish her that would not be mistaken for fourplay.  He smiled after a moment slipped out of his chair.  His hand slipped into her hair and he took a tight hold.  “Follow slut.”  he said and lead her over to the wall.

“Yes Master.”  She said as she tried to crawl after him as quickly as she could so he wouldn’t pull on her hair too much.

He positioned her so she was kneeling facing the wall, her chest and nose pressed against the cold stone.  “You will stay like that until I say otherwise.”  he said sternly then moved back to his chair so he could turn it around and watch her.  “Now to answer your first question, I care because he is my friend and ally.  He is strong and loyal and deserves something good in his life.”

“I’m sorry Master.”  She said to the wall the position was uncomfortable and felt much too like a child being put in the corner.

“If you do not think you are up to this important task than I will have one of the other girls do it, but that will mean nothing good for you.  It would mean the only others you will service for the rest of the year will be other subs.”  He told her firmly.

  
The next night he waited for his two Slytherin girls in the same classroom they always met in.  He wondered if it was far enough off the beaten path to use permanently for his little gatherings.  Or at least until he could be open with his desires.

He started to make lists in his head of things he would like to have on hand in the future.  When his girls entered the room together he smiled as he looked over to them.  Tracey moved to her hands and knees the moment she crossed the threshold which only made him smile more.

“Things will be a bit different tonight.”  he said before he got up and moved a table and chairs into the space in front of him.  “We have things we need to talk about, and it just makes more sense to sit at a table.  Come, sit, let us talk.”

“Yes Master.”  They said and he saw Daphne smile as she made her way to one of the chairs.

Tracey crawled over to her chair and climbed up into it, which pleased him.  He would remember and reward her tonight for knowing her place as a pet.  Once they both looked comfortable he took his seat again and started to speak.

“I feel we have to collect some supplies and organize a bit if we are to continue with my overall plans.  The two of you are the most experienced out of the girls in many ways.”  he told them slowly to make sure they were paying attention.

“What do you need from us Master?”  Daphne asked always eager to show her willingness to please.

“First let us talk about if there is anyone else in your House that you feel is in need of my attention.”  he said as he looked between the girls.

“Your attention in what way Master?”  Tracey asked a bit timidly.

“In any way my sweet, someone you feel should be serving me, or someone that would make a powerful ally, or even someone you feel I should watch out for as a potential enemy.”  Harry told her and studied her for a moment.

Tracey licked her lips as if she was about to say something but Daphne beat her to it.  “Blaise Zabini would make a good ally Master, as would Adrian Pucey.”

Tracey nodded at the first name but frowned at the second.

“You do not agree Vixen?”  he asked never taking his eyes off of her.

“Blaise would made a good ally Master.  He has never taken a side when it comes to you know who…”  She started and then swallowed before glancing to Daphne and back to Harry.  “...but Pucey and his family are big supporters of blood purity.  That does not seem to be something you are interested in Master.”  She told him simply.

“You are correct Vixen.”  he said and looked to Daphne, who now looked a bit sheepish.

“I didn’t take that into account Master.”  She told him softly.

“You should in the future.”  he told her simply.  “Why don’t two write a list for me to approve, and we will talk about it next time?”  he asked in a way that it sounded more like an order.

“Yes Master.”  They said together and nodded.

“Next, I want to talk about something a bit more fun.  Do either of you know a good place to buy, some toys for us to play with here?”  he asked with a smile now on his lips.

“What kind of toys Master?”  Daphne asked thought it sounded as if she knew the answer.

“Floggers, cuffs, rope, collars, that sort of thing.”  he said and both girls smiled and blushed happily.

“There is actually this place in Hogsmeade.”  Tracey told him with a smile.  “But you need to know exactly where it is in order to get in.  They don’t really want the average person just walking in.”  She continued glad to be of help.

“So this weekend we will meet someplace and you can direct me to it.”  he told her, which only made her straighten her in seat a bit more.

“Of course Master.”  Tracey told him happily.

It was Friday morning and everyone was excited for the first Hogsmeade visit of the year.  Ron was talking about how he was going to kiss Luna if he saw her that day and was asking everyone around them if they had any suggestions on how to approach the odd girl.

Harry was giving his friend the best advice he could while he ate his breakfast.  Every so often when she least expected he Harry would settle against Hermione’s leg and pull them further apart.  It saddened him that each time he drew his hand away she would close her knees once again, at least he would have a nice reason to punish her later.

Just as they were about to finish up the morning post was delivered and an owl he didn’t know landed next to Harry’s empty plate.  He gave it a bit of toast while he took the letter form its leg and it flew off again quickly.

Both Hermione and Ron looked at him as they obviously were waiting to see who the letter was from.  When Harry looked at the outer envelope all it said was:  _ Open while alone. _

“Probably from Dumbledore to set up our next meeting.”  he told the two as he slipped the letter into his bag.  They both nodded in agreement as the three of them headed off to their first class of the day.

“You guys go ahead, I want to head to the loo and.. you know.”  he said as he motioned to his bag.

“You’ll let us know if it anything interesting mate?’  Ron asked with a grin.

“Of course.”  Harry said with a nod before he headed off.

Once he was sure he was alone he pulled the letter out and opened it to see who it was actually from.

_ Mr. P, _

_ I am writing for both myself and Mr. M.  As I am sure you can understand neither of us can be publicly seen corresponding with you.  We must admit we enjoyed your gift.  We have considered your offer, and would like to discuss it in more detail.  We like to know exactly what we are getting into before any agreement is finalized.  You will be able to find us in the place we found your gift tonight after curfew. _

_ Come alone, _

_ Mr. Z _

That night Harry told his he was meeting with the Headmaster so that he could sneak out without them worrying about him.  He went to the meeting spot in his cloak again, as he still did not fully trust the two Slytherins.

When he got to the hall he found the door slightly ajar.  He wouldn’t be able to enter without being noticed so after a quick look up and down the hall eh took off his cloak and opened the Room of Requirement.  His wand was away, but it would only take him moments to retrieve if this was a trap.

“We were starting to think you may not show.”  Draco said from a chair near the fireplace.  They had chosen a room for comfort it seemed, as it was the room that he would normally take Hermione to to meditate.

“I had to make my excuse believable.”  Harry said as he made his way over to sit on the sofa where he had made love to his favorite slave.  

“Fair.”  Blaise said from the chair with its back to the door and put down a book he had been reading.

“So you two are interested in joining my side?”  Harry asked as he wanted to get right to the join.

“We are interested.”  Draco said and nodded.

“But there has to be a better payoff than just a good fuck.”  Blaise said with a smirk on his face.  “Zabinis don’t usually take sides.”  he added after a moment.

“And I would be putting my whole family's life in danger.”  Draco added gravely.

“We all know that Voldemort is a madman.”  Harry said and shook his head as both of the other boys winced.  “With your help, I am going to take him down and get him out of your lives.”  he added as he looked between the two of them.  “I am not asking for either of you to publicly support me, actually I would rather you didn’t.  So if I do lose, you can pretend like this never happened.”

“So you are giving us permission to play both sides of the game?”  Blaise asked with a smirk.

“That is a way of looking at it, but I would need honest information from you.”  Harry told him seriously.

“You offering anything else?”  Blaise asked as he was obviously interested.  Draco on the other hand sat back and looked thoughtful.

“After the war I have plans, but I am not ready to discuss them just yet.  Something about not counting chickens.  Of course you can both have the use of Ginny whenever you like, as long as you are discreet about it.”  Harry said and focused on Blaise for now.  “I could also work on finding you personal subs, if that is more your style.”

“You think I can’t find girls for myself Potter?”  Blaise asked with a sneer.

“I am sure you can find plenty, but they all want something from you.  Popularity, money, trap you into some kind of marriage.  I could find you are girl that would simply enjoy what you do to her.  I have found I have a gift for it.”

“I want safety for my family after the war Potter.”  Draco suddenly interrupted and Harry turned his attention to him.  “My whole family, do you think you can do that?”

“I can’t promise anything for your aunt.”  Harry told him in a cold tone.

Draco laughed and shook his head.  “Not her.  You can have her.”  he said with a tone of disgust.  “But my parents, I want them safe.”

Harry rubbed his chin in thought.  Draco’s mother would be easy, she hadn’t really done anything that could be connected to a crime, but his father was another matter.  “I thought your father was one of Voldemort’s inner circle, how do you suggest I protect someone who hates me?”  Harry asked the blond.

“My father has been nothing but a loyal servant to the Dark Lord, but there is one thing that in more important to him than the power he was promised.”  Draco started as he looked at Harry.  “His legacy, the Malfoy name.”

“So if you are with me your father will fall into line?” Harry asked as she didn’t quite understand what Draco was getting at.

“No.  I wouldn’t even tell him I had changed sides until we are sure that he would as well.  But you see Potter, the Dark Lord…”  Draco glanced to Blaise then frowned.  “I can’t say anything else until we are agreed to each other’s terms.”  he said after a moment.

“These are my terms.”  Harry said as he gave each of them one of the contracts he had had Tracey write up for any future allies.  They both looked over their contact in silence, and Harry sat back and just watched them frown.

“Who wrote this up for you?”  Draco finally asked as he looked up from his contact first.  “You would never tell Granger about these tactics.”  He added with narrowed eyes.

“I plan to tell her everything, once the time is right.”  Harry said with a casual wave.  “My pet wrote them up actually, and I am sure you both would like to make changes according to your own needs.  Make notes and I will have her write something new up.”

“Your pet?”  Draco asked with a frown.  “This couldn’t be the Weasley girl, who else do you own?”  He asked more shocked than accusing.

“I own five girls actually.”  Harry told him with a smile.  “Fuck Toy is a slut, not a pet.”  He said as he let the smile turn into a smirk while the two Slytherin boys have him dumbfounded looks.

The next day he had the note covered contacts from Draco and Blaise in his bag when he went to meet Tracey.  He had told his friends he needed to complete a task for the Headmaster before he could join them in Hogsmeade, and made plans to meet them for lunch at the Three Broomsticks.

He made his way down to the village hidden under his cloak.  He carefully made his way all the way to the The Hogs Head, where Tracey was waiting out front.  He moved up behind her silently and whispered in her ear.

“Lead the way my sweet.”  he told her softly.

She jumped and looked around as she wondered where he was.  “Master?”  She asked the air with a frown.

“I thought it best we not be seen together, just lead the way and I will follow.”  he told her and gave her a little push.

She nodded, though she was still frowning and looking around her as she made her way into a side alley near the pub.  When they got to what looked like a dead end she drew her wand and tapped an odd brick three times before she spoke.

“Entrance is taken and never given.”  She said quietly before a black door appeared in the wall like it had always been there.  She opened the door for Harry and waited until she felt him pass before she followed him in.

Once inside Harry shed his cloak and smiled as he looked around.  The store was more open that he thought it would be.  He saw racks of different supplies placed throughout the room and even a collection of books against one of the walls.  The reason a place like this felt it had to hide, was the same reason Ivan the Bold was considered a dark wizard.

“Where should we start?”  Harry asked with a grin on his lips.  “Maybe my Vixen needs a collar to keep her in line?”  he asked as his hand traveled up her back and into her hair.  He had promised himself he would reward her for her good behavior and right now seemed like a very good time to do so.

“I thought I have been good lately Master.”  She said as a shiver went down her spine.

His fingers tangled into her hair and he roughly pushed her to the ground.  “Why would you be standing when I know pets belong on the floor then?” He asked as she gasped and lowered her head.

“Sorry Master.”  She said meekly and Harry frowned.

“You are being too good Vixen.”  he said and let go of her hair.  “I thought my fox was a wild pet, why had she been acting so tame?”  He asked and tilted her chin up so he could look into her eyes.

She bit her lower lip and looked up into his eyes with uncertainty.  “I was afraid that after you found out how much trouble I am, you wouldn’t want to protect me any longer.”  She told him softly.

“This is because of your old Master?”  he asked, but it really wasn’t a question.

Tracey closed her eyes and nodded.  “Yes Master.”  She told him softly.

Harry sighed and shook his head.  “Did you tell him what I told you to say?”  he asked and glanced around to make sure they were still alone.

“Yes Master.”  She said and likced her lips. “He laughed it off and said I was making someone up, but he hasn’t touched me since.”

He studied her for a moment before speaking again.  “Has he been saying anything to you?”  he asked as he was not about to let a pet protect him from properly protecting her.

She flushed a little as she realized she had been caught.  “When no one is paying attention he sends me notes Master.  I haven’t even told Da…. Whip about them.  They are no big deal.”  She said as she shook her head.

“Are they threats?”  He asked as he frown deepened.

“Yes Master.”  She told him in the smallest voice she could.

“So you are letting someone threaten my property and not telling me about it.”  he said as his hand moved back into her and he tugged her head back so she had to look up at him.  “Yes I definitely think a collar is in order.”

“May I make a few suggestions?”  A calm and friendly male voice came from behind Harry.  The boy swung around to see who had slipped into the room unnoticed.

The wizard that seemed to have appeared behind the counter seemed just shy of thirty.  He looked well groomed and had kind eyes.  The mischievous grin on his lips spoke of being amused with the at the scene that played out in front of him.

Harry breathed in and was surprised to find the man smelled of submission and not dominance.  “Yes I think you could help.”  he said and walked over to the counter with his hand still dangled in Tracey’s hair so she had to follow him.  “What collar do you think would be best for a wild pet who thinks she can handle her Master?”

“It sounds like you need one of our training collars.  The question is how obvious to you want the collar to be?”  The man asked happily.

“For this one I think it would be best if it was very obvious, if you were listening I do need another Master to back off from her.”  Harry said with a smile, he was rather enjoying the ability to talk about these things openly.

“Yes I think I remember him.”  The man said with a frown on his lips.  “I am glad your pet has found a better home.”  He added after a moment then looked at Harry for the first time and blinked.  “Wait.”  he said as he realized who he was talking to. “Wow, Harry Potter?”  The man asked excitedly.

Harry sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.  “Yes, but I am not ready for that to be spread around.”  he told the man after a moment.

“Oh, no Sir, we protect the names of our customers.”  he told the teen more seriously.  “One moment.”  he said before he walked over to the door.  “I’ll just make it so no one else can come in.” He said excitedly.

“That would be most appreciated.”  Harry said and looked down to make sure his pet was doing okay.

Tracey was kneeling at his feet with her head down.  He could tell she was obviously stewing over her misbehavior, but he felt that was as it should be.

“It is a curiosity we do for all our VIP customers.”  the man told Harry when he came back.  “Let me go get Mistress Belladonna, she likes to help our more important customers herself.”  The man said before heading to the back room.

Once they were alone again Harry turned to his pet.  “Vixen, you need to understand that I am not getting rid of you.  I own you because I take pleasure in you and you are useful to me.”  he told her firmly.

“Yes Master.”  She said softly.

“You do not get to decide what is important for me to know and what isn’t.”  he stated and tugged on her hair.  “If I wanted a tame pet I wouldn’t be playing with you, now would I?”  he asked as he tried to get her out of her head.

She took in a deep breath and looked up at her Master.  “I just don’t want to be too much trouble Master.”  She told him softly.  “You already have five to take care of...”  she started but was cut off by a sharp tug to her hair.

“That is for me to worry about.”  he told her firmly and let her see she was about to get punished if she kept pushing the point.

“You actually handle her very well for a Novice.”  A silky female voice said from the direction the man had left.

“Thank you.”  Harry replied, he couldn’t deny that much of this was new to him.  “Obviously I have been lacking if she thinks it is her place to protect me.”  He added after a moment.

The woman was tall with long strawberry blond hair that was pulled back into a braid.  She wore fitted robes that showed her every curve and held a crop in her hand that she flitted here and there idly.  Even if Harry could not smell the dominance coming from her in waves, he would know, as every part of her screamed that she was in charge.

“Now my boy says you need a training collar for this one?”  She asked as she pointed to Tracey with the crop.

“For starters.”  Harry said with a wide smile.


	15. Submission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- Huge thanks to Eclectic Pet for being an awesome beta!

“Where have you been?”  Hermione asked as Harry sat down next to her in the busy inn.

“Went on a little bit of a shopping trip.”  he said with a wide smile.  “It was very helpful actually, where is Ron?”  he asked and looked around to see if he could spot his friend’s red hair.

“In the loo, he is working up the nerve to go and kiss her.”  Hermione said and motioned with her head towards Luna.  “Why did you think he would like her anyway?”  she asked as she looked her Harry.

“I have been getting these, senses about people.  For some reason I am finding it easier to see who would match up.”  he told her partly honestly.

“Where do you think these senses are coming from?”  She asked with a frown that crossed her whole face.

“I think you should be much more worried about what I bought you today.”  He said so he could distract her from things he didn’t want her looking into.

“You bought me something?”  She asked curiously, though still frowning.

He glanced around to make sure Ron was no where in sight before he pulled a silk and garnet necklace from a small pouch to show her.

Her eyes lit up as she looked at the very delicate strand.  “It is lovely Harry.”  She said and reached out to touch it before he pulled it back.

“Not yet pet.”  he told her softly.  “We have to be alone for me to put your new collar on.”  he said before leaning in to whisper in her ear.  “I want you kneeling at my feet when I slip this around your neck.”  he told her and he couldn’t help but notice the shiver that went through her body.

“That’s a collar?”  She asked as he put it away.

“They call it a daycollar.  You will know you are owned, but others will see it as just a necklace.”  He told her with a smile as he reached up a hand to brush her cheek.  He quickly had to drop it though because Ron decided to come out of the loo at that moment.

“I don’t think I can do it.”  He said as he looked between his friends with dead eyes.  “I mean what if she doesn’t like the way I kiss?”

“Than you haven’t lost anything, but if you don’t try you won’t gain anything.”  Harry pointed out as he looked sadly at his best mate.  “In a perfect world, how would you kiss her?”  He asked Ron as he tried to walk him through the steps.

Ron frown and turned a bit pink.  “Well I guess in a perfect world I would go over where she is sitting…”  he started and glanced over to Luna. “You don’t want to know, girls don’t like that sort of thing.”  He said and Harry snorted.

“Ron just tell us, maybe Hermione can tell us if girls really like whatever is on your mind.”  Harry said and motioned to their friend.

Hermione huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.  “Just get it got.”  She snapped as it seemed she was annoyed at having been interrupted before.

“Well I tried kissing Lavender that way and she told me girls don’t like it.”  Ron said and turned slightly red.

“I don’t think Lavender can talk for all girls.”  Harry said firmly.

“But Hermione can?”  Ron asked and waved his hand at her.

“Well she is a lot smarter than Lavender.” Harry pointed out and rolled his eyes.  “Just get it out mate.” He pushed a bit more.

“Fine.”  Ron said and instead of talking her turned on his heals marched over to Luna and pulled her roughly from her seat.

Harry and Hermione watched as his hand slipped up the back of her neck and he tangled his fingers in blond hair before he yanked her head back and devoured her lips in a much more impressive kiss than anything they had seen him give Lavender.

The whole inn went silent as they watched Ron enjoy Luna’s lips.  She also seemed to enjoy it as she was obviously pushing herself against him and the only sounds that could now be heard was her soft moan.

When Ron finally pulled back from her lips cheers went up all around the inn as many seemed to have been impressed by the display.  Harry cheered with everyone else and smirked at the wide eyed look Hermione was giving the couple.

Harry leaned down and whispered in her ear.  “You enjoy the show?  Should I pull on your hair more?”  he asked her playfully.

“What do you think?”  Harry asked as he opened the door to the classroom he had been using with his other girls.  

Hermione stepped inside and looked around the room slowly.  He loved the way she thought and examined her surroundings before answering him.  His Treasure was truly a pleasure to watch, even when she was just thinking.

“Exactly what are you showing me?”  She asked and glanced back up to him.

“Well if you haven't noticed the Room of Requirement has been hit or miss lately.”  They had gone there several times only to find that no door appeared.  Harry’s guess was that Draco was using it for some purpose, but he hadn’t yet had the time to talk to his new ally about it.

“Well yes, obviously someone else has been using it as well.”  She told him with her know-it-all tone in her voice.

“Do you need to be spanked?”  Harry warned so she could correct herself.

Hermione blushed and looked down.  “You already figured that out.” She said softly.

“Obviously.”  he said using her word just to make himself completely clear.  ‘What have I said about tone Treasure?”  he asked as she decided to make this a teaching moment.

He watched as she shivered slightly at the use of her new name.  “That I should be more respectful of my… my… Master please don’t make me?” She asked and looked up to him with a deep frown on her lips.

“Are you trying to get a punishment now?”  Was the only answer he gave her.

“No Master, I just hate saying that.”  She told him honestly.

“Why?”  Harry pressed and started to circle around her like a predator that was looking to an opening to strike.

“Because it makes me feel… small.”  She told him softly.

“That is the point my Treasure.  Now you will kneel and say it.”  He told her in a tone that left no room for argument.

She swallowed and moved to her knees, he had previously shown her the slave kneeling position, and she took it now without flaw.  Her knees moved tightly together, her back straight and her chin held high.

“I should be more respectful of my betters.”  She said and whimpered after.

“Who are your betters?” Harry asked, still circling around her.

She frowned and looked to him in confusion.  She did not know the answer he wanted her to give him.

“I want you to honestly tell me who you feel is better than you.”  he told her and crossed his arms over his chest as he stopped in front of her.

She swallowed and thought about the answer to his question for some time.  “The professors, the headmaster, maybe some of the seventh years, really anyone with more education than me, and… you Master?” her answer sounded more like a question than he would have liked.

“You sound unsure slave.  Do you think you are better than you Master?”  he asked her in a cold tone.

“I can’t lie to you Master, I feel we are equals.”  She told him and jutted out her chin defiantly.

“Is that so?  Is that why you let me spank you raw?  Is that why you like it when I control everything in your life, because we are equals?”

Her ego deflated a bit at his words.  “I don’t like…”  She started but he cut her off.

“We both know you do, so you should really stop lying to yourself and you Master.”  Harry said and moved his hand under her chin so she could look up at him.  “I am your better, slave.”  he told her firmly.  “I know what I want and I will not stop until I get it.”  he told her and he could see her shiver again.  “You are still struggling with what you truly desire.  This simple fact makes me better.”

She was breathing hard as she looked up at him.  He could tell the effect his words were having on her and he was very tempted to bend her over the teacher’s desk off to the side of the room.  They would both enjoy it is he just fucked her into its smooth wood.  But he knew that would also send her the wrong message in this moment, he needed to keep in perfect control.

“Now, say it again, and mean it.”  he told her as he looked down into her eyes.

“I should be respectful of my betters.”  She told him in an apologetic tone.

“Good girl.”  he said and smiled as he watched her hold in a moan.  “Back to what I was saying about the room.”  he said and moved away from her.  “As the Room of Requirement seems to be occupied much of the time I decided to find a new place to set up a Headquarters.  Hermione we are going to war.  I can no longer let the adults in our lives have all of the control.  I am going to make my own plans as well as work with Dumbledore, but I think the other students at this school have a right to be prepared as well.”

“You are going to restart the DA?” She asked still kneeling in the middle of the floor.

“Yes and no, I feel it is time for a new name.  We are no longer Dumbledore’s Army.”  he told her and nodded to himself.  “It is time our generation took up control of our own lives.”

“That was the reason we started the DA to begin with.”  Hermione pointed out with a frown.

“Yes, but this new group will belong completely to us.”  He tried to explain without giving away his mistrust of the Headmaster, he didn’t think she was ready to hear that from him.

“What will it be called?”  She asked curiously.

“I was thinking The Order of the Bound had a nice ring to it.  We are all bound to something, even if it is just our need to be rid of a madman.”  Harry said with a smile.  “So what do you think of this as our headquarters?”  he asked again.

She looked around slowly with another thoughtful expression.  “I think we should actually take over several classrooms in this hall, if we are planning a war, we will need the room.”  She said and looked back to him.  “It would be best of we had a teacher’s permission, do you think Dumbledore would…”  she started to ask but Harry was already shaking his head.

“I think it is better if he not know about this.”  He said and she nodded slowly.

“I just think it would be easier to keep people we didn’t want around away, and it protected if we had permission to be here.”  She told him simply.

“Does it have to be the Headmaster, or could we get a teacher to give this permission?”  Harry asked, Hermione knew more about the school than anyone else he knew, he would always rely on her insight.

“A teacher would be fine, a head of House would be better.”  She told him with a frown.  “But if we don’t want Dumbledore to know McGonagall is out.”  She pointed out.

“I think I have just the person.”  Harry said he wanted Snape in his Order anyway, but it would take some time.  “We should stick to one room until I can seriously talk to him.”

“That is probably wise Master.”  She said and licked her lips.  “Can I get up now?”  She asked after a moment.

“I like you down there.”  he said and smirked as he moved back to her.  “Only thing that would make it better would be if you were naked, with a collar, and maybe a leash.”  he said just to make her blush.

He moved over to his chair so he could get comfortable and watch her.  “Crawl to me slave.”  he said as he was now in the mood to play.

“Master?”  She asked and bit her lip.

“I have shown you what I meant to show you, we have made a plan, now I wish to have some fun.  I do think you have a punishment coming from talking back to me as well.”  he said and settled his hands on the arms of his chair.

She frowned and moved to her hands to take a step towards him.  “What are you going to do Master?”  She asked softly as she moved a bit closer, slowly crawling towards him.

“Talking back again slave?”  he asked and smiled at the put out expression on her face.

“No Master.”  She said but he could see she was struggling not to ask him more questions.

“Good.”  he said and waited for her to be kneeling in front of her before speaking again.  “Now stand and take off your clothes so I can enjoy your body.”  He ordered with a smile.

Hermione bit her lip and looked back to the still open door. “Master?”  She asked and looked poignantly at the door.

“Now.”  he told her firmly and smiled when she whimpered.  “Is my slave worried about other seeing her beautiful body?”  he asked just to tease her.

“Yes Master.”  She said as she slipped off her shirt and set it down beside her.

“Well you shouldn’t worry about it.”  Harry said with a wave of his hand as his eyes drank in her form.  “I don’t mind if others see, as long as they do not touch.”  He told her as if his preference was the only important thing.

She blushed at the image he put in her head.  “But Master then they would know that we… about what we…”  She tried to think of a nice way of putting their relationship.

He did enjoy when his very intelligent girl got flustered enough to trip over her words.  “That I own you like the Treasure you are?”  he asked with a smile.  “One day I plan for everyone to know exactly what you are to me, Treasure.”

“But Master our contract is only for a year.”  Hermione pointed out still flushed.

“And I still think you will want to extend it after we are done with that time.”  He told her honestly.

All the while they were talking Hermione had been removing clothes and she now stood before him completely bare.  He smiled as he enjoyed the view and just let her stand there for him.

“Master?”  She asked after a few moments feeling more than a bit exposed in the open classroom.

“You truly are ravishing Treasure.”  he told her and stood so he could walk around her.  “I think before we begin we should put on your new collar, don’t you?”  He asked and moved up behind her, gently pushed her hair out of his way, then lightly kissed the back of her neck.

She shivered from his touch and her breath caught in her throat at his words.  “You like the idea of wearing my collar don’t you Treasure?”  he asked and let his hands fall softly to her sides.  “Tell your Master the truth.”

“Yes Master… I do.”  She admitted and pressed herself back against him.  Her skin flushed at her confession, but it was becoming harder and harder to lie to herself about how much she enjoyed the things she did with him.

“Good girl.”  he said and this time she let herself moan.  Harry smiled and gave her neck one last kiss.  “Now kneel.”  He ordered and moved around her once again.

She knelt down in front of him without hesitation, and he could hear as her breath became rapid.

“Do you accept my collar and your role as my slave from now, until it is removed?”  Harry asked with as he worked hard to keep the smile off his lips.

“Yes Master.”  She said and swallowed hard as she looked up at him.

“Good girl.”  he rewarded her and slipped the soft collar around her neck.  She moaned and closed her eyes.

“It will not be able to be removed by anyone but myself.”  he told her once it was locked in place.

She swallowed again and ran her hand over the red stones.  “It is lovely Master.”  She told him softly.

“I am glad you like it, you will be wearing it for a very long time.”  he told her and helped her to her feet.

“A year Master.. only a year.”  She insisted and he just smiled.

“Now it is time for your punishment slave.”  he told her and moved over to the teacher’s desk where he had hidden some of the other toys he had bought from Mistress Belladonna.  He pulled out a pair of cuffs made of a very soft leather and lined in fur.

He walked back over to Hermione and wrapped them around her wrists.  She watched her very curiously and he could tell she was working very hard not to ask the millions of questions that must have been flooding her brain.  He decided he would reward her after her punishment was done if she kept herself from asking a single question until that time.

Once they were secured tightly around her wrists he moved her arms above her head and activated the magical rope that shot out of the middle of them and attached itself to the ceiling.  Hermione’s eyes widened at the sight and she opened her mouth to ask something before quickly closing it again.

“You are being such a very good girl.”  he told her and she shifted in her position.  “None of that.”  he said after he noticed the shift and used a sticking charm to keep her feet at shoulder length apart.  He moved behind her and closed the door to the classroom, he put up a ward and a silencing spell so no one would be able to interrupt them.

“Now slave, tell your Master why you are being punished.”  he ordered as he moved back over to the teacher’s desk.

“I talked back to my Master, and I kind of talked down to him as well.”  She said and blushed as if she felt guilty over her crimes.

“Anything else?”  he asked as he pulled out the magical flogger he had bought.  It was one of his favorite new purchases.  The handle was made of Holly, like his wand, and was wrapped in soft black deer hide leather.  His felt like it was made just for his hand.  The impact portion of the flogger would change to different leathers depending on the needs of the wielder.

“Not that I can think of Master.”  She said and tried to look over to see what he was doing.

“Face forward.”  he commanded and he moved up behind her.  “So your sins are talking back and talking down to your Master.”  he repeated her words.  “You do not think it is wrong to question your Master’s superiority?”  he asked and ran the soft deer hide tails up her back.

“I thought that counted as talking back Master.”  She whimpered and goose bumps formed on her back at the feel of the leather.

“Than that would be two counts of talking back wouldn’t it slave?”  he asked and set the flogger side so he could pull her hair up and out of the way.

The short talk with the experienced Mistress had helped him a lot with figuring out some of the more technical problems that came with the new games he played.  She had gone over the proper use of a flogger and suggested that he stick to that and his hand until he had time to practice with other impact toys.  She had also suggested a few books to help him with more detailed information on his new lifestyle.

“Yes Master.”  She agreed, her voice tight from the control she was exhibiting.  Then she finally broke.  “Master what are you doing?  Where did you get all these magical objects?  How do you know how do all this stuff?  Have you done this before?”  She asked question after question with no breath between, and no end in sight.

Harry moved around her so he could look into her eyes.  He placed his fingers on her collar and smiled as her said.  “Punishment.”  At the simple word the collar changed from the silk and stone necklace to a solid garnet collar that would be tight around her neck, but not tight enough to restrict air flow.  It now had also had a d ring hanging off the front.

Hermione went silent as she felt the collar change and tighten, her back straightened as she knew she had misspoken once again.

“We will have to add questioning your Master without permission to the list.”  he told her with a frown, though inwardly he was smiling.

“I am sorry Master.”  She said and looked down to the ground.

“Look at me slave.”

She looked up at his command and she really did look sorry for her breach of control.  She loved to please so very much, and was very hard on herself when she thought she had fallen short.

“You will be punished and then it will be forgiven.”  he told her and moved around to her back.  “First we warm you up, so we do not hurt you lovely skin.”  he explained knowing she would soak in the new information like it was air.

He brought the tails of leather down upon her back. He did not use his full strength in the hit as he needed to test out how sensitive she really was.  She gasped at the strike and he smiled at the light pink stripe that formed on her skin.  He repeated the hit again and again until she stopped jumping with each strike.

“Now that you are warmed up it is time for your punishment slave.”  He told her and looked down at the tool in his hand.  He turned a gem on the neck of the flogger to a position that would set the leather to that of cow hide.

“I think five for talking back to your Master, ten for talking down to your Master, and one for each of the questions you asked without permission.  How many is that slave?”  he asked as he had lost count of her questions, but he knew his slave well enough to know she would be honest with him.

“Twenty two Master.”  She said and he saw her tense up as was becoming nervous about what came next.

He ran a soft hand over her back to try and calm her.  “Do you trust me Treasure?”  he asked her softly.

“Yes Master.”

“Would I truly hurt you in any way?”  he asked in the same gentle tone.

“No Master.”  She said and he could feel her relaxing under his hand.

“This will hurt, but it will not be anything you can’t take.” He told her more seriously.  

“I understand Master, I just… Please tell me how you know all this?”  She asked with a pitiful whimper.

“I am adding a strike for the question, but I will answer it.”  he told her and moved closer to her.  “As you may have guessed I visited a local store that specializes in this sort of equipment.  The woman running the store and I had a long talk about the use of these toys.  She also gave me some books I have been reading, does that make you feel any better slave?”

She smiled and nodded.  “Yes Master.”  She said and relaxed more.

He moved back from her and changed the flogger back into a deer hide to make sure she was still warmed up before he could start in the real punishment.

“Now.”  he started once he was sure her back was prepared.  “You will count each strike and apologize for the sin it represents.”  He told her before changing the tool again and getting into a proper stance.

With the first hit she gasped and her back arched at the sting.  So surprised by the feel of his new toy she almost forgot to do as he had commanded. “One Master, I am sorry for talking back to you.”  She said after a moment to regroup.

He hit her again and this time she spoke more quickly as she had not been stunned.  He punishment was set to test her both physically and mentally, as she had to keep track of what she was being punished for.  She pleased him as she never missed the change to the new crime.

By the time he got the end she was fully crying out with each new strike, but always made her count clear enough for him to understand.

He admired the red and purple stripes that criss crossed her back and moved closer to run his hand along them.  She took in a staggered breath at the new sensation.

“Punishment is over now Treasure, you did so very well.”  he told her soothingly.  “You have pleased me greatly.”  he complimented to make sure knew how well she had done.  He moved around her and smiled at the tears that streamed down her face.  “You are forgiven Treasure.  How do you feel?”  he asked as he let his hand cup her wet cheek.

It took her a moment to clear her throat enough to speak, but when she did she looked into his eyes.  “Lighter Master.”  She told him with a confused expression.

“That is because penance helps to take away the guilt.”  he told her before he leaned in and kissed her softly.  She moaned into his lips and tried to move herself forward against him.

He had let Hermione down and healed her back before sending her off to bed without him.  He had told her he wanted to do some work on the room, but now he sat with his four other girls kneeling in front of him.

Vixen already wore her new collar and held her head proudly to display it  It was black and made of a hardened leather.  It was thin enough that those not in the lifestyle would think it was a fashion choice, but to those who knew what they were looking at it sent the clear message: Owed.

Harry smiled as he watched his other girls glance his fox’s neck every so often.  Cocktoy and Fucktoy seemed to have mixed feelings about it, but Whip was more than just a bit jealous of her Slytherin sister.

“As some of you may have noticed, Vixen has a new collar.  Each of you will be getting your own collars tonight.  Vixen was with me when I bought them, and the need for her to show the fact she is owned was the most important of you all.”  he said with a frown as he thought about her old Master.

“Whip, come forward and kneel to your Master.” he said and watched as his slave got to her feet and then lowered herself gracefully in front of him.  He stood and pulled the collar from a box he had sitting next to his chair.

“Do you accept my collar and your role as my slave from now, until it is removed?”  he asked as he carefully kept the collar out of her line of vision.

“Yes Master.”  She said and let a smile form on her face.

He slipped the silk necklace with black metal beads around her neck and clasped in place.  It was the exact same type as he had given Hermione, but for what the beads were made of.

“Good girl.”  he told her kindly and tilted her chin up to look into her eyes.  “This will only be able to be removed by myself.  It is a daycollar so that no one needs to know you are owned, just yet.” He told her softly.

“Yes Master.”  She said but was still smiling happily.

“Move back to the others.”  he ordered and turned to Ginny.  “Fuck Toy, come forward.”

As one moved back the other moved forward and knelt down in front of him without him even asking.  She looked more than a bit nervous.

“Do you not want my collar slut?”  he asked with a smile.

“I do Master.”  She said and blushed.

“Do you accept my collar and your role as my slut from now, until it is removed?”  He asked as he pulled her collar from his box.

“Yes Master.”  She said and took a deep breath before she closed her eyes.

Harry slipped a simple red choker around her neck.  It was just a leather band that was brought together in the front by a simple O ring.  Off of the ring was a small charm that had been engraved just for her.  He felt it would be easy enough to hide, but at the same time it would be a constant reminder of her status with him.

“Good girl, have Cocktoy read the charm for you.”  he said with a smile as he sat back down.  Ginny moved back to her place next to Cho and held her neck up so the other girl could read the tag.

“It says Fucktoy.”  Cho told her which made both girls blush.

“Cocktoy, it is your turn.”  he said and stood again as oldest girl knelt down in front of him. “Do you accept my collar and your role as my slut from now, until it is removed?”  he asked for the final time that day.

“Yes Master.”  She said though she was trying to get a better look at her own collar.

He slipped it around her neck and smiled as it matched Ginny’s exactly.  The only two differences were the name inscribed in the charm and the leather was blue instead of red.

“Good girl.”


	16. Slytherin Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- Huge thanks to Eclectic Pet for being an awesome beta!

“How did your mission go by the way my little whore?”  He asked Cho after his other girls had left.  After much thought he decided she would make the best fit for who he wished to align with next.  He simply did not think Ginny would appeal to the dour Potions Master, and his other two were in his own House so he would think they were trying to trick him or get something over on him.

“Beautifully Master.”  She said with a smile that told him she had enjoyed herself.

“It was more skilled than you thought?”  Harry asked with a smile of his own.

“Oh yes Master, but he wishes to talk to you.”  She added with a slight blush.  “I could not lie to him Master, and he wanted to know why I was…”  She bit her lower lip and looked to the ground in shame.

“Did you tell him who I was?”  he asked his smile gone and his voice now cold.

“No Master.”  She said and swallowed hard.  “I don’t think I could have.  I just told him that my Master felt he needed a  bit of a confidence boost.”

“And that did not hinder your mission?”  Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Now with the way he made me scream in pleasure Master.”  She said and smiled again at the memory.

“I am not ready for him to know who I am just yet.”  He decided after a moment of thought.  “If he asks you again, just tell him your Master wishes to remain anonymous for the time being, but he is willing to help him in any other way that he needs.”

“Yes Master.”  She said and nodded once.

“Now your next mission is going to be a bit harder.”  Harry said and smiled as she perked up a bit.  “I know how much you enjoy Masters you make you shake with fear.”  he said and watched as she fidgeted.  “I want you to seduce Professor Snape.”

“Master?”  She asked and her eyes widened, that had been the last person she thought he would ask her to go after.

“You will seduce the Potions Master.”  he said in a clear tone.  “And only once he has succumbed to your wiles will you reveal that you are a gift from me.”  Harry said and watched her fight to keep herself from asking questions.

“Master, what makes you so sure that I could even get him into bed?”  She asked as she lost the fight.

“I’m not sure, but I will give you a few weeks to try.  You did say that you wished to visit a Professor’s bed, didn’t you?”

Harry walked around the cabinet slowly with a very deep frown on his face as he thought about what Draco had just told him.  The other boy had come up with a brilliant plan to get Death Eaters into the castle, if that was something one really wanted.  

“And he wants you, an underaged wizard to kill one of the only men he himself fears?”  Harry asked after a long silence.

“Yes.”  Draco told him with his own deep frown.  “Now you see why I am willing to join your side, he must know he has sent me in a suicide mission.”

“I don’t think Dumbledore would ever actually kill you.”  Harry said with his eyes still locked on the cabinet.  “Who all knows about this mission of yours?”  he asked and looked to Draco for the first time in a while.

“The Dark Lord, mother, Aunt Bella, and I think my mother must have told Severus.  He won’t get off my back since term started, keeps offering his help.  He wants the glory is what I think.”  Draco explained.

“Snape knows?”  Harry asked surprised by that information.

“Yes.  Why is it so shocking to find that he is a Death Eater?  You have acted like you’ve known for years.”  Draco pointed out.

Harry decided that it was best to keep Snape’s spy status a secret until he knew more about the situation and he had a better handle on how much he could actually trust Draco.

“It is one thing to suspect someone, and another to have confirmation.”  Harry told the blond as he was trying to decide how to confront the Potions Master about it.

“I think with the right offers you may be able to get him to switch sides.”  Draco said in a casual way, as if he didn’t care which side his godfather was on.  “Seems like you two have finally made a bit of peace.”

“I’ll have to think about it.”  Harry said and looked back to the cabinet.  “Keep working on this problem, at least make it seem like you are still playing his game.”  He added to change the subject.

“It is the only reason my mother is still alive.” Draco said as if Harry’s request had been obvious.  “But honestly it is much harder than I thought it would be.”  He continued with a sigh.

“Keep working on it, and in a few weeks I can get Hermione to help you.  She needs to be…”  Harry started and Draco sneered before interrupting him.

“I don’t need that little mu…”  Draco started and was cut off by a look from Harry.

“You have signed, in blood, to be my Knight and serve my interests in this war Draco.”  Harry said in a low deadly tone.  “Did you really think I was going to tolerate blood purity shite?”

Draco studied him for a long moment before speaking again.  “Sorry.”  he said finally.  “But I still don’t need her help.”

“Fine.  When you change your mind you will let me know.”

Harry stewed over the information Draco had given him for the next few days as he planned the best way of finding out which side of things Snape really was on.  The only thing he could think of was really the last thing he wanted to do, but he found himself standing in front of the gargoyle that lead to the Headmaster’s office anyway.

“Lemon Drops?”  He asked unsure of the most recent password.  When the gargoyle didn’t move he tried again.  “Ice Mice? Chocolate frogs?”  He tried two more.

“Is there something you need Harry?”  Professor Dumbledore asked from just behind him.

He jumped a bit and turned to look the old professor in the eyes.  “Yes Sir, I want to know something and you are the only one who can really tell me.”

“This sounds serious Harry, lets go into my office.”  Dumbledore said and turned to the gargoyle. “Nougat.”

With that the gargoyle jumped out of the way and the stairs descended towards them.  The professor waited until they were both seated comfortably in his office before speaking again.  “What is it you need to ask me Harry?”

“Has Professor Snape told you about Draco’s mission?”  He asked bluntly as he looked the headmaster in the eyes.

“Harry…”  Dumbledore started but Harry could tell he was to not get a straight answer so he interrupted.

“Sorry professor I need a clear answer to this.”  he said and the headmaster blinked a bit shocked at being interrupted.  “I need to know how much I can trust Professor Snape, and this is the perfect moment for it.”

“You can trust him Harry, I’ve always told you that.”  Dumbledore said in a kindly tone.

“So then you know Draco has been ordered to kill you and let Death Eaters into this school?”  Harry asked and again saw a shocked look on the old man’s face.

“I know that Harry, how did you know?”  The man asked with a worried frown on his face.

“I’ve been spying on Draco.”  Harry lied.

“Harry will you please tell us what has kept you so busy lately?”  Hermione asked with a frown as Harry sat down next to her on the couch.  Ron was sitting in the chair across the way and was frowning as well.  “You usually don’t leave us out of things.”  She added and glanced to Ron to let him know this was mostly coming from the other boy.

Harry sighed and looked between his friends.  “I am sorry guys.”  Harry said as he looked between his best friend and his favorite slave.  “You deserve to know the truth.”  he added as he decided how much he was going to tell them.  “I have decided to start to work on my own plans to defeat Voldemort.”

Both Ron and Hermione flinched at the name, but they were used to him using it by this point.

“You mean like, behind Dumbledore's back?  Is that smart?”  Ron asked and his eyes widened.

“I only get half truths from him Ron, I’m tired of it and I think it is going to get me killed.”  Harry said with more anger than he had meant to.  “I am not planning anything against him, or counter to his plans, but I am seeking out more allies and more information.  I have even come up with a way to make sure people are loyal.”

“So we are going to be working outside of the Order?”  Ron asked and Harry had to smile as his friend already lumped himself in without even having to be asked.

“We are going to form our own Order.  The Order of the Bound.”  Harry told his friend.

“Why that name?” Ron asked with a frown.

“Because we will all be bound to this mission.”  Harry told him simply.  Harry pulled out one of the contracts for his allies and showed it to Ron.

His friend’s face furrowed as he started to read it over.  “This is a real magical contract.”  he said about a third of the way through.

“Yes.”  Harry answered.  “One of our new allies helped me with it.”  He told Ron and looked around for a moment before revealing the next bit to his friends.  “Draco Malfoy, and Blaise Zabini have each already signed one.”

Both Ron and Hermione gave him looks of mixed horror, shock, and amazement.

“You didn’t ask us first?”  Was the first thing that Ron asked after he got over the shock.

“I didn’t think I needed to rush into things with you guys.  I know you have my back.”  Harry said as he watched Ron.  “Malfoy on the other hand needs some handling.”

“His father is a Death Eater, why would he even want to join up with us?”  Ron asked as he went back to reading the contract.

“Well he isn’t a crazy person and he realizes that Voldemort is.”  Harry said and looked around to double check that they were completely alone.  “Voldemort has given him a suicide mission.  I know you guys aren’t going to like this…”  he started but he was mostly talking to Ron.  “But I think we should deal with the Death Eaters, we should try to turn who we can.  With what Malfoy has told me there are a few that only follow Voldemort out of fear now.”

“You mean people like Lucius Malfoy?”  Hermione asked with her own frown.

“Yes, people like Lucius.”  Harry said and he thought Ron would explode, but it was Hermione who he was really worried about.  “That blood purity nonsense will not be tolerated in our Order.”  He told her and made sure she was looking in his eyes when he did.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN PEOPLE LIKE LUCIUS!?”  Ron exploded right on que.  Harry turned to him and put his hand over his mouth.

“Ron we don’t need the whole house knowing what is going on.”  He said and his friend had enough sense to look abashed.

“What do you mean people like Lucius?”  He repeated in a much softer tone.

“I don’t plan to trust people like him Ron, but we can use them for information, and if we can get enough of them they will will be able to take out what is left of the Death Eaters.”  Harry pointed out to his friend.

“It is a smart plan.”  Hermione said finally.  “Some of them are going to have a real problem with me though Harry.”  She said with her own frown.

“Whoever has a ‘real problem’ with you doesn’t need to be on our side.”  Harry told her firmly.  “You know what you are to me.”  he said so she would understand, but Ron would think he was just talking about being one of his best friends.

“Yes Harry I know, but if you want to go this route maybe it would be best if I stepped back from you.”  She said like the brilliant and mature woman she was.

“No.”  Harry told her seriously.  “I will not gather allies that have a problem with my friends or politics.  They are going to have to learn.”

“So when are we going to tell the DA about all of this?”  Ron asked, he did not really look calmed down yet, but he was getting there.

“Not yet.  Not until I figure out what side Snape is really on.”  Harry said which made both his friends frown.  “He knew about the plan to kill Dumbledore, Dumbledore says Snape told him, but again he won’t give me the whole story.”

“By side you don’t mean Dumbledore’s or You-know-who’s, you mean if he is on your side or Dumbledore’s.” Hermione said with wide eyes.

“Ours.”  Harry corrected and looked to his friends, he was done giving out information for now, and he waited to see what they had to say.

They both asked him many questions about his plans and how he was going to handle the Slytherins, but by the end of their conversation he was happy that Ron was signing a contract and officially becoming one of his Knights.

“Do you have another one for Hermione?”  Ron asked as he realized he rubbed the sore spot the blood quill left behind.

“I don’t have another one on me, but I will have another copy made for her to sign later.”  He lied, he didn’t think Ron was ready to know his and Hermione real relationship.

“Can you get one for Luna too, I know she will want to be a part of this.”  He said with a silly smile.

“Things went well with Luna then?”  Harry asked with his own smile.

“Yeah…”  he said as the smile spread more widely.  “She really liked that kiss.”  he said and turned a bit red.  “Guess she is a bit odd that way.”

“I don’t know..”  Harry started and glanced to Hermione.  “I think some of the other girls were jealous of her.”

Hermione straightened and sniffed as she jutted her chin out.  “I am just glad you didn’t try eating her face.”

Harry chuckled and shook his head at her reaction then looked back to his best friend.  “I think it would be better of Luna signed her loyalty to you instead of me.”  he said after a moment.  “Just let me know exactly what you want it to say and I will find something that works for the two of you.”

“Why do you say that?”  Ron asked with a frown.

“Because he doesn’t want everyone directly tied to him, and he thinks you would rather have your girlfriend loyal first to you.”  Hermione said so Harry wouldn’t have to explain.

“She isn’t my girlfriend yet.”  The redhead said and then smiled sheepishly.  “We do fit together well though.  It is weird that she is so open about everything but at the same time she is…”  he frowned as he tried to think of the right word.  “She is bold but meek?”  He said and shook his head as he knew that wasn’t what he was trying to say.

“She is strong but submissive.”  Harry said, but he was looking at Hermione when he said the words.  She blushed slightly but looked away.

“That is exactly it.  It is very attractive.”  Ron said not noticing the exchange between his two friends.  “I like it.  I want to take care of her.”


	17. Enlightenment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- Huge thanks to Eclectic Pet for being an awesome beta!

Harry sat in the empty classroom alone and waited for his sweet Treasure to arrive.  He had sent all his girls notes to tell him to keep away tonight, and had told Hermione to meet him here after her last class of the day.  It had been days since he had gotten a chance to do wicked things to her and he just couldn’t take it any longer.

When the door finally swung open his Treasure was there smiling brightly as her eyes met his.  Her expressed seemed to try and force itself into a more neutral position, but was failing miserably.

“You wanted me Master?”  she asked as she tried to play coy.

“Kneel.  You are in trouble.”  He told her with his tone and face betraying nothing of his delight.

“Why?”  she asked and frowned deeply.

“You broke a rule last time I punished you.”  He said with a knowing smile, he knew that was all his Treasure would need to make the connection.

“I didn’t thank your flogger for my punishment.”  she told him and looked to the ground.  “I thought you may have forgotten.”

“I told you I would only tell you once.  Now strip in the doorway and crawl to your Master like the bad girl you are.”  

Hermione frowned and looked down the hall before she started to strip out of her uniform.

Harry was more than a little impressed that he was not getting an argument, he loved how fast his Treasure learned.

“You may close the door before you come over here.”  he rewarded her for her obedience.

Once she had closed the door and was on all fours crawling to him he couldn’t help but watch her every movement.  It was easy for most to forget how much of a creature of grace his little book worm was under all her robes.  It was a sight he planned to keep just to himself for as long as he could.

When she knelt down before him he licked his lips and ran his fingers in her hair.  “How should I punish you for such misbehavior?”  he asked her almost playfully.

“I think a spanking would be enough to set me right Master.”  she told him hopefully.

Harry rubbed his chin as if giving the idea a lot of thought before he nodded.  “I think we can start with a spanking, over my knee.”  he agreed as he reached down and helped her up onto his lap so he could trap her legs between his.

“It was your first offence so I will make it ten with my bare hand.”  he added and held his hand out in front of her.

“Thank you for my punishment.”  she said softly before kissing his fingers.

He smiled at how good she was being then ran his hand over her perfectly round butt.

“Lets give you a bit of color.”  he told her before he brought the first strike down on her cheek.

_ SPANK. _

“One Master.”  she started to count like the good little slave she was.

_ SPANK. _

“Two Master.”  she continued as Harry spanked her in silence.

As he spanked her she counted each until they got to ten.  He smiled down at the red skin of her bum and ran his hand over it and between her legs.

“Now for the second part of your punishment.”  He told her as his fingers lightly played with her form in the same way he had watched her do this to herself.  He circled her clitoris, only brushing across it lightly every so often.  Once she was positively squirming in his lap  Harry pulled his hand back and sucked her taste off of his fingers.

Hermione whimpered and tried to push back against his hand.

“No my Treasure, you are to be satisfied for the rest of the night.  You may play with herself as much as you like, but not come again until I make you come.  Do you understand?”

The girl in his lap gasped and looked up at him with a pitiful looking expression.  “Please Master?”  she begged very softly.

“You are so very sweet looking right now Treasure, I think I will reward you by letting you suck my cock.”  he told her with a knowing smile.  “Would you like that?”  He asked and ran gentle fingers through her hair.

Hermione flushed and looked away from him again.  “Yes Master.”  she said so softly he hardly heard her.

“Then kneel down and take your reward.”  he told her and sat back to get comfortable.

Hermione slipped off of his lap and knelt down on the floor.  “What if I do it wrong Master?”  she asked and glanced up at him.

“I will let you know if I don’t like something you are doing my sweet.”  he promised and cupped her cheek.

She nodded and took in a slow deep breath before she opened up his robes and undid his slacks.  She struggled to free his shaft for a moment but he helped her move his pants enough to get at what she wanted.

She studied his manhood for some time, inspecting it studiously, like it was some fascinating new animal she had just discovered.  Since this was a reward he decided to let her go at her own pace.

After a while she ran her tongue along it a few times to taste it before taking his head into her mouth and giving him a light such to test the action out.

Harry groaned in approval and his member was soon waking up to its full attention.  “Good girl.”  He told her in a pleased tone.

She took in him about half way then sucked on him again, this time she pressed her tongue against the underside of his cock.  He throbbed in her mouth and she moaned around him.

He let out another groan and closed his eyes for a moment to enjoy the feel of her warm mouth.  “What a good girl, seems you like sucking cock.”  he told her as one of his hands moved to rest of the back of her head.

She moaned around him again as if answering his question and started to slowly bob her head onto his shaft, never taking him in more than half way.

“I have to wonder if you would like me to come down your throat, or all over your face more.”  he asked just to embarrass her a little while she pleased him.  “But of course there is no way for you to tell be because your beautiful lips are wrapped firmly around my cock.”

She moaned in response and started to try and take him in a little deeper at a time.

“Wrap your hand around the base my sweet and use it to finish what your mouth starts.”  He told her as he didn’t want her to gag at the moment.

She did as he asked and soon she was doing a rather good job for a first timer, he lost himself in the feel of her tongue and lips that before he knew what was happening he was unloading himself into her.

Surprised by the taste and sudden feel Hermione pulled back and a few jets landed on her face.

Harry couldn’t help but smile at how sexy she looked to him, even if she was frowning deeply.

“Wash up my good little Treasure.  Then off to bed.”

“What about me?”  she asked once she had fixed herself a bit.

“As I said, no release until I give it to you.”  he told her with smirk and kissed her softly on the lips before fixing himself. The next night Harry followed professor Snape from to dining hall so he could catch him alone.  It felt like the man had been avoiding him ever since their last talk and he wasn’t about to tolerate it any longer.

“Professor?”  Harry called once he saw that the hall was mostly deserted.

“What do you want Potter?”  The older man snapped as he turned to face the boy.

“Has the Headmaster told you I know about Draco’s plans?”  he asked to really get the professor’s attention.

“Draco’s plans?”  he asked as if he didn’t think Harry knew anything about anything.

The boy smirked and looked around the hall to make sure they were completely alone before looking back to Snape.  “The ones where he has been ordered to kill the Headmaster.”

The professor’s eyes widened for a moment in surprise before he regained his mask of indifference.

“You don’t know what you are speaking of Potter.”  he told Harry stiffly.

“I know enough to think you are being played by both sides in this little plot.  When are you going to stop playing their game Sir?”

“You really have no idea Potter, you should leave it alone.”  Snape told him darkly.

“I would rather understand the battlefield I am expected to fight on Sir.” Harry answered without backing down an inch.

“When the Headmaster feels you are ready to know something I am sure he will tell you himself.  This is not a conversation to be having in the halls Potter.”

“Fine, then lets go back to your office.”  Harry said still not willing to let the professor go.  “I am tired of people telling me what I am ready to hear, when it is my neck on the line in the end Sir.”

The middle aged man looked down at his student as if he was assessing how much the boy was ready for.  “Let us go to my office.”  he agreed after a moment and turned with a flap of his robe and headed towards his classroom.

A few minutes later they were both in the professor’s private office and the morose man was looking at Harry as if waiting for a sign to begin, or maying deciding how to begin.

“There are certain things that I simply cannot tell you at this time, Potter.” he began slowly.  “It is a simple matter of what is safest for those involved, and I will not be flexible in this matter.”  the professor paused to give the Harry time to argue.

When the dark haired boy motioned for him to continue he looked stunned, like he had expected Harry to make more of a fuss.

“It is going to take me some time to sort out what I feel comfortable telling you and what I feel is better with less people knowing.  What I can tell you now is this, the Headmaster has a plan in place to prevent young Mr. Malfoy from having to become a murderer, and it has nothing to do with you.”

Harry nodded for a few motions as he processed the small piece of information.  “I respect that there are things too dangerous for everyone to know.  I am just glad you have decided to take me seriously.”

“As long as you continue to act like a grown wizard, I will continue to treat you like one.”

When Harry got back from his meeting with Snape there were not two but three people waiting for him in the Gryffindor common room.  Hermione was curled up in her favorite chair by the fireplace with her nose buried deep in a thick volume.  While Ron and a certain young Ravenclaw were curled up together on the couch.     
The redhead was snoring softly with his head resting against Lune’s chest while she played with his hair and read a magazine that sat in her lap.

“Evening Luna.”  Harry greeted the girl with a warm smile then looked to his Treasure.  “I didn’t think I was that long.”

“He hasn’t been sleeping that well lately.”  Luna told him in her soft wispy voice.  “I think he would feel better if you two just told him.”

“Told him what?”  Hermione asked as the statement had startled her out of her reading.

“That you two are together.”  the blond Ravenclaw respond like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“How did you know?”  The bookworm asked with a stunned expression.

Luna looked back at the other girl with a confused expression for a moment then just smiled at her.  “He looks at you like he owns you completely.”  she told her then looked over to Harry.  “But I don’t think anyone else has noticed.”

“He doesn’t…”  Hermione started as she was getting more and more flustered.  “It isn’t like..”

Harry interrupted her with a smile and a caress of her cheek.  “I do own her completely, and I have a contract to prove it.”  He told Luna which only made his Treasure blush and lose whatever words she had left.

“It is nothing to be embarrassed about, you two make a sweet couple.” The young girl reassured the older one.  “Ronald mentioned a contract that I would sign to devote my loyalty to him, I kind of like the idea.  Would you mind if I read the one you signed, so I could get a better idea about it?”

“No.”  Hermione snapped before Harry could answer.  “Absolutely not.”

“I have a few you can look at Luna, ones that are unsigned and have nothing to do with Hermione’s.”  Harry said as he dug through his bag.  Looking at the small blonde he couldn’t exactly tell what she would like, but he did not get a slut vibe from her, and he did not think Ron would like to share her.  With that in mind he made sure to pull out the slave contract and the pet contract for her to look at.

Hermione looked over to him questioningly as she obviously wondered why he was carrying different kinds of contracts with him.

The three of them sat for some time in silence while Lune read each contract completely.  When she was almost done with the last one Ron sat up and blinked at the other three in a sleepy confusion.

“What is going on?”  he asked with a frown.  “What are you reading?”  he added when he noticed the papers.

“Harry is letting me read a few of the magical contracts he has so I can get a better idea of what you were talking about before.”  Luna told him with a soft smile.  “I like this one, could we make notes on it and then you can have it written up for more to our liking?”  She asked holding up one of the papers.

“That would work well actually.”  Harry said a bit amused at the shock Ron was about to get.

“Oh wait, Harry!”  Ron said as if he had just noticed him there.  “How did your conversation with the old bat go?”

“Oh yes, we got so distracted by other things we didn’t even ask.”  Hermione said and Harry was glad to see she was still blushing.

“Well, it went well actually.  He couldn’t tell me a lot tonight because there are things that would put other people in danger, but I think we have made a good first step.”  Harry told them confidently.

“I just don’t understand why you would even have a contract like that!”  Ron said for the tenth time at breakfast the next morning.  He spoke in a low voice, but others were still giving him odd looks.

“I would like to know what you were planning to use it for as well.”  Hermione said in a tone that told Harry there would be trouble the moment they were alone.

“I thought it could be fun, and different people like to serve in different ways.”  Harry told them both like it wasn’t that big of a deal.

“Have you, actually gotten a girl to sign something like that?”  Ron asked sounding more curious now.

“You could say that.” Harry told him and glanced to Hermione innocently.  “Luna seemed to like it, she wants to be your little nightingale from the notes you two made last night.”

The boy’s ears started to turn red before the rest of his face did.  He cleared his throat and tried to act like his friend had not just called him out.  “We are not talking about me, we are talking about you.”

“Yes Harry, we are talking about you.”  Hermione repeated stiffly.  “Has anyone signed a contract, exactly like that one?  Promising to me a  _ pet _ ?”

Harry smirked at her and looked into her eyes.  “And if I said yes, how would that make you feel?”  He asked as he decided it was time to out them to Ron anyway, Luna had been right.

“Hermione stop being such a prude, Harry can have any type of relationship he likes.” Ron said as he had completely misread Harry’s comment.

“No he cannot Ron.”  Hermione snapped and looked to their redheaded friend.

“Why not?”  The boy asked while he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Because I refuse to play second for my boyfriend’s attention.”  she blurted out and then her eyes widened and she covered her mouth.

“Your, boyfriend?”  Ron asked before he looked back to Harry.

“Sorry you had to find out like this way mate, we didn’t want it to be weird for you.”  Harry told his friend as if he had not just instigated the outburst.

Ron just looked between them with a mix of expressions moving across his face.  They ranged from shock to anger to confusion, and didn’t stop until Luna sat down next to him and smiled brightly.  “Oh they told you, isn’t it wonderful?”  she asked brightly while she made herself a plate of breakfast.

“And you're cheating on her?”  Ron finally asked in a angry tone.

“I never said that.”  Harry responded dark tone of his own.

“Then you don’t have any other girls with signed contracts like the ones we saw last night?”  Ron pressed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“I didn’t say that either.”  Harry said and straightened his back to show who the alpha dom was in this conversation.  “I think my girlfriend and I need to have a talk, in private.”  He added after a moment and stood up, before taking Hermione arm.

Hermione’s expression was a mix between deep hurt and red hot fury as they made their way out of the Great Hall and found the first empty classroom they could find.

“Tell me what is going on, now!”  she snapped as soon as they were alone and actually drew her wand.

“You can’t hex me Treasure, I am your Master.”  Harry pointed out in a serious tone.  “Put it away before I have to punish you right here.”

She hesitated a moment as if she was thinking of any way around the contract she signed before she came to the smart conclusion and put her wand away.

“Good girl.”  he rewarded her for making the right decision.

She closed her eyes and let out a slow breath as if she was upset that he body liked being called that particular name.

“Kneel properly and we can speak.”  he ordered as he felt this was a conversation where she needed a reminder of her actual position.

Her jaw clenched as the two sides of her fought over whether she would listen or not.  The submissive won out, but even though she knelt her arms crossed over her chest to show her defiance as well.  After a moment of thought Harry felt it was the best he would get and decided to continue.

“I own other girls..”  He started honestly and put up his hand to call for silence as he could tell she was about to interrupt.  “But no girl comes before you in my eyes or in my thoughts. You are my treasure.”

“Do you have sex with them?”  she asked shaking slightly in her spot.

“Sometimes.”  He answered.

“How could you do this to me…” started to ask, but he could tell she was trying to say his name, which the contract wouldn’t allow.

Harry sighed and cupped her cheek which she pulled away, and he noticed the pools of tears that started for form around her eyes.

“My Treasure, I am sorry if this hurts you.”  he told her honestly.  “Hurting you is the last thing I wish to do.”  he added and took hold of her chin so he could make her look up at him,  “My other girls aren't about you, they are about my needs.”

“I’m not enough?”  she asked in a strained voice.

“You give me something special, you are my Treasure, my most valuable thing.  They are other things to be.  It isn’t about enough my sweet.”

She swallowed back her tears and her face turned into one of anger once again.  She pulled her chin from his hand and forced herself to stand up.  “That is such bunk!”  She yelled and before Harry could respond his Treasure punched him in the nose.  “Don’t you dare follow me!”  she almost screamed before she ran out of the room.


	18. Rivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- Huge thanks to Eclectic Pet for being an awesome beta!

Harry was sitting in Defense Against the Dark Arts class a few days after the incident with Hermione. He had decided it would be best if he gave her some room to cool off before he showed her what happens to slaves who punch their Masters. Both she and Ron hadn’t spoken to him since; he had to wonder what they thought of him now that they knew much more of the truth.

“Mr. Potter, you will see me after class.” The professor said which got Harry’s attention for the first time all class.

He glanced over to his best friend and his Treasure; he saw they were looking back at him and whispering. He decided it would have to end soon if he was going to keep his sanity, and his grades.

He wasn’t surprised he was being held after class because he hadn’t really been paying attention to a single thing Snape said, it was hard to focus when his mind kept drifting to ideas of what his friends were doing without him.

Soon the bell rang and with a sigh, he waited as everyone left the room. The Professor walked over to his own desk and sat down as the students filed out. When they had all left, he closed and locked the door with a flick of his wand, turning to Harry.

“Mr. Potter I think we have plenty to discuss.” He said and motioned Harry towards his desk. “I have decided the best way forward is to play a little game.”

“A game Professor?” Harry asked as he moved towards Snape’s desk. “What sort of game?”

“You may ask me a question and if I can answer it safely I will, but once I do, I will be permitted to ask you a question in return.”

“I guess that seems fair, but I go first.” Harry said and the Professor nodded his agreement. “How much do you and Dumbledore know about Malfoy’s plan to kill the Headmaster?”

“His actual plan? Very little, we know he’s going to try and let Death Eaters into the castle but we have no idea how he plans to do so.” The man said and tilted his head as he thought of what he wanted his first question to be. “How long have you had young women at this school doing your bidding?”

Harry smiled at the question. He hadn’t checked in with Cho in a few days so he had no idea that she had succeeded, but that was the only way Snape would have known.

“Since around the beginning of term.” He answered and was curious enough to wait for the next question he had planned to ask. “Did you enjoy her?”

Snape considered the question for a long moment before answering. “She was warm and young, but hardly my type. How are you gaining control of these girls?”

“They want to be controlled and I’m giving them what they want.” Harry answered easily. “What is your type?”

“Intelligent, submissive, you got those things right, but she has to be a masochist as well. I want her to enjoy my attention. Why do you care who I would prefer?”

“Honestly, I’m trying to recruit you into my own order, I want all my members to enjoy themselves and get what they desire. What is Dumbledore's plan to kill Voldemort?”

Snape flinched slightly at the use of the Dark Lord’s name. “I don’t have all the details, but as you may have guessed by your meetings with him he’s preparing you to hunt the rest of the pieces of the Dark Lord’s soul after he’s gone. What happened to you over the summer that gave you such a different outlook from the boy who left here last year?”

Harry paused at this question, he had to tread carefully as he didn’t want the source of his new power to be taken from him. “I found more confidence and a new way of fighting this war. The Headmaster isn’t planning on living past this year?”

“No, but I cannot tell you more of that plan as it risks lives. What are your plans to defeat the Dark Lord?” Snape asked slowly.

“I plan to get as many people on my side as possible, so he has no one left to stand on. I plan to know everyone’s move before they make it and have a clear and open view of the battlefield before I step upon it. I plan to decide my actions for myself. What could I do to get you on my side?”

“Tell me honestly where your change in personality came from,  _ and _ always be honest with me from here on out.”

After a long moment of studying his professor Harry spoke. “Hermione gave me a very interesting birthday present.”

To his relief Professor Snape chose not to take his wand sheath, and actually promised not to tell anyone about it and the abilities it gave him. The older man did want some time to think about the story Harry had told him. He warned Harry that he might change his mind on this promise in the future. For now, though Harry didn’t have to worry, and had gained a powerful ally.

These thoughts were on his mind as he walked down to dinner that night. It was for this exact reason that when Hermione walked in with another man on her arm Harry didn’t notice immediately.

“Do you think they are dating now?” He heard one of the fifth years ask Ginny.

“No.” She snapped a little too quickly, which is what made Harry look up from his meal.

His eyes grew wide when he saw McLaggen with his slimy little arm around Harry’s Treasure. His fists clenched and he could feel his temperature rise as he decided how to best maim the filth that violated what should only be Harry’s.

“Harry?” Ginny asked with her voice low, he thought she might have been calling him for a few minutes now. “Harry, it isn’t what you think.” She said, touching his arm.

“Then what is it?” He asked through gritted teeth. He felt as if his blood was boiling and he wasn’t sure who would get hurt when he finally exploded.

“They are working on a project together for Ancient Runes.” She told him under her breath.

“Then why is his arm around her?” Harry snapped back, he hadn’t for a moment taken his eyes off the couple.

Ginny looked to them as well and bit her lower lip. “I think she may be trying to make you jealous.” She said timidly, trying not to upset him more.

“Jealous. I’ll show her jealous.” Harry spit and got up from the table before stomping out of the Great Hall.

He wanted to do violence to McLaggen, but he knew that wouldn’t help his cause with his Treasure. While he headed back to the abandon classroom he now thought of as his throne room a plan formed in Harry’s head.

Harry was writing at the desk when Tracey entered the room. When he didn’t look up, she lowered herself to all fours and crawled over to her Master. She knelt by his knee, waiting patiently for him to notice her.

He glanced down; he couldn’t get enough of the sight of one of his girl’s kneeling at his feet. “What do you need my sweet pet?” He asked as he brushed his fingers down her cheek.

“We all saw you leave dinner Master, I was just the one who won the draw.” She told him as she leaned into his hand. “Is there anything I can do to serve you Master?”

“Tell me Vixen, how are you so comfortable with your sisters?” Harry asked as he went back to his writing. He couldn’t place what exactly it was about his other girls that made them so free.

“Honestly Master?” She asked and looked up at him with a worried expression.

“Always with me pet, always.” Harry said giving her his full attention once again.

“At first, you didn’t matter to me, so why would I care if I had to share you?” She said before she looked down in embarrassment.

“Do I still not matter to you pet?” Harry asked as he sat back in his chair.

“No Master.” She said quickly looking up so he could see the sincerity in her eyes. “I care about you a great deal now. You’re my Master; I never wish to have another.”

“So then, how do you feel about your sisters now?” He asked petting her head to show he was pleased with her confession.

“I feel differently for each one Master, but you mean why do I not demand to be your one and only?” She asked a bit timidly.

“That is exactly what I’m asking.” Harry answered looking down into her eyes.

“It’s not my place Master. I can’t say that I’m not jealous when you give the others attention instead of me. But I would like to add that it helps when you do give me your attention, I always leave feeling special, feeling owned.”

“Do you have any thoughts of how I could apply such information to Treasure’s case?” Harry asked interested in what his pet had to say.

“I must admit Master, Whip, and I are angry with her. We don’t think she deserves you.” Tracey told him flushing a little. “She’s the one we all wish we were; she’s your favorite, your Treasure. She takes the place as if it means nothing; spitting in your face by letting another touch her without your permission.”

“I don’t think my Treasure fully understands her place, my pet.” He told her frowning.

She looked up at him with a confused expression on her face. “You make it so clear to the rest of us Master. If you wish to have her back…” She started as if she wasn’t sure Harry would want the other girl back. “...then you must make her place clear to her.”

“Very good advice pet.” Harry said and set the papers aside. “But I must ask why you think you have the right to clothes in this room.”

“I…wasn’t thinking Master.” She said then bit her lower lip.

“I’m not so sure you were not just looking to be punished. Do I need to show you  _ your  _ place now?” Harry asked as he wondered if he had been neglecting his other girls the last few days.

Before she could answer, his fingers moved into her hair so he could pull tightly on the black strands. “I think my wild little fox needs a lesson.” He said pulling her head back so that she had to look up at him.

“Just be careful you don’t get bit Master.” She said with a devious little smirk on her face.

“Is that so?” he asked as he pulled her hair just enough that her head was forced at an uncomfortable angle.

“That’s the risk of having a wild pet Master.” She said as she struggled against his hold a little.

“Maybe I should muzzle her.” He said using his free hand to open the desk and retrieve what he was looking for. Tracey whimpered at this idea, struggling a bit more against his hold.

Harry pulled a leather bit gag from the drawer and smiled over at his struggling pet. “I think this is just the thing my little Vixen.”

“I’ll be good Master, I promise.” She said in a tone that only promised more trouble.

“You will after the bit is in, I’m sure.” he told her and enjoyed the way she shivered in his grasp.

They both enjoyed as she struggled against his every move while he put the bit between her teeth locking it into place.

“Such a pretty little Vixen. Is my pet in heat, or should I just leash her and go back to my work?” He asked knowing she couldn’t answer with words. He watched as she struggled to show how much she wanted her Master. She nudged her head against his leg trying to tell him what she wanted.

He pulled a leash from the same drawer he got the bit from and hooked it to her collar. She whimpered around the gag as she obviously thought he would be tying her somewhere and not playing with her.

“Up on the desk pet.” he told her and helped climb onto the piece of furniture. He ran his hand down her clothed back and sighed contently. “I needed this.” He praised her before he stuck the handle of the lead to the desk, which forced her to stay on all fours.

“You know I’m not one that believes in putting clothes on their pets. It just seems ridiculous to me,” he told her as his hand moved up the back of her legs. “So the question becomes how do I remove them?” He asked pulling one of her shoes off. “Do I take them off gently and set them to the side so my pet can use them again, or do I rip them from her form and enjoy the sound of the fabric as it splits?”

Tracey growled around the bit in her mouth trying to pull her ankle out of his hands.

“It sounds like my pet doesn’t want to have to crawl back down to her room displaying her beautiful form to the rest of the student body.” He said laughing as he removed the other shoe before he ran his hands back up her legs and under her skirt.

“I’ll tell you, my sweet little Vixen, there are a few things you are not getting back,” he told her while his hand hooked into the elastic of her knickers. She growled again but Harry pulled the flimsy piece of undergarment without hesitation. With a short, loud ripping sound, she knew her knickers were nothing but a rag on the floor.

He continued to remove the rest of her clothes rather gently. He sat each new piece aside until she wore nothing but a bra, which had matched the knickers.

“Now, what to do with this?” he asked himself as his hand ran over the back strap of the lacy garment. Just as he was about to answer himself there was a loud knock at the door.

“Who would be down here? Do you think one of your sisters has come to play?” He asked Tracey frowning deeply. Tracey looked back at the door and shook her head.

“Kneel.” He ordered before he went to see who was at the door. Without thought, Tracey moved her legs forward so she could kneel in the proper position for a pet.

Once he was sure she was sitting properly, he opened the door slightly to see who was knocking. The blond haired smirking boy that greeted him was a bit of a surprise.

“Draco? What do you need? How did you know I was down here?” Harry asked with a frown.

“I followed you a few nights back. I need to talk to you about a little problem I’m having.” He said before he looked up and down the hall. “Can I come in?”

“Fine, but don’t touch anything.” Harry said before he moved out of Draco’s way.

It took only a moment for the tall Slytherin to notice his classmate leashed to the desk, but once he did, he could not pull his eyes away.

“Well isn’t this a small world.” He said as he smirked over at Harry. “My little problem is her Master.”

“I’m her Master.” Harry said with a warning in his voice.

“I’m getting that. I meant her ex Master, Nott.” Draco told Harry without taking his eyes off Tracey.

“What is your issue with him?” Harry asked then went back over to Tracey so he could run his hands down her form to remind her who she belonged to.

“Well I think, he thinks I’m you. I mean he thinks I’m the one who has claimed Tracey here. So he’s trying to get in my way wherever he can.”

“It’s endangering your work?” Harry asked acting as if having Tracey on the desk was a perfectly natural part of the conversation.

“Very much so, I wouldn’t have come to you if it wasn’t. I was going to ask for your help to find out who really had claimed little Tracey…” Draco started before Harry interrupted him.

“Vixen.” He said simply.

“What?” Draco asked in a confused tone.

“Her name is Vixen.” Harry told him and leaned down to give her shoulder a reassuring kiss.

“Vixen, I like it, but that doesn’t help us now. I’m sure you don’t want to be outed as a Master.” Draco pointed out.

“I’m going to need someone to play the role of my public face soon.” Harry said more to himself than to anyone in the room.

“What do you mean?” Draco asked suspiciously.

“This Order I’m starting, those within it will follow me, but those not on the inside cannot know I’m in charge. It would hurt my reputation with the masses, and that’s not something I want right now.” Harry pointed out.

“So you want me to be the face?” Draco asked with a deep frown.

“No, it’s too common of knowledge that you are on Voldemort’s side. It has to be someone who seems neutral.”

“So Blaise.” Draco offered with a firm nod. “Zabinis have a long reputation for their neutrality.”

“Bring him here tomorrow night after dinner and we’ll figure out exactly how we want to introduce him. When we do, we can make it seem like Vixen here belongs to him. It will get Nott off your back, yes?” Harry asked as the gears worked in his brain.

“Yes, that should work, but it will put him on Blaise’s.” Draco reminded Harry as if he didn’t know.

“Yes, but by then it will be known that Blaise has a following under him. Enough so that I’m sure Nott would fear making a move against him.” Harry said then looked back to his pet. “Do you need anything else; I’m a bit busy at the moment.”

“Yeah. No, I think I’ve got it. I’ll meet you back here tomorrow night, with Blaise.” He said before he left Harry and his pet alone once again.

“I want all the girls here tomorrow night as well.” He told Tracey as his fingers ran up her neck and along her jaw. “I’m putting you in charge of making sure they get here.”

She nodded her understanding. Harry smiled down at her and sighed. “I think it’s about time everyone meets. Now where were we?” He asked as he thought of all the things he could do with his pet in that moment. “Foreplay.” He reminded himself with a smile.

“Get back on your hands and knees.” Harry commanded and watched as she moved back into the correct position.

A shiver went down Tracey’s spine as she waited for her Master to make his next move. “How does one best discipline a wild animal?” He asked himself to draw out her anticipation.

His hand ran down her back and over her ass until it found that perfect little spot between her legs. He smiled as he gently teased her body. His fingers played, but never touched the spot she wanted him most.

When he pulled his hand away, he licked her juices from his middle digit and smiled at the taste. “You taste as sweet as ever my little pet.” he teased her as he denied her what she really wanted. “Do you want to feel your Master inside of you?” he asked the gagged girl.

She moaned and nodded, rolling her hips to show him how much she wanted him in that moment.

“If only you were a good little fox that I could reward with my cock.” He told her sounding mournful over lost pleasure for her. “No, this little fox isn’t going to get to feel her Master any more tonight.” He said as he moved away from her so he could move a chair to where she could see it.

“I think this is the only way my little Vixen will learn to be a good pet.” He said as he sat down in the chair and undid his pants. He released his excited member watching as she looked at it wantonly.

“You know this is all for you, my beautiful little Vixen. You have done this to me with your form and struggle.” He told her as he ran his hand down the length of his wood.

“Oh how I want to climb up onto that desk and let you feel it against your leg before I give you the pleasure you desire.” He stated, his hand constantly moving up and down as he thought of all the things he wanted to do to her.

“I would fuck you like the wild animal you are. If you hadn’t paraded around in here with clothes on I would have rutted with you until you couldn’t walk tomorrow,” he told her as his hand movements got faster.

She moaned, his words only making her want what was in his hand all the more.

“But I think now you will know better, won’t you Vixen? You’ll know that breaking such rules only gets you and your Master a night of unfulfilled passion.” He asked her as he kept his eyes on her face. He enjoyed the fact her gaze never left his manhood.

When he could feel his own release on the verge of coming, he stood and sprayed his seed all over her face and hair. She whimpered trying to pull away, the leash keeping her from getting too far.

“Do you know better now Vixen?” Harry asked once he had caught his breath.


	19. Treasure’s Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- Huge thanks to Eclectic Pet for being an awesome beta!

Harry sat in what he was starting to think of as his throne as he waited for his Treasure to show. He had sent her a message earlier that day to meet him in the classroom during dinner. He had ordered her to come and warned her that she would be punished if she did not comply. Dobby had brought him some of the dinner, now he sat and waited while he picked at his own food.

Ten minutes after dinner had started the door to his room opened. His Treasure stood there with an angry look on her face, and his note in her hand.

“How dare you…” She started as she stepped into the room.

Harry’s first instinct was to order her to kneel, but he knew it would do no good when she was this upset. So he decided to wait patiently as she vented.

“How dare you…” She repeated herself as if her brain was too angry to get over that one line. “What gives you the right to summon me?” She snapped and slammed the door shut.

He thought about mentioning the fact that she had come, so he must have some right, but he decided this too would not help the situation. So instead, he replied calmly. “We needed to talk.”

“ _ If you do not come in a timely manner you will receive a worse punishment than you are already due?” _ She read his words from the note as if they were a question.

“You will be receiving punishments for several infractions.” He stated simply.

“H…” He could tell she was trying to say his name, but resisted the urge to smile at her inability. “I am not your slave anymore. We are broken up and I want you to burn that contract.” She fumed.

“We're broken up?” He asked like it was news to him.

“I punched you in the face.” She told him as if he didn’t remember.

“So we had a fight, who said anything about breaking up?” He asked and sat back in his chair.

“You’re cheating on me with who knows how many girls!” She exclaimed as she threw her hands into the air.

“I am not cheating on you Treasure.” He told her simply. “You are my one and only Treasure and I treat no one else the way I treat you.”

Hermione rolled her eyes and crossed her arms under her breast. “You’re still messing around with other girls.” She pointed out. “You said so yourself.”

Harry sighed closing his eyes so he could think for a moment. “Treasure…” he started but this time Hermione interrupted him.

“Stop calling me that!”

He was up in a flash and inches from her face. His green eyes burning with such intensity that Hermione felt the need to step back from him and look away.

“That is what you are. You are  _ my _ Treasure and I am  _ your _ Master. I understand I have hurt your feelings. But that doesn't change the simple truth of our relationship. You are  _ mine _ .”

He could feel her shift and smell how much she wanted him in that moment, but as always her brain was about to show itself and get in his way. Just as she was opening her mouth to protest he, decided he would have none of it. His hands moved around the back of her head and he kissed her.

The kiss was a show of pure ownership. He worked hard to take her breath completely away before he let his lips slide from hers. “I don’t want a normal relationship Treasure, and neither do you” he told her softly before he kissed her again.

She was stiff against his kisses at first, but soon melted into them as if she was coming home. Her hands, which had moved to his chest to fend him on, now rested between them and even clutched slightly at his robes.

When he felt he had her brain under control he pulled back from the kiss to look into her eyes. “Tonight I want you to take your place among the Order of the Bound. I want you to see where your place truly is.”

“Where is my place?” She asked, and he could hear the annoyance in her voice.

“At my knee.” He told her firmly.

“Wait…” She started as what he said became clear in her head. “You want me to submit…  _ in front of other people _ ?” She asked as if it was the worst thing she could think of.

“I want you to stop hiding who you are behind these rules you think you should follow.” He told her in a tone that left no room for argument.

She blushed and looked Harry in the eyes once again. “Do you know what people will think of me?” She asked as if she was convinced he didn’t understand the problem.

“These people will think you are a beautiful submissive woman who is strong enough to actually be herself.” He challenged her, knowing it would push her buttons.

“They will think I’m weak that I have to kneel to a man.” She told him firmly.

Harry sighed and shook his head. “I’ll make you a deal. If you take your proper place at my feet for one week, I’ll burn the contract if you still want me to after that time. I’m not going to force you to serve me, I’m just trying to show you what you really want Hermione.” He said using her given name to make her feel more comfortable with the statement.

She swallowed thickly as the gears worked in her head and her massive intellect was at war with her emotions and morals. The offer was brilliant in that it gave her a logical reason to follow her own desires. When everything clicked into place behind her eyes, he smiled, as he already knew her answer.

“Fine, one week.” She stated and straightened her back. “But we are still on break… I haven't forgiven you yet.”

Harry nodded; he needed her to come back to him fully on her own. If he forced the issue she’d only dig her heels in and he may never release the truly divine submissive within her.

Hermione was kneeling at his left knee when the first of Harry’s girls entered the room. Cho was so busy trying to make a show of stripping down she didn’t even notice the younger girl until Hermione made a slight huffing sound.

“Treasure, I’ll have none of that” he told her firmly and motioned for the other girl to continue to get into position.

Cho blinked a few times as she noticed Hermione kneeling by her Master’s side, and wondered what it meant to be allowed to kneel so close. The fact the other girl was still fully dressed also made Cho pause.

“Cock Toy, continue and get into your place before I decide to punish you for the delay.” Harry said so firmly that Cho rushed to take the rest of her clothes off and crawled hurriedly to the place she usually kneeled.

“Cock Toy?” Hermione asked with surprise and confusion in her eyes. Harry smirked as the slut in front of him blushed with embarrassment.

“You didn’t have permission to speak...” Harry started before he looked down to his Treasure. “...but as today is a day of you learning your place in my Order I’ll answer your question. This one’s name is Cock Toy, because she is one of my sluts, and so she is named for her main use.”

Both girls blushed at his explanation, but it didn’t keep Hermione quiet for long. “But that is so demeaning Master. You have never called me anything of the sort.”

“Would you like me to?” Harry asked with a smirk smiling as his Treasure’s blushed deepened and she shook her head quickly. “You are not a slut my Treasure, you are a slave, and my Light Consort. I would never…”

“Your what?” Cho interrupted, she had been so shocked by the term, more so that the term used to describe Hermione, that she forgot her place for a moment.

Harry turned to her slowly and she immediately regretted her outburst. Before he could enact a punishment though Daphne and Tracey entered the room. When they looked at the scene, Tracey smiled and Daphne frowned. Tracey only smiled more widely when she noticed Daphne’s expression.

Harry looked to them without a word and they both started to undress as he moved his attention back to his misbehaving slut.

“Corner. Nose to the wall until I say otherwise.” He ordered in a tone that would not be disobeyed.

Hermione had too many questions as she looked between Cho and the two Slytherin girls who were now getting undressed. She saw how he was with them and decided it would be best to at least be polite when asking her questions.

“Master, why is Cho…” She started to ask before Harry shook his head.

“Cock Toy.” he corrected her simply then motioned for her to continue.

“Why is… Cock Toy...” She continued with a frown on her lips, she obviously didn’t like calling the older Ravenclaw such a name. “Why is she being punished? I wanted to know the same thing.” She admitted and looked into Harry’s eyes boldly.

“But you didn’t interrupt me, and I didn’t like her tone.” He said and glanced to the other two girls to make sure they were not delaying as they listened to him.

Hermione frowned but nodded at his answer as it did actually make sense to her. “Then can you tell me what the term means?” She asked before she glanced to the Slytherins as well. “And what they are doing here?” She asked a little more softly.

Harry just smiled and nodded. “Light Consort is the position you hold within the Order of the Bound. Light refers to your nature, and consort refers to the fact that you are the first among all my slaves.”

Harry looked to the two girls who has just crawled up and taken their positions. “These girls also belong to me.” He told Hermione simply to answer her second question. “Whip is another slave, like you,” he told her as he motioned to Daphne. “She is very good at gathering us allies from all walks of life. Vixen is my pet.” He added and motioned to Tracey. “She is my wild fox, but she is also the one who helped me write up all of those magical contracts.”

Hermione looked the two girls over and then back up at Harry. “They are loyal to you?” She asked softly.

Daphne huffed at the question and Tracey frowned as well.

“You may speak my Whip.” Harry said feeling it would be better to get the girl to answer Hermione’s question.

“More loyal than you” Daphne snapped the moment she was allowed to. “We all saw you with that fool McLaggen. If you wanted to be a slut you should have asked Master properly.”

“That is enough Whip.” Harry said in a displeased tone.

“Sorry Master.” Daphne said and bowed her head, though she didn’t actually seem all that sorry.

“Vixen and Whip have also signed lifetime contracts to my service.” Harry said once he had Hermione’s attention back on him.

As Hermione opened her mouth to ask another question Ginny walked into the room with messed up hair and rumpled clothes. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her friend kneeling next to Harry.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Ginny’s dress, but it was Hermione who asked a new question.

“What is Ginny doing here?” She asked with wide eyes.

“Fuck Toy is also one of my sluts.” Harry answered as if it was perfectly normal and then frowned when he turned his attention back to Ginny. “Who?” He asked simply.

Ginny’s answer came so softly no one could hear what she said.

“Speak up slut, who have you been fucking with?” Harry asked without pity.

“Master?!” Hermione looked up at him with her own frown, she really didn’t like the way he was talking to her friend.

“Fuck Toy, tell Treasure why you’re my slut.” He ordered the younger girl. “Then answer my other question.”

“I am your slut because I enjoy being treated like a sex toy, Master.” Ginny said without looking Hermione in the eyes. “I was messing around with Draco… and Blaise. They are just outside because they wish to make an entrance.”

Hermione blinked at her friend as if she’d never seen the other girl before. Harry smiled and pet his Treasure’s head softly.

“You thought you were alone in your needs, but most have them. I have found most people either yearn to serve or be served.” He told her in a gentle tone. “Will you let my Knights in Fuck Toy.” He added without looking to Ginny.

“Yes Master.” She said and turned to open the door.

“I don’t want to be treated like a sex toy.” Hermione told him as the two Slytherin boys entered, frowning at the redhead as she’d given them away.

“That is why you are not a slut my Treasure.” Harry answered before he smiled at the two men. “If you wish to make an entrance, you should try not playing with my things first.” He told them in a teasing way.

Both Draco and Blaise chuckled and looked around the room filled with beautiful and mostly naked women.

“You know you really should leave some girls for the rest of us.” Blaise said and winked at Ginny as she took her place.

Harry smirked and brushed his hand into Hermione’s hair without thought. “At least I share most of them.” He said before looking to Daphne. “Whip, conjure some chairs for my Knights.”

“Yes Master.” Daphne said and rose to do as she was asked.

“Cock Toy, come here.” He ordered and motioned to the place just in front of him.

All in the room watched as Cho crawled to the place he had pointed and knelt with legs spread even more widely than usual.

“Do you know why you were punished?” Harry asked looking down at his slut and ignoring everyone else in the room.

“I interrupted my Master, and questioned his judgment with my tone.” She told him as if she had been thinking about it the whole time she was kneeling against the wall.

“Will you be doing so again?” He asked her seriously.

“No Master.” Cho responded quickly.

“Good, now take your place.” He told her firmly and waited for her to move back to her place before he turned back to the other boys. “Have you told him what we are thinking?” Harry asked Draco.

“He said you want me to be the face of this Order of yours.” Blaise answered, his eyes stayed on Cho as he answered.

“What?” Hermione asked which brought the room’s attention back to her.

“We didn’t think it would be a good idea for it to be known I was behind the Order of the Bound. If our enemies find out they will know we are preparing, and if our allies find out they will question our tactics.” Harry explained simply.

“But if they think this group is just some sort of sex thing…” Hermione continued with a slight smile. “Run by a known womanizer. They won’t give it much attention at all.” She finished looking at Blaise.

“My only question is about the perks of being your face.” Blaise said as his eyes stayed on Hermione for a moment longer than she found comfortable.

Harry had to use all the self-control he had not to growl at the good-looking Slytherin. “There are perks; you will have to pretend to be me.” He said and stood to put himself between Blaise and his Treasure.

“So I’ll be getting the use of your... girls?” Blaise asked and looked up at Harry with a smirk on his lips.

“Most of them.” He said and this time he could not keep the edge out of his voice. “The use of my sluts is not in question at all” he said and motioned to Ginny and Cho.

Blaise looked to the two girls with their legs spread wide. “And the other three?”

“Vixen?” Harry asked looking to Tracey first. “It would be best if Blaise pretended to be your Master in public, but the choice is yours.

“As long as he understands I am a pet, and not a slut or a slave.” Tracey answered softly.

“What does that mean?” Blaise asked curiously.

“Just think of her as a wild fox that has taken human form.” Harry said with a wave of his hand. “Whip, are you willing to serve Blaise when I’m not around?” he moved on to the other girl.

“More than Master, anything to please you.” She said as sweetly as she could.

“And Hermione?” Blaise asked boldly, he was mostly just pushing Harry’s buttons.

“Is mine. She is my consort and will only be touched by me.” Harry said taking a menacing step towards Blaise.

“Just teasing Sir.” Blaise said as he put up his hands. “She isn’t even my type.”

“Keep it that way.” He told the other boy before he sat back down in his throne.

They spent the rest of the meeting going over plans on how they would introduce Blaise as the leader of the Order of the Bound. Harry welcomed the input of all in the room. Hours later, when the meeting broke up only Harry and Hermione were left.

“What do you think?” Harry broke the short silence first.

“Why did they have to be naked?” Hermione asked without looking at Harry.

“Because it pleases me, and helps them to remember their place in the Order.” He answered directly.

“Only Da... Whip was kneeling like you like me to. Is that because she is also a slave?” Hermione asked more curious than upset.

“That is exactly why my Treasure.” Harry praised her and cupped her cheek so he could direct her to look at him.

There was a long pause before she spoke again. “They looked at me like they all wanted to be me. Like it was special to be kneeling so close to you.”

“They are all jealous of you, if that is your real question.” He told her and smiled at the confused look in her eyes.

“But they are all so pretty, why would…” She started and Harry just shook his head.

“You are my only consort. You are the only one I claim completely for myself. They are jealous because you’re everything they wish to be. You’re beautiful, smart, and the only woman in the world that gets my undivided attention.”

Hermione frowned and looked at the floor so she could think without having to keep looking into his deep green eyes. “May I go now Master?” She asked softly. “You’ve given me a lot to think about.

Harry sighed and sat back. “Just remember our deal. One week, and during that time you will not be seeing McLaggen.” he stated firmly.

“I see him in class, but I won’t spend any time alone with him… for the next week.” She agreed softly.


	20. A New Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- Huge thanks to Eclectic Pet for being an awesome beta!

“So you two have made up then?” Ron asked as he frowned at his two best friends. “Because I’m not so sure you should forgive him.”

For the first time in a week, the three students were sitting by each other at breakfast. Ron had taken his usual seat across from them when Hermione sat next to Harry without a word.

“I’m not sure if I have.” She said as she studied her empty plate with fascination, and then scratched off an imaginary speck of food. “But I would be wrong if I didn’t at least try to understand his point of view.”

“So you are still cheating on Hermione?” Ron asked as he glared daggers at the dark haired boy.

“He isn’t cheating on her; they’re in a nontraditional relationship.” Luna said as she stepped up behind him. The moment he heard the blonde's voice Ron visibly calmed. “Just like us. I must thank you again for finding that contract Har…” She started to say his name and then frowned to herself as if it wasn’t right. “Sir.” She decided on with a smile. “May I sit?” This time she was directing her question towards her boyfriend.

Ron turned slightly red and looked up at her as if he was deciding if she could actually sit down. “To my right.” he answered after a long moment. “You will sit silently unless asked a question.” He added which made Luna smile and Hermione frown.

“Have you thought of a name for your new pet?” Harry asked with his own smile. He was glad his friend was happy, even if Ron was still mad at him.

“I like her given name.” He answered looking to the small blonde. “Luna, like the moon, it fits my Nightingale very well.”

Before the friends could continue with their conversation, they were interrupted by two people yelling from across the room.

“YOU’RE NO LEADER! YOU’RE A THIEF!” Someone yelled from the Slytherin table.

The rest of the hall went silent and turned to see what the fight was about. Blaise stood and said something, but could not be heard from where the Gryffindor’s sat.

A sandy haired boy huffed and stomped out of the hall and was quickly followed by a younger blonde girl.

Harry wondered who the girl was, but he figured the boy had to be Vixen’s old Master, Theodore Nott. He smirked, that could not have gone better if he had planned every move. Everyone in the room was now wondering what Blaise was the leader of and soon the rumors would be flying.

“All I’m saying is it will be very dangerous if Zabini is starting up some kind of Order as well. What if he’s going to be helping you-know-who?” Ron had been asking these sorts of questions all day long and it only made Harry smile more.

They were headed down to the classroom that was now the headquarters of the Order of the Bound. It was time to introduce Ron to the other knights of the Order.

“I’m not really worried about it.” Harry told his best friend for the hundredth time that day.

“Why not?” Ron asked before he looked around to see where they were going.

“You’ll find out in a moment.” Harry informed him and stopped in front of the door.

“You know I don’t think I’ve ever been to this part of the castle.” Ron said in a distracted tone.

“That is exactly why we picked it for our headquarters.” Harry told him as he opened the door and motioned for Ron and Luna to enter.

He had made sure they would be the last to arrive so that Ron could get a view of the whole order at once. The redhead froze in the doorway and Harry looked in to see how they had set themselves up in his absence.

He had warned Ginny that she would have to play a knight while in her brother’s presence. She was thankful, and Harry knew it would be more comfortable for both the Weasleys. He found her sitting on the teacher’s desk where he kept his toys. Blaise and Draco were standing close by talking to her.

His other three girls were properly kneeling in their usual spots, trying very hard not to look at his redheaded slut.

“Harry…Those girls are starkers.” Ron said dumbly with wide eyes.

It amused Harry that he was so distracted by the naked women he completely missed his sister flirting with the two Slytherins.

“Ron, let me introduce you to everyone.” He responded and moved past his friend into the room.

“This is Cock Toy, Vixen, and Whip.” he started with his girls and pointed to each one in turn. “And I think you know Ginny, Draco, and Blaise. They are my other knights.”

His sister’s name being mentioned right next to Draco’s was enough to get him to look to that corner of the room.

“What are Slytherins doing here?” Ron nearly exploded. “And what are they doing so close to my baby sister?”

“She doesn't seem much like a baby to me.” Blaise said in the most unhelpful way possible. It also didn’t help that he was looking at her as if he was envisioning the youngest Weasley on her knees with her lips wrapped around his hardening cock.

“Harry?” Ron turned on his friend pointing to Blaise and losing all capability for speech.

“I told you I wasn’t worried about Blaise and this is why.” Harry said with casual tone, waiting for Ron to either explode or pass out. “He has signed the same loyalty contract that you have. He serves me as a Knight, and he has agreed to be the face of our Order.”

Ron stood still pointing and vibrating slightly as he waited for his brain and mouth to catch up with the rest of him. Luna stepped up to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to settle him.

“What?” Ron finally asked as it was the only thing he could think to say.

“They want to overthrow Voldemort’s power as much as we do Ron, having them on our side will be extremely helpful in this war.” Harry told his friend patiently.

Ron was silent for a moment more before he nodded, Harry could see the gears working in his friend's eyes. He knew that Ron was an amazing tactician and would be able to see the merit of having Draco and Blaise on their side, that is, once he got over his shock and hatred. “How can we trust them Harry?” He asked simply.

“The contract is binding, and working with us is better for them in the long run.” It was not Harry who answered, but his Treasure who now stood in the doorway.

Ron turned to look at the witch and around the room at everyone gathered. “It  _ is _ a good idea to make Zabini the face,” he agreed finally. “But I don’t want him anywhere near my sister.” he added and pointed at Ginny again.

“I don’t answer to you Ron.” Ginny said with a deep frown. “And if I want to flirt with a guy, you have no say in the matter.”

“Harry?” Ron turned looking for backup.

“I’m not going to keep her from socializing with our allies.” Harry told him just as sternly.

With no one on his side in this, he finally turned to Blaise. “I’m watching you Zabini.”

Blaise just smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. “Watch all you like, seems like you could use some pointers with women anyway.”

“Everyone calm down, we’re not here to fight each other.” Harry commanded and the entire room could feel the pressure of his dominance. “Treasure come.” he added, as he wanted Hermione at his side. He sat down on his throne and waited for everyone

to get comfortable before speaking again.

“This room now contains the whole of the Order of the Bound. You all here are, what I would refer to as my…inner circle, everyone that joins from now on will not get the whole truth of what is going on, unless they need to know. The first order of business is to expand our numbers. Does anyone have a suggestion on this move?”

“We should bring in anyone still dedicated to the DA.” Hermione spoke first. “But I do agree we shouldn’t tell them about everyone in this room, meaning the Slytherins.”

“How many people are still interested in Dunderhead’s Army?” Draco asked curiously.

“I would say at least fifteen that I trust enough to actually invite.” Hermione said and looked at the other ex-DA to see if they agreed with her assessment.

“We go to them one at a time so we have full control of who is invited.” Ron said, as he was obviously thinking of how they were betrayed last year.

“I would like to bring my sister under your protection Master.” Whip spoke softly, a frown creasing her lips. “I don’t care how much we tell her, I…” She looked down to her lap before she could say more.

“Why haven't you mentioned her before now?” Harry asked with his own frown.

Whip shook her head, as she couldn’t bring herself to answer his question.

“She was hoping her sister would stay out of trouble Master.” Tracey answered for her. “Offering her sister to be bound to you is not the same as offering me or another.”

“She is submissive?” He asked as he raised an eyebrow. He understood his slave’s desire to protect her obviously younger sister’s innocence.

“Yes Master.” Tracey answered again. “She hoped that Astoria could wait a few more years before choosing to serve a Master.”

“What has changed?” Harry asked, as he had no wish to force any girl into service before she was ready.

“She has a Master.” Daphne finally said glancing to Tracey.

“The girl that followed Nott out of the Great Hall this morning.” Harry said, as he finally understood. “Is he hurting her?”

All the Gryffindors in the room but Ginny looked between Daphne and Harry with confusion.

“I don’t know Master. She’s been forbidden from talking to me since he claimed her.”

“What is going on?” Ron finally asked.

“In Slytherin we are much more open with the fact that some are meant to serve and some are meant to be served.” Draco answered as he let Harry think about what he would do about this situation. “Not all Masters are the same. Some Masters don’t deserve to have slaves. When you care for someone you don’t want them to be serving an abusive Master.”

“Why does Harry have to step in, why don’t one of you do it?” Ron asked as he put his hand on his hips.

“We could…” Blaise said with a frown. “But Whip is asking her Master because she trusts him more than she trusts us.”

Ron shook his head as he tried to understand this new community he found himself a part of.

“I’m going to see what I can do.” Harry said finally, speaking only to Daphne. “Are there any other Slytherins you all think we should recruit at this time?” He added, turning to the rest of the group.

“I would like to add my men, but they will not bind themselves to you. Is there any way we could have them be bound to me instead?” Draco asked.

“This is Crabbe and Goyle?” He asked and when Draco nodded, Harry did too. “Yes Vixen can draw up Knight contracts for them.”

“Knight is such a strong word; can we call them… soldiers?” Draco asked and looked between Tracey and Harry.

“That is a good point, I would also prefer if they think Blaise is in charge of the Order they are joining.”

“Agreed.”

The rest of the meeting was spent discussing individuals at the school and who they should approach first from the DA. Once the next few steps were planned out, the Gryffindors all headed back to their dorm together. Luna only parted when she had to and then, she and Cho left together. Once his pet was gone, Ron took the chance to turn on his sister and Harry took the distraction to put more distance between the siblings and Hermione and him.

“Draco is going to need help with something soon I think. Would you be okay with working alone with him?” he asked softly.

“You are asking me?” She asked in a tone that was still angry with him. “You care how I feel?”

“That is not fair Treasure. I care a lot, about how you feel. I haven’t even punished you yet for…oh, there is a whole list of things.”

“Why not?” She asked as she was obviously pushing him.

“Because I’m waiting for you to realize what you want. That you don’t want that contract burned. That you want to be my Treasure,” he said tiredly.

“You really think I want to be a bimbo slave here for your pleasure?” She asked as she was obviously trying to start a fight, or maybe she was fighting with herself.

He decided he would have to take the more stern path with her. He looked to make sure the coast was clear before he pinned her to the wall. “You know that is not what I want. If I wanted some brainless slave, I could have that. Do you think any of my girls are brainless? Do you think I treat any of them that way?” He asked as he kept eye contact with her. She tried to look away but he held her chin to keep her still.

She stayed silent as she thought what she had seen through and she had to sigh. “No.”

“No.” Harry repeated. “Now let’s try again, what don’t you enjoy about being my Treasure?”

She opened her mouth and closed it again as she tried to think of things that did not either bring her comfort or pleasure. “Kneeling hurts my knees.” She finally said weakly.

“Is it pain that you dislike?” He asked holding her eyes until she answered.

“People shouldn’t like pain.”

“We have talked about this Treasure.” He didn’t let her have an inch with these ideas of how she  _ should _ be. “There is nothing wrong with enjoying pain or serving another person.”

She huffed as if she didn’t believe him. “Don’t be afraid to enjoy yourself. You are a Gryffindor.”

“I don’t like that I have to share you.” She changed her argument. “Or that you didn’t tell me about them sooner.”

“I didn’t think you were ready.” He told her as he decided how to explain how the other girl’s benefited her. “Honestly Treasure you would not like it if I didn’t have them.”

“Why?” She asked with a frown.

“Because you don’t enjoy what they enjoy. I do things with them and have them do things that I would never do with you, but I still enjoy those things.”

She flushed as she remembered the way he spoke to Cho and Ginny. “They really like those things?” She asked uncertainly.

“Yes, and I enjoy doing those things to them. Would you really want me to let another man use you for his pleasure, or make you crawl on a leash in front of other Masters? Do you think you would enjoy any of that?”

“No.” She said and almost looked frightened at the idea.

“Don’t think of it as sharing me, think of it as getting all the parts of me that you want, and none that you don’t.” he said before kissing her softly.

“Give me time to think about all of this…”

“Are you guys coming?” Ron called back when he finally realized they had stopped following.


	21. New Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- Huge thanks to Eclectic Pet for being an awesome beta!

The rest of the week went quickly as the Order of the Bound worked on the details behind recruitment strategies.  Harry decided he needed to find a reason to get Whip’s sister alone.  He needed to know if Nott was mistreating her before he could take any real action.

When Harry walked into the meeting room, he realized he was the last to arrive.  His Slytherin girls knelt nude in their places.  Hermione still wore her school uniform, but she was by his chair respectfully.  Ginny was talking to Ron and Blaise in the corner quietly.  Draco on the other hand was sitting behind the desk with Cock Toy on his lap, his hands exploring her nude form as they snogged.

Harry cleared his voice and everyone looked up.  “I apologize for being late.  I had a meeting with the Headmaster tonight.”  He informed them before taking his throne.  He smiled down at Hermione and ran soft fingers in her hair.  “What is our order of business tonight?”  He asked looking around at the group.

“I would like to start Master, if I could?”  Treasure asked.  He was about to smile and agree until he saw the look in her eyes.

He frowned but still nodded for her to continue.  “We made a deal Master.”  She started as she looked up at him.  “If I severed you properly for a week than you would burn our contract if I still wanted you to at the end of the week.”

“I remember the deal my sweet Treasure.”  He told her calmly.

“The week is up tonight, and I wish for you to burn the contract.”  She told him without looking away.

The room was silent, the tension thick while everyone held their breath.  They were expecting him to blow up; Harry realized as he looked down at the one woman he had to own.  He sighed frowning as he shook his head.

“I honor my deals.”  He told her pausing for a moment before he turned to get the contract from his bag.  He had brought it with him just in case she made the stupid choice.  “Are you sure?”  He asked as he drew his wand.

“I need more time to think about…”  She looked around the room.  “All of this.”  She told him with honest eyes.

“Just one warning before you are no longer my Treasure.”  He stated as if they were the only ones in the room.  “Once another man has you, the way I have had you, you’ll no longer be able to come back to me in the same standing.”  He told her coldly.

She blushed finally looking to the ground as he lit the contract on fire.  Harry looked out over his other subjects; he noted that the one who looked pleased was his Whip.  He would punish her tonight in Hermione’s place.

“Now that you’re no longer bound to me, do you still wish to be a part of this Order?”  Harry asked Hermione simply.

“Oh course Ma…Harry.”  She said and slowly got to her feet.

“Then you’ll be required to sign the same contact Ronald has.”

She nodded in agreement.  “That seems fair.”  She told him, as she couldn’t quite bring herself to look him in the eyes.

“What is our next order of business?”  Harry asked as if he didn’t care about what he had just lost.

Harry had told Daphne to stay back when the rest were done for the evening.  She stayed in her place all the more pleased to be singled out by her Master.  He even caught when she gave Hermione a smug expression as the other girl left.  She thought he would raise her to status of Consort now that his Treasure had left him.

Once the door was closed and they were alone once again, Harry looked at her with eyes that would say this was not going to be a good night for her.  She shivered and suddenly found it within herself to look down.

“Do you enjoy your Master’s pain?”  He asked her seriously.

Her eyes shot up at the question, widened in panic and fear.  “No Master of course not!”  She said shaking her head.

“Then why were you so pleased to see Hermione take her collar off?”  He asked as he fiddled with the silk strand in his hand.

“I don’t think she ever deserved you Master.  Now that she is gone, you can find a more fitting consort.”

“Let us be clear my sweet Whip, by fitting you mean you.”  He said holding her gaze.  “I have considered making you my Dark Consort in the past.”  Harry told her as he got to his feet slowly walking over to the desk.

“It would be an honor Master.”  She said now smiling to herself.

“But there are things you need to learn before you can take such a place.”  He told her so that the smile fell from her face.

“I already know more than you last consort.”  She snapped forgetting herself in her anger.

He just smiled and took out the leather cuffs to place them on the desk.  “Are you questioning me slave?”  He asked amusement in his tone, and not anger.

His reaction seemed to only make her more upset, but she was working hard to control it.  “Master, I don’t mean to question you.”  She told him taking in a deep breath.

“But you are.”  He pressed as he took out his favorite flogger setting it next to the cuffs.

“I don’t think you’re being fair Master, I have served you well.”  She told him stiffly.

“Who said I had to be fair?”  He asked while he looked down at other toys he hadn’t used yet.

She opened her mouth to argue but just huffed when she realized he was right.  “What do I need to learn Master?”  She decided to come at the problem from a different direction.

“Oh this list seems countless at the moment, but humility would be a good start.”  Harry told her as he pulled out a ball gag and closed the drawer.

She huffed again just proving his point and looked over to see what he was doing.  “You have a choice starting right now.”  He said as he collected his toys and moved back around the desk.  “Do you wish to be my consort, or just my slave?”  He asked as he came to stand in front of her.

She looked up at him in confusion, why would she not want to be his consort.  She felt this was some sort of trick, or he would not be asking.  “What would the choice mean?”  She decided she needed more information.

“Tonight you’ll be punished either way.”  He told her looking down into her eyes.  “But if you wish to at some point become one of my consorts, you’ll have to be trained much more harshly than I train you now.  With no guarantee you’ll ever be ready to take a place at my knee.”

She swallowed understanding why it was up to her.  She chewed on her cheek as she worked out in her mind how much it was worth to have the honor.  When she looked up into Harry’s eyes, she knew he would be truly great some day, he would rule over many and being his consort would make her powerful too.  What Slytherin didn’t wish for power?

“I wish to be your Dark Consort Master.”  She said finally.

He smiled down at her nodding as if he was pleased with her decision.  “You’ll no longer hold any power over Vixen when I’m not around.”  He informed her as he motioned for her to stand.  “From this moment on, no one will be allowed to touch you, in any way besides me.”

She got to her feet gracefully, frowning as she listened to her new rules.  “The only time you have permission to touch yourself is for washing and getting dressed.”  He continued as he took her hands to secure them with the cuffs.

“During any free time you may have you may not sit on furniture, you must kneel on the floor.  Though you may sleep in your bed for now.”  He told her as he moved her hands above her head and activated the magical rope.  Once it was firmly attached to the ceiling he stepped back to look at her.  He made sure her feet were shoulder width apart then used a sticking charm to keep them in place.

“Do you have any questions before we begin your punishment?”  He asked as he enjoyed the view of her bound and helpless form.

“Are meals considered free time?”  She asked as she imagined having to kneel in front of the entire school.  Harry smiled as the same image popped into his head, but that would create too many questions.

“No.  I’m talking about when you’re doing homework or relaxing on the weekends.”  He told her fairly.

She took a relieved breath nodding.  “I understand Master.”

“Now as I haven’t truly had to punish you before I don’t think you know the rules.”  He said with a smile.  “Whenever you’re punished you must kiss and thank the implement before we begin.”  He said holding the flogger up so she could follow his instruction.

She didn’t seem in the least bit embarrassed by the deed, she just leaned in and kissed the handle of the flogger softly.  “Thank you for my punishment.”  She said looking back to Harry.

“Now usually you’re to count each blow and if you lose count I would start over.  But, today I have decided to gag you; I think the loss of her voice will do you some good.  So we’re overlooking this rule for today.”  Harry said as if he was being very kind.

“Thank you Master.”  She said as she didn’t wish to upset him so soon after he agreed to at least let her train to become his consort.

Harry smiled brushing a few fingers through her hair before he held the gag up so she could wrap her lips around the shiny green ball.  He strapped the gag into place before taking a step back.

His cock jerked slightly in his pants, as he looked the bound slave over.  Merlin they were always so sexy when they looked like this.  The gag just added to the effect.  Harry walked around her slowly to drag out the anticipation they were both feeling right now.

“First the warm up.”  He told her, as he made sure his flogger was set to deer hide then stuck her on the back of her thigh.  He frowned slightly as he could already tell she was less sensitive than Hermione.  He used more of his strength in the next blow nodding as she flinched.

He continued to strike her thighs, butt, and lower back until her skin was red and her flinching subsided.  He had his hand over the warm skin enjoying the feel and the way she tensed slightly at being touched.

“Now for your punishment.  One count of enjoying your Master’s pain…”  He started to list her crimes.  “Two counts of talking back.”  His hand moved up her back so he could grab a fistful of her hair.  “I think thirty for your first crime, and five each for your second.”  He said as he jerked her head back by her hair.  “Moan if you think that seems fair.”  Harry ordered.

She let out a soft moan around the gag.  If he were counting the crime of enjoying his pain, she would understand why it was so heavily weighted.

“Good girl.”  He told her, letting go of her hair so he could step back and change the flogger to cowhide.

When he had first started her punishment, she only flinched with each strike, but by the time, he got half way; she was whimpering with her eyes squeezed tightly shut.  By the time, he brought down the last few strikes; tears were flowing down her cheeks.

He smiled down at her flaming red ass sighing contently.  The session had made him feel a bit better about losing Hermione, even if it would only last a little while.  He undid her hands first, deciding to keep the gag in for just a while longer.  Un-sticking her feet from the ground, he scooped her up and carried his slave over to his throne.  He sat and held her in his arms comfortingly.

“The punishment is done, and all is forgiven.”  He told her kindly before wiping the tears from her cheeks.  He placed a finger on her collar.  “Slave.”  He said so it would change back into the silk stand.  When he finally removed the gag, setting it aside Daphne licked her lips and looked into her lap.

“I’m sorry Master.”  She told him softly, feeling very vulnerable after the punishment.

“No more reason to be sorry, your punishment is paid.”  He told her with a soothing voice.

“Will this affect the help you’ll give with my sister?”  She asked him softly.

“Of course not.”  Harry told her with a frown.  “I know I seem harsh sometimes Whip, but I’m a loving Master, I would not be cruel to you for no reason.”

“I know Master.”  She said and fidgeted with her hands.  “I’m getting used to what a loving Master is.”  She told him softly.

“Mr. Potter you will stay after class.”  Professor Snape said as class neared its end.  Harry wasn’t sure what he may have done wrong, he was giving the man some space for now.  Maybe Snape had changed his mind about the wand sheath.  By the time class actually ended Harry had himself a little worked up.

Once the rest of the students exited the class Harry frowned at the professor waiting to see what the man wanted.

“Tell me about your Order, Harry.” He said simply in a calm voice.

A little relief pooled through him.  “We’re called the Order of the Bound, because…” Harry started and Severus held up his hand to stop him.

“Because you feel the need to bind people to you.”  He finished, not letting Harry give him the same line he had given everyone else.  “Continue.”  Snape said and waved for Harry to go on.

“There’s not much I can tell you until you’re a member.”  Harry said and got to his feet.  “We’re small right now, but I feel I have some key members.”

“Including Draco Malfoy.”  Snape said watching Harry for a reaction.

“What makes you say that Sir?”  Harry asked as he tried not to give anything away.

“Because; I have certain key pieces of information, which lead me to this conclusion.  Mr. Zabini is obviously acting as the figurehead of your organization.  If he is a member of your group, there’s only one person who could have talked him into it.”

“Draco Malfoy.”  Harry said smiling at the professor.  “I really can’t deny that you’re correct.  Both Blaise and your god son are working with me.”

Snape sighed in something like relief.  “None of the Slytherins can know my true loyalty.”  He told Harry firmly.

“I understand that, but you must know I  _ do _ trust Draco and Blaise.  They have been honest with me.”  Harry told his teacher.  “I think Draco would actually be relieved to know you were really on his side.”

“I want him to know I’m on  _ his _ side.”  Snape clarified.  “But he can’t know anything about Dumbledore.”

“Does this mean you have decided to join my Order?”  Harry asked happily.

“That is still under debate.”  Snape said stiffly.  “I have no reason to walk into  _ your _ web without proper compensation.”

“That is fair.”  Harry agreed he didn’t want Snape to feel as if he was being used by Harry in the same way his other Masters used him.  “Can we meet tonight to discuss your compensation?”

“Where?  I don’t think I would have you coming to my office unless you wish to get a detention to explain it.”

“Do you know the hall of the second floor, off in the east wing that isn’t really used anymore?”  Harry asked.

“I’m aware of the hallway, yes.”  Severus said to his student.

“There’s a classroom on the left side, three doors down.  We can meet there.”

“That’s rather specific.”  Snape pointed out.

“I’ve been using it as the Order’s meeting room.  Even if you don’t join the Order, I would actually like your permission to use that hall for…student activities.”

Snape actually smiled.  “I’m sure something can be arranged.”

“To warn you, I’ll be bringing the girl who writes my contracts.  Would you like me to provide any other entertainment for the meeting?”  Harry asked with a smirk.

“Are you going to try to keep setting me up with students?”  Snape asked with a sigh.

“Is there a teacher you want?”  Harry pressed wondering if the older man already had someone in mind.

“No.  None of them are my type at all.”  He told Harry with finality.

“Then I’ll keep trying to help you enjoy yourself with the students.”


	22. Subtlety of Dominance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- Huge thanks to Eclectic Pet for being an awesome beta!

That night Harry sat in his throne waiting for two of his girls to arrive.  He hoped they would make it before Snape did.  Tracey was first; he had written to her to tell her, he needed her and she would need parchment and quills to take notes with.  When she entered, she started to disrobe when she caught sight of him shaking his head.

“Master?”  She asked fixing her robes.

“Take a seat at the desk; I think he’ll feel more comfortable if you girls at least start out clothed.”  He told her smiling, as she was obviously all the more confused.  “We are having a guest tonight.  He’s considering joining the order.”

“Oh.”  She said before walking over to the desk and carefully taking out her supplies.  “This person will need a specialized contract, Master?”  She asked while she focused on her work.

“Yes, I plan to make him my Seneschal.”  He told her as his redheaded slut stepped into the room pausing.  She didn’t know if her brother would be here so she never planned to disrobe.

“Stay clothed, but your brother isn’t coming.”  He told her with a smile and motioned her to her usual spot.  “When my guest gets here, I want you to crawl over to him, and ask him how you can please him.”  He instructed her carefully.  “Can you do that for me my little whore?”

Ginny took in a breath and nodded.  She obviously didn’t care who it was, she was in dire need of some attention after having to play the innocent for her brother.

“Good.”  He said before there was a firm knock on the door.  “Enter.”  He said smiling as Vixen’s eyes widened at her Head of House.  Fuck Toy’s back was to the door so she couldn’t see who had opened it just yet.

The professor scanned the room.  When he saw Tracey, he didn’t seem surprised, but when his eyes settled on the redhead, he sighed and frowned.  “Mr. Potter, they seem to be getting younger.”  He said and motioned to Ginny.

Fuck Toy looked up at Harry in panic for a moment, Harry returned the look with a silent reminder of her instructions.  She licked her lips and crawled over to kneel a yard away from the older man.

“I picked her out special for you.  You really should get over this age problem of yours.  I can assure you, she is no child.”

“How can I pleasure…please you?”  She stumbled over her words as she looked up at the intimidating man.

“What made you choose this one?”  He asked completely ignoring Ginny for now.

“She enjoys pain and humiliation, and I know she is your physical type.”  He said not feeling like he had to point out Fuck Toy’s resemblance to his mother.

Snape looked down at Ginny for the first time.  He frowned as he noticed whom she looked like; it was an odd feeling, like Harry was trying to offer his mother to Snape.  He shook his head that was not what this was; Harry just knew what Snape’s type was because of his mother.

“Is he telling the truth…” Severus started before looking up to Harry.  “What do you call her?”  He asked after being with Cho, he knew the girls would have sub names.

“Tell him what you are called.”  Harry ordered as he enjoyed having her say it.

“I am Fuck Toy.”  She told the teacher a little breathlessly.

Snape chuckled at the name, which made her blush.  “I’m not saying those crude words.”  He told her firmly.  “Is he telling the truth about you?  Do you like pain and humiliation?”

Fuck Toy swallowed and nodded, unable to find her voice at the moment.

“I need to hear the words before I even consider using you.”  Snape pressed.

“I do like pain and humiliation.”  She started deciding to give him more than he asked for.  “I want to be used for your pleasure and the furthering of my Master’s cause.”

“You want to be a whore?”  Severus asked clearly.

She blushed at his words nodding before she remembered he wanted her to speak.  “It turns me on and makes me feel at peace.”

“You’ll kneel out in that corner with your forehead pressed against the stone until I say otherwise.  We’ll see how you obey.” He said pointing to an out of the way corner.  Looking around again he noticed the chair across from Tracey’s desk and took a seat.  “Now let’s speak of my terms.”

Harry smiled as he watched his slut obey the professor.  “Well the best place to start is knowing what you would like.”  Harry said before turning to the man.

“It seems to me all you have to offer me at the moment is a position of authority, and the pleasure of skin.  Am I wrong?”  Snape asked.

Harry frowned as he thought the words over.  “One could see it that way yes.  I already plan to make you my Dark Seneschal.  It is a title I have decided on for one who only answers to me.”  Harry offered.

“Dark?”  Severus asked, wishing to understand the term completely.

“My order is broken into Dark and Light members.  No side is more important than the other, but I feel there should be a balance.  This way we can understand all sides.”

“Then who would be your Light Seneschal?”  He asked interestedly.

“I haven’t found a person to fill that role yet, did you have a suggestion?”  Harry countered.

“As much as it hurts me to say, Mad Eye is…Whore, hands grasped behind your back, this position is not for your comfort but my pleasure.”  He suddenly snapped at Ginny, and then turned back to Harry.  “...The old man is intelligent and wise.”

“I would agree with you if he wasn’t completely devoted to Dumbledore.”  Harry answered as if there hadn’t been an interruption.  Her Master glanced over to see if she had done as she was ordered.  “But we’re here to talk about you.”  Harry moved the conversation back towards the contract.

“Master…” Vixen started as she looked between the two men.  “I have a Knight’s contact, so he can see the starting point.”  She offered holding the scroll to Snape.

“That’s a good idea Vixen.”  Harry praised, which made her beam.

The professor took the contract and started to skim over the terms.  While the professor read, Harry looked around the room and studied Ginny’s position.  It couldn’t have been in the least bit comfortable, he wondered if that was the whole point for Snape, to see if Ginny would stay without complaint.  This was the first time he really got a look into how another experienced Dom worked.

“The basic bones of the contract I have no problems with.  I like the safety measures put into it, making it impossible to endanger the other members, even under torture.  It’s the privileges, and duties that should change obviously.”

“Let’s begin with privileges.  I have every confidence that you’ll live up to the duties I need from you.”  Harry said as he gave Snape his full attention once again.

“I want the right to be able to turn down or delay any meeting with you that I see as a risk.  If a plan involves me in any form, I require veto rights.  I’m tired of being pulled in every direction and I will not have it from you.”

“Those seem like agreeable terms, as long as you can give me a valid reason not to go through with a plan, and you have no right to affect a plan that has nothing to do with you.”  Harry countered.

“That’s reasonable.”

“Anything else?”  Harry asked with a smirk over to Fuck Toy.

“We’ll always be honest with one another.”  Snape said firmly giving the girl no attention at all.

“We already agreed to that, but you’re right, we should put it in the contract.  How do you like how the terms stand with the use of my property?”  Harry asked interestedly.

Snape looked back over that part if the contract and actually chuckled to himself.  “I see no problem with it, but it makes me curious.  What is Miss Davis; slut, slave, or pet?”  He asked noting that there were different rules for each category of submissive.

“She’s a pet.”  Harry said as he smiled over at his Vixen.

“And the whore in the corner is obviously a slut?  What does her brother think of this?”

“Her brother doesn’t know, and I do not plan for him to find out until he’s more comfortable with the way of this lifestyle.”

“So she has special rules that help her hide the fact, she enjoys letting men use her as a brainless toy, from her brother?”

“In any meeting involving her brother she’s allowed clothes, and she’s excused from her kneeling position.  He thinks she’s a Knight.”  Harry told the serious man.

“If she passes my test I’ll take her to my rooms tonight and see what she has to offer.”  Severus decided.  “She’s already better than the last one you sent me.”

“Now it’s time to discuss duties.”

Harry and Snape discussed what would be expected of each of them for another hour before they had come to terms that were agreeable to them both.  All the while Vixen took notes and Fuck Toy knelt in the corner.  When they were settled, Snape got to his feet and looked over to the redhead.

“Here now, whore.”  He commanded in a tone that made both girls jump.

Fuck Toy gasped, as her muscles did not wish to listen to her after being in the awkward position for so long.  But, she fought the pain and stiffness to crawl to his side as quickly as she could.  Severus actually smirked, but only Harry saw it.

“Now let’s see what kind of whore you actually are.  Stand.”  He told her and she obeyed.  Harry smiled at the impression of the stone on her cheek; she must have been pressing hard.

The professor used his long fingers to push up the front of the girl’s skirt and felt a place that made her gasp again as well as press herself against his hand like she was in heat.

“Well she does have promise, I must admit.”  Snape said as he pulled his hand away and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe his fingers clean.  “How many has she been with?”

“Three.”

“That’s not as many as I feared.”  He said with a great amount of judgment in his tone, though Harry realized he was only making such a big deal to embarrass the slut more.

“If you join me in my rooms tonight whore, I can promise you will not be able to attend class tomorrow.  So I’ll leave this choice to you.”  He said moving his hands behind his back.

Harry smiled, as he could smell the excitement coming off his slut.  If they truly enjoyed their night together, he may have to give her to Snape permanently.

“Enjoy your night Professor.” Harry said with a smile as Fuck Toy followed the older man out.

The next morning Harry walked down to breakfast with Ron.  About half way to the Great Hall, they met up with Luna, who was becoming an honorary Gryffindor for how much she sat at their table now.  Everyone knew Ron was now dating the odd little Ravenclaw, but what they didn’t see was how in sync the two were.

Even as they walked to breakfast, Harry watched the couple as they performed a seamless dance of dominance versus submission.  Unlike most Masters Ron preferred his pet walk in front of him, always in reach so he could touch her back, or kiss her cheek according to his own whim.  For Ron it was about protection, Luna was his and it was his responsibility to keep her safe.

Luna for her part was an obedient creature that accepted his dominance freely and without complaint.  She had something that seemed to take many submissives, years to learn.  She accepted both her own and Ron’s natures without hesitation and without fear.  Harry hoped that one day his Treasure could do the same.

That didn’t mean Luna didn’t act out, giving Ron little reasons to punish her, or let Ron know when she felt he was wrong.  Neither Harry nor Ron wanted a woman who would wilt at their dominance, they both desired strong submissives who could stand up straight and be proud of who they were.

When they got to the Great Hall the couple sat across from Harry.  Ron selected breakfast for both Luna and himself.  The common students didn’t notice these little acts of control Ron inflicted upon Luna when they were together, but it wasn’t about other students, it was about the couple's happiness.

Tired of studying his friend Harry looked down the table for Hermione.  She had come down earlier with her new boyfriend McLaggen.  As he watched, something deep within Harry wanted to crawl out his throat and bite the other boy’s head off.  He was running a hand up her back into the wild mess of hair.

Harry frowned more deeply as he realized something else was wrong.  He got to his feet and walked to the couple without thinking.  “Did Ginny not come to help you this morning?”  Harry asked as he reached the couple.

“Help her with what?”  McLaggen cut in before Hermione could answer.

“She usually does my hair for me in the morning.”  The girl explained before she gave her attention to Harry.  “I thought she wasn’t going to anymore.”  She told him with a slight flush.

“I didn’t say anything to her about it.”  Harry said as a way of telling Hermione he had not ordered Ginny to stop.

“Keeping up to date on who is doing whose hair Potter?”  The older boy asked as he tried to make a joke.  Harry completely ignored him.

“Would you go up after breakfast and see if she’s alright?” Harry asked with a worried frown.

Hermione was nodding her head about to agree when McLaggen interrupted. “No.  Hermione has to get to class, I’m sure your little girlfriend is fine.”

_ That  _ was another dominant staking his claim.  If he would have pushed Hermione down and pissed on her it would have been more subtle than the look he was giving Harry in that moment.  This was not Ron, who dominated out of a need to protect what was his.  This was not Harry or Snape, who both naturally took the lead in most situations.  This man dominated out of a need to be the final word, to be right all of the time.  Given time, this man would crush his Treasure until she was no longer the strong beautiful woman Harry desired.

“She had some difficult homework last night, could you please check on her?”  He asked Hermione again, obviously not accepting the other Dom’s claim.

“I said no.”  McLaggen cut her off again.  Harry would see the slight tense of Hermione’s form as the other Dom drove his point home but tightening his hold on her hair slightly.

“I really should get to my first class.”  Hermione said and let McLaggen walk her out.

Harry returned to Ron and Luna fuming more than he had been before.  “Why would she leave me for  _ him _ ?”  He asked as he sat down at his own plate.

“He’s older and doesn’t mess around with other girls?”  Ron offered helpfully.

“He’s trouble, and maybe even dangerous.”  Harry said then shook his head.  “Could Luna go and check on Ginny, I’m a little worried after her mission last night.”

“What mission?”  Ron asked with a frown.

Harry sighed as he tried to decide how to best say this.  “She was doing something with Professor Snape for me.  But he’s planning to join the Order now.”  He added quickly.

“What would she be doing with Professor Snape?”  The girl’s brother asked with a frown.

Harry was saved from having to answer by Luna, who leaned into her Master to speak softly in his ear.  By the color he was turning, she knew what Ginny was, and was now telling Ron.  Before he could explode though, Luna placed a hand on his wrist to calm him.

Ron took in a calming breath and closed his eyes.  “My sister is one of…”  He started as he worked to decide how to describe Harry’s slaves.  “...your girls.”

“I thought it would be best to let you come into that knowledge slowly.”  Harry said with a frown.

“What kind?”  He asked suddenly with wide eyes.

“She’s like Cho.”  He told his friend honestly.

“My sister likes to…”  Ron shook his head taking another breath.  Harry gave complete credit for Ron’s lack of explosion, on the way Luna touched him and spoke with him.  “...and she was with that greasy bat last night?”  He asked in a lower voice.

“I trust him Ron; I would never put her in harm’s way.  I’m just worried they overdid things last night.  They were very interested in each other when they left me.  Please understand Ron.  You know your sister and you know, no one makes he do anything she doesn’t want to do.”

Ron was obviously struggling to understand.  “Luna will check on her, if she’s not happy; I will not be happy.”  He told his friend and Harry nodded.  “But you’re going to do me one favor.”  He said standing up to Harry.  “I never want to see my sister naked.”

Harry smiled at that.  Ron really was growing up.  “I’ll swear to you, for as long as I own her, you’ll never have to witness her true self.”

Luna found Ginny still in bed that morning.  She reported back to the boys that the girl was bruised and stiff, but had a huge smile on her lips that would not go away.  Ron obviously hadn’t liked it, but the way Luna described Ginny’s pleasure he couldn’t deny that his sister sounded happy.

It wasn’t until Potions class later that day that Ron and Harry had a chance to speak with Hermione without her new Dom.  “Did you know about Ginny?”  Ron asked with a frown.

“Is she okay?”  Hermione asked meekly.  She obviously felt bad that she hadn’t been able to check on her friend herself.

“Do you really care?”  Ron snapped.

“Ron, calm down.”  Harry said with his own frown.  “Her new Master told her she couldn’t check.  It isn’t her fault.”

“He isn’t my Master.”  She said frowning more deeply.  “He’s just a guy I’m seeing right now.”

Harry chuckled and shook his head.  “Oh yes, a very  _ normal _ guy.”  He said before taking a deep breath trying to calm himself.  “Ginny is fine, she just needed some extra rest.”

“That brings me back to my first question.”  Ron cut in again.  “Did you know?”

“That she wasn’t a Knight?”  Hermione was trying to clarify what Ron was asking.

“She’s a Knight.”  Harry corrected.  “That’s just not everything that she is.”

“So you knew.”  Ron said as Hermione blushed at being corrected.

“I did, but not until after Harry started to tell me everything.”  She defended.

Ron and Hermione started to bicker back and forth when something caught Harry’s eye from across the room.  Slughorn was leaning over Daphne’s cauldron obviously discussing the potion they had started the day before.  What had caught Harry’s eye though was the fact that the Professor had his hand on her shoulder.

Harry frowned and glared trying to will the hand to move off his property.  After a moment Daphne must have felt eyes upon her because she looked around, when she noticed Harry’s expression, she moved slightly so Slughorn’s hand would fall away.

“When did you become so focused on Daphne?”  Hermione asked with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

Harry used all his will not to smile at her.  “She has asked to become my next consort.  I’m training her for it.”

“You never trained me.”  She said slightly confused.

“You  _ were _ learning naturally.”  Harry responded with a shrug.

Harry told Ron and Hermione he would catch up to them as he took a long time to pack up his things.  There were two reasons for this.  The first was that he didn’t wish to walk with McLaggen, who was already waiting in the hall for Hermione.  The second reason was he needed to corner Daphne after her misbehavior earlier in class.

When he saw his Slytherin slave exit, he made sure to be right behind her.  He spoke softly so only, she would hear him.  “Boy’s bathroom on the left.” He ordered and put a bit of distance between them before they entered the hall.  He casually headed to the bathroom and watched her enter before him.

He smirked as three boys exited a moment after she had entered.  When he walked in, she as the only one left, so he locked and warded the door.  “Lean on the sink.”  He ordered in a firm tone.

“He was a teacher.”  She complained but did as she was told bracing herself on the sink.

“I told you no one.  Has anyone else touched you Whip?”  He asked as he pushed her robe and skirt up to expose her arse to him.

She frowned and thought about it for a moment.  “No Master, he was the first.  I just wasn’t thinking.”  She told him with a whimper.

“You have a choice now Whip.  You can either give up your training as my consort, or you can be punished.”  He told her sternly.

“I’m not giving up Master.”  She told him breathlessly.

He held the hand he planned to use to spank her, up to her lips.  She closed her eyes and kissed the hand.  “Thank you for my punishment.”  She said to follow his rules.  After that, he gave her five swats at a quick pace.  She counted quickly to keep up.

Once he was done with the spanking, his hand moved between her legs finding the spots that made her coo.  Daphne didn’t know why she was being rewarded, but she was not about to complain.

“Do you like that slave?”  He asked as he pushed his thumb inside of her while his middle finger brushed her little nub.

She gasped and her hips rolled as he worked her towards her peak.  “Yes Master.”  She told him tightly.

“Don’t come till I say, or you’ll be punished worse.”  He warned her.  He smiled as he soon had her whimpering and grinding against his hand.

“Please Master?”  She begged, as she didn’t know how much longer she could hold herself back.

“Are you ready slave?  Do you want to come?”  He asked a smirk growing on his lips as she whimpered, nodding.

“Good.”  He said pulling his hand away turning on the water so he could wash her pleasure off his fingers.

She made an almost painful sound as she was denied the thing she had been holding back.

“Master?”  She begged meekly.

“You’ll remember this next time you think about letting someone touch you.” Harry said firmly.  “Oh and remember, you’re not allowed to touch yourself either.  Now go to class.”


	23. The Order Grows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- Huge thanks to Eclectic Pet for being an awesome beta!

Hermione woke the next morning with a frown on her lips.  She’d had strange dreams the night before about Cormac and Harry dueling over her.  In the dream, she hadn’t been able to choose who she wanted to win.  Today was the 19th of September and she wondered how so much had seemed to have already happened that year.

Harry seemed so focused on his goals, one of them being her, that the time seemed to pass quickly and slowly at the same time.  She wondered if her friends would remember it was her birthday today.

She sat up slowly in her bed looking around at the two other beds in her dorm.  Lavender hadn’t really spoken to her since the girl has broken up with Ron, not that Lavender had much to do with her before that.  They just didn’t have much in common.  Parvati was good friends with Lavender so she also had little to do with Hermione.

They were both just so…  _ girly _ .  It wasn’t something Hermione understood very well.  So her best friend who was a girl was Ginny, who hadn’t left her own dorm at all yesterday, even for meals.

Slipping out of bed Hermione carefully pulled on her robe and slippers so she could sneak down to the fifth year dorm and see how Ginny was doing.  It was early enough that she didn’t meet anyone in the short hall between the two levels.  She glanced around at the four beds in the room before she found Ginny’s.

Looking down at her friend, she frowned deeply, and guilt jumped into her gut again for not checking on the girl when Harry had asked.  She was lying on her stomach, so Hermione could see bruised welts peaking out of the tank top she’d worn to bed.

Hermione cast a muffling sound spell around the bed and sat down next to her friend.  “Ginny?”  She asked in a worried tone.

The younger girl smiled sleepily up at her.  “Mione?”  She asked as she shook the sleep from her head.

“Hey.  I’m sorry I didn’t come to check on you before.”  Hermione said with a frown.  “How is your back?”

“It’s wonderful.”  Ginny said and licked her lips.  “Painfully wonderful.”

“Who did this?  Harry wouldn’t tell me.”  She asked still worried for her friend.  “He said it was up to you to tell me about your  _ conquests _ .”  She said the last word like it was vulgar.

“It’s okay Hermione; Luna explained you were with your new Master.”  Ginny told her and sat up slowly.  “Happy Birthday by the way.”  She added as she smiled at her friend.

A small part of Hermione was overjoyed that her friend had remembered.  Then she realized what Ginny has just said before.  “Cormac is not my Master.” She says firmly.

“Than what do you call someone who can order you not to check, if your friend is okay?”  The redhead asked rolling her eyes.  “Something I’ve learned over the past few weeks is that life gets so much better when you can call a cauldron, a cauldron.”

“Cormac and I aren’t even serious.”  Hermione tells her and straightens her back.  “We haven't even gone on a date that doesn’t involve studying of some kind.  For some reason Harry just thinks everyone can be filed into Dom or sub, but that’s just not the way life is.”

“I’m not so sure about that…”  Ginny starts but her older friend cuts her off.

“Of course you aren’t you’ve bought into what he’s saying completely.  For example, right now you look like someone beat you raw and you’re happy about it.  How is that healthy?”

Ginny collected her thoughts before trying to explain it to her friend.  “I’m not saying that every person in the world is into the kind of sex I enjoy.  The welts are nothing Hermione.  I had rough sex with a man that knew exactly how to make me scream.  I’m going to tell you, it was the  _ very _ best sex of my life.  I was sore yesterday more because I’m not used to that much pleasure, not because I’m a beaten woman.”

Hermione flushed deeper and deeper as her friend spoke.  “You really like that much pain?  You really enjoy when Harry calls you that horrible name?”  She asked curiously.

“I really do, though there’s a name I like better now.”

“Oh?”

“Queen.”  She said with a smile as she remembered how she has gotten the aches and pains.

“That doesn’t seem bad at all.”  Hermione told her sounding more pleased.

“As in a cat in heat.”  Ginny explained giggling at Hermione reaction.  The other girl looked like she’d just eaten a lemon whole.  “But I’m a different kind of submissive than you.”

“So the best sex of your life included a man comparing you to some kind of sex crazed animal?”

“Mmmhumm.”  The slut said looking at the ceiling for a moment before she remembered Hermione was there.  “Is that such a horrible thing if I like it?”

“It’s degrading.” The know-it-all informed her friend as if she hadn’t known.

“That’s what I like about it.  Being degraded gets me going.  So I ask again, what’s so wrong with that?  Would you deny me what makes me happy?”

Hermione thought about that for a long moment before she shook her head.  “So, will you tell me who it was?”  She asks curiously.

“Professor Snape.”  Ginny almost moaned the name.  “I think I’m going to act up in class today.”  She said dreamily before she realized her friend hadn’t moved.  “Hermione?”

“You…”  The older girl started shaking her head.  “You…”  She started again, just still didn’t get much out before her brain locked up with the word  _ teacher _ . “You had sex with a teacher?  He’s old enough to be your father!” She yelled then covered her own mouth looking around to make sure they hadn’t woken anyone.

“Age doesn’t really matter to me, and besides with age comes experience.”  The redhead smirked.

“I could never do that.”  Hermione said shaking her head.

“No one is asking you to.  I think my Master, your old Master, would prefer that you not even touch a single other soul besides him.  Well sexually anyway.”  Ginny pointed out.  “Now let me do your hair so you look nice on your birthday.”

Every so often Harry glanced down to where Hermione and McLaggen sat at the other end of the table.  He was having some trouble thinking of a plan to get her back.  He told himself she was not the most important thing on his shoulders right now, but that didn’t keep his thoughts from drifting back to her.

The owls rushed in through the open windows to deliver the morning mail, Harry smiled, as he wanted to see what she thought of the birthday gift he’d chosen just for her.  A small collection of things landed on the table around her and Harry saw his gift among them.

“So Harry?”  It was a girl speaking, but he’d been too distracted to know if they’d been speaking to him for long.

“Yeah?”  He asked as he kept his eyes on Hermione.

“When are you having them?”  The person asked as if it had been something they have already asked several times before.  “You’re the Captain this year.”

Harry finally glanced to who was speaking to him, and smiled as Katie Bell looked at him with an exasperated expression.  “Oh!” he said as the question clicked into his head.  “I scheduled them for October 7th, but I’m sure you don’t have to worry about that Katie.”  He answered her and sniffed her subtly.  She was dominate, which actually made him smile.

Katie had been a good friend to him in both the team, and the DA last year.  She was a great flyer, and her spell work in his many teaching sessions had been above average.  The other Gryffindor members of his Order had wanted him to add to their side, and Katie seemed like a very good fit.

“I still have to try out like everyone else.  People are saying there is a fifth year that has some real moves, you need to choose who’s best, and I need to practice so I can beat their pants off.”

Harry looked back to Hermione to see how far she’d gotten through her pile.  She had the one from him in her hands, but instead of opening it, she slipped it into her bag and shook her head at her Master.  She was obviously worried Harry had sent her something her Master wouldn’t like.  He really couldn't argue with the choice, she was right after all.

“Hey Katie, could I talk to you about something else actually?”  Harry said giving his attention back to the older girl.

“Yeah, what?”  She asked curiously.

Harry glanced around and shook his head.  “Not here, do you have time for a short walk to the pitch?”

“If we leave now.  Snape hates it when you’re late, and he really loves to punish Gryffindors.”  She said as both she and Harry got to their feet.

“Ron, if I’m late can you tell Sprout I ran to the loo?”  He asked his friend to cover.

“Yeah I’ll let her know.”  Ron said and looked oddly at Katie for a moment then back to Luna.

Once they were out of the castle Harry looked around again to make sure no one was around.  “I’m starting my own Order.”  He started.

“You mean like the DA?”  She asked seeming interested already.

“Sort of.  See, I think there was a time and a place for the DA, but that time is over.  We can no longer be Dumbledore's Army.”

“Why not?”  She asked with a frown.

Harry sighed and frowned himself as he tried to think of the best way to explain to someone who had mostly been on the outside.  “Because even though the Headmaster’s heart; is in the right place, he’s a part of the problem.” He looked up at Katie to gauge her reaction to this.  She was frowning more deeply.

“I’ve heard people talking about the Order of the Phoenix.  I thought that would be the next logical step once I’m of age.  Are you saying that’s a bad idea?”

“No.  The Order of the Phoenix does have its place.  The Headmaster is a very intelligent man, and he has been working on plans to defeat Voldemort since his fall but…”  Harry frowned deeply, pretending not to notice when Katie flinched.

“He won’t tell anybody what they are.”  She finished for him.

“This piece of information cannot go beyond us.”  Harry started seriously.  Katie nodded and crossed her heart with her finger to show that she promised to keep it to herself.

“They’re right.  The stories; about me being the only one who can defeat Voldemort.  I’m a key piece of Dumbledore’s plan.”  He said coldly.

“And he still hasn’t told you what it is?”  She asked sounding awestruck. “So you’re making your own Order so you can make your own plans?”  She guessed.

“Exactly.  Now I don’t plan to get in the Headmaster’s way by any means, but I don’t want to be some pawn that happens to end the game.  I want to see the board; I want to be one of the players.”  Harry was feeling heated as he explained what really upset him about the Headmaster’s plans.

“So tell me about your Order.”  Katie said, the smile and fire were back in her eyes.

“We’re called the Order of the Bound.”

She looked up when Harry walked into Herbology.  She’d noticed him leave the Great Hall with Katie Bell and wondered if she was another woman he planned to own.  Then Hermione reminded herself that she didn’t care.  She wasn’t dating Harry any more so he could play with as many women as he liked.

When he came over to sit at the bench with her and Ron, he smiled.  “Did you open it?” he asked softly, looking directly into her eyes.

“Not yet.”  She answered before looking back to her work.  They were collecting tiny berries from their plant that day and it took great focus.

“You could open it now.”  Harry pressed and Ron frowned.

“Open what?”  He asked confused as he looked at his friends.

“Her birthday present.  Don’t tell me you forgot Ron?”  Harry asked sounding disappointed.

“No no, she’s wearing my present.”  Ron defended pointing to a hair clip.  “Luna picked it out.  It’s from both of us really.” He told his friend.

“It’s really pretty, and I’m glad it isn’t a radish.”  Hermione beamed brushing her fingers over the clip.

Ron frowned.  “She just doesn't like to wear what everyone else wears.”  He defended his pet.

“I know; I’ll have to thank her at lunch for picking it out.  She obviously has much better taste than you.”  Hermione grinned.

Ron chuckled nodding.  “So you mean you haven’t opened Harry’s present yet?”

“I…”  She started glancing up to her ex-boyfriend.  “I didn’t know what it would be.”  She said flushing slightly.

“Well if you open it you’ll find out.  I thought it was pretty obvious.”  Harry said eyes still locked on her.

She took a deep breath and pulled the present from her bag.  “I could open it now.”  She said looking around the class as she held the somewhat heavy object under the table.

“That would be great.”  He said just smirking at her as he waited.

She took in a slow breath and carefully peeled back the paper so she wouldn’t make a lot of sound.  Her smile brightened when she realized it was a book.  It looked to be older as well, which excited her.  Ancient knowledge, even when completely wrong, was always interesting to read about.  When she finally got to the title of the book, she blushed and quickly shoved it back in her bag.

“Harry…”  She started unable to look him in the eyes.  “Why…”  She shook her head and refocused on her work.

“What did you get her mate?”  Ron asked curious as to what was turning Hermione bright pink.

“A book on old magical rituals.”  Harry said innocently starting his work as well.  He seemed very pleased with her reaction.

“Why is it making her blush so bad?”  The redhead pressed.

“Because it’s a book of sexual magic.”  Hermione snapped wishing to end the conversation.

“Knowledge is knowledge.”  Harry said having to have the last word.  “Would you like me to get you something else?”  He asked casually.

Hermione blushed more deeply, knowing now that she had the book she wanted to  _ read _ the book.  “No Harry, I’m sorry.  You’re right.  Thank you.”

Harry smiled brightly.  “Tonight’s meeting will just be for the Light.  I’ve invited Katie Bell into the order and she doesn’t need to know about the others yet.”  He told his friends, changing the subject.

“What will Katie be doing for the Order?”  Hermione asked, trying a bit too hard to be nonchalant.

Harry smirked, seeing the jealously there.  Though he decided, it was unwise to make her jealous, that was the whole trouble from the start.  “She’ll be signing a Knight contract; you actually need to sign one as well tonight.”  He pointed out.

“Oh yes.  I almost forgot.”  Hermione said sounding disappointed somehow.  “So I’ll be a Knight?”

“A Light Knight; with Ron, and now Katie.  I was also thinking of inviting Neville to come too.  He’s loyal, and if he can get over his confidence issue I think he would make a fine wizard.”

Harry had sent the rest of his Order ahead to make sure things in the room were ready for the newest members.  At the moment he was walking next to Neville.  He hadn’t told the other boy about the Order yet, just that he wanted to talk to him about something important.

“Where are we going Harry?”  He asked as he looked around the hall.

“A meeting space for my Order.”  Harry started simply.  “An Order I want you to join.”  He told his friend.

“You mean like the DA?”  Neville asked sounding confused.

For the second time that day, Harry explained why the DA was no longer something he wished to be involved in.  Neville had very similar reactions to the explanation that Katie had, and in the end, he wanted to support Harry in any way he could.

By the time they got to the meeting room, Harry had one last thing to tell his friend.  “Here we are.”  He said and motioned to the door.

“It isn’t nearly as special as the Room of requirement.”  Neville told him.

“True, but that room seems very busy this year for some reason.”  Harry said with a shrug.  “Before we go in, I think I need to tell you something.”

“What’s wrong Harry?”  His friend asked with worry.

“It was me.”  He started looking into Neville’s eyes.  “Cho belongs to me.  She’s a member of my Order.”

Neville was stunned into silence for a moment, blinking at Harry dumbly.  Once the information truly sunk, a pink color started to form on his cheeks.  “She told you what happened?”  He asked softly.

Harry smiled kindly to his friend.  “All she told me is that she enjoyed herself.” he assured Neville placing a hand on his shoulder.

Neville swallowed, nodding slowly.  “Why Harry?”  He asked with such innocence in his voice it made Harry smile.

“I think I should explain to everyone at once.”  Harry said opening the door to let his friend enter first.

He followed the timid boy into the room and found he was the last to arrive.  Only the Light members of the order had been invited tonight, as their newest members didn’t need to know about their dark side at the moment.

Both Cho and Ginny knelt happily in front of his throne.  Harry smiled at them and brushed their hair with his fingers as he passed.  Ginny had been told to keep her robes on, but to kneel.  She didn’t seem pleased with the clothes, but she was at least happy she could take her rightful place again.

Katie was in the corner talking to Hermione with a frown on her lips as she kept glancing to the completely nude Cho.

“Tonight we welcome Katie and Neville into our Order.”  Harry announced to get everyone’s attention.  “There are aspects of the Order I could not fully explain to either of you outside these walls.”  He told them with a serious expression.

“We are the Order of the Bound, and right now our main goal is to defeat Voldemort.”  Everyone in the room but, Luna kneeling happily beside Ron flinched at the name.  “But that isn’t our only goal.  It’s my belief people should truly be free to be themselves within the company of our Order.  Some of us are happiest in a submissive role.”  Harry said glancing to Hermione.  “Others feel more confident in a dominant position.  Everyone in my Order is free and encouraged to explore those feelings.”

“I’m  _ not _ kneeling at your feet Harry.”  Katie snapped crossing her arms over her chest.

Harry just smiled and nodded.  “You’re dominant Katie.  You’ll never be expected to kneel.  The divide in my order is  _ not _ female submissives and male dominants.”  He explained with a sigh.  “But unfortunately you’re the first female dominant to join.”

With that, Katie couldn’t help but look to Hermione, who frowned, straightened her back, but couldn’t bring herself to lift her eyes from the ground.

“You’re free to find a submissive of your own liking and ask for permission to bring them into the Order.  I’m more than happy to help in this search as I seem to be very good at seeing to a person’s true nature.”

“I’ve broken submissives up into three categories.  There are the slaves, whose purpose varies, depending on need.”  Harry explained glancing to Hermione again.  “There are pets, who can be useful, but also need our protection.”  He added smiling at Luna.  “Finally there are sluts, whose main purpose is sexual in nature.”  He told the new comers and motioned to Ginny and Cho in front of him.

“You’ll see within your Knight contract that use of my personal property is allowed within certain guidelines.”

Katie blinked a few times and laughed.  “I’m not really interested in  _ your _ property.”  She said shaking her head at the girl’s in front of Harry.  Neville on the other hand just flushed.

“I can keep an eye out for personal submissives for each of you if you just tell me about your tastes.”  Harry said and motioned for Ginny to hand out the contracts so the new members could read them.

After the three had signed their contracts, Harry had Dobby surprise everyone by making a cake appear in the center of the room.  It was large enough to feed 20 people, and had the words  _ Happy Birthday Hermione! _ Inscribed across the top, in Dobby’s messy handwriting.

The rest of the meeting was spent focusing on the birthday girl and just relaxing like normal teens did.

Ginny and Hermione stayed after everyone else.  Each wishing to ask Harry something in private.  Looking between the two girls, he chose to speak with Ginny first, as she had always served him well.

“Could you wait outside Hermione?”  He asked in a polite tone.

“I don’t mind if she stays Master.  I was just wondering if it would be alright if I…”  Ginny paused taking a slow breath in.  “Broke things off with Dean?  Actually I would like to invite him into the Order; I just don’t really know what kind of place he would hold.”

Hermione cleared her throat as Harry thought this over.  “You would have to tell him what you’ve been doing behind his back.  Maybe Harry would find him a nice  _ sub _ , to take your place.”

Harry narrowed his eyes at his ex-slave; she really was pushing her luck at this point.  When he got his hands back on her, she would not be able to sit for a very long time.  “Actually Dean is a sub himself.  What he needs is a good Mistress.”

“Oh.”  Hermione said looking down; she was smart enough to look ashamed at her outburst.

“What I wish to know is why the sudden change?”  He asked looking back to Ginny.

“Well Master actually I just don’t want…” She started seeming all the more nervous now.  “It’s hard to explain.”  She finished lamely.

Harry took a good look at her as he tried to figure out what she wanted most in the world.  When ideas of Snape kept floating into his mind, he smirked.  “You don’t want Professor Snape to see you with anyone else.”  He guessed.

She blushed a deep red.  “I know he’s not my Master, and I shouldn’t care, but he…”

“You enjoyed your time with him.”  Harry finished for her, not seeming at all upset by his slut’s behavior.  He would have been more upset if she had tried to go behind his back.  This way was better for everyone.  “Do you wish for him to own you?”

“If he would have me; Master.”  She told the floor at her feet.

“Go into the hall and wait for me.  We will continue this conversation in a little while.”  He said and pointed to the door.

“Thank you Master.”  Ginny said before rushing from the room.

Once the redhead was gone, Harry turned to look at his Treasure.  Well the one that would one day be his Treasure anyway.  “What can I do for you?”

“You would let her go so easily?”  Hermione asked with a frown.

“If it will make her happy, yes.”  He answered simply.

“You didn’t let me go that easily.”  She pointed out.

“You aren’t happy.”  Harry replied.  “What can I do for you?”

“I want to invite Cormac to the…”  She started and Harry was already shaking his head.

“Absolutely not.”  He told her firmly.  “I don’t trust him in any sense of the word.”

“But…”  She started again.

“No.”  Harry growled.

Hermione huffed and nodded her head.  “You’re the final say.”  She pointed out, but was obviously not pleased with Harry refusal.  “I may have to miss some meetings if I can’t tell him about the Order.”

Harry narrowed his eyes at that.  “If you must, security is more important than attendance.  But I also feel it’s important to remind you of what you risk with  _ him _ .”  He said unhappily.  “Do not give him anything he doesn’t deserve.”

“Harry you have no say in my love life any longer.”  Hermione huffed.

“It was a warning, not an order.”  Harry pointed out.  “Do you need anything else Hermione?”  He asked as he sat back.

“No.”

“Then can you tell Ginny to rejoin me.”

Hermione nodded slowly.  “Harry you do know I…”  She started as she turned to head for the door.

“I know you care Hermione, and so do I.”  He told her honestly.

She made her way out into the hall and motioned for Ginny to go back in.  When she was closing the door so the couple could have some privacy she heard Harry’s voice.

“Strip.”  It was one commanding word, but she knew what would happen next.

Hermione rushed back to the common room.  She hadn’t told Cormac she would be out too late, and she knew he would not be pleased if he came looking for her.

By the time, she was walking through the portrait hole she was out of breath.

“Where have you been?”  Cormac asked which made her flinch.  He’d been waiting.

“With some friends.”  She told him, pretending like it wasn’t that big of a deal.

“With Harry?”  He asked with narrow eyes.

“And some other people.”  She answered defensively

“Can we talk?”  It was in the form of a question, but his tone left little room for argument.

Hermione blinked a moment before nodding and following him back out of the common room to a nearby space, where they could have some privacy.

“I don’t like you spending so much time with your ex.”  He said before she could even close the door.

“He’s still my friend.”  She pointed out.

“A  _ friend _ that wouldn’t let you talk to me for almost a week straight.”  Cormac pointed out.

“He wanted to see if we could work things out.”  She said with a frown.

“I just don’t like how he is with you.”  The older boy said sweetly as he could, seeing she was starting to dig her heels in.  “He treats you like he owns you Hermione; I thought we could have a special night, for your birthday.”

“We can have that time now.”  Hermione said pushing a few curls from her eyes.

Cormac sighed smiling at her. “I guess you’re right.” He said changing his mood quickly and stepping towards her.  “I haven't giving you my present yet.” he said and pulled a small box from his bag.

“What is it?”  She asked as she relaxed a bit with his change in approach.

“Open it.”  He said stepping up to her to place the item in her hands.  She opened the box quickly as she got excited over what it could be.  Inside the small box, she found an owl pendant on a silver chain.

“It’s beautiful Cormac.”  She told him looking up into his eyes.

“The owl is on the McLaggen family crest.  It’s for intelligence and speed.  Let me put it on you.”  He said pulling the necklace from its box before she could answer.  It shimmered in the light slightly as he held it up, before moving around her.

The boy brushed the hair from her neck before slipping the necklace into place.  “Do you like it?”  He whispered softly as he clasped the chain.

When Harry heard the door start to close, he moved all of his attention to the slut in front of him.  “Strip.” he commanded smiling as he noticed Ginny shiver slightly.  “If Professor Snape wants you, I may not be able to enjoy you again.  He doesn’t seem like the sort of man who shares.”

Ginny smiled and did as she was told.  “I wouldn’t want to displease you Master.”  She said slightly worried.  “I’ll stay with you…”

“No.  I’ll enjoy you tonight, and tomorrow I’ll speak to the Professor about buying you.”  He smirked as his eyes ran over her young form.  She was still bruised from her time with Snape; she seemed to wear the stripes with pride.

“Thank you Master.”  She said lowering herself to her knees without being ordered.  “How may I pleasure you?”  She asked and licked her lips.

If Harry was honest with himself, what he wanted most in that moment was Hermione’s soft and warm form. Ginny was an athlete with a firm almost hard body.  They were not nearly the same.  “Come here.” he told her pointing to the space at his feet.

She crawled over as sensually as she could, wishing to leave her Master with a good impression.  When she was settled at his feet, he reached down and ran a hand through her hair.  “How should I take you tonight slut?”  He asked looking into her eyes.  “You would like anything I did, so it really is so hard to decide.”

Harry grasped her hair tightly jerked her head back until she gasped.  “You know me so well Master.”  She said working hard not to roll her hips.  “Please, fuck me…”  She begged, closing her eyes.

He smiled at that letting go of her hair and sitting back.  “Let me see how much practice you’ve been doing with those lips of yours.”  He said motioning to his fly.

Fuck Toy looked up to him greedily before moving so she could undo his zipper.  With small careful hands, she drew out his half-hard member then leaned in and licked it as if it was made of candy.

She let her hair fall around her as she licked him again.  Her tongue traced a path around the bulge of his head before running across its sensitive surface.

Harry closed his eyes and groaned to tell her she was doing a good job.  He let himself enjoy his little slut’s work and tried to wash thoughts of Hermione out of his head.  When the little minx swallowed, his cock whole Harry’s eyes shot open and he looked down at the mass of red hair covering his lap.

“You’ve been practicing.”  He told her as he moved a hand into her hair.  “Who taught you that little trick slag?”  Her Master asked as he jerked her head off his shaft.

“Blaise Master.”  She told him breathlessly, licking the spit from her lips.

“I’ll have to thank him.”  Harry told her before forcing her head back onto his rod.  It didn’t take him long in her skillful hands to come to full hardness.  “Stop.”  He gasped and pushed her away roughly.

The little slut looked up at him with a smile.  “Have I not pleased you Master?”  She asked with a smirk.

“Well enough that I want to reward you Fuck Toy.”  He told her as he leaned back in the chair.  “Humm, should I use you against the wall, or over the desk?”  Harry asked as if he didn’t know exactly what he was going to do with her.

“Any way you want Master.  Every way you want.”  She told him things he already knew.

“Come here little Fuck Toy.  I think I’ll have you right on my throne.”  He said as he helped her up into his lap.  He had her straddle his legs so that his hardened rod pressed against her core.  “Do you want me to fuck you my little whore?”

“More than anything Master.”  She told him breathlessly.  Harry smiled lifting her up so he could align himself better.

“Beg.”  He ordered as his head pressed against her entrance.

“Please Master?”  She begged without hesitation.  Her body trying to push against his, and take what he was not giving just yet.  “Please?”

“Tell me what you are.”  He ordered pulling away from her slightly.

“I’m a whore.  I’m a slut in heat that needs your cock.”  She told him with a whimper.

Harry smiled before pulling her down on his shaft roughly.  He enjoyed her moans and screams as she rode his lap.  His fingers pinching and scratching at her skin just to get her to make another sound of pleasure.

She came several times before he reached his first peak that night, but didn’t let her rest for long.  He took her several times that night, each in a new position, each time rougher than the time before.  He would show her what she was leaving behind, refusing to be forgotten easily.


	24. Collars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- Huge thanks to Eclectic Pet for being an awesome beta!

The boy brushed the hair from her neck before slipping the necklace into place.  “Do you like it?”  He whispered softly as he clasped the chain.

A shiver went down Hermione’s spine as his breath tickled her neck.  “Yes I love it.”  She told him as she picked up the pendant and looked more closely at it.  “It is so detailed.”  She told him looking at the small etchings that detailed the owl.

“Goblin made.”  He told her as he ran his hand softly down her back before leaning in ever so slightly to brush his lips against the skin of her neck.

“It’s too much Cormac.”  She told him before shying away from his lips.  She moved to find the clasp so she could take it off when he took her hands in his and guided them back to her sides.

“You could always make it up to me.”  He told her suggestively against her ear.

“Cormac, we just…”  She started before he moved around her and took her lips in a demanding kiss.  She weakened against it.  They had kissed before and every time she would compare him to Harry.  Every time she had to work to convince herself, his lips didn’t disappoint her.  This time, her old Master didn’t even enter her mind.

He sucked on her bottom lip as he pulled back from the kiss smiling down at her.  “I know, too fast.”  He said with a knowing smile.  “But will you at least agree you are mine?”  He asked softly brushing hair from her face.

She took in a long breath.  “Yes.”  She said nodding.

“So then you agree not to be alone with your ex again?”  He pressed locking his eyes with hers.

“We were only alone a moment.”  She told him flushing slightly as she wasn’t sure that was what she had wanted to say.

Cormac smiled, tilting her chin up.  “It just won’t happen again.”  He told her like it was a friendly suggestion.

“It won’t happen again.”  She confirmed before smiling, pressing her face against his chest.  He settled his hands into her wavy hair, brushing his fingers along her scalp as they embraced.

“Soon Hermione, you won’t even remember his name.”  Cormac said softly, so softly she couldn’t have heard him.

Harry almost bent his spoon in anger as he watched Hermione being pulled down into McLaggen’s lap at the breakfast table.

“They're dating now Harry, you need to calm down.”  Ron said as he took the spoon from his friend.

“I’m going to kill him.”  Harry told his friend through gritted teeth.  “What is he doing to her?”

“Snuggling?”  The redhead offered unhelpfully.  “Seriously Harry you need to breath.  She’s a big girl and gets to make her own choices.”  The tone was much more firm on the second statement.

Harry turned to his friend and narrowed his eyes.  “I know my…”  He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  “We know Hermione.  Do you see her as someone that sits in a guy’s lap?”  He asked his friend.  “In front of everyone?”  He added to press his point.

Both boys looked over at Hermione; she looked almost pleased as her boyfriend held out a grape for her to eat.

“Dark magic?”  Ron asked as he watched one of his best friends act completely unlike herself.

“Maybe we should ask Malfoy.  I’m having a meeting with the dark ones tonight.”  Harry said trying not to leap up and attack the wanker touching Hermione.

“Do you think it can wait for tonight?”  Ron asked as he watched her hold a goblet up to McLaggen’s lips.

Harry looked over at the couple as well frowning as he glared at Hermione’s new  _ and temporary _ Master.  “Maybe we should ask Snape.  We have Defense this morning.”  He said thoughtfully.

“Good idea.”  Ron replied not being able to watch the scene any longer.

The boys waited until class was over to speak with Snape.  Ron walked out with Hermione so it wouldn’t seem too odd.  Harry pretended to be taking a very long time with his bag and waited for his friend’s return.

When Ron re-entered a minute later he closed the door.  The professor watched this all play out with quite interest.

“Potter?  Weasley?”  The Dark man responded as he looked between the two boys.

“We’re worried about Hermione.”  Ron said as they walked up to his desk.

Harry nodded knowing it was best to let Ron speak as he tried to get his emotions under control.  She’d spent the entire class ignoring him completely, like he was nothing to her.  It didn’t sit well with him, and he was feeling the overwhelming drive to hurt something.

“Did Hermione seem a bit…”  Ron started unable to come up with the right descriptive word for her behavior since breakfast.

“Distant today?”  Snape offered obviously noticing something was off.

“Exactly.  She has been acting weird since this morning and I think it’s McLaggen’s doing.”  Harry told the man firmly grinding his teeth.

“Why do you suspect Mr. McLaggen is the source of her behavior?”  The Professor asked curiously.

“You should have seen how she was all over him this morning.”  Ron said sounding alarmed.

“Ah so Mr. McLaggen is Miss Granger’s new gentleman caller.  Why do I care?”  Snape asked as he looked between the boys seeming almost bored.

“Because she wouldn’t act that way on her own.  Putting aside how she treated me during class, I know for a fact it would take months of training for her to be comfortable being that submissive in front of others.”  Harry said as he thought about his own designs on her.  “She isn’t going to suddenly get over years of…”

The Professor shook his head.  “ _ You  _ do realize your friend is rather submissive?”  He asked looking directly at Harry before glancing to his wrist.

Ron frowned as he looked between the other two.  “How does he know?”  He snapped at his friend.

“I’m observant.  The girl is obviously seeking a strong hand to guide her and the constant approval of those around her.”  The teacher disregarded him with a wave of his hand.

“I know that she’s submissive, but she is  _ mine _ .”  Harry couldn’t keep himself from growling as he slammed his fist against the desk.

“Weasley get to your next class.”  Snape ordered without looking at the redhead.

“No.  Harry we’ve talked…”  Ron started; and was cut off by the professor swooping around the desk and grabbing him by the ear.

“I need to speak with Mr. Potter alone.  You will leave.”  He said leading the boy to the door.  “You can reprimand him when he joins you.” he finished pushing Ronald out before slamming the door in his face.

“What did you do that for?”  Harry asked with a frown.

“Granger is yours?”  Snape asked not answering his question.  “You have many women as far as I can tell.  Is Miss Granger something special?”

Harry shook his head before he thought the question over and changed his mind.  “Yes.”  He told the professor as he watched the man come closer.  “She’s mine and I don’t want to share her.”  He added deciding to be honest as he had promised. 

“Is she…”  Snape started as he tried to decide how to phrase his question.  “...your Treasure?”

Harry blinked at the man a few times before nodding slowly.  “How did you know?”  He asked, the surprise helping him to cool his anger.  “Did Draco tell you?” he asked suddenly suspicious.

“No one knows about my connection to you but those you have told.”  Severus pointed out.  “I have been researching those who have worn this wand sheath of yours.”  He explained.

‘What does that have to do with anything?”  Harry asked as he narrowed his eyes.

“Three wizards have worn the sheath since its creator died.  Two of them did as you’re doing and gathered people around them.  They started cults, and became devoted to lives of complete depravity.”  Harry tried to interrupt him, to say that it wasn’t what he was doing, but Snape held his hand up to silence the man he was now sworn to follow.  “That is until…”  Snape actually smiled at his next words.  “They found a witch.  One particular witch who they all called…” he left the sentence open hoping that Harry could finish it.

“Their Treasure?”  The dark haired boy asked, sounding amazed.

“Correct.  After they had this witch, after they owned her the way they desired, the wizards both changed.  It’s said they started to lead their followers in a new direction.  But little is known on the subject as they’d already been labeled Dark wizards by that time and so the Ministry took actions against them.”

“But I’ve already found her.  She was the first one I wanted to own.”  Harry told the man honestly.  “Others had been fun to play with before her, but she was…”  He shook his head, unable to think of the right words.

“You do realize you’re a Dark wizard now Harry?”  Snape cut into his thoughts.  “That the sheath has turned you into a Dark wizard.”

Harry licked his lips as he thought the question over before he found himself nodding.  “Yes, but I also realize the capacity was always inside me.”

“The capacity is inside everyone.”  Snape corrected.

“And I don’t think it’s a bad thing.  Dark doesn’t mean evil, I’m not evil Sir.”  He pointed out looking back to his Professor.

“Neither am I.  Dark doesn’t mean evil like those dunderheads at the Ministry think.  You should also remember that Light doesn’t mean good.”

Harry sneered at the very idea.  “No, Light doesn’t mean good at all.  That’s exactly why I’m seeking balance in my Order.”  He reminded the man before him.  “But that’s not why I came to you.  I need help to save her Professor.  You say these wizards were horrible without their Treasures, so you need to help me get mine back!”

“I know this is going to go against your first instinct, but let me handle McLaggen.  I have him for class later on today.  I’ll tell you if I find anything out at this meeting tonight.”

After a few moments of struggling with himself, Harry nodded.  “Fine, but if you don’t have anything for me tonight I’ll take matters into my own hands.”

That night as Harry waited for his followers to arrive he found that he couldn’t sit down.  He’d witnessed his beautiful, strong, and intelligent witch sink lower and lower all day.  It had to be McLaggen’s doing, Harry couldn’t think of a single other person she would let get close enough to her to accomplish such a feat.

When the door opened, Harry looked to it in hopes that Snape had arrived, but it was Blaise and a very rumpled looking Ginny, so he went back to pacing.

“You look tense Sir.”  Blaise commented as he watched Harry pace.

“I have a lot on my mind at the moment.”  He replied without stopping.

“Who’s coming tonight?”  The dark boy asked, as he got comfortable on top of the desk while he watched Ginny undress.

“Mostly Slytherins and this slut.”  He answered motioning toward the redhead.  “She’s part of the Dark side of the Order.”

“I am?”  Ginny asked surprised before she looked down with a flush on her cheeks.

Harry smirked; glad to have a real distraction now.  “Yes you are, my little Fuck Toy.  I’ve watched you and your desires are much more dark than they are light.  Would you prefer to be a Light witch, and deny yourself the pleasure darkness can deliver?”  He asked a bit smugly.

Ginny chewed on her bottom lip in thought.  She knew it would mean giving up on what she really wanted, on what Harry had promised her.  “No Master.”  She said breathlessly.

“Good, because I find it very interesting that you broke up with Dean today as you’d asked to do but didn’t find some way out of pleasuring Mr. Zabini.  Do you think  _ he will  _ be pleased by that fact when I tell him?”  Harry asked her with a smile.

Ginny bit her lip whimpering, but it was Blaise who spoke.  “What are you talking about?”

“You’ll find out.”  Harry said not wishing to ruin the surprise.

“...okay.”  Blaise seemed confused.

“I may need you to tell us exactly what you did with her today, if you don’t mind?”  Harry said looking to his Knight.

Blaise chuckled.  “Not at all, but Draco is the one who fucked her at lunch so you’ll have to ask him if you want all the details.”

Ginny shot Blaise a very harsh glare that made him chuckle all the more.  “Is the slut not supposed to be fucking around anymore?”  He asked curiously.

“I thought she might take the day off.”  Harry said with a small smirk.

When the door opened again, Harry watched Daphne and Draco enter.  He smiled as he noticed the space she put between them.  It was always nice when slaves learned quickly.  Just as the door was about to close Tracy pushed it open again panting as if she’d been running.

“Something wrong Vixen?”  Harry asked as she tried to steady herself while undressing.

“I didn’t want to miss it Master.”  Tracey said as if that explained everything.  Harry chucked and decided to take his seat, he felt better being surrounded by his followers.

“Did you run all the way here?”  He asked her curiously.

“Well I saw him leave the dungeon before me.”  She explained.

“Ah, so he’ll be here soon.” Harry said to the complete confusion of most of the others in the room.

“I think so.”  Tracey said crawling to her spot before kneeling, as she should.

“You have pleased me by not telling them.  I think you’ll be rewarded greatly for this tonight.”  He promised with a wide smile.

She couldn’t help but smile as her back straightened in the pride of having pleased her Master.

“Tell us what?”  Draco couldn’t hold back any longer.

“Tell you about me, I would assume.”  A baritone said as he’d entered the room silently.  Everyone but Harry, Ginny, and Tracey froze in place.

“I would like to introduce you to our newest member, and my Dark Seneschal, Severus Snape.”  Harry said with a smug wave to the man as if he was not their Head of House.

“No, Harry.”  Draco sounded almost panicked.  “He’s… he’s a Death Eater!”  He said looking at his godfather as if he would attack him for being in the room.

“I obviously knew that.  So are you.”  Harry said calmly.  Looking to Draco’s forearm.  “But we’ve discussed that I planned to recruit Voldemort’s own forces against him.  Severus was to be the first step.”

“Mr. Potter has made sure I’m much more tightly oath bound to him than I am to the Dark Lord.”  The man spoke for himself.

“But…but you keep offering to help me on my mission for the Dark Lord.”  Draco reminded him.

“And I still wish to do so, but not for the reasons you’ve always thought.”  Severus told the younger man simply.

Draco glared for a moment shaking his head as if he didn’t believe the older man.

“I care about you Draco.  You’re my godson, and important to me.  I don’t wish to see you get hurt.  The fact that the Dark Lord put you in harm’s way; just to get back at your father for his failure, has given me more than enough reason to no longer be loyal to him.  Your death would affect me as well, and I have done nothing to displease the Dark Lord.”

Draco slumped back against the wall as he took in his mentor’s words for a few moments before nodding slowly.  “So you’re joining up with Harry to protect me?”  He asked glaring at the older man.

“That is one of the reasons, yes.”  Snape agreed with a slow nod of his head.

“There are other reasons?”  Draco asked his eyes narrowing.

Severus glanced to Ginny for a moment then nodded slowly before looking back to Draco.  “Yes, but those reasons are my own.”

“Her?!”  The blonde asked looking between his godfather and the slut he and his friend had been entertaining themselves with lately.

Snape raised an eyebrow unsure exactly what to say to the young man.  “Is there something wrong with me enjoying a woman’s touch?”  He asked Draco in a tone that should have been a warning.

“She’s younger than me!”  Draco countered and motioned to Ginny.  “She…”  He started again before Harry interrupted him.

“Is one of my sluts.” Harry cut in.  “Which means; any Order member that wishes may use her in any way they wish.”

Malfoy now turned on Harry with a deep frown.  “I don’t want to be bedding the same woman as my godfather.”  He snapped.  “It’s weird.”

Harry smiled feeling very comforted by the distraction.  “That actually reminds me.”  He said looking around the room.  “I was actually considering selling her to one of you.  It would solve your problem.  Only one of you would be bedding her if she didn’t belong to me anymore.”

Ginny looked up to Harry, nervous that the wrong one would want to keep her with the offer he was making.

“Sell her?”  Blaise asked speaking for the first time since his Head of House had entered the room.

“Yes, though you would have to figure out your own exact contract with her.”  Harry explained and just smiled at Ginny.  “I think I’m done with her.”

“How much?”  Severus asked looking between Harry and the slut.

“She’s not worth that much; I mean you’ve all tasted her.  I would just like some token to exchange ownership.”  He said cruelly which made Ginny blush but he could also tell she was starting to get aroused.

The three Slytherin men were all looking at the little redhead at the moment, as they considered Harry’s offer.

“How used is she?”  Snape asked as he thought of marking her skin up once again.  He couldn’t help but like the idea of having her to himself.

“From what I have been told she has been used twice more since you had your fun with her last.”

“Three times.”  Blaise coughed with a smirk as their earlier conversation was making more sense now.

“I stand corrected; the little whore has been used three times since you used her.”  Harry said with a smirk.

Ginny whimpered feeling as if they were ganging up on her now.

“Well than I don’t think I could offer you more than a few sickles for the whore.”  Snape said and looked to Draco to see if he would make an offer.

The young Malfoy was quiet for a long time as he looked back and forth between Snape and Ginny.  There was something; about the way, his godfather had been the last few days that made him give in.  “I never actually wanted to own her.” he said with a sneer.

“Vixen can help you form a new contract with Fuck Toy if you like.”  Harry offered as he smiled at the Professor.

Severus made a face at the name but nodded.  “That would be agreeable.  But I must insist you do not call her that again if I’m to own her.”  He said firmly.

“Oh?  What should we call her then?”  He asked as he motioned Ginny forward so he could remove her collar.

The redhead was almost bouncing in place, as she wanted to be in her new Master’s arms.  Harry leaned forward brushed her neck gently as he removed the leather choker.  He whispered softly in her ear before releasing her.  “Enjoy.”

“My new pet’s name will be Queen.”  Severus said which made Ginny shiver slightly.

“Of course.  But I think we’ve wasted enough time on your whore for right now.”  Harry said with a wave of his hand as he watched Ginny crawl to her new Master.  He was glad to make the girl happy, but he couldn’t wait for new information on Hermione any longer.  “What have you discovered about McLaggen?”

Snape sighed.  “He doesn’t have the mark of someone who has used dark magic on him.  So if he’s affecting her somehow it would have to be an object doing the work for him.”

“Affecting who?” Draco asked wishing to be a part of the conversation.

“Hermione.  You didn’t notice her acting oddly today?”  Harry asked looking at all those in the room, not just Draco.

“She wouldn’t stop talking about Cor… McLaggen this morning when I did her hair.  He gave her a necklace for her birthday.”  Ginny spoke up looking to her new Master to see if that was okay.  The older man petted her head in a soothing gesture.

The four younger Slytherins all looked to each other, not used to caring about someone like Hermione.  But they were all smart enough to understand how important she was to their new leader.

“You offered her a position of honor Master and she turned her back on you.  Why should we care what trouble she gets herself into now?”  Daphne couldn’t help herself.  Consort would be  _ her  _ place at his knee; she could not have the mudblood messing that up.

“She’s confused at the moment.  But she’ll come back to me in the end.”  Harry told his slave firmly and met her gaze so she would understand not to argue the point.  The girl frowned before looking at the ground to pout.

“Honestly we don’t really give her much attention outside of when she’s with you Master.”  Tracey spoke for the rest of them.

“That is fair Vixen.”  Harry said and then looked between Snape and Ginny.  “He gave her a necklace, could that be the item he’s cursing her with?”

“I would have to see it.”  The dark man said distantly.  “That’s if he’s doing anything to her at all.”  He added still unsure if Harry was right.

“I don’t think I could get her to take it off.”  Ginny said chewing on her bottom lip.  “Maybe I could bring her to you?”  She offered looking between her Master and Harry.  “Tomorrow morning after breakfast?”

Snape looked to Harry for his agreement on this plan.  When his leader nodded, Severus did as well.  “Yes, but tonight you’ll come with me.”  He said as his fingers curled more firmly into her hair.  “And we shall discuss your new rules.”

“Yes Master.”

After the meeting was over Harry dismissed all his followers but Tracey.  He had promised her a great reward and he needed some distracting so he wouldn’t worry about Hermione for the rest of the night.  When the door finally closed, he motioned her closer.

“Do you have any idea what you would like from your Master?”  He asked.  When she was close enough, he hooked a finger into her collar leading her up into his lap.

“Honestly Master?”  She asked softly.

“Always.”  He said feeling it was something he seemed to repeat a lot with his girls.

“I’m worried about Astoria.”  She told him softly.

Harry ran his fingers down her back petting her soothingly.  “Whip’s sister?” He asked to make sure he knew whom she was talking about.

“Yes Master.”

“I already plan to take her into my protection.”  He told her softly.  “I just haven’t really seen how I can do that yet.”

Tracey nodded slowly.  “He just isn’t a good Master and she’s so young.” His pet pressed.

“I know my pet.  Should I have Blaise duel Nott for her?”  He asked thinking of the quickest solution.

“No.”  She said looking at her Master and shaking her head.  “I mean…”  She bit her lip and looked down.  “Master she’s too young.  She needs protection not more…”   She was fully flushed now thinking she’d upset Harry.

“You think Blaise or Draco would take advantage of her?”  Harry asked with a frown.

“They are not like you Master.  They always think of themselves first.”  She said trying not to anger him.

“I’ll think on the situation, but it’s not an acceptable reward for tonight.”  He told her before taking her chin to make her look at him.  “Wild or not you’re such a very good pet.”  He added after a long moment of silence.

She smiled slightly at him and licked her lips.  “Master, will you ever sell me?”  She asked sounding worried as she looked at him.

“If you ever wish it I would.”  He told her with a smirk.

“She…”  Tracey opened her mouth and then closed it.  “She wanted to be with him.”  She said as she realized what had actually happened.

“Yes, and I wish for all my followers to be happy.  I could make you the same offer I made Whip.  You could train to be my Dark consort; you’re already well suited to it.”  He offered as a reward.

“No thank you Master.”  She said shaking her head.  “One day I’ll be your royal pet maybe.”  She said with a smile.  “Allowed to sleep at the end of your bed as your consorts are wrapped around your form.”

He couldn’t help but smile at the image she was drawing.  “How do you know I won’t disband this little group of ours once I’ve defeated Voldemort?”  He asked playfully.

“I’m your solicitor Master.  I see your plans best out of anyone besides yourself.  You’ll rule our world, and the people will love you for it.”  She told him before looking away.

“I think I’ll let you sleep at the end of my bed tonight.”  He told her after a moment of silence.

“What about your roommates?”  Tracey asked with a frown.

“We can sleep in the Room of Requirement tonight.  No roommates there.”  He said kissing her softly.


	25. A Little Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- Huge thanks to Eclectic Pet for being an awesome beta!

When they got to the Room of Requirement Harry looked around and checked his map to make sure they were alone.  He smiled as he noticed the two dots representing Ginny and Severus were in the professor’s room. He also noticed the one for Ron wasn’t in his dorm, but up near the Ravenclaw tower with Luna.  This made him search out Hermione for a tense moment before he found her alone in her own bed.

“What is that Master?”  Tracey asked as she watched Harry study what was obviously a map for some time without saying a word.

“It’s a way for me to know what’s going on in the school.”  He told her calmly before he folded and put the item away.  “Heel.” he ordered pointing to the floor like she was a dog.

“In the hallway?”  She asked and chewed on her lip.  She loved to surrender herself to her base feral need to be dominated, but she didn’t wish for them to get into trouble over it.

“Are you questioning your Master?”  He asked as he gave her his full attention.  She dropped to her knees; she didn’t wish to be punished when she was so close to getting a reward.  “You should feel lucky I allow you to wear clothes right now.  I’m not one to dress up animals like they were actual people.”  He sneered at her for a moment before he went to activating the room to his liking.

Once the door appeared, he walked over to her, and pulled a leash from his pocket; before he clipped it onto her collar and led her into the room.

Tracey crawled on hands and knees knowing she wouldn’t be allowed to stand for the rest of the night, and enjoying this limitation more than she would admit verbally.

They entered the finely decorated bedroom in silence.  It reminded her of a king’s room with a large bed and rich warm furnishings.  It was decorated in dark reds, deep golds, and blacks.  This was truly a Gryffindor’s room, majestic and noble, but at the same time almost sinister in its darkness.

“You have ten minutes in the bathroom to make yourself ready for bed.  If you aren’t back here and kneeling at my feet I  _ will _ come and get you.”  Harry told her as he unhooked the leash and closed the room to the outside world.

Tracey rushed into the bathroom to comply with his wishes as fast as she could.  She undressed quickly and without any grace, tossing her clothes into the corner of the bathroom out of the way.  She used the bathroom just in case she would be leashed for the rest of the night, then washed her hands and face.

She’d no idea how long she’d taken, but he hadn’t come to get her, which she felt was a good sign.  She crawled over to him and knelt at his feet with her hands on the floor like he preferred.

“Good Vixen.”  He praised and sat down on the bed before petting her head.  Harry looped the leash around one of the posts of the bed and attached it back to her collar.  “Wouldn’t want you making a mess of the room while, I shower.”  He said with a smile.  “You can relax while I’m gone.”  He added patting her head again before heading to the bathroom.

Tracey watched him enter the bathroom before moving from her kneeling position.  She moved around to see how much space she had while attached to the bed finding it wasn’t a lot at all.  Her choices were really to lay or kneel on the floor or the foot on the bed.  She decided on the bed and curled herself into a comfortable position.

She wondered if she’d be allowed to play tonight.  It was a reward after all and she never got a chance to just play with her Master really.  She was good most of the time because she knew how busy he was with making plans that would save them all from the Dark Lord, but sometimes she yearned to be naughty.  She wanted to fight so she could truly feel his dominance over her in a much more base way.

When Harry exited the bathroom, she decided to try her luck just a bit.  She wanted to at least test these waters; he’d told her to not handle him after all.  She looked directly into her Master’s eyes and showed her teeth, a warning she’d bite if he came any closer.

Harry chuckled as he watched her with interest.  “Are you trying to intimidate me Vixen?” He asked clearly amused.  Her only answer was a growl as she wasn’t in the mood to speak as a woman at the moment.

He took a step closer to her with a sarcastic smile on his face as if showing he didn’t believe the warnings she was giving off.  “Be a good girl so we can get some sleep.”  He told her and reached out a hand to pat her head.  She turned her head and bit his hand just hard enough for him to really feel it.  Then Tracey moved on the bed to show her claim over it.

Harry blinked and looked at his hand for a moment.  He hadn’t gotten such resistance from Tracey before and it had surprised him.  He realized after a moment his pet wanted to play, and she wanted to play rough.  He couldn’t help but smile in dark pleasure as he looked at his feral pet.  He could play rough.

“Sometimes I forget you’re a wild animal my pretty Vixen.” He said moving closer to her slowly.  “But just when I start to get comfortable you pleasantly remind me.”

She watched him closely keeping her eyes on his as he moved closer and closer.  His hand darted out towards her again and she tried to bite, but her grabbed her hair too quickly for her to get a hold of anything.  With a firm grip on her hair, he turned her head up and licked his lips.

“I want you always wild my pet, but you will submit to me.”  He told her before leaning down and biting her neck hard enough to leave a mark.

Tracey whimpered and struggled against his hold.  She clawed at his chest to try to free herself from his hand and teeth.  She growled at him to show this wasn’t subduing her yet.

“Mine.”  Harry growled back before grabbing one of her wrists with his free hand.  He moved himself on top of her pinning the wild fox to the mattress and letting go of her hair so that he could grab the other clawing hand.  “Submit.”  He ordered.

She responded by leaning forward to try to bite his lip with a snap of her teeth.  He shifted on top of her so that his weight held her in place as he put her wrists together so he could hold them in one hand.  “You will submit.”  He told her firmly.

Struggling against this new position, she growled trying to snap at his face once again.  Harry leaned down and mastered her lips with his own.  When she tried to bite his tongue, he bit her bottom lip hard enough that the kiss was tainted with the metallic taste of blood.

Tracey moaned under him pressing her body against his.  She enjoyed being physically dominated and tonight she’d give into this desire.  He held her wrists with bruising force making her body meld to his wishes.

Harry pulled back when she started to comply with his wishes and smiled down at the panting animal under him.  “Mine.”  He reminded her before looking down at her body trying to decide how he wanted to take her.  After a final squeeze to her wrists, he stood up and started to undress.

Tracey moved onto her elbows so she could watch him remove each item and carefully fold it over a nearby chair so it wouldn’t be wrinkled in the morning.  When he was completely nude, she ran her eyes over his lean wiry muscles and licked her lips.

Harry had grown into himself in the time he’d been at Hogwarts, but she guessed they all had.  This year it was something different, he held himself tall and strong, like all the world should fall at his feet.  She was proud to belong to such a commanding Dom, and the very idea made her want to submit to him easily, but what would be the fun in that?

She also noticed his wand sheath was still in place as he approached the bed.  If she was in a talking mood she might have asked about it, but she wasn’t so she’d have to ask later.

When he got closer to her, she took the leash into her mouth and gnawed on it like she wanted to get away.

“Still not settled Vixen?” he asked with a smile spreading across his lips.  “Well it’s a good thing I brought this.” he said and reached into a bag he’d brought from the class and pulled out a leather muzzle.

She looked at it and growled not happy about the idea of not being able to bite him anymore.  Harry chuckled and shook his head he knew it would be a fight getting it on her.

“Are you going to be a good girl?”  He asked playfully.

She growled her answer and moved into a kneeling position on the bed so she was ready for the struggle.  He reached forward like he was going to try and take hold of her hair again, this time she was ready she bit his hand and didn’t let go.

She looked up into his eyes to show her victory when she noticed the pleased look he had.  A moment later, his free hand tugged her hair back painfully.  “Let go now.”  He warned her once he got a firm hold on her hair.

Tracey whimpered and looked up at him trying to seem as innocent and harmless as possible so that he wouldn’t muzzle her.  

“Do you think you’re fooling anyone?”  He asked looking more amused than angry as he placed the covering over her chin and mouth and spoke the magic words that would hold it firmly in place.

She made more whimpering sounds before nuzzling her face against his chest to show she was now settled.  “This is much better.”  He said as he stroked the back of her head.  “Maybe I should keep you like this all the time?”  He asked as his hands ran down her back gently.  “My pretty little fox is so good when she can’t bite me.”  He praised softly.

Tracey whimpered again trying to look as cute and meek as she could.  “It isn’t coming off until you know your place.” he told her firmly “Until you, submit.”  He said with a slight growl in his voice.

She lowered her head and showed him her neck, even going so far as to pull the hair out of his way.  “You’re manipulating, not submitting.”  He told her and she growled sitting back up.  “Exactly.”

She pouted at him as he moved towards her again.  Kneeling on the bed in front of her, he took her hair into his grasp so that he could tilt her head back and licked her neck.  She dug her fingers into his chest to push him away but he held firmly, taking the pain.  He bite harshly at the soft skin of her neck, leaving a second bite mark there before pushing her back roughly and moving over her.

“Submit.  You are Mine.”  He growled as he rolled her over onto her stomach.  When she tried to get up onto all fours, he placed a firm hand on the back of her neck to hold her head and shoulders against the mattress.

Struggling against him was the most fun she’d had in a long time.  The way he bit and held her so firmly satisfied an itch so deep in her soul she had no idea how wonderful it was to get it scratched.  Her body sang with need for him, and she hoped he’d take her soon.

“Do you have any plans for the morning?”  Ginny asked timidly as she stood behind Hermione brushing her hair a bit more slowly than usual

“I’m meeting Cormac for breakfast.  Are you okay?”  The older girl countered as she looked up at her friend and placed her book aside.

“I’m worried about you Hermione.  You were acting a bit weird yesterday.”  The redhead said as she smoothed a potion through her friend’s hair.  “I was hoping you’d come with me to see Professor Snape.”

“And do what?”  Hermione snapped, not wishing to be a part of anything Ginny and Snape did together.

“Well he’s an expert on the Dark Arts.  I was thinking he could check if you were cursed or something.”

“Why would you think I was cursed?”  Hermione asked, as she looked straight again so that Ginny could do her work.

“You’re not acting like yourself.”  Ginny told her friend honestly.  “You let Cormac feed you yesterday at dinner.  It freaked me out.”

Hermione blushed and looked at her hands for a moment.  “He likes taking care of me.”  She said in a small voice.

“You would never have let Harry do that and you’ve trusted him a whole lot longer.”  Ginny pointed out.

Hermione suddenly went stiff and almost cold at the mention of Harry’s name.  “I won’t talk about him.”

Ginny sighed and nodded.  “Okay we don’t have to, will you come with me.  What could it hurt?”  She pressed her friend all the more worried now.

“If we can make it before breakfast.”  Hermione agreed after another moment of coldness.

“Well I need to be back there in thirty minutes anyway.”  Ginny says with a small blush.

When they entered the Professor’s office Ginny dropped to her knees and lowered her head.  Hermione looked to her with a frown, blushing as she wondered if the girl did that for any ‘Dominate’, she was around.

“You’re making our guest uncomfortable pet.”  Snape said after seeing the look on Hermione's face.

“Sorry Master.”  Ginny said not looking up from the ground.

“She enjoys her place on the ground.  But if it troubles you I can have her stand.”  Severus offered in a more polite tone than Hermione has ever heard the Professor use.

“If she likes kneeling.”  The older girl started after a moment.  “Why should I stop her?”

“That is very thoughtful of you.”  He said and motioned for his property to take her place at his knee.

“She called you Master.”  Hermione said after a moment.  “I thought she belonged to Harry.”

“I bought her last night.  But that isn’t why you’re here.”  He pointed out, as he didn’t wish to discuss the subject further.

“Ginny was worried that I was cursed.”  Hermione told him with a roll of her eyes.  “She trusts you.”

The Professor nodded as he looked the brunette over for a moment.  “You haven’t been acting like yourself.  If these things are found quickly, it’s easier to counter them.  I noticed yesterday, you were wearing a new necklace.  Are you wearing it now?”

Hermione flushed as she thought about the necklace, she hadn't really thought of taking it off since Cormac had insisted that she keep it.  It was odd for her to sleep in jewelry, but it hadn't even crossed her mind to remove it.

“Yes.”  She answered after a moment she pulled it from her shirt.  “It’s just a birthday present.”  She told him as she walked forward so he could get a closer look.

He frowned at it a moment as he looked at the pendant closely.  “May I cast a spell on it?” he asked formally.

“It won’t harm it?”  Hermione asked protecting the piece.

“No no, it’s a detecting spell only.”  Snape promised looking back into the girl’s eyes.

After a moment of hesitation and a sigh, Hermione held it up for him again.  Snape stood at his full height and moved his wand around the pendant in a complicated motion.  With the last flick of his wrist, the owl glowed blue for a moment before going back to its normal looks.

“Exactly what I thought.”  He said sounding concerned.

“What?”  Hermione asked looking between him and the necklace.

“Do you know what a Wizard’s Collar is Miss Granger?”  He asked in his teacher’s tone.

“Like the ones Harry uses for his girls?”  She asked uncertainly.

“Those are magical collars.  A Wizard’s Collar is much more powerful.”  He told her with a frown.  “A Wizard’s Collar is a binding contract between two people.  Where as a magical collar; is more for training and entertainment purposes.  You are now wearing a Wizard’s Collar.”

Harry was waiting by the Slytherin dorm.  He stood against the opposite wall from the hidden entryway, the invisibility cloak hiding him from view.  Both Tracey and Daphne had asked for help with the girl now, and it didn’t sit well with Harry that someone would be taking advantage of a girl not quite old enough to know what she wanted herself.

He watched as other Slytherins came and went until finally Nott appeared with his girl.  Harry took a closer look at the girl and frowned at her almost lost expression as she followed her Master.  Making sure his invisibility cloak was secure; he started to follow the pair closely.

He watched the young girl and could see nothing but someone beaten down by someone stronger than they were.  She did have a submissive nature by the smell of her, but she hadn’t really come into the desires to go with that nature.  She wanted to be taken care of, to be cherished.  Harry could tell these weren’t things, Nott was doing for her by the way, she walked behind him.

Now that Harry had witnessed the behavior for himself, he had to decide how to challenge Nott without revealing himself as the Leader of the Bound.  If Blaise challenged him for rights to the girl, she could get hurt, as could Tracey if Blaise lost that challenge.

He had to figure out a way of making the challenge himself while still keeping his ‘warrior of light’ appearance to the outside world.  Harry was following the couple and pondering this problem when they made it to the entry hall.  He moved into a dark alcove and removed the cloak before storing it in his pocket.

At breakfast, Harry noticed that Snape, Ginny, and Hermione had not yet come down.  He walked to the side of the Gryffindor table where he’d have the best view of Nott and Astoria.  Ron sat down across from him and the jet haired boy motioned for his friend to move over a little.

“What are you looking at?”  Ron asked looking back at the Slytherin table across the hall.

“Nott.”  Harry told his friend.  “Both Vixen and Whip want me to protect the girl.”  He said motioning subtly to the girl sitting next to the Slytherin boy in question.

Ron was frowning when he turned back to his friend.  “Don’t you think she’s a little young for your  _ protection _ ?”  He asked a bit stiffly.

Harry couldn’t help but roll his eyes.  “No one is too young to be protected Ron.”  He said slightly annoyed.  “I really do mean protection.  When she’s older and knows what she wants I may find her what she needs.  As of right now the girl just needs some kindness.”

Ron was blushing deeply enough to have his ears turn pink.  “Sorry.”  He said looking at the table.  “I’m still getting used to your other new  _ friends _ .”

Harry sighed and smiled at his friend.  “I know it’s a lot to get used to.”  He admitted to help relax the redhead.

“So what are we going to do about the girl?”  Ron asked looking again and feeling more comfortable now that he knew Harry was not going to do anything with her.

“The best way is if we could make it public that she was under my protection, without involving the Order.”

“Oh that’s an idea.”  Ron said with a thoughtful smile.  “We just need to provoke him a little and for…”  The redhead looked back at the Slytherin table.  “You said the Slytherins already have a pretty well defined etiquette around those who are dominant and submissive right?”  He asked as Harry could see a strategy forming in his friend's head.

“Pretty much.”  Harry replied looking forward to where this was going.

“Well this new found Order of the Bound?  Have you heard of them?”  Ron asked with a grin.  “Shouldn’t the head honcho of such an Order be particularly vocal about that etiquette being followed?”

“If he was a Slytherin probably.”

“Well I hear Zabini is the leader of the Order…”  Ron said his eyes glittering with excitement for his idea.


	26. Lost and Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- Huge thanks to Eclectic Pet for being an awesome beta!

Harry watched from his vantage point under the stands.  From this angle he could see the Quidditch field as well as the stands where many Slytherins sat, waiting to try out for the team or lend support to their friends.  His eyes were locked on Nott and Astoria.  They were why he was really here, though when he was caught he’d let most of the Slytherins think he’d been spying on the tryouts.

Only two of his Order knew about the plan.  Ron was the one who came up with the idea of provoking Nott, and Blaise needed to make sure the plan worked properly.  Everyone else that heard about what happened or was here to witness it needed to act as they normally would so no one would suspect this was all a setup.

“Nott, Theodore!”  Draco called out to take his place in the tryouts.  When he mounted his broom and took off Blaise landed in the stands.

Draco called out to his dark haired friend and there was an exchange between them that Harry couldn’t hear from his hiding place.  Maybe they should have told Draco he thought, but smiled as the team captain soon left Blaise to his own devices.

Soon the smooth Slytherin was sitting next to the young blonde girl.  He distracted her from the practice with small touches and what Harry was sure were charming words.  By the time Nott was done with his tryout, Astoria didn’t even notice his return.

Harry watched as Nott grabbed her arm forcefully and pushed her behind him to start snarling at Blaise.  Blaise just pointed back at the girl then motioned around him.  Harry could hear the other Slytherins in the stands laugh.

Harry’s target turned on his slave and backhanded her hard across the face.  That was Harry cue.  He wasn’t about to let anything worse happen to the girl over their plan to save her.  He mounted his broom and quickly shot towards the stands.  As he got closer, he could hear Nott yelling.

“What have I told you about talking to people you little whore?”  He screamed before raising his hand to hit her again.  She backed up quickly, flush with embarrassment, and fear as she’d angered her Master.

In her rush to get away from the brute she tripped and nearly fell over the side of the stands, if Harry hadn’t been right on her he wasn’t sure how damaged the girl would be from the fall.  He fumed that Nott would punish his girl in a way that would endanger her life, and was all the more resolved to take her from him.

“You don’t hit girls!” he snapped making sure the young blonde was firmly on her feet before glaring at Nott.

“Don’t touch her!”  Nott growled pulling his wand.

Harry pulled his own pointing it back to the threat.  “You don’t touch her!”  Harry said taking her wrist in a firm and protective way.  “What gives you the right to hit her?”  He asked sounding as disgusted as he could while he looked around the stands.  “Why did none of you stop him?”

“What are you doing here Potter?”  Draco sneered as he landed nearby.  “This is the  _ Slytherin _ tryouts.  Did you want on the team?”  He asked with a smug voice.

“That doesn’t matter.” Harry said firmly, shooting Draco a glare before refocusing on Nott.  “Why are all of you letting this bully hit a small girl?”  He questions fiercely.

“She belongs to him Potter.”  Blaise said smugly when no one else answered.  “He can do with her what he wants.”

“You can’t own human beings.”  Harry said as if he actually believed it.

“This is none of your business Potter, let go of my girl or we’ll make you hurt.”  Nott threatened.

Astoria was shaking, unable to decide what to do.  On one hand, she knew she was supposed to hate the arrogant Harry Potter, but on the other, his close form was making her feel safe.  When her Master demanded her return, her instinct made her press into Harry’s chest.

“I don’t think she wants to go back to you.”  Harry said rewarding the girl subtly by giving her a reassuring squeeze to her wrist.

“The slut doesn’t get a choice.”  Nott snarled which made Blaise laugh.

“Actually she does.  Unless you’ve put a true collar on her; which I don’t see one.”  Blaise said sounding amused.  “She seems quite eager to be claimed by Potter at the moment.”

“Collar?”  Harry asked narrowing his eyes at the people around him.

“He can’t claim her!  He’s a Gryffindor!”  Nott snarled at the smooth Slytherin.

“I’ve never heard that rule.”  Blaise said teasingly.  “Though I doubt Potter has the balls to actually claim the girl.”  He added so people would see him challenging both sides of the conflict.

Harry frowned and looked down at the girl in his arms.  “If I…  _ claim _ her… does that mean you lot won’t let him touch her?”  He asked as if he didn’t understand these rules already.

Blaise laughed and looked around.  “If you actually claim her, I’d swear to keep an eye on her when you couldn’t.” He said in a tone that was both challenging and doubtful.

“How do I do it?”  Harry asked and what little control Nott had broke.

“NO!”  He screamed casting a stinging jinx in Harry’s direction.

“Protego” Harry answered pulling Astoria closer to his chest so she would also be protected by his spell.

Blaise and those around them laughed as Harry so easily shrugged off Nott’s attack.  “Well I’d say exactly like that.”  The Chaser said with a smirk.  “If you want her, she’s yours.”  He sneered as if he still didn’t believe Harry would actually claim the fourth year in his arms.

“Fine, then we’re leaving.”  Harry said picking his broom up from where he’d dropped in on the floor.

“I won’t stand for this!”  Nott was still yelling as Crabbe and Goyle held him back from attacking Harry the muggle way.

“Potter.”  Draco called as Harry moved so the girl could get on the broom in front of him.

“If I ever see you at one of my practices again; I now know exactly how to get to you.” he said eyeing Astoria.  “Blaise can only hold back so many of the team.”

Harry didn’t answer as he flew both him and the small shaking blonde off the pitch.  Once outside he landed and helped her to her feet.  “Are you okay?” he asked in a more firm voice now that he didn’t have to act like his old self.

“Did it work?”  Ron came running up before the girl could answer.

She looked between Harry and Ron in fear and confusion.  “Have you really claimed me?”  She asked sounding meek and unsure of herself.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”  Ron said grinning before he looked around.  “Better head inside.”  He added after a moment.

“Yes.”  Harry answered her and took her wrist again so they could follow the redhead in.

That night Harry gathered all those he considered top ranking members of his order to their meeting room.  He hadn’t wished to be separated from Astoria, so even though she was new and not even a full member yet he had her sitting on a small stool beside his chair.  He wanted her to feel protected, because that was what she needed most after her time with Nott.

Ron hadn’t left his side either, almost as if he wanted to make sure to protect the girl from Harry himself, to make sure his friend didn’t plan anything with her.  It didn’t bother the dark haired Master, because he knew his friend was just worried and the slight form of the girl was pushing his friend’s protective instinct into overdrive.

Ron sat on a chair near the wall with his pet kneeling at his feet. Her cheek nuzzled against his knee as he ran fingers through her pale blonde locks.

Astoria had asked no more questions after they entered the school again and Harry felt it best to wait to give her answers until her sister could join them.

The door slammed open as a fuming Draco Malfoy entered the room and glared at Harry.  “Why didn’t you tell me?!”  He asked as his darker friend laughed behind him.

Harry glanced to the girl and smiled as she looked between the two old enemies with confusion on her face.  “I needed you to act as if I hadn’t told you.  The only ones who knew were Blaise and Ron.”  Harry answered making allowances for the upset Slytherin.

Before the door had a chance to close Daphne came running into the room looking for her sister.  She started to move to the smaller girl before she stopped and lowered her head to her Master.  “Please?”  Was all she asked.

“You may touch her Whip.”  He said and smiled as she remembered herself and showed a good amount of humility when asking permission.  She finished rushing to her sister and pulled her into a tight hug.

“Never do that again.”  She snapped at the younger Greengrass.  Seeing the sisters hugging one another, Draco’s fury fizzled and he sighed looking back to his Leader.

“It worked out I guess.  That wanker Nott has no more girls to torture.”  He said and smiled.  “Though he’s going to be aiming for you this year on the Quidditch pitch.”  Draco added sounding pleased.

“Let him try.”  Harry said amused, then turned his attention to Daphne.  “Take your place Whip.” he told her firmly so she would separate from her sister.

Daphne nodded and stepped back so that she could remove her clothes and kneel in her usual place to wait for the meeting to begin.

Ginny and Cho were the next to enter.  Cho taking up her usual place, while Ginny kept her clothes on, and knelt off to the side, in a much more modest pose than she had used under him.

“Is that everyone?”  Ron asked looking up from his pet to his sister.  He was obviously glad she wore clothes, but was slightly confused by her placement in the room.

“Professor Snape isn’t joining us tonight, but I was hoping we should get at least one more.”  Harry said looking to the door with a frown.

“I told her about the meeting Sir.”  Ginny said from her position.  The words made Ron frown all the more.

“Why are you over there?”  He asked suddenly looking at his sister.

Ginny frowned at the question and blushed a little at being singled out in front of everyone like this.  “My new Master wished me to attend the meeting and report back to him.”  She told her brother simply.

Draco couldn’t help but smile when he realized the annoying Weasley didn’t know the new status of his sister.  “Well at least Severus will know what is going on.”  He said before the redhead could ask.

“SNAPE?!”  Ron blew up getting to his feet and throwing his hands in the air.  “What the bloody hell Harry?” he asked turning on his friend.

“It wasn’t my place to tell you Ron.”  Harry said frowning at his friend.  “And it’s not my place to explain.  If you want to know more, you can wait till after the meeting and talk to your…” He stopped as the door opened and a flushing Hermione entered the room.

She fingered the necklace nervously as she looked around at all those gathered.  “Sorry I’m late.”  She said before looking at Harry with a strange sort of frown on her lips.  “I couldn’t get away.”

“We haven’t started yet.”  Harry said coldly as he tried to figure out the mix of desires that were running through her in that moment.  It was making him nauseous to focus on her so he turned away.

Hermione stood apart from everyone in the room, looking both uncomfortable and curious as the meeting started.  She glanced between Harry and Astoria with a tight frown.

“As some of you may have noticed Astoria has joined us today.”  Harry said motioning towards the younger girl.  “Under Slytherin tradition I have claimed her from Nott and now she’s under my protection.”  He continued looking around the room.  “I hope the two of you are pleased with this outcome?” he asked focusing on Tracey and Daphne now.

“Yes Master.”  They said in unison before Daphne looked to Tracey in a bit of confusion.

“Vixen, I’ll need a contract for her.  One that can be reevaluated on her fifteenth birthday.”  He said turning to his pet fox.

Astoria frowned around the room.  She seemed to be becoming more confused as Harry spoke.

“What would you like the contract to say Master?”  Tracey asked and gave the girl an encouraging smile.

Harry frowned in thought as he looked down at the new girl.  “The three of you will stay after the main meeting to discuss that.”  He said finally.  “Whip, maybe you should explain to your sister who we are.”  He added and smiled at Daphne.  “And what she’s doing here.”

As Daphne explained the Order of the Bound to her sister, and the request she’d made to keep her sister safe, Harry watched the bushy haired girl in the corner.  She seemed more comfortable when she looked at him, Ron, and even Ginny than she did when she was focusing on any of the Slytherins.

Severus had told him little about the necklace she wore.  He only mentioned that it was up to her to save herself from its power.  Harry frowned at that, it was his job to protect his Treasure; she shouldn’t have to do things alone.

Once Daphne was done with her explanation, Harry looked down at the young girl.  “It’s honestly your choice to join or not, but if you don’t I’ll have to at least get a vow of secrecy from you.  Also you will not be under my protection if you don’t join this Order.”  He told her simply.

“You saved my life Master.”  Astoria said in a soft voice.  “I serve at your will.”

The next day was a Monday.  Everyone in the school seemed to already know what happened at the Slytherin practice, and that was the way Harry seemed to want it.  When he entered, the Great Hall Astoria walked over to him and bowed her head before following him over to the Gryffindor table.

Hermione watched this from her place next to Cormac with as much curiosity as everyone else in the hall had.  “So I guess it’s true.”  Her Master said sounding more amused than anything.  “He seems to like them young.”

She knew she should feel a flare of anger or annoyance for the comment, but she couldn’t muster any protective emotions for her former friend.  It was getting worse, she realized as she thought back to what Snape had told her a week before.

_ “Those are magical collars.  A Wizard’s Collar is much more powerful.”  He had told her with a frown.  “A Wizard’s Collar is a binding contract between two people.  Where as a magical collar; is more for training and entertainment purposes.  You are now wearing a Wizard’s Collar.” _

_ “What does that mean?”  She asked as she looked down at the beautiful gift Cormac had given her. _

_ “They can have several powers attached to them.”  The professor said with a deep frown as she could see the wheels turning in his head.  “Did you say he gave it to you for your birthday?” he asked suddenly as if that was in any way an answer to her question. _

_ Hermione rolled her eyes.  “Yes.”  She told him simply so he would keep talking. _

_ “Before or after he put it on you?”  He asked which made her roll her eyes. _

_ “How can someone give you a gift after they have put it on you?  It was wrapped in a box and he handed it to me and told me it was my birthday present.  Why?”  She asked in a huff, wanting answers. _

_ “It means there’s a chance to remove it without having to kill him.”  Snape said rubbing his chin. _

_ “Why would I want to remove it?”  She asked clearly confused with the idea. _

_ This question seemed to stun the Professor for a moment.  “Tell me Miss Granger, how are your parents?”  He asked almost sounding curious. _

_ She threw her hands in the air as he asked another weird question that had no place in the conversation.  “Why would I care?”  She countered and he smiled. _

_ “Think on that for a moment Miss Granger, why would you care?”  He asked her and waited for her mind to make the connection. _

_ “The collar is making me not care…” _

He’d gone on to explain that the collar would take away all feelings she had for anyone but her Master.  It would start with the people she cared about the most and end with herself.  Soon she wouldn’t care for anything but him, and she would go so far as to put his happiness over her own health.

“You're going to support me at my tryouts this afternoon.”  Her Master told her as he patted her knee.  She smiled at him and nodded.

“If I make the team I think we’ll celebrate.”  He added as he let his hand slip up her inner thigh.

She wanted him; she could feel herself become damp with her need for him.  If he were to ask her to ride him in that very moment she was unsure of what she’d say.  She pressed back against the feeling, knowing it was the collar and not her real emotions, but her knees still spread, giving him an opportunity to touch her more intimately if he wished.

“I’m not sure how much you’ll learn today while you think about what I’ll do to you tonight.”  He whispered against her neck making her whimper in need.

Suddenly there was a crash further down the table that woke her from the lust daze her Master had put her in.  She watched as the small blonde Slytherin tried to clean up a pitcher of pumpkin juice she seemed to have accidentally poured in Harry’s lap.

It seemed like an odd mistake for the girl to make. 

Cormac drew a kiss from her before he flew off to take his turn as Keeper.  She watched as he was actually doing a good job at the position, better than the rest had done at least.  She knew if she didn’t get out of the collar now it would never happen, after he ravaged her that night she’d be his forever.

She wouldn't have the will to achieve the act of defiance the first stage of her release required.  Professor Snape had told her exactly how to be free of her Master, but the process scared her more than she would like to admit.

She could at least start the process even if she didn’t have the will to finish it. With soft-spoken words and a flick of her wand she be-fumbled Cormac, making him lose track of the ball for the rest of his turn. Before he could come back to her angry, she left the pitch and headed to her next task.


	27. My Treasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- Huge thanks to Eclectic Pet for being an awesome beta!

“Hermione!”  The voice was angry.  He had probably figured out what she’d done during the tryouts.  “Get down here right now!  I said NOW!”  He yelled up the stairs to the girl’s dorm.  Since when did she start hiding from people?  It must be the collar that made her fear his anger.

It would be another act of defiance if she walked down and faced him front on, but she didn’t know if she trusted herself to do it alone.

“If she doesn’t want to talk to you step back.”  It was another angry voice.  She knew this one as well, and even though she couldn’t feel the love and loyalty she once had for him, she still had the memories of their time together.  Even after she’d been so cold to him, he was trying to protect her.

If she went down now, she wouldn’t be alone.  With a deep breath, she summoned all the anger she had over what her Master had done to her.  Her heart was beating fast as she descended the stairs.

When she saw Harry pushing her Master back from the stairs she had to remind herself it was the collar that made her want to rush to his side.

“Ma…”  She started and shook her head as she looked at the two of them.  “Cormac.  I’m breaking up with you.”  She pressed herself to say.  “Take this  _ necklace _ off this instant.”  She forced out the words.

Harry looked back at her with a shocked smile, but her Master used the distraction to move around the dark haired boy and grab her arm.

“No.  We’re going to my dorm to talk about what happened today.”  He told her firmly and pulled her towards the stairs that led to the boy’s dorms.

“She doesn’t want to be around you.”  Harry said putting himself between the two and grabbing her Master’s wrist.  “Let her go, or I will  _ make  _ you.”  He added sounding more deadly than she could remember him ever sounding before.

“Fine.”  Cormac said after a moment as he let Hermione go with a shoved.  “But when she comes back begging at my door, I won’t be nice.”  He said the final words looking over Harry’s shoulder at her.

He stomped off after that in a huff and Hermione couldn’t help but want to follow him.  She wanted to please him, to make him happy again.  Snape had told her it was another possible effect of the collar.  He had said it was the most dangerous effect.  As time wore on, she’d feel such a strong need to please her Master she’d do it to the risk of her own health if allowed.

She needed to get the collar off; she needed to take the last step.  She looked at Harry, at the only one she knew for sure would help her in this last hurdle.  “Can we speak privately?”  She asked trying to not sound as cold towards him as she felt.

It was an odd thing when she thought about it.  Her memories told her he was a friend, but her emotions told her he was a stranger.  She didn’t like the feeling so she took his hand, trying to make a connection.

“Let’s go to the Room of Requirement.”  He said after studying her for a long moment.

They sat down in the sitting room where he’d helped her learn to meditate.  She tried to feel something to connect with the huge help he’d been for her then, but shook her head as nothing came.

“You know that Ma… Cormac did something to me?”  She started, as she couldn’t find it in her to look at him.  She could also remember how much Harry had mistrusted the older Gryffindor.

“Yes.  I noticed the change the day after your birthday.  Severus won’t tell me exactly what happened though.”  He told her with a frown.  “Are you going to?”

She took in a deep breath and nodded.  “Yes.”  She said deciding it would be best to give him the facts without emotion.  “The necklace is a Wizard’s Collar; an arcane device, which saps the will and emotions of the one who wears it.  It makes the person completely dependent on their Master as time goes on.”  She paused to see if he had any questions.

“How do you get it off?”  He asked sounding disgusted with the item.

“Usually it can only be removed by the one who put it on.”  She admitted looking up to him.

Harry stood up like a shot.  “I’ll  _ make _ him take it off.”  He told her as he took a step towards the door.

Hermione stopped him by taking his hand.  “There’s another way.  You see he actually made a mistake when he gave it to me.”  She said and waited for Harry to sit down.  “He gave me the collar as a gift before he placed it around my neck.  So the collar actually belongs to me, and not him.”  She started to explain.

“So you can just take it off.”  Harry interrupted with a frown, wondering why she hadn’t done just that.

“I can’t, that isn’t the way the magic of the collar works.  I can’t remove it because I am the wearer.”  She told him irritated at being cut off.  “But as it belongs to me, I can give it to someone.  But I can’t give it to just anyone.  It has to be someone who wants…”  She trailed off blushing slightly still not comfortable with all of the Dominant and Submissive business.  “Someone who wants to own me.”

Harry blinked but couldn’t help the slow smile that started to creep over his lips.  “You want to give it to me.”  He stated in a matter of fact tone.

“Only if I can trust you to remove it.”  She added quickly looking him straight in the eyes.  “Trusting you is hard right now Harry.  The collar has taken away all my feelings for you, but I can remember everything we’ve been through together.”

“I’ll remove it Hermione.”  He told her seriously.  “I do want to own you, that’s true, but I want you to give herself to me in the way I know you  _ want _ to give herself to me.  With that collar on, you can’t give yourself to me.”

Hermione chewed on the inside of her cheek in thought for a long while.  “So the process of giving it to you isn’t exactly straight forward.”  She said looking at him for a moment before continuing.  “In essence I am giving myself to you.  I will have to submit to you before the collar will recognize you as its owner, as my owner.”

Harry thought about that for a moment and nodded.  “Strip.”  He ordered then moved to one of the wing-backed chair.

Hermione just blinked at him for a few moments before frowning.

“You said you needed this collar to recognize me.  It won’t do that if I just give you what you want.  You have to submit to  _ my _ will.”  He pointed out and waited for her to see the truth.

Her mind was quick and she couldn’t deny that he had a good point.  So she stood and timidly started to pull her shirt over her head.  She turned and felt his eyes on her back as she removed the rest of her clothes as quickly as she could.  She had memories of being nude around him, she could remember the gentle way he took her the first time, this was nothing, and she tried to remind herself.

“Kneel.”  He ordered in a tone that sent a tingle down her spine right to her core.  She turned back to him slowly and knelt by his feet.

He was silent for a long time and Hermione finally looked up to see what he was doing.  When her eyes met those vibrant green orbs, she couldn’t help but notice, her breath quicken.  If her mind didn’t recognize him as a lover, her body certainly did.

“I promised you punishments when you returned to my service.”  He reminded her as he reached down and pet the side of her face.

“What sort of punishment?”  She asked as she noticed her heart pounding in her chest.

“I honestly lost track of the number of unpunished crimes you had during your last few weeks in my service.”  He said with a slight smirk.  “I don’t have my tools or toys here with me.”  He added with a slight frown.  “How would you like to be punished?” He asked finally.

That seemed completely like a trick question to Hermione and she really didn’t want to answer it.  If she gave too weak of a punishment he’d be more mad, if she gave too strong of one he might just do it and tell her she asked for it.

“I want an honest answer Hermione.”  Harry said more firmly.  “Stop lying to yourself and tell me how you want to be punished.”

She frowned at that and swallowed hard as she searched her brain for the right answer.  An unbidden idea sprang into her head and she blushed before shaking it away.

“No, you had it, tell me what you were just thinking.”  He said lifting her chin so she had to look into his eyes.

“I want to be forced to watch as you find pleasure with the other girls you own.”  She said as she tried to look away.  He held her gaze and smiled at the thought.

“That seems like a very good punishment.  I’ll make you clean their juices from my cock, and ready me for the next with your mouth.  Would you like that?”  He asked darkly.

“No.”  She gasped, as her mind was flooded with images of what that would be like, somehow her body came alive with those thoughts.

“Hermione stop lying.”  He told her firmly.  “There is nothing wrong with what you want and denying it has only brought you trouble.  Just admit it.  Submit to your own nature.”  He told her holding firmly onto her chin.

She shook her head as she tried to shake off his hand.

“I’m offering you a safe way to live your darkest fantasies.”  He pressed letting go of her chin to take a hold of the hair at the nape of her neck.  “I’ll fulfill all of your desires if you just submit and let me.”

“But I’ll lose control.”  She gasped as she tugged at his firm hold.

“Just let it go Hermione.  You don’t need it.  I will take the burden from you.  Let it go.”  He ordered using his hold on her hair to guide her closer to him.

He leaned down and she could feel the breath on her lips as she breathed in his air.  She was shaking as if she was on the edge of something she both feared and desired.  She opened her eyes not remembering when she’d closed them and looked into the fields of green once again.

“I’m afraid.”  She told him softly.  “People will…”  She started and he shook her head painfully by the grasp on her hair.

“You are a Gryffindor.”  He told her firmly.  “You don’t run from fear.”  He reminded her.  “If you submit to me I’d remake this world.”  He whispered.  “You would be honored and cherished and loved.  You would be  _ My Treasure _ .”  He added before taking her lips in a demanding kiss.  He wanted to prove his words to her, to make her understand all she was to him.

She trembled against the kiss, pressing her lips against his and moaning at the painful pull on the roots of her hair.  Then he moved back letting go of her and almost pushing her back onto the ground so she could think about his offer.

Panting she tried to get some focus and let her mind start working again after that kiss.  She still felt none of the trusting and caring emotions she knew they must have shared at some point, but that didn’t stop the desire she felt for him.  On the other hand she knew the dark fantasies she hid away from herself were not something she should embrace, they weren’t normal.

Before her brain could get in her way once again, Harry grasped the hair on the top of her head and yanked back so she had to look at him.  “If you spend your life denying the things you truly desire, you’ll never find happiness.  You want me…you want me like this.  You never even considered me for a boyfriend before I pressed you up against that wall and forced you to kiss me.”  He reminded her.  “Hermione, submit.  Let it go.”  He ordered almost cruelly.  “Be brave.”  Harry added kindly to disarm her.

“I-I-I..”  She stuttered for once truly at a loss for words.  “Yes.”  She finally said.  “I’m yours.”  With the words came a peace and freedom of no longer fighting her true nature.

Harry pulled her up into his lap by her hair.  He kissed her roughly, biting her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.  She moaned into the kiss pressing her nude body against his clothes one.

It was with that kiss the flood started.  Suddenly she felt her whole world shift to Harry.  She had to please him, to make him happy, to do whatever she could to be the perfect plaything he wanted.  Feeling the change in her Harry pulled back from the kiss.

“The collar is mine now.” he told her as she nearly rutted herself against him.

“I’m yours now.”  She told her Master unable to get close enough to him to sate her need for him.

“I don’t want you like this.” he reminded her and wrapped his hand around the owl charm hanging from her neck.

“You can have me any way you want me Master.”  She told him breathlessly.

“In time.”  He told her with a slight smile and he broke the clasp with a quick jerk of his hand, before tossing the collar to the floor.  “How do you feel?”

Hermione blinked still feeling the heat that had built in her, but this time without the obsessive need to please him.

“I feel…”  She started trying to find her own feelings as her heart seemed to fill with the love she’d been missing for all those in her life.  “Overwhelmed.” She said a little meekly.  “You let me go…twice.”  She said looking back into Harry’s eyes.

“That’s what you do with the things you love.”  He told her with a slight smile as he gently pet the side of her face.

She smiled back at him.  “So you love me?”  She asked softly.

“Do you think the sort of relationship, I want with you, negates love?”  He asked curiously.  Her blush was answer enough.  “Hermione…”  He started pushing hair back from her face.  “I love you most in all the world.  You were my Treasure, and I hope one day you will be again.”

“You aren’t going to, make me?  I mean I owe you a lot.”  She pointed out looking away from him.

“No, I want you when you’re ready.  No contracts.”  He said and paused for a moment.  “Just, be my girlfriend for a while.  At Order meetings you can keep being a Knight until you’re more comfortable.”

“And the other girls?  Daphne is training to be your consort.”  She said to the floor.

Harry chuckled and shook his head.  “I didn’t think you’d notice.”  He said playfully.

“Ginny told me.”  She answered looking up at him.  “Does that mean when…if I become ready I’ll…”  She started and Harry put a finger over her mouth to stop her from speaking.

“Tell me honestly Hermione.”  He said seriously.  “Tell me you never had sex with him.”

“I never had sex with him.”  She said blushing, that he would be so blunt in asking.

“Then  _ when _ you’re ready you’ll be my Light Consort.”  Harry told her firmly

“I’m supposed to be okay with you having sex with who knows how many other girls while we’re dating, and you would have been mad at me for having sex with another guy while we were broken up?”  She asked her back straightening, as she got ready for a fight.

“You wouldn’t want it any other way.” He told her not rising to the bait.  “Hermione, you told me exactly what you wanted for a punishment.  You  _ like _ that I pleasure other girls, and you  _ like _ that I claim you for mine alone.  I refuse to back track.”  He told her firmly.  “You’re going to make an effort to accept me and yourself the way that we are.  Do you understand?”

She held his gaze for a long moment before speaking.  “Yes.”

“Do you think you’re ready for the punishment you really want?”  He asked her without a hint of jest in his question.

“No.”  She told him honestly.

He smiled at her and nodded.  “That’s fine, I want you to get dressed, and we’ll go back to the common room before we head down to dinner.  Tonight I’ll punish you in the Order’s meeting room, with simple pain.”

**The End...**

**For Now...**


End file.
